About Her
by nurjen08
Summary: Angel has a daughter and they must fight side by side as the end of days approaches. See how father Angel handles life. Buffy is in this throughout and this is a prequel but no need to read The Gift to understand. R/R is always wonderful, please enjoy
1. Daddy

About Her, Prequel to The Gift

By Jen

_**Ok so I wrote a story about Buffy giving birth to a girl. Well Buffy went off to a greater realm leaving Angel to raise baby girl. The story is called The Gift. This is the back story of Angel and his little girl. It'll go all the way up until Angel's daughter is called as a slayer. Each chapter will be an episode and the story will start after Buffy's death and we'll see father and daughter fight side by side in the last years on earth. You don't have to read The Gift to understand this but from what reviews people sent me they loved it. I just want to explore Angel's relationship with his daughter and how he balances his life while being Mr. Mom. It'll start mostly Angel doing the slaying and as Isabella gets older we'll watch her fight. So let's see where this all goes.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Joss Whedon. I own nothing of Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Angel, if I owned Angel he would have been shirtless at least half of all his episodes both BTVS and Angel combined and Angel and Buffy would have stayed together and have had little vampires. **_

Chapter 1 Daddy

_He watched her life leave her as he held his daughter; she was gone, gone from this world forever now._

Angel woke and rolled over and saw a picture of Buffy. He took it off the nightstand and sighed. It was a year and a half ago that he had lost his wife and a year and half ago he gained a daughter. It was bittersweet, he wanted both. Angel threw the covers off and got dressed. It was early in the morning, usually he doesn't wake until maybe eight in the morning, and it was six. He walked down the hall to another room and heard laughing and giggling. He smiled at that sound and opened the door and was greeted with a scream of laughter. Isabella his daughter was up in her crib bouncing around. She was a ball of energy and he found it rather hard to keep up with her. She held up her hands indicating she wanted him to pick her up. He walked over and grabbed her and she smiled.

"Funny face." She said and he knew what that meant, he morphed into his vampire face and she giggled. That face didn't scare at all. She reached out and touched him and he smiled. Just like Buffy, Isabella didn't notice. "Hair pane." She said and he held her up and she threw her arms out and he spun around. She roared with laughter and he smiled.

The day went on as normal; a few phone calls about weird activity that Fred would write down and look up. Isabella, Levy and Evan all sat on the ground with toys; Evan picked up a block and started to hit Isabella with it.

"No! No!" Isabella screamed and then pushed Evan down. Fred walked over and broke it up while Spiked walked in.

"Oh let the kids fight, builds character." Spike said as he passed by and headed for the training room. Angel stood before a wooden post of some kind and Giles was there with him. Angel asked Giles if he could help train him, find inner peace, to think like a slayer. Giles accepted Angel's request and ever since Giles helped Angel with his skills. Angel was a two hundred year old vampire and like with wine, vampires only get better with age.

"There is nothing but you," Giles begun as Angel had his hands on the post with his eyes closed. "You are center. And within you there is the core of your being of what you are. Find it, focus inward and let the world fall away." Angel heard Giles repeat that last line of falling away. He then pushed off the ground and held himself up straight in the air. Giles stilled circled him and was amazed; Angel was truly strong both in mind and body. Angel held that pose for a minute and then took one arm off the post and held it out while still balancing. Spike saw three crystals on a plate and walked over to it because one crystal wasn't with the other three. Angel was in some deep thought to where he felt some type of peace and calmness. Just as Angel was going to put his arm back and switch for the other arm Spike tried to put the forth crystal on top of the other three but it failed, the crystals fell apart. Angel's eyes shot open hearing the crystals, breaking his line of concentration and falling to the floor. Giles looked up to Spike in anger and Spike leaned over looking down at his sire. Angel glared up at Spike.

"Can we go now?" Spike asked and Angel threw a punch which sent Spike flying to the back wall. Angel sat up and Giles knew he was ok but he couldn't say that about Spike.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Angel asked and stood up ready to beat him. "I'm in the middle of my training,"

"What you trying to be the new slayer or something?" Spike asked.

"If I am you're the first vampire to go." Angel now had Spike backed up into the wall. The two starred each other down and then Giles got into the middle of them.

"Spike let Angel finish this session and then you two can go and do whatever needs to be done." Giles was trying to get them to work together on this.

Angel, Spike and Gunn were walking through the sewers to Wolfram and Hart, over the last few weeks they had made threats against Angel by taking his daughter for experimentation, it's not every day a vampire has a child.

Lilah was sitting at her desk looking at a computer screen.

"Focus," She said and then clicked the mouse. On the screen a fake golfer hit the ball and missed the hole. "Sh..." She was about to say when a voice cut her off.

"Hate it when that happens." Angel said and Lilah jumped out of her seat and turned around looking at the vampire standing behind her chair.

"Oh you scared me," She took in a deep breath and Angel smiled and walked around the desk to her. He then saw a letter opener and picked it up. He could tell her heart was racing now.

"So Lilah," Angel began and he twirled the knife. "Who wants her?" He asked and Lilah shrugged but Angel wasn't buying it, with his vampire speed he shoved her up against the wall before she had time to think.

"Oh right," She said as she heard Angel growled. "Well a human born of a vampire these people want to know what's inside." She began, from the entrance to the room stood Spike and Gunn ready to attack. "They're paying big money if we get her." Angel then studied her.

"Call them off." Angel demanded and Lilah smiled.

"You can't kill me; you have a no killing human policy." She said with a gin and then Angel vamped out and grabbed her throat and growled.

"For you I'll make an exception." He growled out those words. Lilah couldn't help but be turned on by his anger; he was a piece of work. "Call them off."

"I can't you'll just have to kill them yourself." She said and Angel let her go and left the room but then turned around. He morphed back into his angelic face and looked back at Lilah and then before she could react he threw the letter opener and it went into the wall right next to her head.

"If you ever come near my own again I won't miss." Angel then left. It was time to find this group of demons and kill them.

It was after dinner and the hotel was growing quiet for the night. Angel gave Isabella her bath and still that never went smoothly, he found he got even more wet than she did and she was always submerged in the water. He combed her fine hair and read her a story and then sung her to sleep. Angel made sure Isabella was fast asleep and then left her room. He made his way downstairs and there waited Spike and Gunn; it was time to find these demons.

Of course they were at a dark ally, Gunn would be the bait. He held a blanket with a baby doll in it to lure them out. Gunn was also dressed in a business suit to make it more believable. Then out of the shadows a group of hooded people came out.

"Is that the child?" One asked and Gunn nodded and the demon smiled. But these demons weren't too bright. Isabella wasn't a baby but almost in her terrible twos. "Got the cash?" Gunn asked and the demons came closer. Up on the roof was Angel holding a sniper rifle. He was going to take out the leader. He looked through the scope and target was ready. He pulled the trigger and the group of demons went frantic. Gunn smiled and thought nice shot. Spike came out of the shadows and attacked. Angel tossed the rifle away and jumped down and vamped out joining in the fight. The demons didn't put up a fight. One went after Gunn and he ran making it believable he was trying to protect the child. Gunn climbed up the latter but felt the demon pull on his foot.

"You want the baby?" Gunn asked. "Here." He dropped it and the demon caught it. Two more demons came over and they ran away thinking they won. Angel and Spike ran over to Gunn making sure he was alright.

"They're gonna figure it out real fast that's a doll." Spike said and Angel pulled something out of his pocket.

"Remote control." He said and pressed a button from the distance they saw an explosion. Angel walked pass Spike tossing him the remote.

"Always two steps ahead are we Peaches?" Spike asked and they went back to the hotel.

At the hotel Willow, Tara and Cordelia, Fred, and Xander were dancing with the kids. Isabella couldn't sleep so she woke up the other kids. Willow had the best idea to wear them out or at least try. Each of children could stand up on their own and each of them were laughing while dancing. The kids were more or less jumping and spinning. Willow was doing air guitar and Isabella copied or at least she tried. Angel walked in and smiled watching them. Wes heard the commotion and saw what was going on and came in dancing or at least he tried.

"Oh my! Feels like I don't try! Looks so good I might die! All I know is everybody loves me!" Willow, Tara and Cordelia shouted and the kids kept dancing. Angel leaned up against the wall and smiled watching the show. Spike walked pass the little crowd and didn't want to take part in this shameful act, he was above it or at least that's how he came off. Angel smiled even bigger at Isabella as she jumped and smiled in her little pink pj dress. Gunn went in to join; it was to time to shake off the stress. What was funny was everyone was in their pj's. And then Cordelia saw Angel and ran to him and pulled him over and Isabella giggled. Angel knew he would look like a dork but he started to dance with his daughter which made her smile. He picked her up and swung her around and she clapped. Angel even joined in the singing. "Oh my! Feels like I don't try! Looks so good I might die! All I know is everybody loves me! Head down, swaying to my own sound! Flashes in my face now! All I know is everybody loves me!" The girls shouted together with Angel. This was nice Angel thought, to dance with his daughter as she laughed and bounced in his arms.

Angel sat in bed cradling Isabella and looked down, she was fast asleep in his arms. That's why she couldn't sleep, she knew her father was out somewhere not within in reach. He leaned forward and kissed her head with a smile. This wouldn't be the last time something was going to come after his daughter but he was ready.

_**So what do you think? I know not very strong but it's a start. In The Gift Wolfram and Hart was not around so we'll get to see why later. I'll do my best to do a weekly update. Anyways hope you liked. Comments and reviews are most welcomed. Thanks for reading.**_

_**Song that they were singing and dancing to was "Everybody Loves Me" by OneRepublic. **_


	2. Nightmares

Chapter 2 Nightmares

Angel came down the stairs and he could hear Isabella screaming in the dining hall. He walked in and Cordelia was trying to feed her but she was failing. Isabella didn't want it and screamed. Angel came over and she would eat to a degree. Angel grabbed a napkin and rubbed her face but she try to dodge him.

"Izzy," Angel said in a stern voice but he saw her eyes water. He reached again and she screamed again. "Isabella," Angel raised his voice and looked at her. "Stop, what's gotten into you?" He asked and she screamed. Cordelia sighed and went to the counter.

"She's been Miss Grouchy all day, I'm done." Cordelia said and Isabella had some tears which Angel didn't understand why.

"Did she sleep last night?" Angel asked. Cordelia nodded while cleaning up the part of the kitchen she used. Angel had been away most of the night scoured the city for some demon. Angel stood up and picked his daughter up and carried out to the training room. She seemed to quiet down a little while he carried her. He placed her on the floor and she sat there watching her father strip down into a shirt and sweats. He then got down to the floor to her level and looked at her father in the eye. "Izzy, I need to train." He said and paused letting her think about it. "Be good and then maybe I'll take you out for ice cream. Ok?"

"Ok," She repeated and looked around the room.

The training was being interrupted because something was upsetting Isabella. Angel stood there with his arm cross as she looked up to him, maybe it was just attention seeking, then he had an idea.

Isabella would laugh as Angel kissed her cheek and then go back. Angel was doing pushups with Isabella under him, every time he lowered to the floor he would kiss her. Then he laid flat on the ground and she scooted to him. He picked her up and placed her on his legs.

"Hold on ok?" He asked and she nodded. He then begun to do double crunches and when he brought his knees up she would laugh as he kissed her. Maybe that's all she wanted was to spend time with her dad. He trained some more with Isabella incorporated in the training.

Another week had passed but Isabella's little fits weren't getting better, only when Angel was around she would stop and be calmer to a degree. But it was at night that Angel figured something was wrong with her. Angel was falling asleep when heard maybe the most bone chilling scream ever. He shot out of bed and ran down the hall to Isabella's room and literally kicked down the door. Isabella was standing in her crib crying. She reached for Angel desperately, eyes filled with tears. Angel went to her crib and picked her up as she sobbed in his shoulder. She was shaking violently and he had no idea why. He kissed her head and bounced her up and down trying to calm her down but she wouldn't have it.

"Dada, dada," She cried and he knew something was wrong. He left her room and walked to his, everyone in the hotel had heard of the scream and came to see what happened.

"She ok?" Cordelia asked as Angel walked into his room.

"Yeah," He said and then shut the door behind him. Isabella was still crying as he sat down on the bed and held her. "Shh, shh," He said and kissed her head she clutched him still crying. "I'm here Inion, daddy's here." He whispered and she still sobbed. "A leagan síos do cheann agus beidh mé a chanadh shuantraí duit ar ais go na blianta as Loo-li, Lai-Ley. Agus beidh mé a chanadh tú a chodladh agus beidh mé ag canadh beannaigh tú amárach tú le grá chun an mbóthar go bhfuil tú ag dul" Angel was singing her the lullaby that always calmed her and always put her to sleep. He didn't know he could do for her except sing to her and that his voice could put her to sleep. She was calming down now and the lullaby was working.

The morning came and Angel was still asleep, Isabella was on her father's chest asleep curled in a little ball.

"What happened last night?" Gunn asked. Everyone in the hotel was awake but the brooding vampire and his daughter. Spike poured his cup of blood and shrugged.

"That scream though," Fred said in some horror. "Sounded like she saw a ghost or something worse." Giles nodded while he sipped his tea.

"Has anyone noticed that Isabella has been acting weird?" Cordelia asked and everyone looked up at her thinking. "I mean she's been very easily upset and somewhat testy except when Angel's around."

"Daddy's little girl?" Spike asked thinking she was acting this way to get attention but Willow shook her head while Tara bounced Levy. "Maybe the little nibblet can sing for Lorne, see what's going on." And for once everyone nodded at Spike's idea.

Angel sat in the chair with Isabella in his lap while Lorne knelt before her. The little one and half year old looked at the green demon.

"Ok little princess," Lorne said with a smile trying to keep her focus and calm, she was already getting agitated even with Angel there, maybe because she had everyone in his room. "All I want you to do is sing to me, any song you're the star tonight." Angel raised an eyebrow in a little bit of amusement, Isabella singing. "So take your time baby doll." Isabella looked up at her dad and he nodded. She then had a look, she was thinking. She was only one so her vocabulary and word bank was limited.

"Twinkle, twinkle little sta," She began, she couldn't say star completely and Lorne listen as Isabella did her best in the little song, Angel helped her out to get through the song. Everyone smiled as she sung it was cute but Lorne wasn't smiling, something was wrong. After she finished and everyone clapped and she clapped too Lorne looked to Angel concerned and motioned to talk to him outside.

"Izzy want to go with aunt Willow?" Angel asked Isabella nodded and he handed her to Willow and left and already Isabella was letting out some protest of Angel leaving. Lorne and Angel were outside in the courtyard in the shade as the sun was out. Angel crossed his arms in concern and Lorne didn't know what to say.

"Well easiest way to put it is little Izzy is having nightmares or at least that's what I'm picking up." Lorne said but Angel furrowed his brow, kids have nightmares all the time. "I know big guy but there's a little bit more, these nightmares to her are real. I believe something is in the room with her. I couldn't see it but whatever it is, it's scaring the hell out of her. She's not sleeping because of it." Lorne stated and Angel nodded in worry. "My suggestion, she sleeps with you until we figure this out." Angel nodded in agreement and went back inside where Isabella waited and threw her hands up as her dad got closer and he held her. Something was after her, scaring her to where she was trying to stay awake all night.

Giles and Wes were in the study looking for anything that could appear to be a nightmare. They wanted to work fast because it could go after Evan, Anya and Xander's kid and Levy Willow and Tara's adopted daughter. There was tons of information on children monsters so this wouldn't take a short amount of time. Then Spike came in standing there.

"Yes Spike?" Giles asked but really didn't care for what he had to say.

"I want to help, it, it rather pains me to see my little nibblet like this so what am I looking for?" He asked and Wes handed him a piece of paper with a drawling on it but it was a kids drawling. "What's this?"

"It's what Isabella is seeing, or at least her interpretation." Wes stated.

"Looks nasty, wonder what it actually looks like." Spike then put the paper down and opened a book and began to look. "Oh for the record this is to help little Izzy not the big brute." Spike informed the two watchers.

Angel walked into Isabella looking around, he was angry someone or something was trying to harm his daughter. He looked around, opening the closet and anything that could hide something. He looked under the crib, in the crib, everywhere. Whatever it was he wanted to kill it, tare it up piece by piece.

Angel sat his desk in his room looking at a book Giles left him also a copy of the drawling Isabella made. Angel looked through the book for anything that could look like the picture, although for a little one year old Isabella could drawl, she got that talent from Angel. Angel could drawl very well so that trait was passed on.

"Oh," He said.

"Fuzzy lumpkins," Isabella said as she sat up from Angel's bed where she slept. Angel turned around and looked at her _'fuzzy lumpkins' _he thought _'what kids shows is Cordy letting them watch'_ and then realized he woke her up and noticed it was really late even for him.

"Oh sorry sweetheart," She sat there looking at Angel, even though Isabella had a tired look she slowly crawled off the bed and into his lap. She rubbed her eyes as Angel looked through the book. He said oh because he remember seeing the thing well at least described the thing that Buffy killed that would suck the life out of sick children. He found it and could see why kids were afraid but this wasn't Isabella's monster. Isabella leaned up against him as he flipped the page looking but knew he should probably turn in. He closed the book and held Isabella while he got up. He placed her back in his bed and went to shower. After he was done Isabella was still up, she was laying down with her foot in the air pulling it closer to he, she was flexible for her age. Angel smiled and crawled into bed next to her, he turned off the light on the nightstand. She cuddled up next to him sighed and closed her eyes and he kissed her forehead and closed his eyes.

In her room they set up cameras to watch and record what was happening. It would record anything human and none human. They did the same in Evan and Levy's room while they slept with their parents as a precaution. Until this thing was gone the children would not sleep alone. It was a good thing because the monster was creeping around her room, looking for her.

"Ok turn it off," Fred said as they all watch the recording. "That's just creepy like really creepy." Angel paused the tape and was angry. Something was invading his daughter's space and her sleep. The children were out with Xander and Lorne while the rest of the adults watched.

"Well we've got a better look than the drawling," Giles said comparing Isabella's stick figure that was scribbled and had huge to teeth to this monster. This made him scared it was a black shadow, red-orange eyes, it looked like it was hooded too. Angel wasn't afraid not completely but he wanted to kill it nonetheless.

"Maybe it's something from Wolfram and Hart?" Tara suggested and that wasn't a farfetched thought from anyone's mind at this point. Wolfram and Hart was always suspect number one with anything these days.

"We'll keep looking but Angel," Giles said looking to him with concern. "Whatever this thing is it wants her and I feeling it wants to kill her." Angel felt his gut being ripped out as he stared at the screen he stared at this demented shadow.

Angel had his head propped up with his hand and his other flipping through pages. On his lap was Isabella and somehow she managed to ball up small enough to sleep there, it was a good thing she was tiny. Angel looked down and smiled, she looked rather uncomfortable but she was asleep, much needed sleep. Then he felt two hands touch his shoulders.

"Hey let me take her, I've got the other two sleeping in the training room with Spike on guard." Willow said in a soft whisper and Angel nodded. He closed the book and pushed the chair back and gently picked up Isabella and handed her off to Willow. "Poor thing seeing this nasty monster." Willow said and Isabella's fell to Willow's shoulder and she didn't make a sound, she was out cold. Then Cordelia came in with a fresh cup of blood as Willow left.

"Here Angel brain food." She said handing the cup to him. Angel looked at it and really didn't want it, he wasn't hungry. Cordelia pulled up a chair next to her boss. "You should rest, take a cat nap." She suggested and Angel gave an unnecessary sigh but knew she was right until he saw the cover of the book he was looking at. He looked through that book last night but now it just hit him.

"Well the monster Buffy faced in the hospital was called Der Kindestod which means Child Death." Giles began. Cordelia, Willow and Xander remembered the hospital demon. "It fed off sick children by sucking the life out of them of course because the child was sick most assume it was the sickness." Giles paused and Angel nodded. Although everyone knew that wasn't the demon they were looking for it was something else that was similar. The camera only picked up the shadow of the demon Isabella saw the real thing. When Angel saw the picture of Der Kindestod and compared it to Isabella's picture there was a similarity. "But you think this thing has cousin well subclass?" Giles asked and Angel nodded. It was a start. And then the break through happen.

"I may have found it," Wes stated as he had another book. "Angel is correct there is another demon like Der Kindestod it's called Albtraum Noir visible to children as well it's a subclass or cousin." Wes stood up as everyone was listening. "It stands for black nightmare and comes to a child from what it says here it hand picks a child based on its energy field it likes…strong children." He paused looking up at everyone and they were waiting to hear more. "It comes to the child as a friend like um I don't know something a child likes like a big teddy bear. Once the child allows it into the room it slowly sheds its guise and becomes the nightmare. It keeps the child awake breaking them. Once the child is broken it…" Wes paused again, he didn't want to finish the last part. "It feeds by… by." Wes couldn't finish and passed the book to Giles, somehow Giles could say even the most horrible things.

"It feeds by…pinning the child down and injecting it with a venom from its teeth paralyzing the child. The venom well it liquefies the insides and then…drinks." Giles finished and everyone was grossed out, this seem worse than Der Kindestod. Angel sat in his chair thinking.

"Well maybe if Isabella stays out of her room for a while it'll go away thinking she's gone?" Willow asked and Giles shook his head no.

"No it'll find her or at least try and if it can't it'll move on to the next closes child." Giles informed her, the next close child or children was Evan and Levy.

"How do we kill it?" Xander asked knowing his son could be endanger now.

"It's nearly impossible to see as an adult, children see things we can't." Wes said. "Buffy was still a child when she encountered Der Kindestod."

"Plus she made herself bloody sick." Giles added, Willow, Xander and Cordelia remembered they drugged her up with the flu shot when she already had the flu.

"I have an idea," Spike said walking in with three children running in behind him and going to their parents. Isabella went straight to Angel's lap and smiled, she placed both hands on his face and kissed him. He could help but smile, she seemed much better now that she was getting rest, she was her happy self which he loved. "But Peaches you aren't going to like it." Angel then looked up as Isabella covered her eyes and then uncovering them with a giggle.

Angel inspected Isabella's room while everyone else walked the hotel, opening all the doors so nothing could truly hide. Willow and Tara were putting up a protection spell around the hotel. Giles said it probably won't work but it wouldn't hurt to try if anything it might alert everyone that something was here. The plan was for Isabella to sleep in her room. They all could see the thing as a black shadow, it was only visible to children in its true demon form or maybe that's what it thought. Over the last year everyone could feel a very strong connection between Angel and Isabella, a bond perhaps a blood bond similar to a sire and a sireree. Although theirs was much stronger, maybe that bond could allow Angel to see the demon in its true form.

Xander came into Isabella's room while Angel still inspected it.

"Ok Evan's room looks good and Willow gave the thumbs up for Levy's room," And Angel nodded. Xander could only imagine what Angel was feeling. Both of them were fathers now and for something to be attacking their children, it was the scariest thing in the world even more so than the most hellish thing out there. "Angel," Angel turned around and Xander could see the griminess on his face, the fear. "We're going to get this thing." Xander assured him. Angel walked away from the window looking around. He didn't like this plan but he knew right now it was the only one, use his daughter as bait literally wave her around. Angel met up with Xander at the door and for once Xander placed his arm around the vampire. "So how are you going to kill it?" Xander asked.

"I was thinking massive violence to start." Angel said as the two fathers left the room.

"Solid start dead boy." Xander said as they walked down the hall. They headed downstairs to the main lobby where everyone else was. The three kids were playing with some toys and Spike was playing with the kids, he seemed to be having fun maybe even more fun than the kids.

"Bless this space, set the bound let nothing evil come through." Willow and Tara said at the same time while burning sage. The spell was set in place and everyone was ready, hopefully. Now all they had to do was wait for bed time.

Angel did the nightly routine with Isabella, bathe her, comb her hair, read a story and then began to rock in the rocking chair and was ready to sing to her.

"No dada," She said and he looked at her as she looked to her crib. "No," She said in a low voice of fear. He knew what she meant. He then hugged her reassuring her he was here and it would be ok.

"I'll be right here watching you, the bad man won't hurt you." He said and then he started to rock in the chair and sing. He was afraid too, he was in fear for her life. Isabella was still sleep deprived so while he sung he could feel her getting heavy on his shoulder. Once the lullaby was over Isabella was in dream land. He stood up and walked over to the crib and placed her in it. He smiled, pretty soon she would out grow this bed and need a bigger on. She was tiny but growing so fast. He turned off the light and turned on her little night light, it had cut outs of starfish, clams, fish and seahorses. It was a low light but just enough light. Angel sat in the corner of the room in the rocking chair. Earlier that day he brought an axe into the room, not a big one but one to do the job. The corner of the room was dark so hopefully this thing would show and he could kill it. He sat down and then rocked slowly waiting.

Xander was in Evan's room doing the same thing while in Levy's room Willow sat ready to use magic also she had a huge butcher knife. Levy was adopted but Willow and Tara loved her as if she was created out of them. Willow was a mother a true mother and like a mother nothing was going to hurt her young.

Down in the lobby everyone waited as well, they all wanted to kill it because it killed children, innocent children who couldn't fight and defend themselves. They all had weapons and they all waited.

Midnight rolled around and up in Isabella's room Angel waited for this thing. The little night light lamp cover spun slowly and he waited. Spike was right outside the door waiting, he would grab Isabella to get her out of the line of fire when the time came. Angel waited, he gripped the axe with both hands while it rested on his lap. He rocked waiting for it. Isabella was sleeping peacefully and he smiled.

"Come on you bastard, where are you?" He asked quietly. Then the spell worked, a bright light shown outside alerting the home something was on the property that shouldn't be. Angel gripped the axe and if his heart could pound it would. He kept steady not wanting the thing to know it was here waiting. He knew it took physical form because somehow it opened the window from the outside when it was locked. Angel could now see a shadow behind the curtains and the window lifted up. Something stepped inside and opened the curtains. Angel stopped rocking and sat, if he gripped the axe any tighter it might snap in half. The demon then moved slowly to Isabella's crib. It was hooded just like in the video but Angel would make it visible in its true form. It looked down at Isabella as she slept and Angel stood up slowly. "Get the hell away from her." He said as he step out of the shadow and the demon looked up. It was about to make its way back to the window but Angel jumped in front of and swung his axe and it ducked. Spike came crashing through the door took Isabella out of the crib and ran. Down the hall Willow and Xander had their children and left that level. They knew Angel wasn't the cleanest person when he killed something.

The demon kicked Angel and he flew back to the window and the thing ran out to the hall. Angel cracked his neck and vamped out and went after it. Spike, Willow and Xander came downstairs with the half asleep kids.

"It's here and it looks really pissed off!" Spike said and jumped over the railing and everyone got up.

"Yeah but not as pissed as Angel," Will threw in and they all ran to the training room where all the weapons were. Angel caught up to the demon and jumped for its heels and the hood came off. It did resemble the Der Kindestod with its teeth. Angel then punched it's face and the demon pushed Angel off and he slid across the floor. The demon looked at Angel and hissed. And growled and jumped and was before the demon. The two fought, crashing into the walls.

Down in the training room Isabella was crying in fear, she knew her father was fighting. Spike did what he could to calm her and finally Tara took her and tried to hush her.

Angel jumped in the air and kicked the demon and rolled down the stairs to the main lobby. Angel picked up his axe and went after it. The demon stood up and Angel jumped over the railing and with the butt of the axe smashed it into the demon's face. The demon grabbed hold of the axe and the two fought for it. It then kicked Angel to the ground and swung the axe. Angel dodged it by rolling and got up, he dodge the swings and knew he couldn't go to the training room for more weapons. The demon swung the axe and Angel caught it keeping it from going into his chest. Angel kicked the demon away and then had an idea. He was glad he swiped Spike's Zippo earlier, something told him he would need fire, a familiar voice he had heard in over year. The demon stood up as Angel lit up a cigarette he also took from Spike and lit it huffed on the drag. He blew out the smoke and as the demon ran to him and Angel relit the Zippo and tossed it at the demon. The flame caught the demon's clothes on fire and Angel smiled. He took another huff of the cigarette and flicked it to the already burning demon. The fire sprinklers came on in the main lobby and the demon was being put out. Angel then was standing face to face with the demon and he smiled.

"I'm your worse nightmare," Angel said and swung his axe and the demon's head rolled to the ground. Just as the happen he heard a scream and it was Isabella, she was running to him. He tossed the axe away and got down on one knee and she jumped into his arms still crying. He hushed her as she cried. Everyone came out and saw the sprinklers going and the beheaded demon. Angel stood up holding Isabella, the nightmare was over. He walked pass Spike and tossed him his Zippo.

"Ah was wondering where it went." He said and put it back in his pocket.

Isabella sat on Angel's bed back at the mansion in Sunnydale. Everyone came here to take a little break from the hotel. But Isabella didn't want to sleep alone at least not now. Angel walked around his room in sweats and a t-shirt looking through cases that would need to be solved when he would get back. Angel set down the notes on his little desk and turned around to find Isabella asleep, she was curled up like always and he smiled. He turned off the lights and crawled in next to her and she instinctively cuddled closer. He kissed her head.

"Now you can dream Inion." He said and thought to himself, now we both can dream.

_**So what do you think? Kind of a creepier chapter but Angel saved the day, our hero. My inspiration for this chapter came from BTVS S2 episode 18 Killed by Death, that episode always creeps me out. Anyways more "episodes" on the way. Hope you are liking this little series I've got going. Comments and reviews are most welcomed, thanks for reading.**_

_**Inion is the Gaelic word for daughter.**_

_**The lullaby Angel sings is called Sleepsong by Secret Garden. And here's the full lyrics in English.**_

_**Lay down your head, and I'll sing you a lullaby, back to the years of loo-li, lai-ley And I'll sing you to sleep, and I'll sing you tomorrow, bless you with love for the road that you go. May you sail fair to the far fields of fortune with diamonds and pearls at your head and your feet, and may you need never to banish misfortune. May you find kindness in all that you meet. May there always be angels to watch over you to guide you each step of the way to guard you and keep you safe from all harm Loo-li, loo-li, lai-ley**_

_**May you bring love and may you bring happiness. Be loved in return to the end of your days. Now fall off to sleep I'm not meaning to keep you I'll just sit for awhile and sing Loo-li, lai-ley. May there always be angels to watch over you to guide you each step of the way to guard you and keep you safe from all harm Loo-li, loo-li, lai-ley Loo-li, loo-li, lai-ley**_


	3. Halloween

Chapter 3 Halloween

_**Halloween is coming soon so here's my Halloween Special even though BTVS and Angel it's Halloween everyday but aside from that, hope you like.**_

Angel made sure Isabella was asleep and then shut off her light. He noticed that Isabella's crib was getting small for her. She had been asking for a big girl bed and he knew it was getting time. He had the perfect idea for her Christmas gift; he would get her a new bed. He smiled as he closed the door and couldn't believe she was two and wanted a real bed. He headed downstairs to the dining hall where everyone else was at. The children were asleep and it was getting that time to head out for patrol. Angel sat down as Spike and Gunn played a game of cards. Wes came in holding a map while Giles had a book opened on the table.

"Izzy's going to need a new bed." Angel said as he took his seat.

"I know Evan is too, can't believe how fast they grow?" Xander asked and Angel smiled. The children were all growing up.

"Hey what school are we sending them too?" Willow asked and Angel had to think about that, it was three years away but it was something to start thinking about. "You know something Angel I've just noticed we're in the district for Hemery High School." Angel smiled Buffy's first high school he thought. "What about college? What College do you think they are going to be going to?"

"I've got my heart set on Notre Dame for Izzy." Angel said without really thinking and they all smiled. He loved it if she would go overseas to a college in Ireland but Norte Dame would work.

"I'm thinking an Ivy League for Evan." Xander stated. "Kid is smart so that would be cool."

"Maybe Ivy League for Levy too, not sure yet." Willow nodded with a smile. Most of this was in the unpredictable future but to think about it, it gave them a sense of being normal for them like regular parent's hoping for the best education for their children. But they had to get to the matter at hand another demon was on the loose.

"We'll talk about education later first let's track the demon." Wes said as he rolled out a map where there were markings on the last sightings.

"Seems to me it likes the lower parts of town." Gunn stated looking at the map.

"Yeah but you'll never find it too many sewers and back allies." Spike interjected.

"Yeah blonde muffin is right," Lorne agreed with Spike. "We need to drawl the fellow out." And everyone agreed. They wanted to get this done before Halloween although this demon wasn't a big deal it still needed to be taken off the streets as soon as possible.

"So tomorrow I was going to take the kids to the pumpkin patch and get some pumpkins." Cordelia said and everyone looked up. "What it's three days before Halloween I mean they have their costumes but we need pumpkins."

"It's Halloween everyday here sweetums." Lorne said laughing but it was true they had a demon two vampires and two witches. "But I agree its pumpkin carving time."

"Can we please get on with this demon?" Giles asked.

"Oh and we need candy shop, like enough for the kids that come by and us for horror movie night." Tara stated.

"Oh who's getting the horror movies?" Spike asked and Giles sighed, they were all to focus on Halloween. Angel smiled as they all conversed about the holiday. He knew they should get to the demon but Halloween was just fun especially when Isabella told him she didn't want to be a princess she wanted to dress up like a vampire. She wanted to be a vampire for Halloween, Cordelia told Angel that Isabella wanted to be a vampire because her dad was one, and she wanted to be her father which was so cute according to her. Angel went all out with her costume and made sure she would look like a real vampire with fangs and everything, it was his one chance that she would be somewhat like him, plus for some reason he thought she would look cute with fangs.

Willow, Tara, Anya and Cordelia took the kids out to a pumpkin patch to pick out a pumpkin the next day. The kids took to the field. The girls had cameras to take pictures as well and to pick out pumpkins for the rest of the hotel.

Spike and Angel headed to a bar looking around for the demon, Gunn couldn't come because he was human. The place was decorated with Halloween stuff and demons everywhere. But when these two walked in all the women demons and vampires were ready.

"Hey," One demon said to Angel and he walked passed them. Spike had a few whistles too as they headed to the back to visit the manager.

"Angelus and William are here." Two girls said. While the two vampires ignored the comments both couldn't help smile a little, they were the vampires of the century. But Angel was still loyal to his slayer and now he had another woman in his life, Isabella. Angel and Spike came to the back of the club and two guards stood in front of them and Angel and Spike looked at each other and vamped out.

"Oh shi…" The manager said as he saw Angel and Spike come through the curtain and stood there. "Look it was not me I'm a humble demon, I pay my taxes." He said and the two vampires stood there listening.

"Have you seen Burge?" Angel asked and the demon shook his head frantically. "Yeah you sure?" He asked getting closer to the demon.

"Cause if you're lining we'll shut this place down." Spike said.

"I swear I swear." The demon was sweating but both vampires could smell it, he wasn't lying. Angel had gripped his collar and then let him ago. For this city facing a demon and threatening them you had to be mean. Now this demon didn't see Burge but that didn't mean others around didn't so it was time to lurk. Angel turned around and began to leave and all the people in the room would have been left alone but one of his guards said something that made Angel very mad.

"He has a daughter; maybe we'll eat her since he broke in." But Angel heard that and before the demon could stand back up he was shoved up against the wall and Angel was vamped out. No one ever threaten his daughter and lived to tell the tale. Spike stood there with a smile, if Isabella was threatening Angelus came out and there was no mercy.

"What?" Angel asked and the demon realized what he had done. Angel let the demon stand up and he turned around about to leave but did a quick turnaround, grabbed the demon's neck with one hand and with the other hand put it under his chin and drove it up forcefully and the demon's neck snapped and he fell. Angel fixed his coat looking at the demon.

"Never gets old." He then left the room with Spike following smiling; his sire still knew how to kill. When they came from behind the curtains women were everywhere.

"Mmm it's Angelus and William the Bloody." One said, Angel had no interest and walked away Spike however had that look but Angel grabbed him and headed out.

"No good will come of it." Angel said as they left.

"Oh bloody hell you ruin the fun." Spike complained as the lights went crazy same with the crowd.

The kids had picked their pumpkins except Isabella, she picked up one but then there was another one so she went to that one but the one earlier was the one she wanted then she stood there in between the two looking. She couldn't decide at all and kept going back and forth. Willow, Tara, Anya and Cordelia couldn't stop giggling at this.

"She's a girl shopping oh Izzy." Cordelia said with a smile and took a picture.

"Well can't decide take them both right?" Tara added.

"Well Angel's going to have his hands full when she gets older if she's anything like Buffy, she'll be a heart throb and heart breaker." Willow said as she squatted next to her.

"Oh don't bring up dating to Angel." Cordelia said.

"I pitted the boy already." Anya added as she held her son. Isabella finally decided and now it was time to take them home and get ready for the carving.

The demon was left untaken care of and the pumpkin carving was about to begin. But first the pumpkins needed to be cleaned out. The dinner table was covered in paper while Willow, Tara and Cordelia set up markers and spoons for the kids and well for everyone. Everyone was going to carve a pumpkin and get into the holiday spirit. They would even have Halloween theme music going as they did this. The kids were excited so it was time to make the most fun out of it. Angel walked in with Isabella jumping in behind him. The mess was about to begin. Angel shook off what happen earlier at the club.

"Pumpkins!" She screamed her high pitched scream and was excited. Angel smiled looking at the set up and he couldn't wait to go trick or treating with her. Levy and Evan came running in and the three kids stood next to their seats ready as everyone else came in. Angel picked up Isabella and placed her in her highchair. Angel then saw all fifteen pumpkins lined up on the floor each different sizes. The rest of the adults came in as Angel tided a bib on Isabella so she wouldn't ruin her shirt although he knew pumpkin goo was going to fly. Cordelia turned on the music when Angel picked up a sword and smiled and Gunn nodded in agreement.

"Oh we are not cutting or carving the pumpkins with a sword." Cordelia said and Angel gave a sad face and put the sword down. Spike and Gunn set up the pumpkins while Angel stood behind Isabella and pulled her hair up into a high bun so it wouldn't get in the way, Angel learned how to put in a pony tail and tied the hair tie and Isabella felt her bun and smile.

"Tank you." She said to her dad and then her pumpkin was set before her. Angel, Xander and Willow cut the tops off the children's pumpkins and hand them a spoon. Levy and Evan stuck the spoon in and felt the slimly middle and were grossed out but not Isabella nope she had no spoon and stuck her hand in and started digging and pulling out the insides and toss it aside.

"She's just going to town." Gunn stated with a smile and Angel smiled and looked at the other two as they went in with caution. Angel took a seat next to his daughter and started to degut his pumpkin as music played. The kids were very focused on the task while the adults talked and laugh. Jokes were said and everyone laugh. Angel liked this he was with the only family he had ever known. After the pumpkins were cleared out everyone started to mark the pumpkins for the faces. They all drew and laugh some more. The kids were all having fun as well.

Isabella handed Angel her pumpkin ready to be carved and he looked at it. It had eyes but the mouth he wasn't sure. She tugged on his arm to show him something on the pumpkin.

"Jus follow lines," She said and he nodded, what lines though the mouth looked like a giant scribble.

"Just follow the lines?" He asked looking at the mouth.

"Yeah." Isabella confirmed and Angel nodded, this wasn't going to be easy. He started and Isabella danced in her chair and sung something.

"Dem bones, dem bones gonna walk aroun' dem bones, dem bones, gonna walk aroun' dem bones, dem bones, gonna walk aroun' I hear the word of the Lord!" She was singing and everyone smiled. She was most defiantly Buffy's daughter she was witty just like her mother with lots of personality and knew what she wanted. "You toe bone connected to you foot bone. You foot bone connected to you ankle bone," She kept going while swaying back and forth she knew the entire song. Angel smiled as her little voice sung. Everyone had begun to carve their pumpkins.

"Here's Izzy pumpkin." Angel stated holding it up and everyone clapped along with Isabella. Angel handed the little pumpkin to her and smiled. He then sat down to carve his; he found it rather soothing to do so. Cordelia was taking pictures for memories. The table however was a mess covered in pumpkin goo. But then the mess was about to get just a little bit bigger and it started with Xander and Willow tossing little chunks of pumpkin goo at each other. Then splat Cordelia threw some right at Angel's cheek and he laughed and picked up a handle full.

"Oh you're paying for that." Angel said and tossed some at Cordelia which she dodged it and he ended up hitting Spike which was even better. It turned out into an all out war with the kids joining in. Even the two watchers joined in the silliness.

The fun was over and it was time to pick up the mess which was all over the floor and the walls and on each other. Isabella was tugging at her bun and indicting she wanted to be on the floor. Angel took out the bun and laughed as she shook her head and her long hair fell, Buffy would do the same thing. Cleaning didn't take long and the sun had just set so it was time to light up the pumpkins. They all headed outside. Angel and Spike arranged the pumpkins and lit them and they all glowed.

"Yeah!" Everyone clapped seeing their creations. The hotel itself was decorated with Halloween stuff and lights. Isabella indicated she wanted to be held and Angel picked her up as they all watched their pumpkins twinkle. Just two more days until Halloween which made everyone excited. But they knew they needed to take care of the demon.

Another night went by without catching the demon and Halloween was here. They dreaded this but Halloween was a dead night for the undead. Demons and vampires hated Halloween too many people and cops so they stayed in. The demon Burge was no exception he wouldn't be out. But Angel had an idea. Gunn walked the ally as Spike and Angel walked the sewers to the site were Burges would be based off his habits. Gunn squatted to the ground and bang on a sewer covering and he heard a knock indicating Spike and Angel were under him but nothing yet. The wind kicked up and sunset would be here in an hour. Angel knew he had to get back soon to go trick or treating with Isabella and to help her get ready. Gunn came up to an old broken down factory and walked in. Angel and Spike found a way and looked around.

"Smells like piss from a donkey." Spike said and Angel nodded in agreement.

"Jack pot?" Gunn asked the fang boys nodded. "Well let's take a look around."

"I know where he is." Angel stated looking up, he could smell him. The three of them headed up stairs to a room and slowly opened the door but the room was empty.

"Nice call Peaches." Spike said looking around. "He's probably on the streets already,"

"Spike," Angel said looking up.

"I knew we should have perused him three nights ago,"

"Spike!" Angel yelled.

"What?" Angel pointed up to the ceiling where Burges was hiding. "Oh well look at that." Gunn fired his crossbow and the demon jumped away. "Fast little bugger."

"Daddy!" Isabella screamed as she ran to Angel and hugged him. Giles came in and Angel nodded saying Burges was dead but something the demon said lingered in Angel's mind. '_Your daughter, she's going to die I swear something is coming for her and for you.'_ Angel shook it off and picked up Isabella and carried her upstairs to get ready.

"Ok open." Angel said to Isabella and she opened her mouth so he can place the fangs in. "Now remember you can't eat with these on ok." She nodded and now she had fangs.

"Vampire!" She squealed and Angel smiled he had a little vampire now. The two went downstairs where Levy was dressed up like a little witch with her witch hat and Evan was Batman. The three had their bags ready for candy.

"Wait, wait." Cordelia came in with a camera also she was dressed like a princess everyone was dressed up. "Angel can you vamp out I want a picture." Angel sighed but went ahead; he picked up Isabella and vamped out. "Izzy smile." Now they would have a picture of papa vampire and baby vampire. The kids were getting agitated it was time to go.

Halloween the movie was playing as everyone ate candy together. There was still trick or treaters coming but the crowd was thinning out and the time was getting late. Isabella plowed through her chocolate while she sat on Angel's lap eating as Angel just played with her hair. She still had her costume on just no fangs.

"Wow the kids got a lot of candy." Lorne said coming in with a tray full of mixed drinks for the adults then the bell rang.

"Your turn Spike." Fred said and Spike got up from the ground and vamped out, the kids seem to like it. Tara screamed as Michael Myers came out of the corner and Angel smiled, Isabella wasn't paying any attention, Gunn even jumped a little.

"Wow you guys will fight hell beast but a Hollywood movie scares you?" Cordelia asked as she took some candy that was on the table and opened the wrapper.

Everyone was still on the couches passed out with candy wrappers everywhere. Another movie was on playing but everyone was asleep or on the verge of sleeping. They all had gotten tired from getting up giving out candy that they just left a bowl out there. Angel was awake with Isabella sleeping on top of him. He smiled his little vampire he thought. He kissed the top of her head but then what Burges said came back to him, something was coming for her and for him. He wouldn't let that happen, he'd die before anyone hurt Isabella. She moved a little and took in a deep breath and settled back down on his chest. Everyone would wake later and actually go to bed but this was nice everyone was out here enjoying what most people thought was the scariest night of the year. Angel leaned back and closed his eyes, he could feel Isabella's heart beating and he smiled. Tomorrow was going to be rough all the sugar and alcohol but for now it was peaceful, for now.

_**Yeah just some cuteness with the kids but don't you think that if Angel had a kid that they would be a vampire for Halloween? Anyways some ominous feelings. Hope you're liking it, comments and reviews are welcomed. Thanks for reading.**_


	4. Friendship, Loyalty and Love

Chapter 4 Friendship, Loyalty and Love

Angel leaned up against the counter top flipping through a book looking at the words and pictures but not really reading anything. At his feet though was Isabella she was sitting there with content up against her father's leg. She didn't make a sound instead fiddled with her dad's shoe lace. Angel peered over looking at his daughter and she looked up and smiled and went back to playing with the lace. While the fall months were here it was still summer time outside at nights though it would be chilly. Angel sighed as he looked up information and could feel the sun setting which made him happy. With the sun down he could go outside with Isabella.

The park still had people but no children. Angel carried Isabella out to the swings. While he walked he felt he was depriving her of playing with other children but she didn't seem to mind at all. She giggled as he put her into the swing and then pushed. Isabella expressed no concerned about not being around others in fact she preferred to be around her father. Angel knew when she becomes a teenager that would all change but why was he thinking about her being a teenager, too far into the unknown future he went back to the here and now and listened to his daughter laugh.

The park now had only people passing by once in a while and the night grew later. In the shadows two women stood there watching Angel sitting on the swing with a half asleep Isabella. With one hand he had hold of the chain and in the other arm he held Isabella.

"What a cute site?" Darla asked to the woman and she nodded. "Daddy's little angel."

"Are you sure this is going to work?" The other woman asked and Darla smiled nodding.

"Angel is weak almost human weak. He…morns for his slayer's loss it'll be easy to manipulate him." Darla informed the woman as Angel got up from the swing with Isabella in his arms and he left the park.

Angel was greeted with screams as he made his way downstairs. The whole hotel was up early this time. Wes and Giles insisted an inventory to be taken of books, files, records, money and weapons. To get this done everyone had to pitch in. Isabella ran around until she saw her dad and hugged his leg, Angel was still asleep, it was five in the morning the vampire wakes up at eight if he can later if possible. Isabella took off running to Evan and Levy and he didn't understand how the three had the energy at this hour. Angel came into the kitchen where Willow and Cordelia were preparing breakfast.

"Dada," Isabella came in and Tara smiled, the way Isabella calls to her father she thought was so sweet. "Evan, Evan peed on the floo." Angel then looked to Xander.

"I'll take care of it." Xander got up to find his son. The kids were two and learning how to use the real bathroom and getting out of diapers but Evan had a small accident. Isabella giggled and headed back out to the main lobby. After another half hour everyone was seated and eating breakfast waiting to hear the assignments for the day.

"Ok," Wes began as he noticed everyone was finishing up. "Fred and Giles are going through the books." He paused writing it down. "Willow, Tara, Anya you three are doing invoiced and any receipts." And the girls nodded. "Lorne, Xander check our records to make sure everything is up to date." Xander scoffed, he hated records. "Cordelia will be the mom and I will help when needed and answer phones. Angel, Spike, Gunn you three are on weapons detail." Gunn smiled and patted Angel's shoulder as he got up.

"Come on fang gang let's do this." Gunn said and Xander sighed again, he wanted to do weapons.

"I want a banana," Isabella stated as she could her dad was going to leave and she wanted him to stay a little longer.

"Please?" He asked her, he was trying to get her to use her manners. She smiled at him and giggled.

"Banana," She said and Angel just looked her waiting for the proper response and he knew she knew what it was. "Please." He reached forward to the fruit bowl and took a banana and started to peel it.

"You need to eat all of it ok." He said and she nodded as he broke half of it so she could hold it.

The day had started with everyone doing their jobs and the kids playing in the lobby. But inventory never went smoothly not with kids around.

"Dada!" Isabella came running into the training room. Angel knew she was upset probably because Evan did something; it was a normal occurrence around here. Spike looked up to the crying Isabella.

"What's wrong nibblet?" Spike asked and she sobbed and Cordelia came up from behind.

"Izzy daddy's busy come on." Cordelia came in but Isabella refused to leave. "Angel come down here please." Angel was up on a latter handing Gunn weapons as Spike piled them into different sections. "Please she's like so lost." Angel climbed down and Isabella was about to take off to him but he stopped her; there were sharp objects everywhere so he came to her. He knelt down to her level and she hugged him.

"What is it?" He asked and she tried to speak but it seem to come out in an entirely different language. "Don't worry about it ok." Angel had no idea what was wrong but it would pass. "Go with aunt Cordy ok, I'll check on you later." Angel turned away and Isabella wouldn't have it but Angel knew he couldn't feed into it, how was she ever going to go to school he thought. Cordelia picked her up and left. Gunn smiled, yes Isabella had Angel wrapped around her finger probably worse than Buffy ever did.

Around noon a woman walked into the hotel where Wes was at the counter writing something. He looked up at the young blonde seeing how she looked lost.

"Can I help you miss?" Wes asked and the woman looked up.

"Yes is this Angel Investigations?" She asked and Wes nodded a costumer. "Oh good I have a problem." She came over to the counter.

"What kind?" Wes asked closing his folder.

"Something is following me." She said and Wes nodded.

It was dinner time and Wes was now going to report to everyone about the woman who came in.

"Her name is Janny and she believes a vampire is stalking her." Wes then took a bite of food. Angel was confused, a vampire stalking. Then again he use to stalk his prey too. While Wes was giving more information Isabella began to speak.

"I want a bagel." She said and Angel looked to her but ignored it. But Isabella knew she was being ignored. "I want a bagel." She got a louder. "I want a bagel." She was loud enough for everyone to hear but they ignored her bad behavior but Isabella would not be ignored so she took her spoon held it over the high chair and dropped it. It made clang and Angel was now frustrated. He stood up and took her out of the chair. She screamed knowing she was going to time out. She was testing people lately especially Angel, terrible twos he thought. But he did know when she got testy it meant something was going on she was just young to explain it. But that didn't give her the okay to throw things or scream. If you ignore her long enough she would drop something, preferably something that would make a lot of noise when it hit the ground. That or she cough so much she would make herself vomit but Angel put a stop to that by telling her if she throws up she'll wear that outfit all day. Isabella kept him on his toes but there never was a dull moment.

Angel walked the streets of L.A. to a coffee shop to meet the new client. When he saw her he had a small flash back, Buffy. She resembled Buffy but he shook it off. The two talked about what was going on and what to do. But Janny's plan was to distract Angel long enough for Darla to get Isabella. Isabella would bring back Angelus she wanted her boy back. But also with the distracting she was trying to break Angel, find it and use it.

Angel came back to the hotel with new information but something wasn't right with this woman, she opened up to quickly to him and it felt like she was trying to be more than what she appeared. Dinner was over and dessert was being served.

"Chew with your lips closed Evan." Willow said to the boy. Isabella was finished with her cookies and indicated to Angel she wanted to be held. He walked over to her stood her up into her chair while he wiped her face clean.

"I'm you daughta," She said and he smiled at her.

"Yes you are my daughter and I love you." He replied and she giggled.

"That my dada." She said proudly as he hugged her and then placed her on the ground.

"Go upstairs please." He asked and Isabella took off screaming and laughing, she had so much energy.

Bath time was over and the kids ran around before bed, Isabella came running up to Angel and Spike who were discussing Janny.

"Dada, dada," She came up and Angel acknowledged her. "Is Mickey Mouse a vampire?" She asked and Spike smiled. Isabella was very interested in vampires and Giles when Angel wasn't around would explain vampire mythology but she never fully understood because Giles would talk to her as if she was a college student not a two year old.

"No Mickey Mouse is just a mouse honey." Angel stated, although he had no idea why she was asking. Isabella nodded.

"A vampire mouse?" She asked Angel smiled again.

"No just a plain old mouse." Angel confirmed and Isabella nodded. "With red underwear." Spike smiled some more and Isabella nodded accepting the answer and ran off. Isabella considered herself as a vampire; she would tell everyone in the hotel she was a vampire because she was her daddy's daughter which made her a vampire. She knew Angel was a vampire she also understood that not all vampires were good. But she still insisted she was a vampire. Angel found it cute but he knew he couldn't let her run with the idea but Willow figured Isabella wanted to be like her father.

Two weeks had gone by and the vampire stalking Janny hadn't struck but Angel could feel that Janny wanted to get closer to him. But that changed, the hotel was quiet until Janny came bursting in crying. She found Angel and ran to him sobbing and held him. Isabella witnessed it and literally huffed in disapproval. Angel could sense Isabella's disapproval but that had to wait.

Angel calmed Janny down so she could tell him what happened. He believed her or at least he wanted to believe her but something wasn't right. Janny was getting close to Angel as she told her story. It was hard for her to keep up with the mission because she really did like him; he was a rare man to find. She then confessed she started to develop feelings for him and it was time to end it. While they spent most days together he was in this for the vampire that she said was stalking her although that story right now was losing creditability.

"Listen Janny I think you're very pretty but," Angel then was cut off by his daughter screaming. He got up and Janny knew she was just trying to get Angel away from her so she then pulled him back and kissed him. He pulled away and looked furious.

"Please we have so much in common and I know what you're going through," But Janny was cut off by another voice.

"Angel!" It was Giles and now something was wrong because there was screams and things being knocked around downstairs. Angel left the common room up on that level and saw Isabella's door wide open and commotion going on downstairs, if his heart could beat in fear it would, something was wrong with Isabella. He didn't run down the stairs he jumped off the sides as everyone looked disoriented. Angel ran up to Giles.

"Where is she?" He asked and Giles looked confused. "Where is she?"

"She's gone Angel…Darla…." Willow answered. Darla took Isabella which the demon inside Angel started to surface. Then he turned around as he saw Janny trying to sneak out. She ran out the door and he caught her.

"No you don't!" He yelled and threw her to the ground. "Where's my daughter!" He screamed and threw her again. "Where is she!" He then grabbed her by the throat and shoved her against the wall. Everyone in the hotel couldn't stop him, you could not stop Angel from doing anything if it concerned Isabella. "Bitch answer me!" He then vamped out and the woman tried to breathe. He dropped her and she coughed. This was all a plan to get him to leave Isabella alone long enough. He growled as Janny sat up catching her breath. He knelt down to her level and she was truly afraid of him. "Tell me and I might let you live." He threaten her. Darla must have tempted Janny into something, money, eternal life. Janny was able to distract Angel from his connection Isabella long enough to let Darla take her by playing on his weakness, loss. She played on his emotions just long enough telling him things he wanted to hear. But it was over it was time to get his daughter back and kill Darla once and for all, he couldn't let her get away again.

Isabella sat in the corner as Darla knelt down in front of her.

"It's ok sweetie I'm a friend of your dad's." Darla said but Isabella could sense something was wrong. Darla reached out for her and Isabella swatted Darla's hand away. Darla scoffed and then smiled. It was time to bring forth Angelus when the door was kicked down and Janny thrown into the room. Angel was vamped out and Darla stood up. Isabella was about to get up and run to her father but Darla grabbed her and Angel growled. "I want my boy back, if Angelus comes back maybe we can all live as one big happy family." Darla was still obsessed with Angel. "You're still in love with Buffy. You're sick and she's proof." Darla said, Isabella was calm as she was held by Darla. With one swift move though Isabella bit Darla's arm causing her to drop Isabella. Angel lunged forward to his sire and they fought.

Darla kicked Angel away but Angel came back, it was time for Darla to die and stay dead. He swung a punch and she stepped back and vamped out and clawed at Angel. She kicked the back of his knees and fell down but grabbed her foot and pulled her down. Angel stood up and grabbed Darla and body slammed her to the ground. He got her in a headlock and was about to reach for a stake but Darla was able to shove him away. Darla saw Isabella across the room and she crawled to her but Angel grabbed her by the back of the shirt.

"Going somewhere? He asked and threw her across the room. Darla laid there and Angel morphed back into his angelic face as Isabella was whimpering, not because she was afraid but she could feel her father's angry and fear. "Izzy," He began and took her hands into his. "I want you to sing any song." He slowly moved her hands up to her ears. "Keep your eyes closed and keep your ears covered ok." She nodded and now her hands covered her ears and closed her eyes. Angel leaned forward and kissed her forehead and she sung a little children's tune as Angel stood up and walked over to Darla. She was laughing her demonic laugh. Angel stood over his sire and she smiled knowing her time was up.

"Oh Angelus we've could had so much." She said and was about to get up when Angel kicked her back down and held his foot there. She knew he wasn't playing around. Angel took out his stake, last time it was hard to kill his sire there's a connection. But this time that connection was replaced with something else, love for his daughter a true blood connection a bond that could never be broken even in death. Angel hovered over Darla and she knew death came on angel's wings and she was looking at one now. This woman tried to kill Buffy once and now his daughter. Darla laughed almost mocking him as if he couldn't do it. She pressed her chest up ready to take the stake to the heart. Angel gripped the stake and slammed it to Darla's chest, she laughed accepting it as if she wanted this end and to be killed by him. The stake fell and rolled on the ground as Angel stood over the pile of dust.

Janny sat in the corner and saw Darla turn to dust. Angel stood there, he killed his sire twice for attacking the girl he loved. He had imagined twice now killing her was going to be a huge war but Darla was never a fighter. But he would never allow her to hurt Buffy and now Isabella. Darla wanted Angelus but it would never happen. He walked over to Isabella who still had her eyes close and her ears covered. He did not want her to see that she was old enough then again in his mind she never would be old enough. He picked her up from the apartment floor and left flashing one look to Janny telling her she could live but he never wanted to see her again.

Angel sat in bed and held his claddagh ring looking at it. Was it time to move on? Was it time to let Buffy out of his life? He leaned his head back and understood why Isabella was acting out. She could feel if someone was trying come into their lives. One day she would understand that no one could replace Buffy and Angel knew there was some sort of connection Isabella still shared with her mother. Angel could not see himself with another woman he just couldn't. He devoted himself to her on her seventeenth birthday and again on their small but beautiful wedding day. Even death do them apart he would remain loyal to her. Not only would he remain loyal to his slayer but he would remain loyal to her daughter, his daughter the daughter they created out of some divine miracle.

He could never love someone like he loved Buffy it was impossible. If he dated he would look for qualities that Buffy had and that was impossible she was the love of his life and he wasn't living a short life. He put the ring back on his finger. In a little box next to a picture of Buffy held her claddagh ring and cross he gave her. Buffy was buried with her wedding ban he gave to her later and she insisted he'd keep her claddagh ring to give to Isabella as a sign of devotion from both of them. Isabella would understand as she gets older no one could replace Buffy as her true mother. Buffy would have made a wonderful mother and Angel knew that. Buffy was gone physically but he could still feel her and she was still here only in the form of Isabella. He felt a smile tug at him and he reached for the little box and opened it.

Isabella was on her floor playing with some dolls as Angel came in. Isabella smiled as Angel sat down in front of her.

"I have something for you." He said and she smiled.

"A present?" She asked and he smiled.

"I want you to know something Inion." And she listen, she was very smart for her age and was capable of understanding more than the average two year old could. "I still love your mother and nothing in this world will replace her." Isabella nodded understanding. "Here," He took the box and opened it reveling a chain with a cross and a ring. He grabbed the chain and let the ring and cross dangle. "I gave both of these to your mom a long time ago." Isabella smiled knowing she was going to get wear something of her mother's. "It's yours now love." He unclasped the chain and then put it around her neck and clasped it together. Angel then held out his hand showing his ring and she looked at it. She's seen it so many times but he never explained it. "The hands mean friendship, the crown is loyalty and the heart is love." She then grabbed her ring and showed it to him. "Same ring it meant you're mother and I were one and we will always be." Angel smiled, he would remain loyal and devoted to his daughter until the world burned and then some just like Buffy.

"Mommy's in heaven still?" She asked and Angel smiled.

"Yes Inion she is and she watches you grow every day." Angel fought back tears, it should be her here raising Isabella not him he didn't deserve this beautiful miracle. Isabella smiled as she held the cross and ring.

"Mommy." She said holding them with a smile and Angel nodded. He knew Isabella would wear the necklace proudly. "I love my mommy." She said.

"I love your mommy too." He then grabbed her and she leaned her back up against his chest and he placed a kiss on her head and rocked her as she studied her new necklace. A tear then rolled down his cheek, his heart still ached for Buffy and her comfort, her warmth, her laugh, her smile, her kisses, her voice, the way her hair shimmered in any light, the way her green eyes glittered with love and smoldered with compassion. He can remember when she held Isabella before she died, Buffy looked at peace as if this was the last thing she needed to hold, her life was complete once she held Isabella. Angel felt complete while holding Isabella as if she was a part of him, a part of his soul. Angel rested his head on top of Isabella's as she continued to admire her necklace her mother's necklace. Angel closed his eyes letting tears fall and then he felt a touch wiping one away.

"Don't cry dada." Isabella said and Angel smiled as Isabella settled back down into his lap. Angel kissed the top of Isabella's head and pulled her closer and rested his cheek on her head and rocked her slowly and gently and let more silent tears fall.

_**Kind of sad at the end but Angel still loves Buffy. I know I add Angel and Isabella fluff but it's cute right? And Darla is dead brought her in and I know her death seemed simple but I felt Angel had enough strength and Darla was done I mean she was brought back just to get Angelus but that won't happen not with Isabella around. More on the way, comments and reviews are welcomed love reading them.**_


	5. Thanks and Giving Part 1

Chapter 5 Thanks and Giving part 1

Isabella screamed with anger as Evan pulled the head off of one of her Barbie dolls.

"No! No!" She screamed then pushed Evan over. Levy sat on the ground watching the event unfold. Willow came in to see what was going on. She saw a decapitated Barbie and a crying Isabella and knew what happened. Evan looked up to Willow with a glazed over look like he didn't know what happened. Yes it was another typical day at AI but Thanksgiving was around the corner. It seemed that every year the kids got older the more fun the holidays were. Angel came in from his office to see what was going on and his daughter ran up to him crying. He scooped her up as she sobbed telling him everything but it came out incoherent and mostly gibberish. He stood there looking at Evan with a head and body next to him and nodded, Evan still had his glazed over look.

"It's ok sweetie we'll get you a new one." He said rubbing her back and her sobs became hiccups and sniffles. Angel then carried her to his office to get her away from the situation while Evan sat there, Willow smiled and while she understood Isabella's pain and loss it was still kind of cute.

Xander was at the dinner table with some papers out when Angel walked in with the head of Barbie in one hand and in the other the body. He placed the pieces in front of Xander and Xander looked up to him.

"Anger issues much?" He asked looking at the headless Barbie and then Anya came in and saw the broken doll and frowned.

"Aw it's Betty." She said and Angel gave her a confused look. "It's what Isabella called her, what happened?"

"Your son," Angel directed more to Xander rather than Anya. "Tore the head off and my daughter is in tears." Xander shrugged.

"It's a toy and Evan's a boy, I would do the same thing." Xander said and went back to his papers but Angel crossed his arms. "Ok dead boy,"

"Don't call me that." Angel interjected.

"They're kids besides I know Isabella beats up Evan so,"

"Yeah but when she does what do I do?" Angel asked and Xander sighed and stood up.

"Fine, fine I'll talk to him and he'll go to time out happy?"

"Yes thank you." Angel said and Xander went to find his son while Angel collected the doll pieces. Anya smiled and headed into the massive kitchen while Angel left tossing the Barbie doll away. It was going to be a long night he thought.

Angel and Giles had books open looking at pictures of what they thought Cordelia saw in a vision. Isabella was at Angel's feet playing with some toys and once in while he would reach for her and she reach back to assure him she was doing ok.

"There it is." Cordelia pointed to a page from Giles book. Angel leaned over looking at it and gave a look of disgustment. He then felt a pull on his leg and he looked over and Isabella was trying to get on his lap and he smiled. He picked her up and placed her on his lap so she could be a part of the action. She then stood up and looked over to the book.

"Ew," She said.

"Ew is right Izzy." Cordelia said looking at the picture. "What is it?"

"It's called Baron of Hell." Giles said while reading the text and Angel nodded. "It's servants to the Cyberdemon."

"Cyberdemon?" Angel asked and Giles nodded. "Ok," Angel kept looking. "Cyberdemon, odd name."

"Uh Barons of Hell find victims to capture and once they have so many victims then the Cyberdemon will come forth for its yearly…feeding…" Angel nodded his head and looked up and there stood Gunn and Spike.

"Ok well let's kill it." Angel stated.

"Agreed." Gunn then left said, it was time to do some demon recon. Angel stood up and place Isabella on the ground and she giggled and ran to Gunn and hugged his leg and then looked up to him and he smiled. The group left the office and went into the training room to grab weapons, they all highly doubted they find the demons but bringing weapons were always a necessity. Angel and the group where leaving the hotel lobby when he noticed how Isabella was following along as if she was going to go to. He stopped and nodded to the group to go ahead outside as he knelt before Isabella.

"Inion you need to stay ok, this is adult stuff." He said and she gave a look of protest. He loved how she wanted to follow along as he stood up she grabbed his leg to keep him here. Angel gave an unnecessary sigh but thank goodness Cordelia came in and he motioned her to take Isabella.

"Come on munchkin." She said but Isabella didn't let go. "Izzy daddy's got important stuff to do but he'll be home in time to put you to bed. Angel bent over and pried her off and she hugged him.

"I'll be back soon you be good." He said and kissed her cheek and then pried her off his shoulder and gave her to Cordelia and she whined in protested and tried to wiggle out of Cordelia's embrace. Angel had to leave and couldn't feed into her demands well not all the time at least. Angel left hearing Isabella call out to him. She would later forget this all happened and he shut the door and headed to the car. Cordelia put down the two year old and she ran to the double doors crying for her dad to come back. This wasn't because she felt something was going to happen this was purely just wanting to keep her father to herself.

"Half pint wants you to stay?" Gunn asked as Angel got into the car. Gunn smiled, he liked the connection Angel and Isabella had. Angel backed out and headed off into the night and from the inside Isabella could see the headlights of her father's car leaving.

"Daddy, daddy!" She cried and then Willow came into the lobby seeing the very upset Isabella. She turned to Willow with tears. "I want to go with daddy." She cried and Willow smiled.

"One day you can Izzy but come with me ok." Willow held out her hand and Isabella pressed her face up against the glass door still crying, Willow left, Isabella would give up sooner or later.

"Izzy," Cordelia said as the little girl cried. "Izzy come into the kitchen for a project." But Isabella still stood in front of the door crying. Cordelia huffed and picked her up which made the situation worse. Isabella cried even louder. "My lordy be child he's coming back." Cordelia said as she took her into the kitchen.

Angel pulled up to a pub with his crew and Giles, Giles would be an interpreted and if needed he would relay messages to Wes to look up. They got out of the car and huddled around each other.

"Ok this is just a recon no killing only if needed." Angel stated Spike as always rolled his eyes. "Just lay low, in and out then home." This pub was run by demons so if anything was floating around about this Cyberdemon the people here might know or at least rumors. The group walked into the pub and music was playing, there were dancers and people mixed with demons and vampires everywhere. It was hard to keep a low profile for Angel and Spike, the whole town knew they were here. But an unsaid deal was made, give the vampires the information they wanted and these demon pubs and clubs can stay open. The women of the pub saw Angelus and William and smiled, these vampires were always liked by the women of any race. The group broke off and headed to different sections to listen and to talk.

Mean while at the hotel Isabella was no longer crying for her father but making a project. Cordelia had paper with the kids' names written on them and they could trace with dots, stickers or macaroni. Of course Isabella did the macaroni because it was messier with the glue. She liked to get her hands dirty which was probably a sign of things to come later in the future. Lorne then came in humming and glanced at the project going on and the fact the Isabella had wings attached to her. Angel had bought these fairy wings for her and she would wear them especially when he was gone. Wes thought metaphorically since Angel's name was angel and wings can represent an angel Isabella would wear them. For a two year old she found some rather interesting meanings. But then again Wes could be looking far too much into it and Isabella just thinks she's a fairy princess.

"Ok everyone," Willow came over with pieces of chocolate and handed some to each child. Isabella placed them in some sort of line and then ate each piece while the other children just ate them Isabella liked things to be in some sort of order similar to Angel but the order never really made since like Buffy. Everyone in the hotel had no idea who she was going to take after, just when you thought she was Angel she'd turn into Buffy. Isabella kept everyone guessing but one thing was for certain she was daddy's princess which made Buffy Angel's queen perhaps goddess, whatever god Angel believed in Buffy sat at it's right side maybe Buffy was his god, Willow smiled and took a piece of chocolate and ate it.

Angel sat at the bar listening to conversions trying to pick up on anything but no luck. He might have to disturb the peace but he hated creating commotion but tonight Spike took that job. Angel turned around and saw Spike had a demon backed into a corner and fist fight was about to break out. Angel used his vampire speed and caught the demon's hand before punching Spike in the jaw. The fight was settled and Angel grabbed Spike and took him outside. The two vampires stood before each other.

"What? The bugger owes me from a card game." Spike said as he lit up a cigarette and Angel nodded. "Ok pops yell at me for almost compromising the mission and make me wait outside."

"No I think we're done here." Gunn said as he left in a hurry with Giles right behind him.

"What why?" Angel asked, he could sense concern from them. "Anything about our two demons?"

"Oh yes and you're not going to like it." Giles said and headed to the car.

"Ok we'll leave after I get my money." Spike said and tossed his cigarette away but just as he was about to go back inside Angel grabbed his shoulder and dragged him back to the car. "Oh come on Peaches." The group drove down the city lights as Giles and Gunn were going to explain what they heard.

"Ok so the deal is these Barons things they have uh," Gunn was trying to find the right word.

"Standards." Giles said.

"Yeah standards when it comes to victims." Gunn continued and everyone nodded. "Ok well the people they hunt for range from babies to elders. And from Giles and I heard there's a list and Isabella is on that list." But before anyone had a chance to brace themselves Angel turned the wheel of the car so hard you can hear the tires about to blow, he then speed back in the direction to the hotel.

"Guess recon is over." Giles said as he resteady himself.

"Hey! Hey! Peaches keep it under 50 please or we're going to get," But before Spike could finish they all heard the sirens of a cop car go off. "Oh never mind bugger can tonight get any worse?" Then everyone in the car glared at him.

"You know if it does Spike it'll be your fault." Angel stated as he parked the car and waited for the officer. Angel looked up and saw a familiar face.

"Kate?" He asked and she gave a small smile but she wasn't all that thrilled to see him. "Long time no see."

"Yeah so what's with the car tricks? Demon on the loose?" She asked and crossed her arms.

"Well actually yeah and it's after my daughter so if you can let me off with a warning I'd like to make sure she's ok." Angel said and Kate nodded but still stood there. She then leaned over looking at the men in the car and the all smiled and waved.

"You've been drinking?" She asked and Angel rolled his eyes. "Look protocol guys."

At the hotel Isabella sat in the lobby waiting for Angel to return. The hour was getting late meaning it was bed time but Cordelia knew that Isabella would just sit in her crib and wait for Angel even if it meant staying up all night. And Isabella could stay up all night too. She waited patiently on the floor in her pink dress with some toys around her but she didn't play with them.

"I found it cute but creepy at the same time." Lorne said as he sipped on his drink and Cordelia nodded.

"Ok munchkin it's bed time." She said and walked over to her.

"No, no." Isabella protested and Cordelia sighed. Isabella was too stubborn that you could barely get her to anything. Cordelia knelt down and looked at her and had thought.

"How about this, instead of bringing you to your room I'll put you to bed in daddy's room." Cordelia said and Isabella gave an approving look and Cordelia smiled and the two year old stood up and headed upstairs.

"Night baby cakes." Lorne said as she passed him and winked Cordelia for a job well done. Finally the hotel would be quiet.

"Bitch," Spike said Angel drove off. "You know she did that because we are actually in a hurry. It's official I hate blondes, Darla, Buffy and now Kate, well Darla was ok but yeah whatever." Angel shook his head, he just wanted to get home to his daughter and make sure she was ok.

They returned to the hotel and it was a normal night but the news they had it was time for a debriefing. The adults all sat at the long dining table and discussed a plan to keep these things out and what to do if they come up against them. Willow and Tara would perform a protection spell over the hotel and that would help by alerting everyone. The meeting was over and Angel headed upstairs to him room. He slowly opened the door and Isabella was on his bed and he smiled. He closed door as quiet as possible and when he turned around Isabella was awake.

"Oh sorry Inion." He said as he sat down next to her as she sat up and yawned.

"Story and song." She said and Angel nodded.

"Ok be right back." He left the room to get the book he was reading to her from her room. Once he returned he took his shoes off and placed his coat on a chair and went to the bathroom to change and got into his bed when he was done. Isabella took her place into his lap as he opened the book looking for where he had left off. This wasn't a children's book, Isabella wanted something more so Angel picked out one Wuthering Heights and Isabella was interested and she understood the bases of what was happening. "Ok here we are," Angel began.

Angel could Isabella was getting sleepy and he was getting sleepy himself "My love for Heathcliff resembles the eternal rocks beneath a source of little visible delight but necessary."

"But dada she can't marry Linton she loves Heafcliff so she can't marry Linton." The two year old argued and Angel smiled.

"Looks like we'll find out tomorrow my sweet." He then placed a picture of Buffy in the book the same book mark he'd use for years so he'd never forget her face. Isabella sighed in protested she wanted to know now, she was never patient another Buffy quality. He placed the book on the nightstand and Isabella took her place next to him as they faced each other and Angel begun to sing her lullaby. "A leagan síos do cheann agus beidh mé a chanadh shuantraí duit ar ais go na blianta as Loo-li, Lai-Ley. Agus beidh mé a chanadh tú a chodladh agus beidh mé ag canadh beannaigh tú amárach tú le grá chun an mbóthar go bhfuil tú ag dul. Bealtaine sheol tú cothrom chun réimsí fada de fhortún le diamonds agus péarla ag do cheann agus do chosa agus na bealtaine b'fhéidir go mbeadh ort riamh misfortune chun teacht ar banish cineáltas tú I ngach go gcomhlíonann tú na. Bealtaine ann i gcónaí aingil chun féachaint ar os cionn leat chun tú a threorú gach céim ar an mbealach a garda tú agus a choimeád sábháilte agat ó gach díobháil Loo-li, Loo-li, Lai-Ley. Bealtaine leat a thabhairt grá agus is féidir leat a thabhairt sonas bí grá sa tuairisceán chun deireadh na bliana do laethanta anois titim as a chodladh mé ' m gan bhrí chun tú a choinneáil beidh mé ach suí do awhile agus Loo-li, Lai-ley. Bealtaine ann i gcónaí aingeal ag canadh chun féachaint ar os cionn leat chun tú a threorú gach céim ar an mbealach a garda tú agus a choimeád sábháilte agat ó gach díobháil Loo -li, Loo-li, Lai-Ley Loo-li, Loo-li, Lai-Ley."

Isabella was asleep and he kissed her forehead. He wasn't going to let her sleep alone if these things were after her. He slowly turned over and turned off his lamp and pulled his sleeping daughter closer. His vampire eye sight kicked in he did a quick scan of the room and kissed the top of her head. "Oíche mo iníon." He said in his native tongue and accent. Isabella understood Gaelic very well she could even speak and answer him in it. But they only spoke it when no one else was around and it was just the two of them. Angel smiled and closed his eyes.

Angel sat on the ground with Isabella as she showed him how to have the correct tea party when the front doors opened and Kate was there. She looked around the hotel and then to Angel and the little girl.

"Love kids so much you took one for your own?" She asked crossing her arms. Angel leaned to Isabella to speak to her.

"Iníon, téigh go dtí an seomra bia tá go foill." Angel said and she nodded and he kissed her cheek and she headed to the kitchen but then stopped and faced Kate.

"Hi," She said and took off. Kate stood there as Angel stood up.

"Yes she's my daughter and yes vampires can't have children but you can check medical records she's mine." He said and Kate stood there as he got closer. "She's mine so you stay away from her if you're going to be snooping around trying to take her from me, do it I dare you." He said with a growl but Kate held her ground. "I swear to you if you take her everything that stands in my way of getting her back will burn including you." He threaten and Kate stared him into his eyes. She could see fire and angry swelling in his eyes and she nodded. "I'll end you and I won't think twice now get the hell out of my hotel." Kate turned around and left literally stomping away.

Thanksgiving was getting close but the kidnappings were growing. They couldn't locate the demon or its minions by the time they got to the scene it was too late. The only hope they had is that this thing eats it victims on a certain date so the people could still be alive. But the anxiety was growing because Isabella was on that list and nothing has come for her yet. But that was about to change.

Isabella sat up in her bed and noticed her curtains were blowing in the wind, she never left her window opened. She climbed over the railings of the crib and headed to the door, she needed to get her father. But then there was a noise which made her leave the room and ran down the hall. Something in the shadows came after her and she screamed as loud as she could but Angel wasn't around.

Angel was at the police station looking at the kidnapping wall with Spike and Gunn and then Kate walked out. The tension grew between them.

"It's increasing and yet there's no connection between the kidnapped." She said trying to make small talk but Angel ignored her. "Angel look," She was about to start but her radio went off.

"Dispatch to Kate?" The man asked.

"This is Kate go ahead."

"Yeah we've got another report of a kidnapping." The voice said, that made Angel interested.

"Ok I need the location and send units."

"The location is 1481 Hyperion Avenue," Angel then turned to face Kate and then raced to his car leaving Gunn and Spike to literally jump in as he sped off. Angel speed down the streets running red lights not caring if he caused any accidents. He pulled up to the curb of the hotel where he was greeted by Cordelia.

"Oh my God Angel!" She said crying.

"Where is she?" He asked but ran passed Cordelia into the hotel and up the stairs where Wes was down the hall. "Where is she?" He asked and then Wes held his ground trying to keep Angel away from Isabella's room.

"Angel listen we're doing," But Wes was cut off.

"Where! Where is she?" Angel demanded and then pushed Wes aside and looked into Isabella's room. The crib was knocked over along with her dollhouse and some toys. The window was wide open and he could smell it, blood. "No," He said and everyone was flooding the hallway. "No," Angel slowly slid down to the floor while leaning against the door frame. "No, no Izzy, baby. Izzy!" He was now on the floor looking towards the open window.

_**And cliffhanger. So what do you think is going to happen and how's it all going to go down? I mean taking Angel's child how bad of an idea is that. Kate has more to play in this little episode, part 2 is on its way. Hope you're liking it. Comments and reviews are welcomed I love them. Thanks for reading.**_

_**What Angel said to Isabella in his native language.**_

_**Night my daughter. **_

_**Daughter please go to the dining room and wait there. **_

_**And the lullaby he sung to her **__**called Sleepsong by Secret Garden.**_

_**Lay down your head, and I'll sing you a lullaby, back to the years of loo-li, lai-ley And I'll sing you to sleep, and I'll sing you tomorrow, bless you with love for the road that you go. May you sail fair to the far fields of fortune with diamonds and pearls at your head and your feet, and may you need never to banish misfortune. May you find kindness in all that you meet. May there always be angels to watch over you to guide you each step of the way to guard you and keep you safe from all harm Loo-li, loo-li, lai-ley**_

_**May you bring love and may you bring happiness. Be loved in return to the end of your days. Now fall off to sleep I'm not meaning to keep you I'll just sit for awhile and sing Loo-li, lai-ley. May there always be angels to watch over you to guide you each step of the way to guard you and keep you safe from all harm Loo-li, loo-li, lai-ley Loo-li, loo-li, lai-ley**_


	6. Thanks and Giving PArt 2

Chapter 6 Thanks and Giving part 2

The police were at the hotel finishing up the questioning and the investigation but the people of the hotel knew they weren't going to find Isabella or any other people that were taken by this demon. Angel had completely shut down and didn't answer the police. He had no idea where to start looking and the day of the feast for the Cyberdemon was close.

_Angel sat on his bed against the headboard asleep with his knees to his chest. _

"_Angel?" A voice asked. Angel felt a hand on his forearm and someone shaking him. "Angel wake up." The voice said again and Angel's eyes opened and he looked up. The person's figure went from blurry to clear. The room that had little light now was shining brightly. She always brought light to his dark world._

"_Buffy?" Angel asked and she leaned in closer. "You can't, you're dead," He stammered._

"_Where's our baby Angel?" She asked, she was still beautiful with her green eyes, Isabella had the same green eyes, and long blonde locks cascaded around her shoulders. She wore a thin white dress that displayed all her curves and showed off her tone body and sun kissed skin._

"_I don't know they took her away from me." Angel said and his words were choking and eyes were filling with tears. _

"_She's the target now Angel for everything that can happen." Buffy said to him. "You have to protect her, only you can."_

"_You tell me how I'm supposed to do that, because of me she's out there." Angel argued back but fought the tears from falling. _

"_Angel you are so strong, stronger than you allow yourself to think." She stated and scooted closer placing both hands on his arms as if she was about to pull him up. He fought against her not wanting to move. _

"_No," He said in protest, if he was so strong then Buffy would have never died. _

"_Get up." She said in a stern voice._

"_No," He then pulled her close, she moved onto his lap, straddling him as he held her as close as possible. His hands roamed her body remembering how she felt. He could feel her warm body, her soft skin that felt like the silk dress she had on. He grabbed her thighs and she knew what he wanted, she wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck as he kissed her shoulder that was bare except for the thin straps that help up her dress straps he could easily pull off and wanted to pull off. He made a frantic trail of kisses from her shoulder up to her neck to his mark and then tenderly kissed it. _

"_I love you Angel, more than you'll ever know, always have and always will." She moaned as she could feel his kisses up and down her neck, she then kissed him back. She kissed his cheek and then their lips found one another's kissing passionately, their tongues dueled for dominance. He pulled away and kissed her cheek and back down her neck and then held her._

"_I love you too." He sobbed and she held him tight. He literally melting in her embrace, she could make him do that just with one touch. Angel could make her go weak all over just by looking at without even the slightest touch. _

"_I'll always be with you Angel." She said and he pulled away kissing her cheek and then the two rested each other's foreheads together as he let her catch her breath. He took in her scent, a scent he missed. She placed a hand on his cheek caressing it lovingly and let her thumb rest on his lips and he kissed it lightly. "Remember Angel, things that are, things that were will become undone and the future is black." She said and Angel rested his head on her shoulder, that phrase she said came from the Sanshu, his prophecy. He nodded and let more tears fall; he wanted her stay in this place where ever they were. She kissed the bridge of his nose and he kissed her mouth hungrily. After a few moments of kissing her mouth he kissed her all over her face remembering every detail, every feeling, the way her skin felt on his lips. She kissed him all over the face too and burned those silk lips into his mind and to keep them in a secret place. Angel buried his face into the crook of her neck inhaling her scent burn into his memory and pulled her closer as if he wanted her to melt into him and more tears fell. But when he was going to look at those emerald eyes again she was gone. He turned to the door where she stood. _

"_Stay with me Buffy." He pleaded as he slowly got off the bed. He wanted her to stay, to hold him, to love him in every way possible. He wanted to feel her warmth and the silk that was her body._

"_There's not much time left in this world Angel." She said and then walked away._

"_No wait Buffy please," He got up and left the room. She was already far down the white hall heading back to where ever she came from. He ran to her as fast as he could but it felt like she was speeding up and he was getting slower and slower. He ran through the double doors and she was gone and he was outside in front of a broken down building and Isabella stood before him._

"_Izzy?" He asked and she smiled._

"_Daddy." She said giggling and off to the building._

"_Izzy come back!" He yelled and ran after her._

Angel woke up from the dream and knew where to find Isabella.

The adults sat at the table discussing what Angel had said and what they found.

"It's off Crammer's street." Gunn stated as Angel sat at the table with his ax sharpening it. Tonight was the night and they were waiting for sun down. Then Kate came in.

"I want to help," She said and no one said anything so she sat down.

"There's nothing there though," Xander said.

"Maybe it's under." Wes suggested.

"Well two skilled vampires can sneak in and not even be noticed." Gunn stated and Angel kept sharpening his ax.

"Yeah a skilled vampire can but not a vengeful and pissed off one." Cordelia stated and she looked to Angel as he was off in some other place.

"We go in, get the people out and kill the demons another day." Giles suggested, the amount of people down there might cause too much commotion to fight. Angel kept sharpening his ax. Kate nodded but she knew Angel wanted to kill every last demon there.

"Angel?" Cordelia asked and he looked up. "What's the plan?" She asked and he didn't response instead he ran the stone that sharpen the ax up the blade once last time and then tossed the stone onto the table, got up and left.

"Has he said anything?" Kate asked and everyone shook their heads no.

"His top priority is Isabella so we'll make the others ours." Giles stated and Kate nodded.

"Hypothetical," Kate began. "Isabella dies?" She asked and everyone was quiet.

"Angel will die too and Angelus may come back." Wes stated and Kate nodded.

"Isabella dies so does the rest of this world." Cordelia stated, everyone understood the situation.

Tara stayed behind to look after Levy and Evan while the rest of the hotel's people went to the building and Kate joined them. They walked into the run down building looking for anything that can lead them under, trap door anything.

"Yo, stop your grinning and drop your linen." Gunn said and everyone came to him. "Found it." He said and kicked the tar mat over reveling a door. They all gathered around looking at it and Angel lifted the handle he and Spike were the only ones strong enough to lift the door.

"Oh it stinks." Lorne commented as everyone peered down into the black hole.

"Everyone has a weapon?" Gunn asked and everyone nodded. Kate took out her gun and clicked the safety and Gunn shook his no.

"What?" She asked and he handed her a crossbow.

"Bullets won't kill a damn thing down there." Gunn stated and Angel jumped in first.

"I'll stay close to Angel cake, out of all of us here he's got the biggest weapon." Kate said out of everyone here she was the most inexperienced fighter and Spike chuckled which everyone glared at him knowing what he was laughing about.

"Sorry trying to lighten up the mood." Spike stated and jumped in after his Sire and everyone followed in. Angel and Spike had to lead the way because they were the only ones that could see in the dark even though everyone had flashlights, you could still barely see.

"Keep it tight." Gunn said as everyone moved as a group. "Check corners." Angel was so focused on Isabella and nothing else, he then picked up her scent, it was faint but she had been this way. Her scent resembled that of Buffy's like flowers mixed with the Spring rain with a hint of honey and Jasmine. Buffy smelt like the honey and Jasmine so he could understand why Isabella took on that small portion and then the rain and flowers were her own unique scent. Then there was a flicker of light down the way. Finally they were out of the dark and into what looked like a cave lit by torches. Angel kept moving and they all followed trusting he knew where he was going. He stopped and did a signal indicating everyone to hang back as he advanced. He checked and saw the Baron demons walking away deeper into the cave. Angel signaled for everyone to follow and they did slowly not wanting to make their present's known not yet at least.

The group followed Angel as he followed behind the demons and singled everyone to stop again, there was a lone demon guard and Angel went to sneak up on him. Angel stood behind him up on a small mound and growled. Before the demon could turn around Angel grabbed its neck and twisted it violently and the demon fell to the ground. Angel picked up his ax and advanced.

"My God, what's he like when he is evil?" Kate asked and Giles looked to her.

"You don't want to even know." Giles stated and they kept moving. And then came over to a ledge and crouched down looking around as more and more of the demons gathered. Cordelia pointed to a direction.

"There," She said and everyone looked and Angel could pick up Isabella scent, it was getting stronger. They all stayed crouched and headed to the direction Cordelia pointed to. Angel climbed down the rocky walls and Spike followed. The two helped the others down and they continued to follow the demons to where ever they were going. They came to a flight of stairs as the demons disappeared up them. The group saw that it was a plat form of some kind. They all climbed up the plat form and looked to the top. On the far side was a huge cage of people and in the wall was the Cyberdemon. A few of the demons were bowing down to it chanting something.

Angel motioned everyone to flank the plat form as he headed to the foot of the stairs and on his signal they would attack. Isabella was in the cage and she could pick up her father's presents and ran to the front of cage looking around for him. Angel advanced slowly up the stairs with his ax ready as everyone took a position and waited. Angel was at the top of the stairs and sliced a head of a demon off and it was on. The demons ran frantically attacking the AI team. Kate fought her way through to free the people from the cage.

"Angel!" Giles scream as the Cyberdemon was coming out of the wall. Angel turned to it and morphed into his vampire face as the demon broke from the wall and screamed in anger. Angel growled back and ran to the demon and swung his ax. The Cyberdemon dodge the swing and then smacked Angel to the ground. The Cyberdemon lifted up his foot to crush Angel and Angel rolled away while a Baron demon came to defend its lord. Angel held up his ax blocking the sword.

Kate opened the cage and the people screamed as the flooded out. Kate however was looking for Isabella and saw her and went up to her.

"Remember me?" Kate asked kneeling down and Isabella stood there, scared.

"Kate," She said and Kate held out her hand and Isabella came up to her. The two walked out of the cage hand and hand ready to run when they saw the Cyberdemon charging their way. Kate ran back into the cage with Isabella shutting the door as the Cyberdemon screamed and started to pull apart the railings. "Kate," Isabella said pointing up seeing that a set of bars on top were pulled just far enough apart that they could squeeze out.

"Here." Kate knelt down and Isabella climbed on her back and wrapped her arms around her neck. Kate stood up and begun to climb the rocky wall. Meanwhile Angel could see what was going on afar and knew they needed help. He fought his way through and made his way as fast as he could. Kate made it to the top and had Isabella climb through it first. They two got on top of the cage and on to the ledge and ran.

Kate scooped up Isabella and ran with her down some caves. Isabella indicated she wanted down and Kate decided to take a small break but Isabella kept running.

"This way," Isabella said and Kate followed. Isabella picked up some of the groups scent as they were leaving. Then the two saw Cordelia and Xander ushering out the people and they headed off in that direction when the Cyberdemon came through the roof of the cave. Kate picked up Isabella and they ran down a different cave as the thing followed them.

They were trapped as Isabella and Kate tried to climb up the rocky walls but where to go. Kate grabbed Isabella and held and took out her gun and fired at the demon but nothing happened. She fired off all her rounds and the gun just clicked indicating it was empty. There was nothing they could do. Kate was ready to shield Isabella and try to fight off this thing so she could scoot away. The demon stood before them and drooled.

"Daddy!" Isabella scream as it reached for them and then it screamed. It turned around and there stood Angel vamped out and he growled, he had swung his ax into it back. It swiped at him and Angel jumped into the air while slicing its chest. It fell and Angel stood over it and swung the ax into its face and it no longer moved. He took a step back and heard Isabella whimpering. He turned to face the girls, Kate was holding Isabella looking at the dead demon. Isabella looked up and saw her father there and pulled away from Kate and ran to her father. Angel knelt down and hugged her, while Isabella clung onto her father he took off his coat and wrapped it around her and stood up and begun to leave. Kate followed the two looking at the demon. Angel bent over and took his ax out of the demon's face and left.

Kate sat at her desk looking at a file the name read Buffy Ann Summers O'Brien. She also had Isabella's file and it read Isabella Buffy O'Brien. The birth certificate had Buffy's name and another, it read Liam Angel O'Brien. While she could look at blood test what she saw down there in that cave was enough for her. She closed both files.

Angel stood on top of the building where the demon's home was. The Cyberdemon was tied to a post and Angel circled it studying it. He pulled out something from his pocket a little glass angel and shoved into the demon's mouth with just a little bit of anger. He poured gasoline all over the demon and a trail down the edge of the roof. Angel knelt down and struck a match and dropped it on the gasoline and the blaze ran up to the demon and the demon was engulfed in flames. Angel stood there and watched it burn.

Kate, Wes, Giles, Cordelia, Xander and Gunn stood on the roof top the next day looking at the burn corpse.

"Angel?" Kate asked and they all nodded.

"It's a type of warning." Giles stated as Kate looked at the burnt demon.

"What? Stay away from me?" Cordelia asked , Wes and Giles shook their heads no.

"No, Angel is strong he can take out anything that comes in his way." Wes said.

"It's a warning to stay away from Isabella." Giles confirmed and Xander nodded.

"I'd do the same thing if it attacked my son." Xander said and left to go home, they all did except Kate. She reached into the demon's mouth and pulled out the glass angel and smiled.

The table was being set for the big Thanksgiving feast. The kids ran around the hotel and Angel heard a knock at the front door. Angel went to answer it and Kate stood there.

"Hey," She said.

"Hey," Angel replied back.

"How's, how is she?"

"She's good, we're both good." Angel confirmed and Kate nodded. "I want to thank you for helping."

"No problem," Kate said and then Isabella came to see who was here. Angel knelt down and picked her up.

"Hi Kate," The little girl said.

"Izzy," Angel began and his daughter looked at him. "You want Kate to have dinner with us?" He asked and Isabella nodded with a smile and Kate smiled.

"No it's ok,"

"We have plenty," Angel said with a small smile and she nodded and came in. Isabella was put down and charged after Evan and Levy and three ran around until Cordelia called everyone to come and sit. Isabella sat in her high chair and took a bite of food and Angel leaned in to her ear.

"No one said eat yet miss Isabella Buffy O'Brien." Angel said to his daughter and kissed her cheek and Isabella smiled and leaned back in her chair. Kate smiled at Isabella, she was Angel's daughter, she looked so much like him except those green eyes she knew those green eyes were her mother's. Everyone took their seats as soft Irish music played in the background.

"Who's going to give thanks?" Willow asked with a smile. Everyone looked to Angel and he nodded.

"Thanks for the good food, to family and to good friends and to Kate." He said and she smiled. They all nodded and begun to pass the food around while kids begun to eat the already made portions for them. Angel looked across the table to his family, an interesting family but a family nonetheless, he was thankful and then a warm feeling came over him and he smiled again, he knew that feeling and it felt like two arms wrapped around him and he reached for his glass and pour some wine and passed it around the table, it was a good Thanksgiving, he had everyone he wanted with him even just for a moment.

_**So what do you think? Hope you liked Buffy's steamy appearance in Angel's dream and her suggested appearance at the end. What you ask, am I going to put more dreams like this in my story? I might, we'll see. More on the way, pretty soon I'll fast forward to a later age for Isabella where she'll started learning about the true dangers and fighting alongside her father. Hope you're enjoying it. Thanks for reading, comments and reviews are most welcomed.**_


	7. Blood Bonds and Ties

Chapter 7 Blood Bonds and Ties

_Angel felt a small hand run up his chest, a warm loving hand. Following that hand was light feather kisses. Angel smiled and looked down as Buffy made her way up to his neck. He chuckled a little and then held her and they both giggled. She rolled on to her side and Angel placed his hand on her belly. It wasn't round yet or big but there was bump. Angel then scooted down and placed a kiss on her belly._

"_Morning Isabella," He said and then went back up and kissed Buffy. "Morning mo ghrá." She smiled and placed a hand on his cheek._

"Daddy wake up," A little voice said, Angel broke from the dream and felt tiny little hands pushing on him. "Wake up." The voice said and it had stern tone. "Daddy."

"Ok, ok I'm up, I'm up." He rolled over and grabbed her and she squealed in laughter as he pinned her down and tickled her. She fought to break away but her father had her and she laughed. He finally let up and Isabella crawled under the covers with her dad and he picked up the remote and turned the TV on.

"Looney Tunes." She said.

"We'll see if we can find it." Angel said as he flipped through the channels and he found a show. "Oh look Road Runner and Wile E. Coyote." He said and placed the remote aside. He then poked Isabella's side. "Beep, beep." And she giggled as Angel got out of bed. "Breakfast in bed Iníon?"

"Yeah," She said and continued to watch the show. Angel smiled as he headed to the bathroom to wash up. There was no reflection which a long time ago was strange, now he didn't care.

Downstairs the hotel was quiet, it was Sunday, and no one was up early on Sunday. He headed to the kitchen and found Spike drinking blood.

"Morning Peaches." He said as Angel passed by. "Little nibblet woke you?" Angel nodded and took out eggs and sausages; he was going to make her an Irish breakfast which she loved. Also for dinner he was going to make a traditional Irish dinner for everyone, Sunday food was the best. "Oh she has you under her finger, breakfast in bed." Angel stopped and looked at Spike. "What, fine I'll sod of just got hungry." Spike left the kitchen leaving so Angel could cook.

Isabella could smell the food as Angel brought it up with her juice. He settled into bed and she was excited.

"So Iníon," He began as he cut up some of the eggs and fed it to her. She knew how to feed herself but once in a while he liked to and she didn't mind. "What do you think if we got a little place in Ireland?" Angel asked and he waited for her to chew her food.

"Like move?" She asked.

"No, no babe more like vacation." He said and she sat and thought about and smiled. "Yeah?" He asked, that was a dream of his to have a small place in the hills next to the beach in Ireland with Buffy as a retreat. Isabella indicated she wanted more food. He made a lot but she would eat nearly all of it, she had a huge appetite which was fine with him. Buffy while pregnant with Isabella craved Irish meals that Angel made, maybe that's why Isabella liked it or that fact she is half Irish. "You are so going to Norte Dame when you go to college."

"Fighting Irish!" She yelled and took another bite of food.

"That's my girl." He smiled, he loved his daughter so much, and she was perfect as can be. She told everyone that she was Irish and said it proudly. She considered Mr. Gordo the stuff pig to be Irish. She was proud of what she was, whatever she was. Not only that, she was proud of her father. The two continued to eat breakfast while watching Looney Tunes.

"_Buffy," Angel whispered in her ear, he felt his body about to tremble. Buffy sat up and looked him with her green eyes and smiled. He smiled and sat up and she arched back letting him take over. He pulled her closer._

"_I love you." She said._

Angel woke and looked around; he was still on the plane. Isabella was asleep next to him and he looked out the window and saw the moon floating next to him. He looked at the time and they should be landing in Galway soon. He was going home; he hadn't been to Galway in over a hundred years. He was rather nervous come to think of it. But something else unsettled him, he was dreaming about Buffy like crazy. The last time he dreamt of someone like this was Darla and she came back. Was Buffy coming back? No he thought, as much as he missed her and longed for her, he didn't want her to come back. She was in heaven he knew it, she was at peace, she died in peace. If anyone brought her back by magic or other forces he'd kill them. Buffy deserved to be in peace after all she's done for this world.

Angel carried Isabella through a little house that stood near a cliff. So far this was looking like the little house they were going to get. It was small but cozy and two stories. The bottom had a kitchen, small dining area, a living room, a study and a half bathroom. Upstairs it had a master room with its own bathroom, an extra room and across the hall a small bathroom. It was just perfect for them. In the living room was the bonus, a fire place.

Angel signed the papers and he bought the little cottage. One great thing about Ireland it was cloudy most of the time so he could be outside quite a bit. Isabella liked the cool weather and the open field. She held onto her dad's leg and looked up. She looked cute in her big pink jacket.

"Horses," She said and he looked at her wondering what she meant. "Can we get horses?" She asked and he smiled and picked her up as the property manager reviewed the paperwork.

"We'll see Izzy." Angel said as she clung onto him.

"I want a white one." She said and he smiled and then she turned her direction to the cliff where she could hear the ocean. The property manager smiled and the held out his hand shaking Angel's indicating the deal was good and he left the two to be at their new home. Angel then walked to the cliff with Isabella. The two stood over the cliff and watched the waves crash up against the side. Isabella slid down from Angel's arms and he took in the breeze, the smell of the fresh air. He then felt Isabella tug at him and he looked down and she held a pink Irish thistle up to him, he leaned over and picked her up and took the thistle and smiled and kissed her forehead. The breeze picked up a little and Isabella cuddled closer to her father for some warmth.

Isabella rolled over on the heap of blankets and woke. She saw her father wasn't next to her so she got up. They were staying the night in the cottage but she heard faint music. She walked away from the low burning fire and outside where she saw her father standing in the cool night air. Across the way a group of men walked with incenses and burning torches and playing bagpipes or Uilleann pipes. Within the group of men were also priest and monks. Isabella walked to the silhouette of her father and took her place next to him.

"What they doing?" She asked and he looked down at her.

"Honoring their dead, those who have died today and remembering those have passed on a long time ago. I remember when I was your age they would walk around and do it." Angel replied and Isabella nodded and got closer to Angel as the group walked away. It was very pretty. Isabella wrapped her arms around Angel's leg for some warmth. Angel then scooped her up and the two watched the group move across the way. He kissed her cheek and smiled.

The trip was over and it was time to head home. Angel wanted to stay though it was so peaceful, he almost wished to throw away his duties and just live there with Isabella but that would not do honor to his wife.

_Angel smiled as Buffy leaned into kiss him. He wrapped his arms around her to pull her close. But then when he opened his eyes Buffy was at the door way. She turned around and left and he went after her._

"_Buffy," He called to her and ran outside. It was snowing, the little flakes fell around him and then skipping in the snow was Isabella. She bent over and picked up the white powder. "Izzy what are you doing out here?" He asked and she giggled as he got closer. The white snow in her hands turned red, it turned to blood. Angel's jaw dropped as Isabella let the blood drip from her hand. Then Buffy stood behind Isabella._

"_Protect her,"_

Angel shot up in bed and looked around, it was early. For the past month he had been waking up early from his dreams. What was going on he thought? Every since he save Isabella from the feast of the Cyberdemon he has been dreaming about Buffy. Was she coming into his dreams to give him comfort or messages? Angel lay back down, whatever was going on he knew he needed to make sense of it soon.

He could no longer sleep and headed to Isabella's room where she was in dreamland. He leaned over the crib that was now too small for her. She needed a new bed. Angel watched Isabella sleep; protect her, the words repeated. He was doing his best but was there something on the way, something coming for her.

A man waited to be counseled. He was a rather large man, bearded and an old face. Not but a few minutes ago he was in Europe and now he was in an office years ahead of his time.

"Holtz?" A woman asked and he turned around. "My name is Lilha and this is my partner Lindsey."

"Where am I? Why am I here?" He asked.

"You are here for revenge does the word Angelus mean anything to you?" Lindsey asked, Holtz's face twisted in anger.

"That bastard killed my family."

"So let's talk then." Lilha said.

Angel was reading out loud to Isabella, he was finishing Wuthering Heights. Isabella had her head resting on his lap and her eyes were getting heavy with sleep but she fought it, she wanted to hear the end. Angel finished and she nodded, indicating she liked it. One day he'd reread it over again because she would understand it better.

"Bed time muirnín." He said and she nodded. He scooped her up and walked her down the hall and placed her in her bed. He leaned in kissing her good night and headed downstairs. A lot was on his mind. Downstairs Cordelia, Willow, Tara and Fred were decorating the place with festive Christmas decorations. They wanted to surprise the kids in the morning. Angel wanted to talk to the Watchers about his dreams of Buffy.

"Angel," Gunn said as he walked in. "Angel a man is here to see you." Angel thought that was odd, it was late. The man then walked in and Angel stopped dead in his tracks.

"Angelus," The man said and everyone knew something wasn't right. Gunn took a few steps back and then held up his weapon.

"Holtz, my God." Angel couldn't believe it, this man should be dead.

"You have no God demon." Holtz said as he began to circle Angel. Xander and Spike walked in together and stopped and were confused on what was going on. Then it hit Spike.

"Holtz?" Spike asked.

"Holtz whatever brought you here," Angel began but was cut off.

"You did, you and your demon bitch." Holtz spat, everyone knew there was bad blood between these two. "For two hundred years I slept, for two hundred years I've dreamt of nothing but this moment." He said, Angel knew why he was here and the only people to bring here was Wolfram and Hart.

"Which it would explain why you look so well rested." Angel shot back.

"You haven't changed."

"Actually I have." Angel replied. "While you were sleeping, a lot changed.

"Really?" Holtz asked and then threw some holy water on Angel. Angel winced in pain and everyone shifted to help. "Somehow things seem the same to me."

"You're wrong."

"I will have justice." Holtz said through his teeth, threatening the vampire.

"What did you have to give up for this second chance?" Angel asked.

"Give up? I had nothing to give up. You saw to that." He then took out a stake pointing it to Angel.

"Daddy?" A little voice said everyone looked up to the stairs.

"Dul ar ais chuig d'iníon seomra." Angel said to Isabella and Holtz looked to the little girl. She looked like, no he thought, impossible.

"Impossible you can't," Holtz said, Wolfram and Hart failed to mention that Angel had a child. But then the original plan to kill Angel here and now changed. He smiled, he smiled an evil smile to Angel.

"You come near here I will kill." Angel threaten and Holtz left with a new idea. Isabella came running downstairs and jumped into Angel's arms. She knew something was wrong. Angel held her close, this wasn't good.

Angel told everyone the story of Holtz and who he was. It was understandable why he was here but nothing in the world will convince him that Angel was good. He was a man on a mission and now his mission had something to do with Isabella. Was that what Buffy was trying to warn him about, Holtz. Willow and Tara were going to put a protection spell but if Holtz was brought back by magic and by Wolfram and Hart then the spell wouldn't hold not for long. Angel could run but Holtz could track him. Angel was no longer in fear for his life but for Isabella's. Although Holtz wouldn't kill an innocent child but she get caught up in the cross fire of revenge. Buffy was right, Isabella would be the target.

A few days had passed by since Holtz dropped by but they all knew he'd come. Angel had a talk with Isabella, she understood not to talk to strangers.

"You understand Izzy?" He asked and she nodded. "You see that man again you run ok, you run until you can't stop running and I will find you." She nodded and he hugged her, if he lost her then he's unleash hell. Then there was a knock on the door and Cordelia poked her head inside.

"Kate's here."

"Kate!" Isabella said with a happy voice and the two went downstairs to meet with her.

"Hi Izzy how are you?" She asked and Isabella hugged her.

Kate understood what Angel wanted and she'd do her best to help.

"Well if he says you're a vampire, these days that'll get you a slap in the face and put in a straight jacket." She said trying to comfort him as Isabella sat on his lap eating some pieces of cheerios. Angel nodded and smiled a little.

Cordelia, Willow and Tara had the kids out at the playground and Kate was with them to keep an eye on Isabella. Holtz watched the three children on the swings. He was fixed on the girl with green eyes and brown hair, the daughter of Angelus. She was human, she was in sunlight but a child to be raised by a monster he thought Angel would turn her into a killer later. Across the way he could see the four women chatting. Somehow he had to get Isabella to him, he doubt she'd walk up to him. The only thing he could do was to snatch her. He crept up behind the swings and then Isabella jumped off knowing someone was there. She took off running. Cordelia saw what was happening and grabbed a crossbow from her bag. Kate took out her gun and went after them. Willow and Tara went after Evan and Levy. Isabella ran as fast as her little feet could carry her and she screamed.

"Daddy! Daddy!" She screamed with tears. Kate and Cordelia ran as fast as they could to save her from Holtz. Holtz got closer to the little two years old and then scooped her up. She struggled screaming for Angel. Kate held up her gun and Cordelia the crossbow.

"Drop the kid!" Kate yelled and Holtz stood there.

"You shoot it'll be here catching the bullet." Holtz said and Kate knew she had to comply. "I don't want her, I want Angelus." Isabella whimpered reaching for Cordelia as Holtz held her. Everyone in the park knew something was going on and Kate reached her radio and contacted police. "He knows where to find me, from where the moon sets." Holtz then took off running and Cordelia followed. Kate sent out a description of Holtz hoping to catch him before he got too far, he was on foot but that didn't mean they would catch him.

Angel grabbed his ax he was going in. The others offered to help but he refused, this was personal it was between him and Holtz. This is what Holtz wanted a fight, then Angel was going to give him one. He knew where to find him.

"Where?" Kate asked.

"Holtz has a thing for open fields." Angel replied.

"Please let me help, let someone help." Kate begged, everyone begged with their eyes.

"No, too many people, he might hurt her, he just wants me. If it's just me he has no reason to hurt her." Angel explain and left the weapons room. He was going to get his daughter back by any means necessary.

Isabella sat on the ground tied with her hands bounded in front of her. Holtz knelt down and looked at the child.

"What's your name?" He asked and she said nothing. "I'm a friend of your daddy's which makes you a friend too." Isabella remained silent. "Stubborn like him I guess you really are his demon spawn." Then Isabella kicked his shin, it didn't hurt by any means and he smiled. "You got a little fight in you, I like you."

"Then you'll love me." A voice said and Holtz went flying. Angel stood there and Isabella looked up. Holtz reached for his sword as Angel swung his ax at him. Holtz blocked it and kicked Angel. The two backed off as Isabella sat there front stage. Angel twirled his ax menacingly at Holtz. "You shouldn't have come here." Angel said and Holtz smiled and charged. Angel blocked him then the two fought. Holtz was able to slice Angel up his torso which made Isabella scream. Angel blocked more Holtz's moved and then punched him. Angel knew to win he'd have to vamp out but Isabella loved his vampire face and he didn't want her to associate with death. Holtz punched Angel and he fell to the ground and he went to swing his sword. Angel blocked it with the hilt of his ax and kicked Holtz away and he jumped back to his feet. The two fought some more.

"You're mine Angelus, I swore revenge." Holtz said as Angel's blade grinded with Holtz's sword. Holtz was strong a lot stronger than Angel thought he'd be. Whatever Holtz did to get here he must have made some agreement to kill Angel for strength. Angel pushed him off and kicked him away. He wanted this fight to take place elsewhere, away from Isabella. The two stared each other down and then charged. He didn't want to kill Holtz but he threaten his daughter which automatically put him on the wrong side. As much as he wanted to convince Holtz he was not Angelus and he was different, Holtz would not change. The two lost their weapons and went into a fist fight. Holtz punched Angel down and kicked him and then reached for his sword and went to finish the vampire off but his blade grinded against another. Holtz looked up and the blade hit him in the face and he screamed in pain. Angel looked to the direction where the blade that had save his life came from thinking someone from the mansion had followed him. But the sight before him shook him, made him still.

A woman all in white with light all around her and a blade made of light smiled at him.

"You want to live forever?" She asked and Angel turned away scared and then turned back around, she was gone. Holtz however was still standing holding his face in pain. Angel reached for his ax and stood up. The vampire had busted lip and a bruise forming on his forehead because of this man but no more. It was time to end it. Angel walked up to Holtz and swung his ax. Holtz was able to block it but then Angel took out a small dagger from his pocket.

"I should have killed you back in Europe." Holtz said and Angel nodded.

"Yes you should have." Angel then swung his ax making Holtz lift up his hands and then Holtz felt it, a sharp pain in his. Holtz dropped his sword and Angel spun him around taking the dagger out and then stabbed him again in the side. "To bad you didn't" Angel whispered in his ear. Angel let Holtz fall to the ground and Angel tossed the dagger away and twirled his ax. To be sure Holtz would never return he would chop him to pieces. Angel twirled his ax and Holtz looked up and his eyes begged for mercy but Angel wasn't going to show any not for trying to hurt Isabella. Angel held the ax above his head and swung it.

Isabella sat by the tree with her eyes closed and sobbing. Angel dropped his ax and walked over to his daughter. She had her eyes shut tight and then he placed a hand on her cheek and she opened her eyes and saw her father. She lunged forward and he held her. With her bound hands she swung them over his head so now she would have her around his neck. He hated the fact that she had to see him like this, to kill. Maybe that's what Holtz wanted, he wanted to show Isabella that Angel was just a monster. Angel stood up with her in his arms and he went to grab his ax and leave all the while he whispered soothing words in Gaelic to her.

Kate and a few cops stood on building were a burned body was found. She knew who it was. Angel was making another statement this time not to the demons but to Wolfram and Hart. Kate couldn't but smile as she pulled out the little glass Angel from the dead man's mouth.

At the hotel Angel shut Isabella's door as she was asleep. Finally he could talk to the watchers. Wes and Giles sat down at the dinner table and Angel took his seat.

"What is it Angel?" Giles asked.

"It's Buffy, I, I've been dreaming about her like crazy. I've been waking up thinking she's here." Angel said and Wes nodded. The last time something like this happened Darla came back.

"You think she might be back?" Wes asked and Angel shrugged.

"These dreams though it's like she's warning me."

"About what?" Giles asked.

"It's like she tells me something is going to happen to Isabella." And then Giles nodded, he had an idea.

"Angel you and Buffy share a connection. The first night you two…you know you both established a bond. When you fed off of her you strengthen that bond and then marrying her and having her child,"

"It's probably the strongest bond, tie whatever you want to call it." Wes interjected knowing where Giles was going with this. "Buffy's gone physically but she remains within you and within Isabella."

"Because of the bonds whether physical, emotional, spiritual or even blood related Buffy is here especially with you." Giles finished and Angel nodded. "She just wouldn't leave, she wouldn't leave you alone to do this alone. The messages Cordelia gets is for all of us but the messages, the dreams of Buffy are for you." Angel could remember just days before Buffy died, maybe she knew she was going to die but what she said to him now made sense and even more so from the battle out on the field. _"I swear Angel nothing can pull us a part. I know because if I die I will still find my way back to you. I'll come back to you, I'll come back fight at your side."_

"You and Buffy share a connection which makes the blood between you and Isabella even stronger." Wes finished with a smile. Angel nodded and felt like he had an answer.

"So what should I do?" He asked.

"Grow a set Peaches," Spike said while walking in. Angel leaned back in his chair crossing his arms as Spike went to get some blood. "We live in a dangerous world. The little nibblet is just a baby granted one day she won't be and will be able to kick some major ass but right she needs her over hanging forehead father to protect her." Angel touched his forehead, it didn't over hang.

"And that's your advice after all this Spike, grow a set?" Angel asked and Spike nodded.

"She needs you, step up be a man or vampire whatever you get the point. Stop the mambe pambe brooding and be a man." Spike then left with his cup of blood.

Isabella was in Angel's arms as he walked through the cemetery at night. After this they would be catching a plane to Galway to spend Christmas by themselves, to get away from all this. Isabella held a few roses as Angel walked. He could see the headstone, he memorized how to get here, forwards and backwards. Isabella began to bounce a little as they got closer to the grave. Angel stopped just short of the headstone and then knelt down.

"Is féidir As an domhain agus méadú. Banríona, cothrom inghean ar fad, í do láthair go gcloífidh mé. Mé a nglúine a thabhairt duit bás a réamhphósta, cothrom baríon, áilleacht ar fad, breathnú síos dom." Angel sung as he held Isabella and she smiled. "Want to give mommy her flowers?" He asked and she nodded and let her go as she went to place flowers down. Angel smiled and then looked up and off into the distance and something caught his eye.

She was dressed in white and light. She walked slowly across the field and then turned her head slightly so Angel could see her eyes, her green eyes. His jaw dropped slightly, it was her she saved him against Holtz. She smiled and then kept walking and slowly disappeared into the night. He saw her, she was truly here.

"Bye, bye." Isabella said and Angel looked to Isabella who stood there facing the same direction where he saw Buffy walking. Isabella was smiling and then ran back into her father's arms. He still looked to the direction hoping to see her again and then he felt Isabella place both hands on his cheeks. "Mommy says hi." Angel looked down at her and smiled and kissed her forehead and hugged her.

Christmas morning was here. Isabella woke up not in her room but at the cottage. She got up and ran to her father's room.

"Daddy, daddy it's Christmas, Santa came!" She yelled as she opened Angel's door, ran to his bed and jumped on it shaking him to wake up. "Merry Christmas daddy." Angel stirred awake and smiled. The two came down stairs and under the little tree were presents. Angel had hid them by having them mailed here and last night brought them in from the little shed out back. Isabella's face lit up as went to the gifts. All the gifts from everyone at the mansion to them were here and he mailed his gifts to them.

Angel held Isabella looking at all the wrapping paper tossed everywhere.

"Did you get everything you wanted?" He asked and she nodded. "Are you sure?" He asked. "Because I think there's something outside for you." He said and Isabella sat up and looked at him. Angel put her coat on and the two went outside and Isabella's jaw dropped, a white horse was standing there. Next to the white horse was a brown horse. "One for me and one for you."

"Can we go riding?" She asked.

Angel placed the saddle on the white horse which now had the name of Ann and Angel named his horse Buffy.

"Ready?" He asked Isabella and she nodded and he picked her up and placed her on top of the horse. "Don't let go ok." She nodded and he pulled himself up and sat behind her. He gathered the reins and they were off.

Night was here and the two sat in front of the fire place. Isabella was getting heavy meaning she was falling asleep. Angel looked to the flames as the danced. The conversation between him and the watchers replayed in his head and as much as he hated to admit that Spike was right he was. Angel needed to protect his daughter. That was his purpose now, he'll keep making amends but protecting his daughter is what is most important now and nothing would stand between that. He placed a kiss on top of her head and closed his eyes.

_**And that's it for now. Next time we see Isabella she'll be just a bit older and having the urge to fight and be like daddy. Yes I know I love little Isabella but all kids grow up some day. Hope you like it. More to come, comments and reviews are welcomed. Thanks for reading.**_

_**Here's what Angel said to Isabella when Holtz came: Go back to your room daughter**_

_**And here's the little song he sung which is to Buffy and I made it up but it something Angel would say. :**_ _**Out of the earth and heaven may you rise. Queen, fair maiden of all, in your presents I will abide. I kneel to you immortal maiden, fair queen, beauty of all, look down to me.**_


	8. Too Fast

_**Ok so when I wrote the Gift I never did explain Buffy's death, just she died giving birth leaving Angel to raise little Izzy. So this chapter we're going back in time to see what happened and it'll be like old times with Buffy and Angel. We're going to start right when Riley leaves, go through that magical night of Isabella's conception and see what happened to Buffy. Now remember there is no Dawn so just pretend season 5 happened without Dawn and Glory, if you want those two in a story then check out The Last Slayer. So with that being said, shall we begin?**_

Chapter 8 Too Fast

Buffy watched Riley as he packed his stuff. He had told her that the military wanted him. You can take the boy out of the Initiative but you couldn't take the Initiative out of the boy. Buffy had let Riley fall to the wayside as her mother's condition was worsening. Not only that she was losing interest in Riley, Spike was right, she never wanted to use those words in the same sentence again, Spike right. But he was, she needed a beast in her man. Riley had that once but not anymore, he was human. But all the while, she thought of Angel. Angel crossed her mind every day. When she'd look in the mirror seeing his mark reminded her. At one point after Riley was cured and they would be making love she'd picture that Angel was the one on top of her. A few times she had to catch herself otherwise Angel's name would come out not Riley's.

But it was going to end. Riley didn't fit in anymore. He understood Buffy's concern with her mother's health but a small talk at the park with Xander made him realize Buffy liked Riley but would never love him. Xander mentioned that when she was with Angel it was like the end of the world, tears and crying was something daily. Riley never saw Buffy cry well not to him. He felt he had no place so what do you do? You leave.

Riley stood there with his bag facing Buffy as she sat on the couch. He was hoping she'd say something like stay but she said nothing. It all crumbled and Riley left never to return. Buffy knew she should cry but didn't. She took in a deep breath and sighed, almost a sigh of relief and left to go home. Her world was falling apart slowly.

She checked on her mother and she was asleep and Buffy retreated back to her room and sat. Half of her told her do it, the other was afraid. She picked up the phone and dialed the number. She had to talk to someone about all this and to express her feelings.

"Angel Investigations we help the hopeless?" A voice answered.

"Cordy?" Buffy asked.

"Oh hey Buffy how's it going?" Cordelia asked.

"I was wondering if, if Angel was around." Buffy wanted a yes but then again a no.

"No he, Wes and Gunn are out but I'll tell him you called, everything ok?"

"Yeah just let him know." Buffy said and then felt heartache. Angel had another life, they weren't in each other's worlds anymore.

"Of course."

"Ok bye."

"Bye." The phone clicked and Buffy broke down and cried.

A few days had gone by, normal days as Buffy would consider. She and Giles would train, she'd patrol with her friends then bed. She found comfort in that, the routine, nothing new, nothing out of place. But that was about to change. Buffy walked into the house seeing a set of flowers and smiled.

"Hey mom." She said shutting the door and looked at the flowers. "Hey?" She asked up the stairs, it was quiet in the house. "Want me to make dinner tonight?" She asked but no answer. "Mom?" She asked and then turned to the living room where she saw her mom on the couch. She walked over to her. "What you doing?" She asked as she made her way into the living room but then as she got closer she knew something was wrong. "Mom?" She asked and there was no response. "Mom…? Mommy?" Buffy ran to her. "Mom, mom, mom." She knelt down and shook Joyce. "Mom, mom, mom!" But nothing happened, Buffy stumbled and ran to the kitchen and picked up the phone. Her head was spinning, she could barely breathe.

"Nine, one, one emergency." A voice said.

"Hello?" Buffy was in panic. "It's my mom, she's not breathing."

"Is she conscious?"

"No, I, I no she can't, she's not breathing." Buffy stammered.

"Ok I need you to give me your address."

"What?" Buffy asked, this wasn't what she called for.

"I'm going to send an ambulance,"

"Sixteen thirty Revelo drive, it's a house." Buffy said, she could make her thoughts coherent.

"I'm sending one right away are you alone in the house?" The woman on the other line asked.

"Yes." Buffy was in panic she just needed help.

"Did you see what happen?"

"No, no. I…came…home…" The rest was gibberish.

"Do you know how to do CPR?"

"No I don't remember." Buffy began to tear up. The woman explained how and Buffy thought she could do it. She began and the felt a crack under hand. She just broke a rib and panicked. The woman said the paramedics should be there soon but it wasn't soon enough. "She's cold." Buffy said not listening to the woman.

"The body is cold?"

"No my mom should I…warm her up." Buffy asked but the woman suggested she wait for help. This wasn't right, why was this taking so long.

Finally the paramedics showed up but nothing happened in fact they left telling Buffy to wait for the Corners to arrive. This was wrong but Buffy began to clean, what else could she do.

"Buffy?" A voice asked. Giles was here, she had called him and he rushed to her home. "What is it?" He asked.

"I'm waiting." Buffy said with a dazed look. "The Corner is coming." But Giles was confused and walked further into the house and then saw Joyce on the floor. "No, no don't." Buffy then ran after her watcher. "It's too late, they're coming for her." Buffy stood there watching Giles trying to wake her mom. "We're not supposed to move the body!" Buffy yelled and then it hit her, her mom was dead. Giles stood up and walked over to his slayer and held her before her knees buckled.

The doctors confirmed her death as a result of an aneurism that ruptured, there was nothing that anyone could do.

Buffy sat at home, alone with her hand on the phone, she picked it up dialing the number and it went to voice mail.

"Angel Investigations we help the hopeless, we are unavailable to take your call at the moment but please leave a message, brief description of your case and a number and we'll call you back." Then the message clicked and Buffy was quiet.

"Angel?" She asked. "Angel it's Buffy…I…" Her eyes watered and she sobbed over the phone. "Mom's dead Angel…I…I don't know what to do." She cried, the last time she cried this hard was when she killed Angel.

The funeral day was here and Buffy didn't know what to do or how to handle it. She walked with her arm linked to Giles to the grave site. It would be a small service, she didn't have much family and her father couldn't be reached. Buffy held her composure for a moment looking at the coffin knowing her mother was inside it. Buffy stood in silence but her heart dropped as they buried the coffin after it was placed in the ground.

The crowd thinned out to just the Scoobies and Giles and they wanted to leave. They knew Buffy would stand there all night. Willow however knew someone was coming and would take care of Buffy but the sun had to set first. She didn't tell Buffy, she needed to stay here and say good bye and think.

Everyone was long gone after the ceremony and Buffy stood at her mother's grave thinking what could have been better. The sun would be setting soon but she stood there. If only she had gotten home sooner and noticed that maybe her mom had a headache or felt sick then maybe just maybe her mother would be alive.

The sun was now gone and the night at set in. But just as the sun had set she felt that tingle that warm sensation that made her body alive. She felt a hand a cool but loving hand grab and squeeze hers and she squeezed right back. Buffy turned around and there he was, there was Angel. She knew he'd come. To see his eyes now before here, she felt as close to home as she could be, Buffy finally broke down. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he pulled her close and she sobbed in his shoulder. Angel picked her up and cradled her and then walked back to his car. She knew he would leave her alone not in this.

They pulled up to a small hotel and he carried her inside. She needed to be with someone, being alone was probably the scariest thing for her right now. She needed to cry and to be angry. Courtesy of Willow she had stopped by and dropped off some clothes for Buffy. Angel and Willow always worked together very well especially when it came to Buffy. Angel settled into one of the beds as he could hear the shower going. His plan was just sit, listen and dry her eyes.

Buffy was in the bathroom and combed her hair after a shower. He eyes were red with tears and she knew she wasn't done crying yet. She turned off the bathroom light and Angel was on one of the beds reading. He looked so perfect, god how she missed him. He looked up as she stood there and then he sat up ready for to talk or just cry. He gave his small smile which warmed her heart, melting some of the cold that surround it.

"How long are you here?" She asked and he smiled.

"As long as you need me." He replied, Buffy nodded, she wanted him stay and never level again. How selfish she thought but that's what she wanted.

"Forever, how's forever sound is that good with you?" Buffy asked and she started to choke up. Angel wanted to stay forever, he wanted to stay forever in her arms. "Angel when I stop moving I know she's gone, I can't breathe," Buffy sobbed and Angel held up his hand and she took it and sat down next him and he pulled her close and sobbed. "I don't know what to do." She cried in his chest. He placed a kiss on her head and held her closer. He wasn't going to speak, he was just going to let her cry and be there just to hold her.

Angel looked outside into the night as Buffy sat on one of the beds. Little noises made her jump, she was just on edge. Angel looked to her as she sat there.

"Is this going to keep happening?" Buffy asked.

"What?"

"I have some emotional crash and you let me cry in your arms." Buffy said.

"Well when I have an emotional crash I'll cry in your arms." He said with a smile trying to have some fun, lighten up the mood. Buffy stood up and walked to the window looking out. "I wish I'd came sooner." Buffy shook her head.

"No, thank you so much, it means so much." Buffy looked back to the window.

"So where's Riley?" Angel asked casually leaning up against the wall.

"He's gone." Buffy said. Angel knew he shouldn't be jumping for joy but inside the birds were singing.

"Why?"

"Couldn't take it." Buffy said and she looked out into the night. Angel knew she was hurting not because of Riley but she was alone at least she felt it. But one thing he noticed, a chain around her neck with a familiar ring. He reached for it and she smiled. "Of course I kept it." She said. Angel was confused though not about his feelings for Buffy, no he had that down path he loved her endlessly , but why was he here.

"You know Buffy we can't this up, you said it yourself we don't live in each other's worlds anymore." Angel said and Buffy nodded and he could see a tear falling.

"I know." She said and then turned her back to him trying to hide the tears. He didn't want her anymore, no man did.

"Then why do you keep asking me to come back?" He asked.

"Because of the way you look at me like now." She let more tears fall. Angel knew it, she was still in love with him. Angel walked closer and placed both hands on her shoulders and then pulled her closer and nuzzled close to her neck. Buffy felt a surge go through her. She felt like she was melting, Riley couldn't do that, Parker couldn't either but Angel, she melted with his touch. She turned around and kissed him, she kissed him hungrily and he responded. They pulled each other as close as possible, leaving no space. He pulled away to let her breath and continue to place kissed down her neck and she held. She missed his kisses, they were something so extraordinary and nothing could match them.

Buffy fell back onto the pillow and Angel towered over her. She didn't beg for this, he didn't push her, it was happening all on its own. He leaned in and kissed her and she pulled him closer. She wanted him, she wanted him stay with her, she want him to make the pain go away, she wanted to be with him, all she wanted in the end of everything was for him to fill the empty space, to hear him say I love you. And he did all that.

Angel didn't have perfect happiness, how could he knowing Buffy's heart was broken and not only that he would have to go back to L.A. Nothing was fair, they had the love that very few people would ever find and yet they couldn't share it not with the duties they had. He just held the sleeping slayer in his arms. She was both emotionally and physically tired. He had hoped this would help and as much as she should leave her, he couldn't. She was always on his mind, always in his heart. He kissed the top of her head and closed his eyes.

Angel and Buffy spent the whole day in the hotel room together in each other's arms both wishing and hoping that time would just stop and be on their side. But it all came to an end. Angel drove Buffy to her place and stood at her porch in the earlier evening hours. They were kissing good bye for now. He would return next week to check up on her. He pulled her close and kissed her and then picked her up slightly off the ground. She buried her face in the crook of his neck, not wanting to let go. Why did the day have to end, why she asked. It was so hard to say good bye, it was always hard to say good bye to him. He put her down and then begun to walk away. He kissed her hands and she still held onto his as he walked away and then held on as long as possible. Their finger tips touched and he walked backwards watching her as she stood under the porch light with her bag. He got into his car and backed out of the driveway and she watched him leave again but this time it wasn't bittersweet he would come back. They would make it work, somehow. Love always worked somehow.

Buffy took in a deep breath. The little strip sat on the edge of the counter and Buffy was waiting for the ninety seconds, the longest ninety seconds of her life. It ended and she looked at the tip of the strip and compared it to the box's coloring coding…blue…blue meant pregnant. She couldn't believe it. It was impossible, maybe it was a false positive, yeah she thought.

But three more test of three different brands all read positive, she was pregnant. But it wasn't Riley's, she and Riley used protection, it was Angel's it had to be. But vampires couldn't have little ones, they were dead which meant dead swimmers. Panic took over for a day but then she cried in happiness, she was going to have Angel's child something she only dreamed about. Angel's child was already growing inside of her.

She stood outside the hotel and was nervous, would he want a baby, would he believe her. She walked inside noticing it was quiet, must be down time. She could see Angel's office and she walked to it. She peaked in through the window and saw him in his chair leaning back reading. She took in a deep breath and stepped away.

"Ok, so Angel you're not going to believe this…" She shook her head no. "Hey Angel guess what I'm pregnant and you're the father…" No that sounded so wrong. What was she going to say. Panic took over once again, fear. Angel sat in his office but he felt something, a warm feeling washed over him. He looked up and Buffy walked through his door. This was an unexpected surprise but defiantly not unwelcomed. She walked in and shut the door behind her.

"Hey," He said letting a small smile grow across his face. He put his book down, stood up and walked over to her giving her one of her most favorite things, an Angel hug. "I thought I was driving to you." He placed a kiss on her forehead but noticed something was wrong, Buffy was tense. "Are you ok Buffy?" He asked. She didn't say anything she just grabbed his hand and placed it on her stomach and he didn't know what was going on.

"It's a girl I know it is." Angel looked down at her confused but she smiled up at him and she cupped his cheek. "I can feel it Angel, it's yours." She smiled. "It's ours." He felt dizzy.

"Wha…what? A…baby…my child?" He couldn't put a coherent sentence together but Buffy knew what he was asking and she nodded. She then took a box and a strip out from her bag and showed him.

"Blue means pregnant." She said as he held both the box and strip reading it but then Angel picked up something, something came into the hotel that wasn't supposed to be here. He pushed Buffy behind him, she was caring his offspring and he went into full protection mode to protect his mate and unborn child.

The door was broken down and both Angel and Buffy dove away from one another and Angel reached for a nearby crossbow. Lindsey stood there and saw Angel in defense mode holding his own crossbow and a blonde standing on the other side of the desk holding a stake.

"What the hell Lindsey?" Angel asked. "You know I can catch an arrow so why are you here."

"Why else?" Lindsey asked, Buffy was more than upset she was having an intimate moment with Angel, sharing news of the impossible and this man with shoulder length hair comes and ruins it, oh no she thought. "Thought you might be asleep would have made it easier."

"Well that's just too bad but I need you to listen so we're going to talk. Lindsey before you came into this hotel and before you kicked down my new door I just found out that she is pregnant." Angel said and Lindsey looked to the blonde girl, and then it hit him, this was the slayer he use to date, she was pretty.

"Yeah so." Lindsey said, like he cared he wasn't here for the slayer just the vampire.

"She's pregnant with my child." Angel said and then Lindsey lowered his weapon slightly.

"What the hell is going on?"

"I'm going to be father." Angel stated and Buffy held her ground.

"You're lying it's impossible." Lindsey stated raising the crossbow and Angel smiled.

"You know what any other time yes you would be right but this time you're wrong. And right I'm just scared out of my mind for my baby." Angel said, he was scared, his child was barely there but he could sense a change in Buffy, her body was already shifting to accommodate the child, her breathing patterns changed, her heart rate was increasing, and he finally noticed there was a glow to her face. "Right by you there's a strip just look at it."

"You'll shoot me."

"No I won't." Angel said firmly and Lindsey inched to the floor to the strip and looked at it.

"I don't know what this means." He said in frustration.

"The box with the direction its right there." Buffy said and Lindsey reached for the box and began to read. Buffy was getting impatient. "Blue means pregnant."

"I can read thank you." Lindsey spat out and then looked back up and tossed the box away and stood back up. "Ok so say if I do believe you now what?"

"Just leave, leave us alone and I'll leave you alone." Angel said. That was it, Angel was calling a truce. Lindsey nodded and lowered his weapon and backed out of the office but before he left he looked at the couple. "Well congratulations to the both of you." He then ran out and left. Angel dropped his crossbow and ran to Buffy making sure she was ok. He hugged her closely and panting unnecessary breaths.

"Angel I'm ok, we're ok." She said and he kissed her forehead and held her closer. Buffy wrapped her arms around him and looked up at him. She placed a hand on his cheek caressing it. "It's ok now." She reassured him and he nodded. He was having a child, he was going to protect this child and it's mother with everything he had, nothing else mattered but those two people. He placed a hand on her flat stomach and couldn't believe a baby was growing, his baby. "I think the name Isabella is perfect. It means God's promise but for some reason it means something more." Angel smiled and can remember what Darla said to him not that long ago _'no matter how good of a boy you are God doesn't want you.' _That name Buffy picked suggested otherwise.

Buffy sat on the exam table to get a true confirmation even though she had three positive strips from Sunnydale and one in LA just to be sure. Angel was in the room too with her, standing next to her protecting his future. Buffy's feet dangled and she swung them just waiting for the doctor. A woman came in smiling.

"So we think we have a baby on the way?" The doctor asked with a smile and walked to Buffy. Buffy nodded and Angel squeezed her hand. "All I need you to do is just lie back and relax ok." Buffy did so and Angel never let go of her hand. After a few moments of being uncomfortable the doctor helped her to sit back up. "Well congratulations to you and your husband." The doctor said, husband Buffy thought that was a nice to be the wife of Angel. Although the doctor had it wrong but that was ok. "We did a urine analysis and that came back positive also I can feel your cervix, it's soft and yes you have a bun in the oven." Angel stood there in shock still, he was going to be a dad a little person would run around calling him daddy

"When can we hear the heart?" Angel asked, he wanted to make sure it was alive and a human child. The doctor smiled as she washed her hands.

"Oh she's three weeks now not for another four or five weeks just relax mister…?"

"O'Brien, Liam O'Brien." Angel said and Buffy smiled. Buffy O'Brien she thought to herself, Isabella O'Brien, she loved it.

"Well mister and misses O'Brien the next step is to get her on prenatal care." The doctor said.

Back in Sunnydale everyone was at the Summers' house Giles, Wes, Gunn, Lorne, Spike, Cordelia, Willow, Tara, Xander and Anya. They were told that there was some big news and they sat and waited. Angel and Buffy came down the stairs hand and hand. Xander and Willow already jumped the gun in their minds that the two were getting married. The couple stood before everyone as all eyes were on them. Buffy and Angel still held hands as Buffy squeezed his even tighter.

"Everyone," Buffy began. "I have some news well we have some news." She paused and looked around and took in a deep breath. "Angel and I are well…we're having a baby, I'm pregnant and it's his." She said it just to say it to get it out there. The room was quiet, Willow, Tara and Cordelia had a smile growing. Wes and Giles were in shock, a vampire having a child. Anya looked to Xander.

"Can we have one Xander?" She asked and Xander looked to her. "I mean our child and their child could be playmates or something." Xander looked back to Buffy.

"I'm going to be an uncle?" Spike asked.

"No." Buffy and Angel said at the same time and Spike slumped back over.

"Are you sure Buffy?" Xander asked and she nodded.

"Uh four pregnancy strips and a visit to the doctor's yes I'm pregnant."  
>Buffy said and Lorne stood up.<p>

"Oh this is wonderful we should celebrate, drinks all around well except you Buffy." Lorne said and Buffy smiled, everyone then stood up and it hit them, a baby. They all lined up to congratulate the couple. Everyone went to settle down but Angel kept Buffy standing and everyone could something was up. Willow knew what Angel was going to do he had told her ever since they got back together.

"There's one more thing." Angel said and then faced Buffy. "I know this is a bit sudden but," He paused and took out a little black box from his pocket. Willow, Tara and Cordelia all let out little sequels of joy. "Buffy,"

"Oh God," Buffy said, she was completely unprepared for this.

"Buffy I love you, I haven't stopped and I never will." He began, Buffy had tears forming in her eyes. Spike rolled his eyes but everyone else had the look of excitement. He then got to one knee and opened the black box to show a beautiful diamond ring. Buffy let the tears roll down her cheeks. He took the ring out of the box and grabbed her hand. "I'm a vampire but I would feel more like a man a true champion if you Buffy Ann Summers…" He slipped on the ring."Would be my wife." Buffy couldn't speak.

"Say yes." Cordelia yelled out and Buffy smiled and held out her arms indicating she wanted a hug and Angel scooped her up and they kissed forgetting about everyone in room.

"Is that a yes?" He asked with their foreheads pressed together.

"That's a yes." She said and they kissed and everyone clapped and once again got up to congratulate them.

The wedding was small but beautiful. Buffy never wanted a big wedding more of just a gathering not a shindig or Oz's favorite hootenanny. Oz was at the wedding, they were able to find him. Angel and Buffy wrote their own vows to each other and with one kiss sealed the deal. The wedding planning had happen so quick within three months of finding out she was pregnant she and Angel were married. It was a good thing to because Buffy couldn't pay for her house with all the medical bills and funeral fees from her mother's death. While the Hell Mouth remained opened Angel noticed that more of the Scoobies had moved in slowly into the hotel and begun to help him out. Angel didn't deny the help at all especially with Buffy pregnant he didn't want her to go out on patrol.

But like with everything, word spread fast in the demon world that the slayer was pregnant and it was a vampire's child and not just any vampire but Angelus' child. More protection was needed for the both of them so the Scoobies migrated out to LA also right around the wedding Xander and Anya announced they were having a child too although marriage seemed a bit further away for them. So little children were going to be running around the hotel very soon.

Buffy was in a room painting and Angel leaned up against the door frame watching her. The room was being painted a soft pink. Buffy chose this color pink because it would last, it wasn't loud or neon just a soft pink a pearl pink. She stood up and Angel could see the bump. She turned and faced Angel and smiled, soon there would be a crib, changing station, rocking chair and toys everywhere. Buffy didn't show any signs that she needed help in painting so Angel watched as his wife painted, his wife he liked that.

Some days were harder than others when it came to eating. Buffy would eat her dinner plus a few extra helpings and other days she'd stare at it and turn green. But one thing Angel noticed if he cooked especially Irish foods Buffy would eat it with no problem that and she craved cookie dough fudge mint chip ice cream more than normal. Angel was at the dining room table with some papers as Buffy stared into the refrigerator and Angel looked at her as she pulled out the pint of apple juice opened it and drank it without taking a breath. She finished and then turned to Angel who was looking at her.

"Good?" He asked and she nodded and went to throw away the container. She took a seat next to Angel.

"What you doing?" She asked settling into the chair and got as comfortable as possible with her five month pregnant belly.

"Got a new case and thinking how we can start saving for college." Angel replied looking at the papers.

"College fund already?" Buffy asked.

"Yeah I was thinking Norte Dame," He said and Buffy smiled.

"I was thinking a boat." She said and wrapped her arms around one of his arms as it rested on the table.

"No college fund first." Angel said looking at Buffy.

"Yes college fund and pay our bills. And put a down payment on a boat." Buffy looked at the paperwork as she rested her head on his shoulder. He cracked a small smile while writing numbers.

"We're not getting a boat." Angel said and Buffy sighed.

"But they're fun." Buffy replied in defense.

"They're expensive and when would I go on this boat hmm?" He asked.

"Moonlight sails." Buffy answering as if it was a no brainer and Angel chuckled. "Ok so college fund, pay our bills, and rent a ski condo in Aspin." Buffy added the last part quickly.

"Ski condo?" Angel asked.

"There's got to be some kind of fun in our lives." Buffy added. "Ok maybe a yearly trip to Disney World Florida." Angel smiled.

"How about if everything goes the way it should we spend our summers in Ireland." Angel suggested and Buffy smiled, Ireland that would be nice.

"Like our own little cottage facing the ocean?" She asked and he nodded. "And a horse?"

"Maybe." Angel went back to writing and then Buffy sat up and she looked uncomfortable. "What's wrong?"

"Oh no please go back to sleep." Buffy begged holding her belly. "She was asleep and now she's waking up…and moving." Buffy had her hands on her little bump she then smiled and took Angel's hand and placed it on her belly. "Feel it?" She asked and he nodded. "She's kicking and boy she's a kicker."

"Sign of things to come?" He asked and she smiled. Angel then placed both hands on her stomach. Angel then leaned in and kissed her belly.

"Ok, ok she's dancing on my bladder have to pee." Buffy said and got up and headed to the bathroom. Angel was happy but not perfectly happy. While Buffy's pregnancy was progressing and the baby was human something else wasn't right. At night when she was sound asleep Angel, Wes and Giles were up researching. Something was surrounding this pregnancy something not entirely good.

Month eight was here and Buffy just had her baby shower which came with everything she would need. Angel set up the crib and everything else in the room. The two stood and looked around, it was a baby's room, it was perfect. But as Isabella's delivery day grew closer the two watchers and Angel grew more worried.

Angel was in bed and turned to Buffy as she slept. He got up and headed downstairs and found the two watchers up.

"Anything?" He asked as he went to get some blood.

"Well we've found some mentions of slayers baring children but it's vague." Wes stated. Slayers have given birth but a pregnancy that was caused by a vampire that wasn't to be found.

"What does it say?" Angel asked sitting at the table.

"Well in this diary," Giles began. "It mentions of a slayer giving birth but…" Giles handed the book to Angel and he read it. He closed it with some slight anger.

"My baby is going to die?" He asked.

"We don't know that." Wes tried to help.

"Is that what it's saying the babies are dying at birth?" Angel asked but there was silence. "Answer me." He demanded and Giles nodded his head. "All her doctor visits the baby is fine, it, it has a strong heart beat, it's kind of small but Buffy is small too. On the ultrasound monitors I, I can see her fingers, her toes, she sleeps, she wakes, she kicks and I've even seen her hand push through Buffy's stomach especially when I talk to her."

"Angel everyone is different," Giles began. "We just don't know there has never been a pregnancy like this."

"A slayer's body isn't a life giving vessel Angel, it's not meant to give birth." Wes stated and Angel nodded.

"I'm not losing either one, I love this baby and it's not even here yet. I…Giles before the doctors, I already heard her heart beat before anyone else did. I'm not losing Buffy, I'm not losing Isabella…"

"Angel we must prepare for the worst," Giles tried to speak.

"No, no we don't because both my wife and kid will be fine." Angel got up and left. There was more they had to tell him but he was already upset and this would further anger him. Buff was ending her eighth month and going into her ninth month which meant if there was a way to save them both, time was running short.

Buffy knew something was wrong but not with the baby but with her. It felt like each week she got weaker. But why, she was doing what she was supposed to do but the effects on her body. She could feel it, she was fading.

"_But why?" Buffy asked as the being that was painted in gold in blue stood before her._

"_Your time here has come to its end you are no longer needed at this point. You will give yourself to give the Gift." The woman said._

"_The Gift?" Buffy asked._

"_Yes your child is the Gift to the world."_

"_But I want to raise her I want to be with Angel." Buffy said._

"_Angel is the champion of man he will watch the Gift on earth as he still makes amends and you Buffy will watch from above in white."_

"_This isn't fair this isn't what I want."_

"_It's not about what we want child it's about doing what's right." The woman said. "You were to have his child you created a being because of love and trust. She is the Gift but one good thing comes something must be sacrificed and that is you Buffy but it is not the end only the beginning your time on earth is now done and you will be called to take a higher place to be a higher being. So one day you will fight not as a mortal but as a god. But first you must face mortal death." Buffy had tears streaming down her cheeks._

"_And my baby?"_

"_Your baby, the Gift will be taken care by the champion. Only you and the champion could created this there is no stopping it, it's time. You have a gift Buffy and it was never death it's life you are giving life to save this world." _

Buffy woke from her nap and sat up. Her tears were drenched with tears. This couldn't be true it was a mistake. She walked down the hall holding her belly and then Angel came up the stairs.

"Are you ok Buffy?" He asked.

"Angel something is happening." She said.

"You're going into labor?" Angel felt a wave of panic and Buffy shook her head.

"No," She smiled. "Not yet." She walked closer to her husband. They were only married for six months but she loved him as if they were married for sixty years. She placed a hand on his cheek, looking into his deep brown eyes. "I want her to look like you Angel." He smiled but knew something was wrong. "I swear Angel nothing can pull us a part. I know because if I die I will still find my way back to you. I'll come back to you, I'll come back to fight at your side." She got closer to him and hugged him. He didn't like what he just heard.

"Buffy?" He asked and she placed a finger on his lips and smiled. For a brief moment she didn't want to die but standing before him standing before the champion of man she could and everything would be ok.

"I love you." She said and placed a kiss on to his lips.

Buffy felt a jolt and stood up and then felt liquid between her legs.

"Oh," She said looking down as the puddle formed. "Ah, ah Angel!" Angel was in the bed reading a book when he heard her call. He went into full protection mode and to the bathroom ready to fight whatever was going to harm Buffy. He looked at her as she stood there. "It's time."

The entire hotel went to the hospital. Buffy wasn't ready to push but her contractions weren't the most pleasant things. They didn't hurt but were uncomfortable. Angel left the room and saw everyone waiting.

"So?" Wes asked.

"Oh we're going to be here a long time she's like two centimeters dilated we're not even half way yet." Angel said.

"How long with this take?" Cordelia asked.

"Uh maybe tomorrow the baby will be here." Angel stated a sigh of relief was felt.

Thirty two hours later Buffy was still waiting but the doctor and nurses could tell something was going wrong but it wasn't the baby, it was Buffy. Angel sat at her bed side holding her hand. She looked at him and smiled.

"You ok?" he asked and she gave a faint smile.

"Angel," She then stoked his cheek. "Life," She said. "I have the gift of life." Angel didn't understand. "It's all making sense now. I was meant to live so I could die for her." Angel shook his head no and she smiled. She then took her necklace off that held the cross he gave her and the claddagh ring. "Give this to her when you feel she's ready."

"Buffy no, no listen everything is going to be ok." Angel said but he wasn't kidding himself he knew he could sense it.

"Angel there are things in this world that we aren't meant to understand, you and this baby are that make sense to me." She stroked his cheek. "Angel listen because there isn't much time. Listen, I love you I will always love you but this what I must do. Tell Giles I've figured it out and that I was always ok. Give my love to my friends. You have to take care of them now ok. You have to take care of each other, you have to be strong. Angel I've learned the hardest thing to do in this world is to live in it." Buffy paused and Angel had tears running down his cheeks as he held her hand and then brought it to his forehead sobbing. "Do one thing for me, live." He nodded and leaned forward and kissed her. "It's time." Buffy sat up, she felt the urge to push.

Angel coached her, whispered sweet words to her in both English and Gaelic. Buffy pushed with everything she had. Buffy huffed as she was in labor. Angel could do nothing but hold her hand. Giles, Xander, Willow, Tara, Wes, Cordelia, Gunn, Spike and Fred were all in the hospital. Fred was found a few weeks ago after a little trip to another dimension.

The doctors and nurses worked hard, Buffy's vital signs only declined as the birthing went on. Her body had given so much energy into protecting this child that she was dying. Angel couldn't lose Buffy not now. Buffy let out a cry and took in another breath. She could feel it the baby was almost here. She could feel all her energy leaving, her life leaving. Then Buffy felt the pain disappear. She knew the baby was out.

"It's a girl." One nurse said but she wasn't crying and Buffy begun to panic. She looked into Angel's eyes with fear but Angel smiled. He let go of her hand and walked over to the table where they set down the baby. The baby was moving looking around and breathing. Angel looked down at the littlest thing he ever saw. And then the little girl looked straight up at Angel and smiled.

"Uh," The nurse huffed. "Never seen a new born smile." The nurse then handed the baby to Angel. "She is just perfect." The nurse said he looked down at his daughter. The little girl opened her eyes and let out a small yawn. He walked over to Buffy and placed the baby in her arms. Buffy was slipping away. She held her daughter and smiled. Angel had tears somehow he could feel Buffy's soul leaving this world all to protect and give birth to this child, his child. The little girl looked up at her and Buffy's smiled grew even bigger.

"Hi Isabella," Buffy sobbed. "I'm your mommy…you looked just how I imagined, perfect." Buffy had tears falling. Angel placed his forehead to hers and cried.

"Buffy stay we both need you." Angel pleaded. Buffy smiled just a little.

"Take care of our baby Angel. I know you can and I'll always be here." She placed a small kiss on his lips. "I love you."

"I love you too." Angel said and then Buffy took in a breath. The nurse snatched the child from Buffy's arms as Buffy's vital signs dropped. "No Buffy no," Angel then was pulled aside. The doctors and nurse begun to work but Buffy was gone.

Out in the lobby everyone knew what was going on. Giles couldn't help but let a tear fall. Willow curled up in Tara's arms and sobbed. Cordelia leaned into Xander with a sob as well. They looked up and saw Angel walk out of the room but he wasn't alone he held something. Everyone got up and crowded around him. His cheeks were wet with tears. They all looked at the little baby.

"Everyone," Angel began. "I want you to meet Isabella Buffy O'Brien." Everyone smiled looking at the little baby. They all knew Buffy would pass on to protect the child. Any slayer who had given birth died because of the energy they gave up to protect the child. They just weren't prepared for it. But seeing the child was a new door opening to closed one. "Isabella these are your friends." Angel said to the sleeping baby.

Angel appeared at the grave site right at sunset. The service was over but the group they had another to perform. They all held their flowers waiting for Angel to appear. He had a dozen white roses. Willow was holding little Isabella as Angel walked to the tombstone. It read Buffy Ann Summers O'Brien beloved daughter, wife, mother and friend.

"She was amazing," Giles began. "A true champion to the end. And…" He started to tear up. "I couldn't be more proud as a Watcher, more honored to be her Watcher." Giles then sobbed. Everyone let tears fall. Angel's knees buckled and he fell to the ground sobbing. He looked at the stone and placed his hand on it. No one knew what to say.

"I miss you already," Angel began. "I…I'm sorry I wasn't everything you wanted, everything you needed. I'm sorry for everything I've done to hurt you." Willow held Isabella closer. "But I will promise you this," Angel sobbed. "I will protect our baby, our daughter." Angel then set down the roses knowing he had to say good bye. "Buffy," Angel started. "My love, my wife, I love you." He slowly got up and it took Xander to help him steady himself. Angel looked at the stone once more and then to his baby daughter, the only thing he had left of Buffy.

He held four day old Isabella in his arms, she was tiny compared to him. He was in a rocking chair feeding her before she went to bed. He begun to sing to her and her eyes widen and she wiggled a little in excitement as he began. He couldn't help but smile as he sung, she seem to like it.

"A leagan síos do cheann agus beidh mé a chanadh shuantraí duit ar ais go na blianta as Loo-li, Lai-Ley." He sang softly.

Angel could feel sleep taking over, the other side of the bed was empty, he missed her already, he missed her before she even died. But on top of his chest was a sleeping baby. She was asleep on her belly in a little ball on his chest. He both feel and hear her heart beat and smiled and finally let the sleep take over.

**Present Day**

Angel's concentration was broken as he heard a scream, it wasn't a scream to investigate because it was coming down the stairs. His mind had drifted back to the past with Buffy. He could hear the pitter patter of Isabella's footsteps. He looked at the little picture of Buffy that was another book mark. He brought it to his lips and kissed it.

"I love you mo bhean chéile." He placed the picture back into the book and stood up as Isabella came charging at him. He knelt down as the three year old screamed and laughed jumping into her father's arms. She was looking more and more life Buffy every day except she had brown hair and brown eyes. Isabella held the stuffed animal pig.

"Mr. Gordo." She said and he kissed her cheek and she giggle and hugged her father.

"What are you doing munchkin?" He asked.

"Playing," She said.

"Oh really you being nice to Evan?"

"Yeah," She replied as Angel carried her up the stairs.

"What movie are we watching tonight?" He asked.

"Salem's Lot." She said, she loved vampire movies and he smiled and kissed her again as they headed upstairs together. Angel missed Buffy but they had something to show for, Isabella. She was life, she was this tiny little ball of energy. He love it, she just loved people and would kiss and kiss and give hugs. Isabella was life that Buffy gave and Angel couldn't see himself without her. He owed Buffy everything but for now it was time to watch a movie it was time to be with his daughter. She was three now, she was growing up too fast.

_**So now we know what happened to Buffy. But remember she's coming back later. Hope you liked it and maybe it explained some stuff. Anyways more on the way. Thanks for reading. Comments and reviews are most welcomed.**_

_**mo bhean chéile= my wife. **_


	9. The Valkyrie

Chapter 9 The Valkyrie

Angel woke up; it was too early what was the point of school he thought. He put on a shirt and headed downstairs. He walked into the kitchen to find Isabella, Evan and Levy at the dining table.

"Where's our cups dad?" The seven year old Isabella asked. Usually Cordelia was awake doing all this. Angel rubbed his eyes and grabbed three cups and filled each with milk. He set them before the kids and thought well while he was up just to get their breakfasts together. He took out some bowls and three different kinds of cereals and grabbed a loaf of bread.

"Oh good you've started." Cordelia said coming into the kitchen and then helped out. "Late, we are late." She said while grabbing the jelly. Angel put the pieces of toast in the toaster and began. "You know one day Angel we'll find a six slice toaster and then this will be a breeze." Angel smiled and poured the three different cereals into three different bowls. Isabella liked Rice Chex, Evan Froot Loops and Levy liked Frosted Flakes. He carried the bowls over to the kids and they began to eat.

"May I have a banana daddy?" Isabella asked and Angel went to get her one, she loved bananas but he could never remember if Buffy liked them or not or did he when he was human eat bananas, who knows. He handed her one and Cordelia passed around the toast. Willow came in yawning followed in by Xander. Angel realized it was always this group up early, the originals Willow, Xander, Cordelia and himself. These were the ones that started the problems back in Sunnydale. This was his first family and that family grew and it had kids. These kids would be the new generation soon.

"You be good and have a good day." Angel said to Isabella as he gave her a hug.

"I will dad." She said and he kissed her as she skipped her way to Willow who was driving them to school today. He hated school, Isabella was gone all day and the hotel was so boring so quiet. He at one point loved the quietness but now he couldn't stand it. He missed Isabella when she went to school, eight hours for five days a week she was gone. The hotel was too quiet too dull and too boring without her running around and being her crazy self. He had to entertain himself for eight hours and training took up only two, going back to bed took up two so he still four more to kill. Why did she have to go to school why couldn't she just stay home all day? He was like that with Buffy when they dated back when she was in high school. He spent the whole day waiting for night to happen just so they can go out on patrol.

Angel sat his desk reading a book about a monster they were looking for. Isabella was walking slowly and saw the office door was open just enough for her to get in unnoticed. She slipped in and crawled on the floor as quiet as possible. She saw her father's back and slowly walked to him. She got closer and closer inching up to Angel. She wanted to scare him. Just as she was about to scream Angel looked up.

"Don't even think about it." Angel said and Isabella stopped her stalking and walked up to her father's side. He already picked up her heart beat when she was outside the office, she could never sneak up on him. She was for her age though rather stealthily but she had a lot to learn about sneaking around and up on people.

"How did you know?" She asked as she climbed up to sit on his lap and see what he was reading.

"I'm your father I know everything." He said flipping the page. "Your homework done?" He asked.

"I thought you knew everything." She said. Oh she was a handful, she was Buffy. He kissed her head and closed the book and set her down as he got up. He went to look at her homework to make sure everything was correct before she could terrorize Evan and any other poor soul at the hotel.

Angel pulled the covers over Isabella as she settled into her bed. He took a seat next to her, he had just read her a chapter of a story and now it was time for her to sleep. He stroked her forehead and he had a small smile. Her green eyes looked up to him and she smiled back. Angel couldn't remember life before Isabella and know he can't imagine life without her. He could remember when she was just a few hours old, holding her and he never thought he could love someone so much that he had just met. He loved Buffy with whatever he had but the love for his daughter was different. She was made from him, Buffy created her out of him for him, Isabella had his blood running through her, she was him. He would die if he lost her, he would burn this world, rip it a part if she died. Isabella was his only link now to humanity, she was his soul and if she was gone then there was nothing to atone for, nothing worth living for. Isabella reached and pointed her finger on Angel's chest and he looked down and she flicked his nose. He laughed a little and grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"Sneak," He said. "Get some sleep." He then leaned in and kissed her forehead. "Love you."

"Love you to daddy." She replied and he switched of off her lamp and left, shutting the door. Isabella laid awake for a moment and then closed her eyes. Angel headed downstairs where Gunn, Wes, Spike and Xander were getting weapons the day at the office began. Cordelia handed Angel a slip of paper with an address to where they were going. The guys headed out there was a rumor was out of a vampire nest and Cordelia had a vision at a club, a familiar club where they could find some information.

"We'll keep the fires going." Lorne said as they left. Willow and Tara went back to the books. They pulled up to the club and headed inside. As always the women saw Angelus and William the Bloody and began to make cat calls.

"Still got it." Spike said looking at Angel, Angel could help but smile just a little he was two hundred and fifty two years old and he still had it he was still looking good.

The group got some information but it was vague as they headed to the outer parts of the city. Out here was just abandon buildings. Then a woman came up out of the shadows.

"Kate," Angel said and she walked up.

"Well I did a quick look around but nothing." She said and Angel nodded.

"The nest will be under, somewhere out of sight." Angel said looking around as the wind picked up speed, he could smell it, it was going to rain.

"We can take a quick look but these places are breeding places for vampires." Spike stated and they all headed to one building.

"Let's make it quick." Angel said. "It's going to rain."

"No it's not." Kate protested looking up to the sky.

Angel's car pulled up to the hotel as it was pouring outside. The group ran inside trying to stay as dry as possible. They came into the hotel and didn't find the nest well not yet at least.

Angel and Isabella stood in an elevator waiting for it to reach the top floor. Once they were there they walked up to the roof access and walked up on the roof. Angel then picked her as he walked over to the ledge of the building. She could see the city lit up at night. The wind was much faster up here but she seemed to like it.

"So you watch this entire place?" She asked Angel and he nodded.

"A lot of people need help."

"Mom use to do the same?" She asked.

"Yes a smaller town but yes she protected people too." Angel replied.

"Will I be a slayer someday?" Isabella asked. Angel knew she would be she already had incredible strength for a girl her age and size.

"One day." He said and they both looked out to the city the City of Angels. "Ready?" He asked and she nodded with a smile. Isabella held on and Angel ran and jumped to the next building as Isabella squealed with laughter.

"Again, again!" She pleaded and Angel smiled, she wasn't afraid of heights. He jumped to another building and landed. She placed both hands on his face and smiled. "I want to be like you someday dad." She stated and he smiled and kissed her.

Isabella snuck into the training room as her father was in the middle of a training session with Giles. She loved to watch him train; she was in awe by him. Giles held some knives and threw them at Angel and he blocked them each perfectly. Isabella sat in the corner completely drawn in. Angel had noticed over the last four to five years his fighting style had changed it became more like Buffy's a mix so to speak. Giles had noticed it too which as always caused a huge research session when his style changed after his encounter with Holtz at first he thought it's because of Holtz but what made Giles think was he moved were that of Buffy, her style. Angel had a totally different style, very animal driven.

"_You sure about that Angel?" Giles asked. Angel had described what he saw before he killed Holtz, he saw Buffy and she stopped Holtz from delivering the final blow. Giles understood her coming into his dreams, speaking to him, holding him. But take physical manifestation, to block a sword's blow now that was interesting. Angel nodded and it was time to do some research._

_Wes and Giles poured into the books four months and finally they found the description or at least what Angel had described. A huge meeting was held after the children went to bed. _

"_Does anyone know what a Valkyrie is?" Giles asked as he wrote the word on a white board. Everyone shook their heads no. "The word comes from the __name in Old Norse, Valkyrja and it means "chooser of the slain."Giles said and everyone nodded. "From Angel has told us I believe Buffy maybe have become a Valkyrie." Everyone was quiet. "The way to become a Valkyrie is for a woman usually of higher warrior stature or of some great importance to sacrifice herself in battle. Buffy did that." Giles said while pacing. "She gave up her life to give birth to her daughter; she gave her life in battle." Giles paused and everyone understood what battle they were in. It was a war with evil. _

"_Buffy fits the description perfectly, blonde hair, fair skin." Wes added. Angel sat there thinking, Buffy was something even more powerful than a slayer right now?_

"_So what does a Valkyrie do?" Fred asked._

"_They are seen as demigoddesses of death. Valkyries carry out the will of Odin in determining the victors of the battle and the course of the war." Giles said which meant they were more or less warrior angels and they could determine the outcome in their favor which explained why Angel won against Holtz and which is why he may win against Wolfram and Hart. "It says if one sees a Valkyrie in battle especially one that attacks them or protecting the one they are fighting it means they will die in that battle which explains Holtz's death. Valkyries also have duties in the great hall which depending on what text you read translates roughly into heaven. There, having exchanged their armor as a mortal for pure white robes, they will serve the warriors they have chosen which explains why she appears to you Angel, you're a worrier." Everyone looked to Angel as he sat there. "You're here warrior she has chosen to aid in battle." Buffy did say she would always be with him. "A woman who becomes a Valkyrie will remain immortal and invulnerable." Giles finished._

"_Also if she remains loyal and serves because she is a demigoddess she has a chance to become a goddess herself." Wes added. Angel thought about that too, Buffy could be a goddess someday._

"_Wow," Cordelia began in some awe and Willow smiled._

"_Angel married a demigoddess, how does that make you feel champ?" Willow asked and small smile tugged at the corners of Angel's mouth. Buffy was always amazing he thought but this, this just made her so perfect and yet he still didn't believe he deserved her especially as a Valkyrie or a demigoddess he didn't even deserve her if she was just a normal girl. But that made him proud and that was Isabella's mother which meant Isabella could have limitless powers. _

Angel dodged another knife and rolled to the ground. But what caused the change in him was he had a dream about Buffy one night after Holtz's death when he came back from Ireland. It wasn't his normal dreams with her usually those consist of heated kissing, shedding of clothing and other things that he wouldn't mention. But this dream this was one important and he knew it.

"_You're strong Angel but I'm going to make you stronger." Buffy said to him as he held her close. He smiled at his slayer his Valkyrie. She chose to die in battle to sacrifice herself for her daughter and her lover. She chosen him as the warrior to watch over. He liked that, his lover was a demigoddess and could be a goddess one day but he worshiped her as a goddess in every way before he found out about what she had become, he would bow before her in every dream before holding her. Only in dreams were they together but it was more than he could ask for. _

"_What do you mean?" He asked her as she held him and she smiled and her green eyes glittered. _

"_You will be the strongest vampire; no one will out match you." She placed both hands on his chest and pushed him away and stood before him. Buffy smiled at her vampire and held up her hand and a butterfly formed out of light. "In this is my strength, my speed, me. It shall mix with you." She then blew at the butterfly and it flew to him and touched him causing him to light up briefly. She stood there smiling at him. He felt a rush a surge of energy as she walked back to him and embraced him. She nuzzled into his neck purring and their lips found one another's in a heated passionate kiss. While he wondered what she had done he couldn't help but rid her of her white robes. _

Ever since then he was faster, stronger. Before his enemies would flee before him but now as his legend grows and vampires tremble before him, run and hide. He was the bogyman now, the true creature of the night. Isabella was proud of her father, at night when they thought she was asleep the adults would talk about how Angel was progressing and she would smile. Angel did a few back flips dodging Giles as he threw knives. Giles was always impressed by Angel. He had encompassed a great deal of power from both age and Buffy. Buffy before she died had saw to it that if she was going to leave him behind to fight then she would gift him with what he needed to protect Isabella and the world, she would make sure he shined like the true champion he was. Isabella smiled; she wanted to be like him someday, strong and fast like her father. She wanted to fight side by side with him. Giles held the punching bag as Angel went at it.

Isabella walked around the mansion, her father was still training and she found Spike.

"Hey Spike," She said as she skipped to him. Angel's spawn was coming up to him although she wasn't unpleasant like her mother or Angel but she was still their spawn.

"What nibblet?" Spike asked.

"Guess what." She said as she scaled the up the kitchen counter top and walked on it as Spike reached for some blood.

"I hate guessing games." Spike said and turned around facing the little girl.

"Dad showed me all of L.A and one day I'll be the slayer and protect it." She said proudly.

"Oh goodie well forgive me for not leaping for joy but got a kink in my back."

"What happen you get into a fight?" She asked and Spike nodded. "You win?" And he nodded. "Hey Spike what's going to happen when I become the slayer?" She asked.

"I'll be a monkey's uncle." Spike replied and she laughed.

"You don't look like a monkey." She said and sat down on the counter top.

"Well thank you, so pops showed you the city." Isabella nodded with a smile. "Hope not the outer parts."

"No," She said with a slightly sad face. "He says those are out of bounds."

"And you'll do well to remember it." Spike said.

"Why what's out there?" She asked.

"Nasty evil things pet."

"It can't be that bad," The little girl stated. "Are there vampires out there?" She asked but Spike didn't answer which meant yes. "Cool, I want to chase and hunt vampires."

"Well one day you will, you're just too little at the moment." Spike said, Isabella frown, no she was not too little.

"Why not now?" She asked she knew she could fight.

"Why not now what?" Angel asked coming into the kitchen and Isabella smiled.

"Girl talk I mean you know what I mean." Spike said drinking more blood. Spike then begun to ramble about something while Isabella stood up on the counter top and begun to sneak towards Spike.

"What are you doing Inion?" Angel asked before he grabbed a glass.

"Being stealthily," She replied and Angel smiled and walked over to her, wrapped his arms around her, placed a kiss on her head and looked to Spike as he kept going on about some gripe.

"Let an old pro show you how it's done." Angel said with an evil smile and she smiled back, she loved it when her dad taught her a lesson. He took Isabella off the counter top and then looked to Spike while Isabella dangled in the air and she kicked her feet wildly with a smile. "Hey Spike?" He asked as the vampire kept going on. "You mind turning your back to us?" Angel asked and Spike did and Angel placed Isabella on the ground. It seemed like he was going about Kate and how he was trying to make the moves but the blonde wasn't going for it, why did blondes hate him.

"It's your fault you know she likes the overhanging foreheaded men that brood day in and day out and act all mysterious and work up a load of sexual tension." Spike kept going.

"You need to be as quiet as possible," Angel explained to Isabella as they were both crouched down on the floor.

"Quiet as possible, got it what's next." Isabella waited for further instructions.

"Wait what's going on?" Spike asked realizing he just listen to Angel, he never listens to Angel.

"Stalking lesson." Angel replied and Spike nodded.

"Oh stalking…stalking hey wait." Spike turned around looking at the two but Angel gave him the look to turn his back. "You got to be joking; this is so humiliating and stupid." He said while crossing his arms

"Try not to make a sound," Angel whispered to his daughter.

"What are you telling her you big poof?" Spike asked but he got no responses. "Peaches? Nibblet?" Spike asked. Then out of nowhere Isabella jumped out at got Spike by the ankles, she was strong enough that Spike went down landing face first on the ground, he caught himself before his face actually smashed to the floor. "Bugger," Spike said as he could hear Angel laughing at his expense. Isabella skipped back to her father.

"That was very good." He said Angel was impressed with Isabella's skills at such a young age. Spike got up and was ready to a brawl with his Sire even though he wouldn't win. But then Xander came running in.

"Angel we've got trouble." Xander stated and Angel jumped into action but he noticed Isabella was following him. "No Izzy you stay here."

"But dad," Isabella was always interested in her father's work.

"Spike put her to bed if need be." Angel ordered and he was off. "Love you." Angel was then off, Isabella scoffed and was annoyed. She thought she was old enough to go out places.

"I never get to go anywhere." She whined.

"Oh nibblet don't worry one day you'll be the half vampire half slayer you and then you can chase those stupid oversize dogs from dawn until dusk well dusk till dawn." Spike explained and she smiled at him. Angel ran outside to see Kate as she came out of her car. She had feelings growing for Angel but she had to push it aside for now. Although she knew Angel would never go for her she was still in love with Buffy and always would be but still the chance to work with him was enough. Angel put on his coat and she was always a little captivated by how it whipped behind him.

"What is it Kate?" Angel asked.

"Vampires." She said and Angel saw Wes walking out of the hotel and took the keys to his bike from his hand.

"Hey," Wes protested.

"It'll be faster than the car." Angel said and Kate walked with him to the bike.

"You think this is the nest we're looking for?" She asked, it could be or just a whole new set of vampires. "They're hoards of them Angel what are you going to do?" She asked as Angel got on the bike.

"Kill them all." He said like it was no big deal.

"Whoa, whoa a hoard man that's not good you might want Spike in on this too." Gunn suggested and Xander was on it.

"Look grab some weapons and follow in the car." Angel ordered.

"They're off the overpass at least most of them but Angel some are attacking on the overpass." Kate said and Angel nodded.

"We're going on the freeway?" Spike asked walking outside entering in the last half of the conversion and Angel shrugged. "Finally fast and furious the way I like it. Maybe we'll get a descent brawl tonight."

"Angel man you stay off the freeways remember." Gunn said and Wes nodded. Angel turned the motorcycle on. "Freeways are suicide you know this."

"Well hope that's wrong for tonight." Angel said while shifting the bike into gear and was off. They all watched him drive off into the night.

"Well why we standing here let's kill us some vampires." Gunn said and they headed to Angel's car.

"To the Angel Mobil away." Spike said and Kate got into her car and they sped off into the night as well.

Angel got onto the freeway even at night there were cars everywhere, but it wasn't going to slow him down just meant he could weave something that was rather fun. It felt good to drive fast but Wes didn't have a motorcycle that actually perform this was just a motorcycle. Angel was looking into buying a motorcycle for around town at night, not that he didn't love his car. He could see the overpass and just before it he could see the damage they were causing. Angel sped up and weaved through the cars. The vampires were dumping stuff onto the road causing major accidents or at least potential accidents. Angel got into the emergence lane and sped up faster as much as he liked to weave but he couldn't deal with people drivers, too slow and they never signal if they were going to change lanes. A vampire caught him in his line of vision. Angel skid the bike to the ground, stood on the side and jumped into the air and grabbed the side of the bridge. He pulled himself up and the vampires begun to panic.

"It's Angelus!" One yelled and he went to fighting them a few stayed to fight while others fled warning the others that were off the freeway that Angel beast was here. His crew then saw him already engaged in battle.

"Where's my bike?" Wes asked with some panic in his voice.

Angel opened Isabella's door and found her sleeping peacefully. He walked in and leaned over her.

"Sleeping my sweet?" He asked and there was no response and he smiled. He leaned in and kissed her forehead. "Night my dear." He then left and headed back downstairs to get his wounds attended to.

_**So Buffy is a demigoddess right pretty cool huh, oh it's all making sense from The Gift right? If you've read The Gift if not I won't spoil anything. The little moment between Spike, Isabella and Angel anyone catch it where's it from? If you guess right I'll…I don't know but yeah it's from one of my favorite movies that I didn't get to see in 3D because it was always sold out. Anyways keep in mind about the whole "I want to be like you dad," that comes up in the next chapter. So Angel is now like the most powerful vampire which is pretty cool and also sexy. Will there be a Kate/Angel pairing…no it's just how can Kate not be attracted to him. What about Spike and Kate err um I'm not sure yet probably not unless you as the readers want to see it but as warning Spike will have his heartbroken if it happens not because of a break up but because you know what let me know and I'll see if it has a place so give me a yes or no if it's something you might want to see. Anyways more to come, comments and reviews are welcomed. Thanks for reading. **_


	10. Just Like You

Chapter 10 Just Like You

What Angel had thought was just one giant vampire nest located on the outskirts of town was actually hoards of them scattered about. Xander placed a map on the large dinner table of the city as the entire hotel, Kate and even the children were up part taking in this. Angel reached over and began to mark places where they have already been. Evan and Levy both stood on a seat together but Isabella was jumping from spot to spot, running around the table trying to see the map. She was smaller than Evan and Levy and all the chairs were taken or an adult was in the way.

"Ok so sewer tunnels are probably how they are moving back and forth." Kate said as she pointed to one.

"Right." Angel confirmed.

"Well you just can't blow up the sewers." Anya stated.

"Yes because that would be too easy." Xander commented.

"Not mention we'd get into a lot of trouble." Cordelia added.

"Would be so much easier though." Gunn grumbled a little.

"Ok so blowing up the sewers is out." Willow stated. "What else can we do?" Isabella walked under the table and then jumped up and down trying to see anything. She hated being little. She then squeezed or at least tried to between Spike and Lorne but no luck. She was missing all the cool stuff she thought. She then walked over to her father, pulled his jacket forcing her way between him and Kate. She then pushed herself so she was standing in front of Angel but she still couldn't quite see. Angel looked down and smiled, reached for her and sat her on the table. Finally she thought. Angel wrapped one arm around her, kissed her head and continued on with the conversion. The girls all watched and thought that was just a sweet moment. Kate smiled as she connected sewers together on the building they hit and ones they suspected. She was really getting into this business.

"Massive blessing of the water?" Xander asked but that wouldn't happen plus Angel and Spike wouldn't be able to use the sewers for day light hours. Whatever they did to the sewers would affect Angel and Spike but then again these were the older sewers, the ones on the outside of town.

"What about charms?" Tara asked.

"That could work." Kate said. "We put the charms up on the nearby sewers we've hit already." She then pointed to a few. "That would seal off this entire section."

"Yeah," Angel agreed leaning in and pointing to a few more. "We place more here and here, and then this entire section is blocked off which means they have to use these sewers."

"Thus forcing them in fewer tunnels." Giles finished. "Good work guys." Giles congratulated them and everyone smiled.

"Yeah now all we need is a deck of cards." Angel stood up straight. "Alright let's move like we've got a purpose people." Everyone began to file out, Angel grabbed Isabella off the table and set her down and she took off running, she ran pass Kate and she smiled at the little girl. She was looking more and more like Angel but some of the others suggested she was looking more like Buffy. It all depended who you saw at a particular time. She had the best of both her parents. Angel then stood before Kate and there was an awkward moment of them standing there facing each other and then they went their separate ways. Angel knew Kate was interested in him but he couldn't will himself to like her beyond friendship.

"Kate wait," He said and she turned and faced him. She walked over to him and he stood there while grabbing something out of his pocket. "Here I want you to keep this on you." It was a small necklace with a pendant. Kate knew it wasn't a gift or even a small momentum of affection. "It's a locator something Tara and Willow can track especially when we go down into the sewers." He said and she turned around so he could put it on. All of them had something that they could track each other with. Isabella's was her mother's cross/ring necklace, Willow put a charm on it, Levy had a bracelet, the girls all had some kind of jewelry that can be tracked. The men had small trinkets like Angel's ring was one, Spike carried a stone, Wes and Giles it was their glasses. All little things so if anything happens to separate them they all could be found. This was done a long time ago when Isabella was kidnapped for the Cyberdemon feast. And now that Kate was teaming up with them more and more he needed her to have one. He locked the chain together and she let her short blonde hair down. "It's just a precaution." She turned and faced him and nodded with a little smile.

"Thanks." She said.

"Doesn't mean we're engaged or anything." Angel tossed it out there and Kate laughed a little. She would never be able to truly win his heart but just being around him was enough. Kate thought Buffy was one lucky girl to have him and that he was still completely faithful to her even in death. Then something latched onto Angel's leg and he looked down and saw two green eyes looking up at him. He reached down and picked up Isabella and kissed her check. "You like Kate's new necklace?" He asked and she nodded. Kate could see the resemblance between them.

"Can I go too?" She asked but Isabella was smart and knew the answer to that question.

"No babe you can't." Angel said and Isabella looked disappointed. "I need you here, it's not safe."

"When can go?"

"When you're older and world peace happens." Angel said as he set her down. She looked up at him and understood what he meant; it meant it would never happen. She scoffed when he said that and Kate smiled.

"But dad," She protested.

"Hey go play away with ya." He said falling into his Irish brogue which caused Kate to smiled and he lean over and tickled Isabella and she ran screaming in laughter as she went to find Evan and Levy. Kate smiled, he was a wonderful father.

"World peace?" Kate asked.

"Yeah just like she can date after she gets married." Angel said as he went to grab the map.

"But you have to date before you get married." Kate said and Angel nodded. "So that means she'll never date." And Angel nodded again rolling up the map. Kate smiled and knew what he meant, no boys. Oh she pity the boy who came around his daughter. Fathers tend to be protective of their daughters when it came to dating and Angel was no exception. "So no boys ever?" She asked.

"Yup," Angel walked began to walk away.

"So no one can court your daughter?"

"No, no one." Angel left the dining room with Kate smiling; he was so very different from the time they first met. He was more human now and more open. Buffy and Isabella made a huge impact on him. Kate went into the opposite direction holding her new necklace.

Angel sat on his bed reading as Isabella was at his side. He looked down and saw she was asleep. Her head was in his stomach and like always when she fell asleep on top of him she was curled up in a little ball. He didn't understand why she curled up on him and it only happened when he was around. He stroked her cheek and knew it was time to put her to bed. He placed the book on a nightstand that had a picture of Buffy and next to that picture was one of Isabella. He smiled looking down at her, she was completely asleep. He was half tempted to stay not wanting to move her; she was like Buffy when she slept curled up next to him and looked more at peace than ever. Angel slowly shifted and picked her up. Her head fell to his shoulder as he stood up and walked out of his room. She didn't stir not once. He walked into her room pulled back her covers and placed his hand on her head and gently laid her down. He pulled the covers over her. He took a second to just admire her; she was so beautiful like her mother. He leaned in and kissed her

_Angel crept through the woods the only sounds he could hear was his footsteps as small twigs snapped under him and owls hooting. He held his crossbow hunting but he wasn't sure what he was hunting. But then he heard a snap and looked off into the distance and saw a hooded figure walking. He began to stalk it. But then he lost the figure but something told him to turn around. He did and the cloak figure stood there. He held up his crossbow aiming it but never pulled the trigger even though it advanced closer. The figure stood maybe three feet from him and then removed its hood. Angel dropped the crossbow to the ground and knelt before her. She walked closer and finally he could see under some of the heavier cloak a white robe. He looked up at her as she stood before him._

"_Buffy," He said and she smiled at him and then held out her hands indicated she wanted him to take them. He complied and stood up. "I'm dreaming." He said, only in dreams could they be together._

"_Yes you are." She confirmed with her smile and green eyes glittering. She placed a hand on his cheek resting her thumb on his lips. "But it is a good dream." Yes a dream with Buffy was always a good dream. She took a step back and then pulled the ties that held the cloak together and the huge thing fell to the ground. Angel knew what was about to happen. She then began to pull apart her robes and Angel advanced to her to help. He placed a passionate kiss on her lips and then made a trail of kisses down her neck as she held him._

Angel woke from that dream and rolled over to the empty spot on his bed but it wasn't empty Isabella was there asleep. He smiled she would find her way back especially when he was going to go on a dangerous mission. He reached over and gently touched her cheek. Buffy most defiantly gave him the best gift ever, a daughter her daughter, his daughter Isabella. He smiled back then it was about him being tortured then it turned into nothing else mattered but Buffy and now nothing mattered but her. Everything Angel was doing now and will ever do was for Isabella it was about her now and will always be.

The gang had taken out more vampire nests but they had a long way to go. One building concerned them in the fact they didn't know if there was a nest or not. One day Isabella peeked at the map as there were marking indicating where they had been and what sewers were now cut off.

"What are you doing?" Evan asked as he saw Isabella looking.

"Just looking." She replied but Isabella knew she wasn't supposed to be looking this was all grown up work.

"I'm going to tell you know they don't want us to look." Evan said.

"I'm doing anything wrong it's not like I'm going anywhere." Isabella said although she wanted to go out on these missions with her father. Then Levy came in.

"I want to see." She said and stood up on a chair looking at the map. "One day we'll get to help. Willow and Tara have shown me some spells."

"We should go outside and practice maybe on one of these places they already went through." Isabella said and Levy smiled nodding.

"Yeah," The two girls were getting excited.

"Guys we aren't even suppose to be looking at the map." Evan stated.

"Fraidy cat." Isabella mocked Evan.

"I am not." Evan protested.

"Prove it." Levy said while placing her hands on her hips. Evan got up on one of the seats and pointed to a building.

"Let's go here." He said.

"Yeah and we can be like heroes like my dad." Isabella said.

"Or like my dad." Evan added in but Isabella laughed.

"My dad calls your dad a whimp." Isabella said and then the two tussled a little.

"Hey guys." Levy got in between them. "So when are we going?"

Spike drove them to a store. This store wasn't far from the building that they wanted to practice magic and sword fighting. It would be like an adventure to them much better than the mansion. The four got out of the car and headed inside the little shop. It was a small toy store but the three kids had a plan to ditch Spike and run. They were small easily to stay out of site. Actually the idea of running and hiding from Spike sound like a lot of fun. The three walked together nodding at one another to split up. Spike scoffed, he didn't want to play this game, whatever game it was.

"Ok little buggers we do this we go home and no one gets a toy." He said thinking that would work but not one kid came out to protest. "Izzy?" He asked and then he knew something wasn't right. Spike began to look around the little store but couldn't find any child. "Great I'm dead."

The three kids ran down the streets laughing as they got away. It was rather easy much easier than they thought. They headed down a back road and there was the outer parts of town.

"Whoa," Isabella said as they walked closer to an empty building. It was much bigger and a little bit more menacing than they thought. They got closer to the building and could hear the creeks and low moans it gave off as the wind passed through it. The three walked in and smiled, they all thought this was cool. Why couldn't they come on the adult's missions, this was so much fun.

Isabella pretended to fight with a pole some invisible thing.

"Oh yeah well my daddy is a vampire which makes me half vampire." She said and jabbed into thin air. Evan was doing something similar and Levy sat on the ground whispering incantations and little bubbles of light would appear. Then something caught their attention. Some sort of noise. They stopped their playing and headed further into the building. Isabella and Evan kept their poles they found as they headed further in.

"You know Isabella maybe we shouldn't." Levy said and the three of them stopped in their tracks.

"It's probably the wind but let's check it out." She said but then something came out and the kids screamed but once he came into better lighting they stopped. "Spike." Isabella groaned.

"The only checking we will be doing is checking out of here." He said shooing them to the other direction. "This building hasn't been cleared of any nest." He said and the kids were confused. It was dark out if vampires were lurking they would be out by now. "It's not safe here." Spike said looking around; he could feel eyes watching him.

"Looks like blondie bear is scared." Isabella mocked Spike and he shot his eye to the seven year old Angel and Buffy look alike.

"It's mister blondie bear to you nibblet now let's go." He said and the kids could tell he wasn't joking now. But just as they were about to leave they were snarling and laughs. "Oh great." Then out of the shadows came three vampires sniffing the air. The kids all took their place behind Spike, Evan and Isabella dropped their poles.

"Well, well isn't it William the Bloody." One vampire said. "Looks like trespassers to me."

"Accidently we accidently found our way here." Spike said.

"Stepping out of the city lines William, stepping out of your zone you know how bad that is." Another vampire said.

"Psh," Isabella said. "You can't do anything to us."

"Actually they can so Izzy just be quiet." Spike begged, she was just like her mother babbling.

"But Spike you told me they were nothing but stupid oversize dogs." Isabella added.

"Right oh look at the time." Spike said looking at his blank wrist. "It's way passed their bed time, time to go kids." He ushered them out but one vampire cut them off and the kids went behind Spike again.

"Oh come one William join us for some dinner." One vampire said as the vampires laughed among themselves Spike had the kids leave quietly. Spike smiled and would try to entertain them as long as possible. But then a vampire growled noticing the children were running away. Spike vamped out and punched a vampire and ran after the kids. If there were anymore vampires here the children were just happy meals on legs. The three of them ran as fast as they could and then stopped and turned around.

"Did we lose them?" Levy asked and they looked around.

"I think so wait where's Spike?" Evan asked, they were alone, Spike didn't know what direction they went and couldn't find them. "Let's just go home." And the girls nodded. But then a vampire from the group swung down.

"Boo!" The kids screamed and ran. They headed up a flight of rickety stairs. The vampires had no need to run fast, they were just children, they would be able to cover much ground. One vampire grabbed Levy and Isabella picked up a pole and swung it at the vampire's face knocking the vampire off of her. The vampire shook it off thinking that was a strong kid. The children ran and shut a door behind them and kept running until they hit a wall. All they could do was jump and try to climb the steel wall. But the weight of all three of them the floor collapsed under them and they fell. They slowly sat up looking around and up, they all fell from one story. Evan coughed from the dust and they all slowly stood up. But then they heard little growls and laughs. The three kids backed up to the wall as close as possible, they were trapped.

"Three kids one for each." A vampire said. Another vampire got into what looked like a pouncing position and began to drool. The kids closed their eyes, there was no escape.

"Daddy!" Isabella yelled just then there was a roar, a very angry roar. The three vampires looked to the direction and someone came out of the dark. The vampires try to scramble away but this vampire was stronger than all three combined. Spike came up to the kids and created a barrier as the kids watched. Angel pinned all three vampires up against the wall. The vampires screamed as they looked at Angelus.

"Quiet!" Angel roar and they looked into his yellow eyes as he showed his fangs. He was morphed into his vampire self. "If you ever come near my own again." Angel threaten.

"Oh this is your daughter?" A vampire asked. "None of us knew right?" Thinking if they played it off Angelus might let them off this once. But Angel didn't buy it. He roar again grabbed one vampire by the mouth and ripped it's jaw from its face and sliced it's head off with a sword. The kids jumped and closed their eyes. Angel slammed another vampire's head into the wall. He took another vampire and twisted it's neck and then staked him. The vampire that had his head slammed in limped away. Angel took the stake and threw and the vampire turned into dust. Angel grunted a little in anger. Spike walked over to his Sire.

"Good job mate." Spike said but Angel flashed his yellow eyes to Spike and growled a little. Isabella stood up all the way and walked over to her father. Angel morphed back into his human face.

"Dad?" She asked.

"You deliberately disobeyed me." He said and didn't even look at her.

"Dad I'm so sorry," She was trying to apologize and tears formed in her green eyes but Angel was beyond upset.

"Let's go home." Angel said and walked out of the building. Spike ushered the kids out and they walked into the cool night. The little group stood outside the building.

"Spike." Angel said and he walked up to his Sire a little timid. The children stayed back. "Burn it and take Levy and Evan home I have to teach my daughter a lesson." He said and Isabella took a step back. Spike nodded and walked up to the building where he found some old rubble and lit it with his lighter. The build was made out wood at least half of it and it began to burn. Spike walked passed Angel and to the children indicating for Levy and Evan to follow. He placed a hand on Isabella's shoulder saying good luck. The three left and now it was just Angel and Isabella and burning building.

"Isabella Buffy O'Brien." Angel said in a stern voice which cause Isabella to jump. She had never been so afraid, she knew she was in more trouble than ever. She rarely got into trouble so this was very knew. She slowly walked up to her father and took her place by his side. He was so tall, she barely reached his waist. Angel was massive compared a lot of vampires and people. Isabella took a big gulp and looked up her father who closed his eyes. "Isabella I'm very disappointed in you." He wasn't mad but disappointed that cut deeper than being mad. It meant she had shamed him, shamed herself.

"I know." She said.

"You could have been killed you disobey me and what was worse you but Evan and Levy in danger." He noted and Isabella felt hot tears forming and running down her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry." She said hiccupping. "I just wanted to be brave like you daddy. I just want to be like you." She said as she began to cry. Angel closed his eyes and repeated those words she said to him is mind, she wanted to be like him. Now his heart ached hearing that and hearing her little whimpers. He knew she was sorry and understood what she had done. He stabbed the sword into the ground and knelt before his daughter and placed both hands on her shoulders. He could see the tears.

"Izzy being brave doesn't mean you go out and look for trouble. I do it because I have to not because I want to." He said and she nodded and sniffed.

"But you're not afraid of anything." She stated and he smiled. She looked up to him so much, he was her hero. He wiped a tear away with a small smile.

"I was tonight." He said and she looked up. Her father was afraid.

"You were?" She asked and the tears stopped and she began to calm down. He nodded as he wiped more tears away.

"I thought I was going to lose you." He stated. The small thought of losing her made him tremble.

"Oh," She said and smiled. "So I guess even you get scared." And he nodded, she then leaned in closer. "But you wanna know what?" She asked and he leaned in.

"What?" He asked.

"They vampires were shaking." She said and he smiled.

"Because no one messes with your dad." He pulled her into his arms and tickled her. She giggle trying to pull away, he placed kisses on her cheeks and then let up. Angel then stood up and she held his hand as the building was now completely on fire. The two watched it for a moment and then the flames reflected off of the blade of the sword than Angel held. She had seen him train with it all the time. He noticed she was looking at it and smiled. Maybe it was time to train her. Angel then handed it to her and she grabbed the handle with both hands and held it and was in awe. The sword was almost as big as she was and Angel was impressed at her strength to hold it. Most kids would struggle. Angel then took the sword away and looked down at her with a smile."First learn to use this," Angel poked her head and she smiled "And then I'll teach you to wheeled this." He then twirled the sword and she smiled even more. She was excited, he was finally going to teach her, something that she had been waiting for, for so long. Soon she would be able to fight like him. Angel knelt down as she crawled into his arms and he held her with one arm and the sword in the other. She rested her chin on his shoulder as he walked away. She looked to the burning building know why it was being burned, it was another warning sign to the underworld, don't come near her ever.

_Angel was before Buffy as she smiled._

"_Never thought you would train her." She said and he was confused. "Thought I was just going to half to tell you it's about time." He then smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck and placed a kiss on his forehead._

Isabella sat in the training looking around at the weapons. Angel was at the doorway just staring at her. She was meant to fight. He knew that, she was only created out of a vampire and a slayer. But he loved her and didn't want to risk losing her. But last night proved that she needed to learn because one day he might not be there to save her.

_**So Isabella will train. Again can you guess where I got the little talk from that Angel and Isabella had, the movie ends with the word king. But typing it made me tear up a little, Isabella just wants to be like her father…how sweet is that how can you be mad at her don't you just want hug her. And what do you think of Angel's parenting skills? Isn't he just the coolest father? If you have read the Gift did you pick up on some familiar scenes or "echoes"? Anyways hope you like. More on the way. Comments and reviews are most welcomed. **_


	11. Dancing in the Dark

Chapter 11 Dancing in the Dark

_**So sorry for the long wait like really sorry. Anyways I was debating how strong I should make Isabella I mean she's half vampire and her father is Angelus imagine you were the daughter of Angelus/Angel that's a lot of power not to mention your mother was the slayer. In this chapter you'll see Isabella make her first kill at ten, got to start somewhere. Hope you all will like and enjoy. Again sorry for the long wait. **_

Isabella stood in front of her father as he stood there holding some knives.

"So you feel ready?" He asked and she nodded while smiling. Angel thought she was a piece of work alright. She was already ten years old now, where did time go. She was looking more like Buffy everyday all she was missing was the blonde hair. "Ok but you tell me to stop ok." She nodded again. Also in the room was Spike, Giles and Xander. Giles had a pad of paper to take notes to track Isabella's progress.

"You know about fifteen years ago this would have been very strange to me." Xander commented and Giles and Spike looked over at him, Xander shrugged and they went back to watch Isabella. Angel was nervous, what father throws knives at your ten year old daughter? He took the tip of one knife and held it. Isabella stood there waiting but she could tell her dad was freezing up.

"Oh come on already." The little girl said.

"Come on Peaches!" Spike yelled and finally Angel threw the first out of ten knives and she either dodged or blocked them. Giles was impressed, she had the skill of a slayer who would have been training for at least three years and she was only ten, if she was ever called as a slayer there was no telling how powerful she would be.

"See nothing happened." Isabella said and Angel smiled. She was still so young and normal girls her age wanted to dance, be with friends but not Isabella she wanted to learn how to fight and be with her father. Her whole day centered around training and her father. She loved her dad. Giles had explained a while ago there was a blood bond between them and blood especially family blood was the strongest. Their connection was something that only they could understand, they trusted in one another fully without a second thought that's why Isabella allowed Angel to throw knives at her.

The day was winding down and Isabella sat on her bed as Angel sat behind her combing her hair. She had thick brown hair yet soft too, it was a mixed between his and Buffy's. Also if the sun hit her hair just right you could see just a hint a very faint but a hint of blonde. Isabella's face would twist in slight pain as Angel combed out a knot or two. Isabella was looking at a demon book, she was defiantly started young demonology, training the whole nine yards. Angel finished combing her hair and placed the comb on the night stand and then looked over seeing the book.

"What are you reading?" He asked as she flipped through a page. This type of reading was beyond her level but it didn't bother her. He closed it and looked at it. "The Monster Book of Monsters." He said and she looked up at him and smiled. He bent down and kissed her forehead. "What happen to reading princess stories?" He asked and she shrugged and he smiled. "Come in bed with you." Isabella pulled apart the covers as Angel set the book aside, he would take it with him, she probably took it out of Wes and Giles' collection so he'd return it before it was missed. She got under the covers as he smiled down at her and she smiled right back.

"No story tonight?" She asked and Angel shook his head no and Isabella looked a little disappointed. "Why?"

"Babe it's late," He stated and she looked to the clock it read nine, she's usually in bed by eight but Angel being the push over of a father he was he allowed her to stay awake an hour later on a school night. Isabella sighed and he placed his hand on her cheek. "And you're very tired." She then pointed to his chest and he looked down and she flicked his nose, he grabbed her hand and kissed it. "Sleep you've got school."

"Ok," She said and he leaned forward and kissed her forehead. She then kissed his forehead and his cheeks, he loved it, he loved Buffy's daughter, his daughter, their daughter. He reached over and turned off the light. Her half vampire vision kicked in and she could see her father perfectly and he could see her.

"I love you my Inion." He said.

"Love you to daddy." She replied and he gave her one quick kiss on her forehead again and got up grabbing the book and headed out the room. Isabella pulled the covers over her a little more and closed her eyes. Angel walked down the hall and downstairs. Now it was time to work that was the nice thing about LA it never sleeps. But then he saw Cordelia standing there not looking to happy.

"What?" He asked.

"It's nine." She stated and Angel nodded. "On a school night."

"Yeah,"

"You can't be doing this all the time." Cordelia said and Angel went to put the book away.

"She's half vampire right?" Angel asked.

"I guess and that means what?" Cordelia asked.

"She likes the dark and can stay up without too much trouble." Angel answered and Cordelia sighed, everyone else who was in the room smirked as they grabbed books and notes before the meeting.

"Well that is true you both like to sleep in bat caves." Cordelia added, Angel looked confused bat caves? He walked over to the desk to grab some papers and the current file. "You guys like darkness."

"Oh Angel have you noticed Isabella likes her steaks rare to medium rare?" Wes pointed out as he took the file from Angel and opened it. Angel just realized that is true. Isabella was half vampire she probably craved blood not like he or Spike craved it but it was still there. "While it's not a big deal," Wes began.

"Yeah she's got some immunsystem." Gunn added in while sitting down.

"Yes but she is a child and to a degree she should eat like one so fully cooked meat, we need to keep her under wraps at least until she's old enough to come up with good stories right now it's still easy for her to tell everyone she's half…vampire." Wes explained sitting down as everyone took a seat and Angel grabbed a cup of blood and sat at his seat.

"Ok, ok I'll explained it to her so moving on." Angel placed the cup of blood aside and opened the file as everyone had paper out and books opened ready for another day on the job, more demon hunting vampire killing. It was an average night, a day or a night in the life of AI.

Isabella ran to her father's room to wake him up. It was a Sunday morning which meant it was sleeping in day but once Isabella was awake she was awake and there was no going back. She opened the door and closed it behind her, her father's room was still dark with the blackout curtains. She made her way to his bed and saw his back was facing her. She was more or less waking him up because she was hungry, she could eat for a tiny person. She climbed up the bed and then gently shook her father. Angel gave a groan as his daughter shook him slightly. He barely opened his eyes and saw the clock that read eleven in the morning.

"Izzy its Sunday go back to sleep." Angel grumbled and pulled the covers over his head.

"Wake up dad." She said but Angel moaned again and Isabella did a heavy sigh. Enough was enough, the little girl was hungry she needed food plus she wasn't quite tall enough to reach the stove, counter top and the food above the third shelf in the refrigerator. She slid off the bed and walked to the end of the bed and took hold of the comforter, she thought to herself she didn't want to do this but oh well. She pulled on the comforter hard taking it off her father. Angel winced in the cold reaching for the blanket but it was gone.

"Izzy," He grumbled and sat up as Isabella giggled. "Fine I'm awake." He rubbed his sleepy eyes and slowly got up making his way slowly to the bathroom grabbing his towel off the rack in front of the door. He turned back and saw Isabella crawling back on the bed getting settled and turning on the TV. "You're lucky you're cute and Buffy's daughter." He said softly looking back at his daughter and then shut the door.

After showering Angel headed downstairs to make breakfast and he and Isabella would eat upstairs, Sundays were lazy days. The hotel was quiet as everyone was still either asleep or in their rooms being quiet. Angel could tell some of them had been in the kitchen cooking he could smell the lingering food. He searched the fridge pulling out what he needed but was startled as Cordelia was right behind him.

"Oh sorry," She said and then hunted through the fridge as Angel set his stuff on the counter top. "Didn't mean to scare you." Angel didn't say anything as he went to grab a knife and chop up some veggies. "Tomorrow I'll go shopping try to finish off everything." Angel nodded as he chopped the veggies. "You let her stay up didn't you?"

"What it was a Saturday night?" Angel protested.

"Yes but how late?" The ex-cheer leader asked and Angel mumbled something. "What?"

"One but we were watching Interview with the Vampire it's along movie." Angel explained and then turned to Cordelia as she gave him a disapproving look. Willow came in smiling hearing the conversion. Angel was good father something no one ever expected, he had never been a father, his father wasn't father of the year and Angel never hung around kids. Then as soon as he found out about Buffy being pregnant he changed it was all about family and he'd die to make sure his family was safe. He would go against his no killing humans and innocent things policy to make sure his family was safe. "Oh I do have a confession to make." He started and Willow could sense it was a joke as she began to make coffee for her and Tara. "I have very beautiful girl upstairs waiting for me so don't get me side track." Cordelia rolled her eyes as she began to make her brunch. Yes Willow thought Angel was a good a father, he was protective, loving and caring ready to help Isabella without a second thought. He'd do everything possible to be with her, to be her best friend and the one person she could count on when everyone else failed.

"What's with you and bite size watching vampire movies?" Spike asked coming into the kitchen looking for blood.

"Research." Angel answered and again Willow smiled.

"Yes Isabella should see how the world views vampires." Giles added walking in and took one of Angel's peppers that he sliced and ate it. Angel gave an unnecessary sigh as the Watcher ate his food he was trying to cook. Willow leaned up against the counter watching the interaction especially Angel. She remembered once when Buffy was in her early stages of pregnancy the horrible throwing up every morning eating nothing but crackers stage. Angel was so worried about not measuring up to a father standard.

'_Willow heard a conversion going on about the baby and knew she shouldn't listen in because it was private but she wanted to make sure her niece or nephew was ok. _

"_Angel it's ok," Buffy reassured her vampire._

"_My father wasn't the best man and I don't have anything to look to maybe Giles but," Angel said and Buffy placed a hand over his._

"_We're both new at this, new parents are supposed to be afraid." Buffy explained and Angel looked towards her._

"_I'm not sure if I'm father material." He confessed and Buffy sighed. Yes Angel was excited to have his own child especially Buffy being it's mother. But a vampire as a father, fathers from what he's seen abandon their young like Buffy's dad or a drunks like Xander's or never home like Willow's. He didn't want to do that what was the point of bringing life into this world if you don't take care of it. _

"_Angel look at me," Buffy requested and Angel did so. "There is no manual to being a father it's what's here." She laid her hand on his chest. "Yes you'll screw up, yes he or she will hate you because you didn't let them go out to see the movie, but you'll love this baby and when they grow up. I know you don't have much to go off of so make it up be something new. I can tell you this anyone can be a father but it takes a real man to be a dad." Willow smiled and then heard kissing.'_

Willow came back to reality and smiled, Angel was a dad and darn good one too she thought. She heard the coffee pot go off and Angel had already begun to make the omelet.

Isabella waited for her food and could smell it as Angel near the door and opened it. She smiled knowing it was going to be a good breakfast. Angel set the tray on the bed and climbed in on the other side as Isabella grabbed a fork but Angel stopped her and she sighed and took a moment of silence it wasn't a prayer parse it was more of a thank you to whatever higher power out there for this. She opened her eyes and then preceded to eat the brunch. Angel took his cup of blood off the tray and sat back sipping it.

"What are we watching?" Angel asked looking for the remote, Isabella shrugged and Angel began to flip through the channels looking for something. It was another calm and relaxing Sunday for the vampire and his daughter.

Angel sipped his cup of blood reading through some files and signed off cases that were to be closed then he heard something, Cordelia. He got and ran seeing her being held up by Gunn as he slowly set her down on the couch. The kids came in to see what happened.

"What did you see?" Fred asked handing her a glass of water and she sipped it.

"God these visions uh I saw a club, a woman she was with a man." Cordelia said. "The club wasn't normal though I think it's a demon bar." Angel nodded and Lorne went to work he knew most of the demon bars in LA. Cordelia went to sip some water when Isabella got up on the couch and sat next to her.

"Are you ok Cordy?" She asked and Cordelia nodded.

"Ok pumpkin can you remember anything that stuck at this place?" Lorne asked and Cordelia nodded.

"Yeah uh there was a waterfall it looked like red water but I think it was something else." She explained.

"Dark Side, that's the bar but it's not a hot spot vampires, demons and human mix and the humans that go, go under consensus." Lorne explained.

"Maybe this woman isn't." Angel stated and then Spike came out of the training room with two weapons and threw one to Angel.

"Well let's do some recon then." The blonde vampire said and Angel stood up and started to head out. But what Angel didn't know was Isabella was following him at least not right away. He turned around as she reached for her coat and he smiled.

"Izzy," He said and knelt down and she sighed.

"I want to go with you dad." She said and he smiled as he tucked some hair behind her ear.

"I know you but right now you're,"

"Too little I know." She sounded disappointed, Angel knew she wanted to start going out on missions and help people. She was still very young yes she had been training for three years but that didn't hide the fact that she was a ten year old girl. That was one part the other part was he never wanted her to go out and fight, he was so fearful of losing her. If she died then he'd have nothing left. She stood there and nodded and he leaned in kissing her forehead and left.

Angel, Spike and Gunn got out of Angel's Plymouth and headed to the bar. They looked older than twenty one and walked in. It was your typical LA club, loud music, dancing and the alcohol flows all night. And like always the women were interested in Angel and Spike as they made their way through the dancing crowds. The three of them looked around and Angel and Spike could pick up the humans from the non humans. They were looking for a small blonde girl the only feature that stuck out from Cordelia's mind was she had a pink strip in her hair.

Back at the hotel Isabella paced which the rest of the people learned about a year ago that wasn't good it meant Angel was walking into danger. Cordelia came over to her.

"Sweetie?" She asked and the look she gave meant something wasn't right.

"What else can you remember from your vision?" She asked, she no longer sounded like ten year old girl but then something hit her and she ran to the library.

"Ok muffin's onto something." Lorne said as they headed after her. Isabella looked through the shelf and found the book, 'The Monster Book of Monsters' and she set on the desk and stood on the chair and started to flip through it.

"Izzy what's going on?" Willow asked and then Isabella stopped on a page and pointed. Wes and Giles leaned forward.

"It's the Mos, Moshia mark?" Wes asked and then Giles took the book and looked through the pages. Everyone stood around waiting as he read.

"The Moshia mark is often depicted as a red or pink mark worn by person who worships the demon. The person goes and pursues demons or vampires for its feeding particular weak ones." Giles said and flipped the page. "The who holds the mark is gifted with strength to subdue it's victim and then renders them helpless. The person brings back the vampire or demon to the master and it feeds." Giles finished.

"You think Angel and Spike might be walking into a trap?" Fred asked.

"But the PTB wouldn't send Angel into a trap." Cordelia stated.

"Or maybe they sent them there to kill the thing but they think it's an innocent girl." Tara added.

"Well we've got to warn them the girl maybe human but she's powerful." Wes stated and they all filed out the room to the training room. Isabella followed and reached for a sword. Fred saw what she was going and took the sword away.

"No you're staying here Izzy with Levy and Evan." Fred stated and the rest of the group headed out. Isabella wasn't going to stay behind not this time. She acted like she was headed to her room and shut the door behind her. She opened her closet and moved some shelving away and opened a box. Inside the box was a sword she taken from the weapons room and hid it. She knew it was wrong but right now she didn't regret it. She ran to her window and opened it and hopped out and looked around. The gang had pulled out of the driveway and she ran down the roof top and jumped down and landed perfectly. She then took off into the night.

At the club Spike came over to Angel and Gunn.

"Found our girl she's dancing with a demon." Spike informed them.

"Well let's rescue a damsel in distress and then go to bed." Gunn said as if it was the easiest thing to do. They all headed to the woman but Angel stopped and so did Spike. "Guys?"

"Whoa something isn't right." Angel said and looked around the place. The place started to get darker and the music seemed to get faster.

"Uh maybe we should have brought the machine gun." Spike commented and they looked to the direction of the girl. She was standing there and the people around her backed away. "She doesn't look that innocent anymore." The girl stood there and then brought the half man half demon she was dancing with closer. She hissed and snapped his neck. "Oh yeah definitely not innocent." Then more girls came out of the crowd with pink or red stripes down their hair and they all hissed.

"Great." Gunn said and then the girls charged at them. Angel took the axe that was hidden in his jacket and braced himself as they charged. Gunn took out his small hand held crossbow and began to fire and Spike took out his sword that was hidden in his jacket too. Angel sliced through one girl but one grabbed him but he threw her off. The crowd was going crazy and scrambled away. As they left the AI team pulled up and got out of the car and fought their way inside. Angel and Spike fought back to back against the women as they charged at them. The two vampires looked at one another and they made a run for it to the bar and jumped behind it joining Gunn.

"Women." Spike commented. The lights flickered a little and they looked up.

"Uh what's going on?" Gunn asked as he reloaded his weapon.

"They fight better in the dark!" A similar British accent yelled. The three men poked their heads over the counter top and saw the AI tem making their way to the bar while fighting off the women.

"What the hell is going on?" Gunn asked as they made their way behind the bar.

"The girls worship a demon called Moshia; he feeds off of weaker vampires and demons." Giles explained quickly.

"But what about the girl in your vision?" Spike asked towards Cordelia.

"We didn't understand the vision at first," Willow answered. "If it wasn't for Isabella we would have never known." Angel raised an eyebrow.

"Izzy?" He asked and Willow nodded smiling. "I'll have to raise her allowance then."

"We'll talk about that later these girls are gifted with demon strength they work best in the dark." Wes stated.

"This puts us all out of the ring except the fang brothers." Gunn stated.

"Willow?" Xander asked. "Know any spells that can light the club up we're about to dance in the dark."

"Oh but that's when it's fun." Spike added smiling but Xander wasn't amused. "You people never have any fun."

"We can try it won't last though." Tara stated.

"Just enough to help a little Spike and I will try to get rid of them." Angel said and then lights went out and they still heard screaming from vampires and demons that the girls were attacking. Angel and Spike could see perfectly and they nodded sneaking around the bar. They could see the girls mauling the demons and vampires as the advanced. Meanwhile Isabella ran through the streets of LA to find the night club and then see saw a group of people running towards her and she headed them and ran passed knowing she was headed in the right direction.

The girls were strong even for a two hundred year old vampire but they had to be killed. Willow and Tara chanted a spell and a little ball of light flew to the air lighten up the whole room and the AI team went to attack. A few more girls were killed and the little light went away. But something else happened the club shook and they heard a roar.

"It's the Moshia demon!" Giles yelled. Spike and Angel saw the demon; he was big about five men put together.

"Oh boy," Spike said, it would take Angel and Spike to at least fight him and hopefully get him down. He roared again and the two vampires charged after him. The demon swiped his arm out and Spike flew across the way. The demon then looked at Angel.

"Angelus!" It screamed and then laughed. It swiped his arm and Angel dodged it but he didn't see its tail and swept Angel out from under him. Angel landed flat on his back and then rolled away as the demon slammed his huge fist to the ground. Angel crawled away and saw his axe but the demon jumped over Angel and kicked the axe away laughing. Angel did a backwards summersault and jumped to his feet and reached for a chair and tossed it to at the demon. It broke into pieces and the demon stood there unwavered. Angel shrugged hoping it would work and took off running as the demon followed knocking away the tables. Angel slid to the ground and turned a table over and kicked it and slammed into the demon. The demon roared but then something shot at him an arrow. The demon turned around and Angel looked to the direction. Maybe Gunn caught a lucky shot but it wasn't Gunn. Isabella held Gunn's crossbow and fired a few more shots then the demon charged at the little girl.

"Isabella run!" Angel yelled and he got charging after the demon as Isabella ran on top of the table tops. Angel realized what she was doing and he got up to get his axe. Isabella with her incredible speed gave the demon a run for his money. She jumped off the table top, dropped rolled and grabbed her sword. The demon went to knock her down but she swung her sword and it cut the demon. It roared and went to use its tail to swipe at her and she ducked. The tail came back around and she swung the sword slicing its tail off. Isabella backed away as the demon screamed in pain and then Angel walked in front of Isabella holding his and twirled it and then imbedded the blade into the demon's skull. The demon crashed to the floor but then Angel felt himself falling forward. Isabella pushed him away as the last girl came charging at Angel. Isabella held out her sword and swung it and the girl's head rolled.

The little girl took in deep breaths as she looked down at the dead body. Angel who was on the ground looked to her as she stood there shocked. He got up and stood in front of her. The look of shock was in her eyes the same look Buffy had when she killed her first vampire although Angel thought their daughter had a one up on her mom, she helped take out a demon and killed one of its members. That was his side in Isabella coming out, go big or go home. He had to push that thought aside though. It was still dark but they both could see one another perfectly though.

"It's ok," He said as he knelt down and took the sword out of her hands. She made her first kill purely on instinct and sheer fear that she was going to lose her father. Angel placed the sword down and he placed both hands on her shoulders. "Hey leanbh," He said and she looked up at him and then jumped into his arms and he embraced her. Just as they held each other the lights came back on well the backup lights. Everyone looked around the trashed club and then saw Angel and Isabella near the stage.

"What did we miss?" Spike asked as he sat up rubbing the back of his head.

Cordelia and Angel were in the kitchen along with Giles, Willow and Xander. Giles sat down at the table with his tea and Willow and Xander had coffee. Cordelia leaned up against the counter and Angel leaned up against the wall. He had a small bruise forming on his right temple but it be gone by tomorrow night.

"What was she thinking?" Cordelia asked breaking the silences. "Did you talk her into something?" Angel shook his head no. "Look I know you're going all master Jedi on her but she's just ten she has no business attacking demons."

"I kind of agree." Xander said and sipped his drink. "Maybe when she's fifteen or sixteen then she go and fight."

"She saved my life." Angel stated.

"Well raise her allowance like you said and then call it quits for another five or six years." Xander said but Willow nudged him. Willow and Giles wanted to agree with Angel and the only Isabella would learn to fight was to go out and fight. Yes this was a big step and she should have started out small but she still held her own.

"Angel in a few years she should but right now she should be enjoying a normal life." Cordelia stated.

"Normal?" Angel asked and laughed a little. "Her father is a vampire, her mother was a slayer, her aunts are two witches and a seer, she lives with an empath demon, a girl who was saved from a demon dimension, a thousand year old ex demon, a vampire hunter, another vampire, two men who study demons and train slayers, am I missing anything?" Angel asked and Xander slowly raised his hand but Angel ignored him. "My point is she doesn't have a normal life and I can never give her one but I'll do my best to give her everything I never had and to give her everything she deserves." Angel paused and he could tell Cordelia wanted to say something.

"He's right Cordy." Willow said. "I mean ever since sophomore year in high school we've lived a pretty not so normal life but now it seems a normal life isn't normal." And Giles smiled.

"I just don't want her to get hurt." Cordelia stated. Isabella had come downstairs to see why her dad hadn't come to say good night anymore and then realized it was a grown up conversion so she listened in.

"I don't either I can't imagine her in any kind of pain but I won't deny her the calling. And what if one day I'm not there?" Angel said, the idea of not being there to protect her scared him but it was a possibility. Cordelia crossed her arms still protesting. "She's the reason why I was born Cordy, out of everything I've ever done in my god forsaken life she's the only good thing I've ever created, the only thing I've ever been proud of to call my work." Willow smiled. "She'll start to learn and I'll be right beside her every step of the way." Angel then left; it was the end of the discussion Angel would allow Isabella to take what she's learning in the training room out to the streets of LA. As Angel left the kitchen he looked down and Isabella was standing there. He bent down and picked her up and they were silent as he took her to her room.

Isabella got under her covers as Angel helped her.

"I'm sorry." She said and he smiled brushing some hair out of her face.

"For saving my life?" He asked and she shook her head.

"For going out when I wasn't supposed to," Angel placed his hand on her cheek already seeing tears forming. That's one thing Isabella hated doing, disappointing and disobeying her father. But she didn't do any of those two things not tonight. She saved his life proved she could hold her own.

"I wished I could have started you out with a newly risen vampire but sometimes wishes don't behold us when we want." He said and she shot up hugging him and he held her. He kissed her head and she laid back down. "I'll take you out tomorrow but have to listen ok." She nodded and he smiled.

Angel and Isabella were out at a cemetery together. Angel stood next to a grave as the dirt turned and begun to move. Hand popped out and then another. Then hands then tugged at the ground and relieved a vampire.

"It's all about power, who has it and who doesn't." Angel stated and then tossed a stake to Isabella and she caught it. "So who has the power Izzy?" Angel asked and she looked at the stake.

"Well I've got the stake," She stated.

"The stake doesn't have the power." Angel said and Isabella scoffed.

"But he's new," She argued. "He might not know his strength. He, he might not know all the fancy martial art skills they seem to…pick up." She protested and the vampire looked up at her as he tried to pull himself up and out of the ground.

"Who's got the power?" Angel asked and Isabella rolled her eyes. Then vampire was hissing and still trying to pull himself out.

"He does." Isabella replied. Angel then walked over to her.

"Never forget that. No matter how prepared you are or how well armed you are he has the power." Angel said knelt down before her and she nodded. "He's a vampire a demon unnaturally strong has skills, power that no human can possibly ever," But Angel was cut off.

"Excuse me." The vampire said and looked at the ground. Angel and Isabella looked to him. "I think I'm stuck." The vampire said and Angel raised an eyebrow in a little amusement and Isabella couldn't help but have a slight grin show on her face.

"You're…stuck?" Angel asked and stood up.

"My foot's caught on a root or something, I don't know how I got down there but if you two could just help me," The vampire asked, Angel gave a sigh this wasn't what he had in mind. He walked over to the vampire and knelt down looking at him. Angel reached for the back of his jacket and pulled him straight out of the ground like he weighed nothing and then set him on the ground.

"Oh thank you." The vampire said and brushed some dirt off of him. "That helped but," The vampire turned around facing Angel who stood just slightly taller. "That'll be the last thing you'll ever do," The vampire took a step and Angel nodded and grabbed the vampire by his throat.

"Ok listen I'm Angelus a very power vampire with a soul, been around for over two hundred years you see the little girl behind you?" Angel asked and the vampire slightly turned around. "That's my little girl her mother was a slayer. Tonight is her first night out hunting so if she can't kill you I will now wave." The vampire did as he was told. Angel threw him off and the vampire charged at Isabella, she dodged him. "Just like our drills come one Izzy." The vampire swiped at her and Isabella dove to the ground and kicked his knee, the vampire grunted and then Isabella punched him in the stomach. She then saw a rock and chucked it at his head causing him to fall to the ground. She then ran on top of him and then staked him and he turned to dust. "Not bad," Angel said with a smile and she smiled back. "You're way ahead of your mom."

"What do you mean?" She asked brushing some of the dust off of her.

"Well I saw your mom fight her first vampire and she missed the heart also your first kill was a freaky human worshiping a demon." Angel answered and she smiled. "Come on munchkin that's enough for one night." He said and the two walked through the cemetery at night hand it hand a vampire and his daughter.

_**Aww so sweet? Again sorry for the long time between updates. Finishing up my other story and just finished out this semester. But I'll update this story here and there it'll reach around twenty chapters and the last few chapters will tie into the beginning of The Gift. Comments and reviews are most welcomed, thanks for reading. **_

_**Leanbh=baby**_


	12. Connor

Chapter 12 Connor

Babysitting wasn't happening tonight. Angel had to take care of a nasty demon on his own since everyone else at the hotel decided to go out and the vampire decided to stay in. Isabella decided to stay with her father as well but because no one was here to look out for her he had to bring her on this mission. He didn't want to it was a nasty demon, four legs, two horns, long ugly snout and one eye. Angel was thrown to the ground as the demon roared. Isabella was on the side lines for this. She wanted to jump in and help. She was no longer little but a young preteen, twelve to be exact which Angel found it hard to believe.

"You ok dad!" She shouted as Angel sat up regaining is barrens.

"Just great." Angel answered and the demon came charging at Angel. His favorite axe was gone on the other side of the room. Angel put his back to the floor and as the demon jumped Angel reached out grabbed the demon and with his legs kicked the demon back to the other side. Angel rolled over as the demon got up slowly and the shook of the pain.

"Dad let me help." Isabella begged but Angel got up and braced himself to wrestle the demon as it charged. "Dad,"

"Not now!" Angel yelled as he blocked the demon's swipes as it walked on its high legs. Isabella scoffed and then plopped on the ground folding her arms literally pouting. She sat there watching the wrestling match as it went on. But something caught the girl's eye. She looked up and saw something shinning. She looked back her dad as he was busy and he finally vamped out. Isabella stood up and climbed up the wall to this shinny object. She found it and it was a glowing ball of some kind. She reached it and took it in her hand. She climbed back down the wall and jumped down and held the ball in her hands. It was pretty as it glowed.

"Hey dad?" She asked as she still looked into the glowing ball. "What's this?" She asked and looked up but her father was still fighting the demon. She sighed again, ok she thought this was getting annoying. She looked back at the ball and it felt fragile. Isabella was always good at finding stuff that was fragile and breaking it. Willow said Buffy never broke things on purpose but Angel did a small laugh to himself hearing that and thought _'I did' _but Isabella didn't break it just to break it. Usually she broke something to get attention she'd prefer it to be big and heavy so it made noise but a lot of times it was something that broke. She held out the ball and dropped it. The little glowing ball shattered into pieces and the demon stopped fighting Angel and looked at the shattered pieces and screamed and charged at Isabella. She didn't move however she just stood there, she wasn't afraid not only that Angel charged after it. You don't mess with this vampire's daughter and live to tell the tale.

The two walked back into the hotel room after that little ordeal.

"Next time you stay home." Angel said and Isabella stopped walking as Angel was about to head into the kitchen, he was hungry he got that bad habit from Buffy, eating after slaying and it didn't help that Isabella did it too. He turned around looking at her as she stood there.

"Hey if I hadn't smashed that glowly ball thing it would have never lost its strength." Isabella said in her defense. Angel sighed and Isabella crossed her arms leaning on one leg much like Buffy did. She was right though. She was getting an attitude these days very much like Buffy's demeanor and he loved it. "You know I'm right."

"You hungry?" He asked and she nodded.

"Starved." And she went after her father as he made his way to the kitchen taking off his coat and she ran into the kitchen but as she passed him he reached for her tickling her. She laughed and was able to pull away and headed into the kitchen waiting for him, it was snack time. As he walked into the kitchen he realized they actually made a good team a very odd and dysfunctional team but a team.

Isabella was about half way through her food when they both heard people walking in. Cordelia came in sighing and set down her bag.

"How was speed dating?" Isabella asked but she got the answer with the look on Cordelia's face.

"What did you two do tonight?" Cordelia asked and Isabella shrugged as Angel sipped his blood.

"Nothing." They answered at the same time and Cordelia nodded and grabbed her bag.

"Well I'm going to bed." She stated and the vampire and his daughter nodded.

"Night." They both said at the same time again and Cordelia left. It was a Saturday night which Isabella would be up until three. Angel looked over to her knowing she was restless.

"Need to burn some energy?" He asked finishing the last little bit of blood and Isabella nodded while taking another bite of pasta. "Train?" He asked and she nodded while putting down her fork and took a gulp of her water and the two headed to the training room. They would probably train for the rest of the night.

Isabella turned on the CD player and a song came on. Angel grabbed the boxing mitts as Isabella finished taping up her hands.

"What's this?" Angel asked as the song played it was fast with a low bass.

"Music." His daughter replied.

"No this isn't this is noise."

"Ok ready." The twelve year old said and Angel held up his hand and Isabella had her hands up for attack.

"Start off with a jab and hit ok." Angel said and she nodded and begun.

About an hour into the training session Giles came in and looked around as the music was playing.

"What's this noise?" The Watcher asked.

"Music." Isabella said quickly as she dodged her father and went back to boxing. Giles rolled his eyes and came in further holding a book.

"Angel," Giles begun, Angel still held up his hands as Isabella still punched his hands. "There's a demon that has been spotted." Giles stated and Isabella kept punching her father's hands. Giles could tell they weren't interested at the moment.

"Don't drop your shoulder." Angel said to Isabella and she stopped.

"I'm not." She protested and went back to punching.

"You did it again." Angel interrupted and Isabella stopped, sighed and stood there. "Take a break." And Isabella walked to the side to grab some water. Giles stood there waiting to be acknowledged and finally the vampire looked up. "Yes Giles."

"We have a serious demon running around, four legs. The perk is it has an energy ball, once the ball is broken it can be defeated." Giles finished and Isabella looked up to her father and he looked back to her. "The real danger is this demon if killed others will find out and hunt it's killer." Angel nodded thinking _oh great._

"Awesome." Angel said walking to the side grabbing a towel.

"Not finished yet." Giles stated looking at his book. "This clan of demons is commanded by a master they're mostly it's servants and hunters. The demon master sends out these…hunters and they gather a human family. The family is a sacrifice and the demon master eats them." Giles finished.

"Ok guess we go and find the demon master and kill it." Angel stated plainly.

"It's quite powerful Angel you'll need some help." The Watcher informed the vampire. "Maybe Cordy will have a vision of the family we need to help." Isabella stood up ready to go at her training again. Angel walked to the wall of weapons and took some wooden poles off the wall and tossed one to Isabella and she caught it with one hand while in her other hand holding her water bottle drinking. She set it down and walked to the center of the room.

"Ready?" Angel asked and his daughter nodded. Giles knew he wasn't getting much more from these two and turned in for the night. Once Giles left the two stopped fighting each other.

"Uh so now what?" Isabella asked her father.

"Not sure yet muirin." Angel replied.

_It was dark, grungy, and wet. Isabella looked around wondering where she was. She wanted to find her father she wasn't ready. But then something came out of the shadows._

Isabella shot up from her bed looking around. Her heart was pounding as she looked around the room. She got out of her bed and left her room. It was around four in the morning as she headed down the hall to her father's room. She opened the door and walked in. She crawled in and went to sleep.

Angel was jolted awake for some reason and reached over for the lamp and turned it on. He looked to the nightstand and there were four black and white photos. One was the wedding picture another was just Buffy sitting there smiling, another was Isabella as a new born baby being held by him. Cordelia managed that shot, Angel was asleep with baby Isabella sleep curled up in a little ball on his bare chest sleeping. That's how Isabella slept for her first two months of her life on top of her father. The last photo was a resent one of Isabella, she was smiling just like Buffy it was almost identical. Angel rubbed his eyes seeing the clock it read five in the morning. But he felt that someone else was in the room. He turned over and his daughter was asleep, well half asleep.

"What are you doing here?" He asked still squinting his eyes from the light. Isabella rolled over trying to avoid him.

"Nightmare." She said softly. Angel sat up slowly rubbing his sleepy eyes and got out of bed. This was the third time in a row he had been jolted out of sleep. Usually it was a dream or a noise that would wake him but not this time he was just awoken. Angel walked to the other side of the bed and stood there and let out a sigh. Isabella sighed too and rolled out of bed and Angel walked her back to her room. Something was waking her up too. It was something he didn't like either, if they were both waking up it meant something or someone was trying to tell them something_. 'Buffy if that's you trying to tell me something it's not funny just waking me up for no particular reason.'_ Angel said to himself as Isabella climbed back into her own bed. Angel then sat on the edge of the bed as she settled in.

"It's coming on the third night you've been up late or not sleeping, what are you trying to do hmm? Set a record?" Angel asked and Isabella shrugged.

"What about you?" His daughter asked and Angel nodded. He couldn't hide anything from her at least not that long. She was smart much smarter than you would think. "Maybe it's time we take a vacation to Galway." Angel said and Isabella nodded. The two noticed over the years when one or both of them couldn't sleep it meant a break was needed. Usually they would pack up and head to the mansion in Sunnydale but Galway seemed to rejuvenate them even more. "Try to sleep." Angel then leaned in to kiss her.

"You too." She replied back and Angel smiled getting up and left. Isabella rolled over to the window not closing her eyes. Angel headed downstairs knowing the Watchers were up and it was time talk to them. As he neared the kitchen he heard a tea pot whistle and saw Giles and Wes preparing their tea.

"Morning Angel, you're up early." Wes stated as he put some sugar in his tea.

"Want me to heat up some blood?" Giles offered and Angel shook his head, he wasn't hungry at the moment and took a seat. The Watchers knew he wanted to talk or ask a question. "What's on your mind?" Giles then took a seat sipping his tea.

"Remember that demon you mentioned?" Angel asked and Giles nodded. "Well Isabella and I already killed one."

"Oh," Giles said nodding. "Well I said you kill one more will come after you." Angel nodded. "We're doing research see where they might nest."

"Where was this one?" Wes asked.

"Sewer tunnel." Angel answered.

"Did you kill it or did Isabella?" Giles asked.

"I did, Isabella destroyed the ball…thing." Angel answered. "So she's not in any danger right?"

"I say she is but not like you." Giles replied and Angel rubbed his face in some frustration which signaled to Giles there was more on the vampire's mind. "What's really bothering you?"

"Izzy has been having nightmares," Angel started. "I don't know but it's like she has a nightmare then I get jolted from sleep. It's bothering me." Angel admitted.

"Well you two share that connection my guess or theory," Wes began, "She's in danger nothing life threatening because it's a dream, you feel her distress and you respond." It seemed logical enough but she hasn't spoken of her dreams and what she's so afraid of. "Now her dreams," Wes continued. "She's not a slayer yet but because she's born from one I can safely assume Buffy passed on the prophetic dreams to her."

"Maybe," Angel started. "Maybe it's like Cordy, she's getting visions."

"No, no these aren't from the PTB." Giles then leaned forward. "These premonitions that usually a slayer gets but I bet half if not all these dreams involve you Angel."

"We've stated before the PTB visions are for us Izzy's is for you and her alone." Wes finished and Angel nodded. It was time to figure out what Isabella was dreaming about that caused him to jump into protection mode.

'_No sleep, no sleep these math problems don't make sense,'_ Isabella said to herself as she sat in school looking over her worksheet that was passed around. She did a big yawn and tried to refocus. Then the door opened and a staff member and a boy walked in. The two walked to the front of the room talking.

"Excuse me class," The teacher started and Isabella looked up. The boy looked a bit nervous. "We have a new student." She said and ushered the boy to step forward and introduce himself.

"Hi," The boy paused and looked around. "My name is Connor and I'm from Santa Monica." He paused again. "Uh my parents got a job here so yeah." The teacher nodded smiling.

"Well Connor I hope you like it here just take any empty desk oh and here," The teacher gave him the worksheet and he left the front of the room. He walked down the aisle slowly as none of the student looked up and then he passed one girl. She looked up at him and he was taken back. She had long brown hair and these green eyes that just saw right into you. The seat behind her was empty so he took it. Evan and Levy sat on either side of Isabella giggled but Isabella shook it off and went back to her work.

Isabella was at her locker dropping off some books when Connor the new kid came over.

"Hi," Isabella said with a smile and Connor nodded smiling.

"H…hi," He stammered. "So I was hoping you could help me."

"Sure," Isabella said and took his schedule looking at it. "Well we have all the same classes except fifth, I go to gym that hour. Oh I'm Isabella by the way, Izzy for short." Connor smiled.

"Izzy!" A voice said and she turned around seeing Evan and Levy coming her way. "What's up?" he asked putting his arm around her shoulder.

"Connor these are my best friends Evan and Levy, guys Connor." Isabella introduced them.

"Hey what's up?" Evan asked holding out his hand and Connor shook it. "Well I'm hungry."

"Yeah let's go eat." Levy said and Isabella nodded.

"Connor you want to join us?" Isabella asked and the new boy nodded following his new friends down the hall.

Meanwhile at the hotel everyone was doing research on the new demon. Giles got the dry erased board ready and then the adults could hear the kids coming in.

"Oooo oooo meeting." Levy said pointing and the three kids dropped their things and rushed over. Isabella took a seat next to her father and he kissed her head.

"How was school?" He asked and she shrugged.

"Normal although new kid today his name is Connor, he seems ok." Isabella added and Angel nodded.

"That's nice." Angel said and Giles stood there waiting for everyone's attention.

"Go G-man." Isabella said and Giles rolled his eyes and begun to write. He finished letting everyone read. The title read Gyron Demon.

"Ok this is the master demon," Giles stated. "Now from what we've read this demon likes to feed off of families." Then Isabella raised her hand. "Yes,"

"Why?" She asked.

"It states family blood is its preference." Giles answered.

"Gross." Isabella commented and Angel chuckled a little.

"Now it has minions so to speak known as Gyronphites they are very strong but," Giles paused looking through his notes. "They have a ball that houses their energy which when broken they become weak. As I understand Angel and Isabella came up against one." Father and daughter nodded. "A gyronphite once killed releases like a chemical and more come for it if they learn the identification of its killer than they hunt them down."

"You're in trouble dad," Isabella added.

"They're just an obstacle we want to kill Gyron." Wes added and stood up. "The gyronphites will protect their master. The master is very powerful, very dangerous and very fast." Wes then began to write something. "It likes cold, dark and wet places.

"Sewers, the usual haunts." Xander added.

"This is all well and good but," Isabella began. "There's thousands of families which one would they pick?"

"And there's our dilemma." Giles stated. "So tonight Angel and Isabella will go back to the location where they killed a gyronphite and see if we can catch one." Angel crossed his arms. "It has to be you both, your scents are still there. But Spike and Gunn will go as back up and bring Willow she will need to subdue it in order for us to study it."

"Do we have enough time?" Cordelia asked.

"Yes, the Gyron is particular with the family he or it wants to eat." Wes answered.

"Ok well if I get a message I'll let you guys know." Cordelia said.

"Anymore questions?" Giles asked. "Oh one more thing if you can Angel don't destroy the energy ball." Angel nodded and Isabella saluted Giles and ran off.

Night was now here, Angel put on his long coat and headed downstairs to the training room. He didn't like the idea of Isabella tagging along but she could hold her own quite well these days. Angel reached for his axe and saw Isabella grab her sword and a crossbow. Angel then pulled her aside.

"Stay close." He said and she nodded and followed him out. She was excited she loved going on missions with them. The group headed out back to the sewer entrance and jumped in. They would follow Angel and Isabella and hopefully bag a demon. Angel and Isabella walked ahead of them. Isabella held out her crossbow once she knew they were getting closer to the site. She checked corners and tunnels as they headed deeper into the tunnels.

"Smells like donkey piss," Spike commented.

"How do you know what that smells…oh never mind I don't want to know." Gunn said and kept walking. As Isabella walked slightly ahead of Angel, he picked up one something and reached out for Isabella telling her to stop.

"What?" She asked as he sniffed the air. "I can't smell anything dad." She said but she only had half the vampire senses. Angel looked around and Spike was sniffing too.

"The vampire sniffing thing is still…weird." Willow commented. Angel indicated for everyone to move forward. The tunnel then widen and came to an opening.

"Well here's where we saw it." Isabella said looking up as water dripped in and Angel nodded.

"Then we chased it down this way." Angel stated and they kept going. After a few more feet they came to what looked like a cave, a really high cave. On the floor was a dead thing. It was already rotting away and on the ground they found shattered glass.

"Here we are." Isabella said looking around.

"They might have moved on." Gunn added but Angel shook his head no, he could smell a strong scent. He reached for Isabella pulling her closer which she gave a slight moan in protest. He ignored it as the group scattered looking around. Willow knelt to the corps.

"You did a number on it Angel." She said looking at it. It was ugly and it had a snout like a wolf. Isabella at the same time as Angel snapped their heads up.

"We're being watched," Angel said. "Everyone get back here." He ordered, fighting one of these things was hard so they had to work together. The group huddled together.

"How many?" Gunn asked.

"I'm picking up five maybe six." Spike added. "I get the feeling their really pissed off." Then six of the demons jumped down growling. "Oh yes they are pissed."

"Kill all but one." Angel said and the demons attacked. Angel vamped out along with Spike and the fought. Isabella tossed away her crossbow and took out her sword and swung at one. It swiped its claws at her and in between attacks she looked to where they might be hiding their energy balls.

"There!" Isabella yelled pointing and the group looked up seeing something glowing. Isabella dodged a swipe and jumped up to the ledge. She saw six glowing balls but they were different. She looked to the demons and saw how each matched to each ball. Their talons were different colors. So now she had to figure out which one they would keep. "Yellow!" She yelled and they all looked up to her. "The one with the yellow talons don't kill it!" And she started to toss the other energy balls off the side. The demons screamed in rage and attacked furiously. Isabella picked up the yellow one and jumped down and Willow came running to her. Isabella put it in a bag and Isabella went to help fight but the yellow one they were going to take spotted her. "Oh boy," And it came charging. Isabella held her ground and jumped at her. She ducked sliding under it. She then saw Angel being thrown to the wall and he held the demon by what looked to be its wrists as it snapped at him. Isabella ran to her father, jumped into the air and sliced its head off. Angel threw the body away grabbed his axe and he and Isabella went to keep the yellow one busy while Willow put a spell on it.

Angel and Spike dumped the sleeping demon on the kitchen table while Isabella took out the little ball. Giles was impressed that they did this. Evan went to touch the demon but Xander grabbed his hand shaking his head.

"We should name it." Spike added and everyone looked up to him and he shrugged. Isabella looked at it as she walked around the table. She then stood in front of Angel who was also studying it. "So how do we find out what family it's stalking?"

"Easy, we'll ask when it wakes up." Xander said sarcastically. "Right I won't say anything." But Isabella thought of something, every demon that's she's encountered or heard of they would hide out close to those they were stalking. She left her father and went to get a map of the sewers. Angel saw her come back and she squatted on the ground rolling out the map. Angel smiled as he figured out what she was doing. Isabella looked to the map and pointed to the location.

"That's where we found the first one." She said and Angel nodded.

"So let's see who lives nearby." Angel said and Isabella followed.

They walked up to a nice house, it was still early so they shouldn't wake anyone. Angel knocked on the door and waited. The door opened and Isabella's eyes widen.

"Connor?" She asked and Angel looked to her, _'the new kid?'_

_**Oooo, so now what? Well if you read the Gift you know or at least know what's going to happen and if you haven't well either wait or go read the Gift. Anyways more to come, yes updates are slow but they are coming. Thanks for reading, comments and reviews are welcomed. **_


	13. The Island of Misfits Toys

Chapter 13 The Island of Misfits Toys

_**So the beginning of the chapter is a cute father daughter moment. I tried to give Isabella Buffy's personality with a little bit of her own. But it's cute how these two interact with one another. A two hundred and some odd old vampire and his preteen twelve year old daughter something funny should be happening. The rest is just some insight of the people at the hotel and the next chapter will be more Connor and slaying. **_

The three stood before each other all a little confused.

"Hi, hi Connor," Isabella started and seeing Connor's confused look. "Yeah well we were just in the neighborhood, dad and me and yeah so hi." She said waving. Angel looked around trying to get a feel of the place seeing if it was marked in anyways by demons. Connor noticed how her father was looking around sniffing actually.

"Is…is he sniffing?" Connor asked and Isabella tried to hide her elbow nudge but she was rather strong which caused Angel to grunt.

"Oh he probably smells food because he's hungry, we haven't had dinner yet." Isabella explained looking up to her father. "Right?" She said through her teeth.

"Right, yeah right I'm hungry." Angel tried to correct himself and Connor nodded slowly while Isabella smiled trying to be calm. Angel had become more human over the years but he still was socially awkward sometimes.

"So you live here?" Isabella asked and Connor nodded still a bit confused.

"Yeah me and my parents." Connor stated slowly trying to understand what was going on.

"Any weird things happening around here?" Angel asked and then Isabella elbowed him in the side again. "Would you stop that?"

"One second Connor," Isabella said smiling and grabbed her father's hand and forcefully dragged him away which he almost tripped as they walked away. "What are you doing seriously?" She asked and he shrugged. "Look," She whispered loud enough so only Angel could hear. "I know you're just trying to feel what's going on because you're a vampire but please act normal other than vampire…like."

"I'm just trying to pick anything up." Angel protested to her.

"Well I'm pretty sure he doesn't know that vampires and demons exists so be a little bit more careful." Isabella whispered quickly and a little harsher.

"I've been doing this for a long time and," Angel raised his whisper voice a little louder but Isabella cut her off.

"Yeah and every time you do someone ends up finding out about the underground demon hell world." Isabella stated.

"Not…everyone." Angel defended and Isabella looked at him hard.

"Look we'll act like normal people hopefully get invited in and then maybe you can poke around." She said while poking him in the chest.

"Owe," Angel said looking down at where her finger touched him.

"Oh please now let's go." She finished and walked away and he followed sighing walking behind her. _'Yup she's Buffy's daughter.'_ Angel thought as they stopped short of the front door. "Connor," She started again. "We were just in the neighborhood and heard about you living here." She lied but Connor bought it and nodded.

"You two want to come in?" He asked and Isabella nodded and headed inside but Angel stood there and Isabella began to panic. Connor only asked which for her was ok but her father he needed an actual invitation. "You coming in too?" Connor asked a bit confused.

"Oh right, right see dad needs to be actually invited in because uh, uh" Isabella thought quickly. "He's OCD," Angel glared at her and Connor raised an eye brow. "Yeah uh he has a thing where you actually need to say please come in." Isabella was trying to recover. She's never dealt with people she knew so this was much harder.

"Oh ok well you're welcome to come in mister," Connor looked to Isabella.

"Oh O'Brien." She answered.

"Mister O'Brien." Connor repeated and Angel stepped in and Connor went to lead them but Angel and Isabella exchanged looks of relief and fear, this wasn't going over well at all.

"Mom, Dad," Conner said as he lead them to the kitchen. Dinner was over apparently and two adults looked up. "Mom, dad this Isabella we go to school together and her father mister O'Brien." Connor introduced. His father walked up to Angel holding out his hand and Angel shook it.

"Name is Kevin Whales." The man said.

"Angel O'Brien," Angel said and they let go.

"My wife Abby," Kevin said and the woman smiled and nodded. "So if we knew we were having guest we would have waited for dinner."

"Oh it's ok just passing through," Angel said while shoving his hands into the pockets of his trench coat.

"Well actually," Abby started. "We were about to sit down for coffee and dessert care to join?" She asked.

The five of them sat at the table eating dessert which was cupcake brownies. It was quiet at first, no one knew each other.

"So you and Connor have the same classes?" Abby asked picking off another piece of her cupcake. Isabella looked up and nodded smiling.

"Well except one but yeah mostly." She answered.

"So what do you do for a living?" Kevin asked to Angel.

"Oh," Angel hesitated. "You know stuff," Angel didn't know how to explain his work. The best way he could is he was an investigator of the paranormal but Isabella was trying to be discrete. "I'm a private investigator." He got a few good approving looks.

"What's that like?" Connor asked and Angel shrugged.

"Helping the helpless." He added his little mission statement that Cordelia made up years ago. They all nodded smiling and then the awkward silences came back. Isabella felt so embarrassed at the moment. "So," Angel started again. _'Please say something meaningful,'_ Isabella begged. "You know brownies are brown because of the chocolate," _'Oh god please no,'_ Isabella felt her face getting hot. "That's why they call them brownies," But before he could continue Isabella stomped on his foot under the table. He held back the pain and glared at her and she smiled that fake big smile which really meant he was in trouble. Connor looked to Isabella and smiled knowing how she was feeling, parents can really cramp your style.

The little dessert ordeal was over and Angel and Isabella were leaving the house. The families said good bye and the two left.

"Well that went," Angel started.

"Horrible." Isabella finished looking down to the platter Abby gave her wrapped in foil.

"Yeah sorry," Angel said and once again shoved his hands in his coat.

"Well misses Whales gave me pie," Isabella said looking down at it. "I like pie." Angel smiled slightly. "Did you pick up anything?" She asked.

"A little, there is something lurking around here." Angel stated while looking around the rather quiet neighborhood and Isabella nodded, she picked up on it too. "Not sure if it's targeting them though."

"So what's the next step?" Isabella asked as the two crossed the street to the sidewalk.

"We'll do a stake out, never understood where that phase came from." Angel added as they walked down the sidewalk heading to an open field to across it.

"Could we like bless the place or something?" Isabella asked.

"Maybe we'll see what Wes and Giles can find." Angel answered and then the two stopped in their tracks looking around. They both sensed it, vampires.

"How many?" Isabella asked.

"I'm getting four."

"Me too, cool two each I like even numbers."

"You bring weapons?"

"Did I bring weapons, of course I did."

"Good," Angel then ducked and did a back kick. Isabella set down her pie and threw a vampire to the ground and slammed the heel of her foot to its face. Another vampire came charging at her and she jumped straight into the air and landed her feet on its face. The vampire grunted as she rolled to the ground and from her belt took out a stake and threw it at the vampire's heart. Three more vampires to go, she then saw the vampire she threw to the ground and it hissed at her.

"Day Walker," It said and Isabella held her ground. Day Walker was a nickname she had gain over the last year or so. Vampires knew about her and it was widely whispered she was a vampire that could walk in the day. Vampires and demon alike thought she was some super vampire a mutant. Vampires could smell her and she smelt like a vampire but only Angel and Spike knew how to pick up on the human scent she carried especially Angel. She had a little bit of Buffy's scent mixed with her own and Buffy's scent never would leave Angel. She had all the vampire traits, speed, heighten senses, strength but she didn't fear religious objects or sunlight. Isabella knew she was human but they didn't and she thought it was a cool name. Isabella would have to reach for the stake that was close to him so she was calculating and charged. She jumped into the air kicking the vampire and fists were thrown.

Isabella ducked a swing from the vampire and staked him. She then turned around and saw her father was down to one vampire but then noticed where that vampire was going to land, on her pie. It did and pie crust and filling splattered everywhere. Angel then staked the vampire so now it was covered in vampire dust. Angel stood up fully and looked to Isabella as she stood there looking disappointed.

"What?" Angel asked and she folded her arms across her chest and like Buffy put more weight on her right leg and she scoffed. Angel didn't know why she was mad they just killed four vampires.

"My pie," Isabella said and Angel looked down at the once baked pie now smashed. "You had to throw the vampire on my pie." Angel all of sudden felt incredible guilt take over because of pie. "I was going to have some for breakfast."

"Izzy I'm sorry I'll make you a new pie later ok." Angel said and he got a nodded of ok. Angel walked over to her and the two walked side by side back to the hotel.

The next night rolled around and the black Plymouth sat outside the cold-a-sac near Connor's house. Angel sat in the driver's seat while Spike sat in the passenger's seat. In the back seat sat Isabella and Xander. Isabella sipped her drink while Xander ate his burger. Angel and Spike sipped on their cups blood. Isabella put down her drink and reached for a fry and her ranch dip.

"So what are we looking for?" Xander asked chewing some food.

"See if the demon or demons come around." Angel answered setting his half filled cup in the cup holder looking out.

"Dad got a question." Isabella stated.

"Yes Inion?"

"Why don't you have a girlfriend or something?" She asked and Angel furrowed his brows looking into the rear view mirror. Isabella couldn't see him in the mirror but knew he was looking. "Like really," She said while sipping her drink. "You're kinda…cute?" She said

"Yeah Peaches you're pretty guys will like you." Spike joked and Xander laughed and Angel turned around sharply and Xander stopped.

"Right, right I'll continue to eat." He said and ate his burger. Angel then looked to Isabella and she smiled that innocent smile that Buffy would do when she tried to get out being in trouble.

"What?" She asked and he shook his head and went back to watching. Angel got comfortable in his seat and Isabella put her garbage away in the bag and leaned forward and Angel looked over and they were face to face smiling.

"What?" He asked and she smiled again.

"I'm bored." She said bluntly.

"Stake outs nibblet they can take time." Spike said as he was reclined back in his chair.

"Yeah still bored." She said and looked back to her father.

"We'll stay another hour or so ok then we'll leave besides you've got school in the morning." He said and she sighed.

"Whoa might not have to look." Xander said pointing and Angel, Spike and Isabella looked out the front windshield and saw three of the demons lurking. "Whoa they're ugly."

"Right ok," Angel said sitting up same with Spike. "Ok Izzy I've got a big job for you," Isabella smiled ready for her job. "I want you to stay here and guard the car." And the smile went away.

"Guard the car?" She asked. "Dad I might small and young but I'm not stupid."

"I know," He cupped her cheek and she pulled back as he smiled.

"Dad," She whined.

"Kiss," Angel said any they kissed each other's cheeks. "Love you."

"Love you." Isabella whispered

"Better get going they're on the move." Spike said.

"Well Izzy if you see anyone screaming and running it's just me." Xander said and Angel turned back around looking at him.

"Maybe you should stay here with her." Angel suggested and Xander smiled.

"Great now you're talking." Xander said and sat back in his seat. Isabella looked at him and he shrugged. The two vampires got out of the car and headed to the trunk. Isabella folded her arms and scoffed. Angel and Spike reached for the weapons.

"Crossbow or the mace?" Angel asked.

"Mace looks good." Spike said and grabbed it while Angel grabbed the crossbow. "Alright let's go." And the two vampires left to find the demons.

Isabella sat in the car looking at her cross and ring. Xander looked up at her and she was bored.

"So," Xander started and she looked up, she looked like an annoyed Buffy and Angel at the same time. "How's…school?" Isabella reached for her drink and sipped it but it made the noise that it was empty meaning she was annoyed. "Hey I know you want to be out there but you're dad is just worried." Again she said nothing sipping again. "You know if Evan is keeping up in school?"

"Yeah he's good." She said and put her cup down.

"Good."

"Awkward," She said and Xander smiled.

"What was with the girlfriend question to your dad?" Xander asked and she shrugged.

"He seems lonely." She answered.

"He's got you Izzy; you keep him busy and not lonely." Xander added but he knew what she was thinking. "Look I know he misses your mom well we all do." Isabella was quiet. "As much as your father and I don't get along I can't see him with anyone but your mother." Isabella looked over to him and smiled a little. Xander smiled to because that smile was Buffy's smile completely. Then Xander looked up and saw the two vampires running to them. "Oh this looks not good." Isabella looked too and nodded. Angel and Spike got into the car and Angel started the car.

"What's going on?" Isabella asked.

"Seatbelt." Angel said and she did what she was told. Angel backed away and sped off. "Ok they spotted us, couldn't find the energy balls and,"

"He chicken out," Spike added.

"What?" Angel asked. "I didn't chicken out."

"Ok whatever but what happened?" Isabella asked.

"Not sure what family they are targeting." Spike added. "Too strong for us."

The Plymouth pulled up to the hotel and the four got out of the car and walked inside all hoping Giles and Wes had more information. The two Watchers were at the desk with books open.

"Anything?" Giles asked.

"No the poof chicken out." Spike said and Angel gave a low growl in disapproval.

"Well the best thing to do now is watchful waiting then." Wes added as he read a book.

"Should have let me help." Isabella added and Angel looked down at the little girl. "What?" He put his hand on top of her head and trailed it down her back pushing her along.

"It's bed time." He said.

"Dad,"

"Hey go shower, brush your teeth and get to bed." Angel said and she rolled her eyes and he gave her that stern look not to under mind him and headed upstairs.

"I think bite size is right she could have helped us." Spike said and Angel looked to his vampire counterpart with a disapproving looked. "Ok never mind Sire bad suggestion." Spike threw his hands up and walked away the same time Willow walked in with a smile.

"Izzy seems to be headstrong." Giles commented as Angel walked to the desk and lean up against it.

"Oh yes," Angel said and Willow stood next to him. "She asked me an interesting question."

"What? Where do babies come from?" Willow asked.

"If I had a girlfriend." Angel corrected her.

"Oh, oh." Willow sounded concerned.

"What, what's wrong?" Angel asked.

"You lack a social life." Cordelia said coming in.

"No I don't." Angel argued.

"We all lack social lives." Cordelia added.

"No we're a happy and rambunctious lot if I ever saw one." Wes added and Giles smiled. Xander hopped up on the desk sitting there while Gunn came in. "Not going to humor me a little are you?"

"Nope." Angel said.

"I know we all sacrifice a great deal of our social lives but we have too, it's the mission." Wes stated.

"And to think it all started with a sixteen year old hot blonde." Xander said smiling at the same time Tara, Fred and Anya came in. Anya flashed him a look at the comment. But it was true Buffy brought all of them together in some way.

"Wes is right," Gunn said and they all looked up at him. "I mean who's got time for love when you're doing it out there with the demons." Then they all looked at him funny. "And didn't that come out sad and wrong." Angel smiled.

"Well I think Peaches needs a girlfriend." Spike said rejoining them with a cup of blood and his Sire looked at him. "Look it's called sex you need get some." And Xander smirked.

"Thank you for thinking of me Spike but I'm good." Angel said crossing his arms. Willow smiled at the conversion going on.

"But back to the lack of social life," Cordelia stepped back in. "We should all go out one night like normal adults."

"But some of us have kids." Anya tossed in.

"Babysitter," Cordelia added.

"Who wants to babysit a witch, son of ex-demon and a half vampire?" Gunn asked. "You ask me that's a disaster waiting to happen."

"Our kids are good." Willow stated. "Most of the time at least." She trailed off.

"When was the last time we actually went out and partied?" Xander asked and they all shrugged. "See it's Buffy's fault she got us mixed in."

"Yeah now we're all crime fighting demon hunting, vampire slaying ex-demon, two witches, vampire with a soul, vampire with a chip, demon hunter," Gunn started.

"Rough demon hunter," Wes added.

"Ex-Watcher, genesis, Seer, an actually demon, vampire hunter and one normal human." Gunn finished.

"Great you just made us sound like the Island of Misfits Toys." Angel added and Tara smiled.

"Yup we were misfits back then and now look us." Willow said quiet proudly.

"We're still misfits." Cordelia added.

"No I say we're family, very odd and dysfunctional but family." Fred added and Angel smiled a little. Angel then began to walk away; he needed to say good night to his daughter. Tara, Willow, Anya and Xander followed him to say good night to their kids too.

"Well we should plan on a night together like normal people." Cordelia said and it was a thought to consider.

Angel knocked on Isabella's door and poked his head inside. She was on the far side of the room looking out the window. She turned around and walked over to her bed and climbed in. The room has changed a lot and he smiled. Angel sat down on the edge of the bed.

"What's wrong dad?" She asked.

"The question from early?" He asked and she nodded.

"I just want you to be happy." And he smiled.

"I am happy, I'm happy with you and just with you." Angel answered and she nodded. "I do miss your mom and I always will but I have you." And she smiled bigger and sat up and hugged her father. He kissed her head and she laid back down. It was just them it has been them for twelve years. Angel had once thought about finding new love but he would never be able too. And right now the only woman in his life was right before him. She was the most import woman in his life now. Isabella wormed her way into his heart the moment he found out Buffy was pregnant and when he first heard her heart beat and when he held her first she was his for good.

"So it's just going to be me and you?" She asked.

"Always." He leaned in and kissed her forehead. "Get some sleep." And she nodded and the two got up and left. Angel turned around looking at her one last time. A memory came back to him.

'_Angel rubbed his sleepy eyes as he walked the hallway. He could hear a little girl crying Isabella was about one and waking up every two hours crying. He opened the door and Isabella was crying again. Angel walked in and she reached for him._

"_Dada, dada!" She screamed and Angel reached for her and hugged her._

"_What's wrong?" He asked as she sobbed on his shoulders. Angel rocked her as she sobbed. _

_Angel was done rocking her and went to place her back into her crib but when he started to she got restless and whimpered. Once she was placed into the crib and she cried._

"_Sweetie,"_

"_Dada," Angel sighed knowing this wasn't working so he did something kind of crazy. Angel picked her up and climbed into the crib. Angel got in and laid down Isabella laid on top of him still sobbing as he rubbed her back and almost instantly she went to sleep. Angel got a feeling he was going to be in the crib all night but it was worth it.'_

Angel smiled at that memory and he had a picture of it. He drew it that very day because it was worth it. Isabella was now twelve and he couldn't believe it. While he wanted her to stay little forever, she was funny as she got older, she was like Buffy. It really felt like Buffy was around again. Angel shut the door and headed back downstairs as the gang would try to figure out another way to find the family that was in trouble.

_**Hope you liked the fluffiness. Hope you like how Isabella acts now, I really did try to give her Buffy's personality with witty come backs. Like I said next chapter will be the fighting and such and an old foe returns at the end, guess the foe and you'll get Angel mailed to you ;) Hope you like Angel as a father, he's loving and protecting which is totally like Angel. More to come thanks for reading, comments and reviews are welcomed.**_


	14. Running up that Hill

Chapter 14 Running up that Hill

_**So if you guess who the old foe is at the end Angel will spend the entire day with you. Hope you like it.**_

It was the weekend which for Isabella meant freedom, no homework, no school; no books just train and watch TV. The best TV was in her father's room, fifty two inch LCD TV to be exact so to watch anything you had to go there. She poked her head inside the room and saw her father was not asleep and the bathroom light on under the shut door. She smiled, walked in and climbed up into the bed and turned on the TV and begun to channel search. Angel came out of the bathroom wiping his face dry and sighed seeing her there.

"You know its Saturday right?" He asked.

"Hmm hmm," She acknowledged and nodded her head.

"You're a young and vibrant girl, it's Saturday, the sun is out and you're here watching TV,"

"Just for a little bit, I'll go outside later." She quickly said and looked to her dad and he leaned up against the frame entrance to the bathroom. "What?" She asked and he continued to stare at her. "Ok fine," She picked up the remote and turned the TV off. "I'll go." She then went to slide off the bed. "Oh I do have one question?"

"What?" He asked hoping is relevant in some way.

"You have no reflection right?" She confirmed.

"Yes…" Angel didn't know where this was going and to be honest he didn't want to know.

"Well then how do you shave?"

"Ok out be a normal girl," He said pointing and she smiled.

"What it's just a question?" She stated and he walked over to her pointing to the door as she smiled and left.

"Go, beat up Evan or something." He suggested and she left. _'Where does she get this from, Buffy she's your daughter I blame you.' _He thought as he turned back into his room. Isabella headed downstairs and found Evan and Levy and ran up to them.

"Hey guys." She said.

"Hey Izzy Evan and I were heading out want to come?" Levy asked and she nodded so the trio headed out. Willow smiled seeing the three going out together history was repeating. It was like looking at herself, Xander and Buffy now all that needed to happen was a tortured mysterious hot vampire to come in for Izzy no wait bad idea, Angel would kill the vampire; he would never stand a chance. That thought made her smile though and she turned around to get back to work on a spell.

The trio walked down the roads of LA as normal kids and headed for the local park. The three laughed as they walked together. These three were the future of AI, the future of the world but that was something they didn't think about right now they were more concern about getting some ice cream and funnel cake. Later tonight Izzy would train and Levy would learn how to do some transfiguration spells and Evan would learn how tell the difference between sub demon species. But then as they walked together Isabella picked up on something. She was in the middle of Levy and Evan and grabbed them. They knew that look, something was up.

"What is it Izzy?" Evan asked as she looked around the area.

"You hear that?" She asked and the other two looked around but all they heard were cars, people the usual. "I do." She said and walked forward and they followed.

"Hey if it's demon or something we should tell the others." Levy suggested but once Isabella gets focused on something you can't stop her. Isabella went from a brisk walk to a run and they followed her. She turned down to an ally way and looked around. "What's going on?"

"She has bat hearing how do I know?" Evan asked.

"At least she's not blind like one." Levy commented and then Isabella stopped abruptly holding out her arms to stop Evan and Levy. "What?"

"Shh," Isabella hushed them and looked around. Isabella then looked up and she pointed and the three saw some demons hopping from roof top to roof top.

"Oh that can't be good." Evan said and Isabella hit him lightly on the chest pointing to two abandon bikes.

"Levy," Isabella turned to her. "Go back to the hotel and get help Evan and I will track them."

"Wait what?" Evan asked.

"But your father it's broad day light."

"He'll find away but we'll need help." Isabella stated and Levy nodded. "We'll stay on them."

"Ok," Levy said nodding and took off back to the hotel.

"Evan let's go." Isabella stated and grabbed one bike.

"Why do I get the pink one?" Evan whined.

"Shut up and ride." Isabella hissed and Evan got on the pink bike that had old pom poms on the handles. Isabella looked at him and couldn't help but smirk a little. "Come on gorgeous." She said and Evan sighed.

"This never happened." Evan stated and they were off in the streets. Evan had to follow Isabella because only she could hear them. "Are they after someone?" Evan asked as they rode through the streets.

"No idea!" Isabella responded and they kept going until they came to the park.

"If they go through the park you'd think people would see them."

"You'd think." Isabella commented and they rode through the park as Isabella was tracking them. Isabella could sense them and kept an eye out but she was so focused on trying to find the demons that she didn't see that the sidewalk in front of her was uneven. Her front tire caught it and the bike flipped forward. Evan stopped his bike as Isabella was on the ground. Evan got off his bike to check on her as she moaned. Isabella sat up and saw two people with her.

"Isabella?" Connor asked and she looked at him. She reached for the back of her head to check for bleeding but nothing it was just a little painful. "Wow uh," Connor said looking around as people passed by whispering. "That, that was awesome."

"Yeah it felt awesome." Isabella said as she got slowly.

"Maybe you should head home get some rest." Connor suggested.

"Yes I agree you should your father could help." Evan emphasized the word father to her but she ignored him and grabbed her bike.

"Love to stay and talk Connor but chasing after demons." Isabella said quickly and got on the bike and begun to ride off.

"Uh right better follow her make sure she's ok." Evan said and got back on the pink bike.

"Hey Evan nice bike." Connor commented with a grin.

"Yeah it goes with my completion." Evan said sarcastically and got on and chased after Isabella. Connor knew something was up and went to the tree where his bike was and decided to follow them at a distance. Isabella pedaled faster picking up the trail again and Evan followed and noticed they were heading to a not so nice part of the town. As the two rode around looking Isabella pedaled into an abandon building. "Hey Izzy remember the last time we were in an abandon building?" He asked but she ignored him. Then one demon jumped out of nowhere, Isabella turned her bike rolling off of it allowing the bike to skid into the demon. She then ran to Evan and he got off his bike and she picked it up and tossed it. "You didn't bring weapons?

"I wasn't planning on this!" Isabella yelled and she grabbed Evan by the arm and pulled him along the opposite way of the demon that chased them. There was another one around but she didn't want to wait and see. But as she ran she picked up someone else was here. Connor's bike turned the corner and he saw Isabella and Evan running towards him. "Go back!" She yelled but he didn't know what and kept riding closer to them so to stop him Isabella held out her arm catching him kind of like fish lining someone and Connor fell off his bike on his back. Isabella got up seeing the demon still charging their way and she then looked back down Connor who was still flat on his back. Evan got down to the ground as Connor grunted getting up.

"What's wrong with you?" Connor asked but then he heard a shrill and looked to the direction.

"Get up, get up now." Isabella order

"What is that?" Connor asked as a demon came charging after them.

"Run!" Isabella yelled and grabbed Connor and Evan by the arms pulling them along and the three rounded the corner and kept running. Connor managed to glance back looking at the ugly thing.

"What the heck is it?" He screamed.

"Demon!" Isabella quickly answered as they ran through the rubble in the building.

"Kill it Izzy kill it!" Evan yelled as they kept running.

"I can't!" She yelled at him, there was no way she now weapons, maybe hand to hand combat but the demon was twice her size.

"You're trained to kill these things!" Evan shot back.

"You kill demons?" Connor asked but she didn't answer but saw metal pipe. She upped her speed, dropped rolled to the ground and picked up the pipe and stood there twirling the pipe as the demon got closer. She then swung the pipe as the demon causing it fly back a little. She then kept running after Evan and Connor.

"Go! Keep running!" Isabella yelled to the two boys.

"Where's your father when we need him?" Evan yelled as they kept running. Isabella quickly looked behind her and saw the demon was joined up with another one. Just as Evan said that a black Plymouth came roaring into the building and was airborne as it made its entrance. Isabella stopped running knowing she was safe for a second. The car made the demon pull back for a moment. The Plymouth did a sharp turn to the three and the passenger door opened.

"What's going on!" Connor asked frantically.

"Get in the car Connor!" Isabella ordered as she grabbed his hand pulling him to the Plymouth, Evan already was climbing in.

"Wait what's happening?" Connor asked again, his mind was spinning he had no idea what was happening, it all felt like a bad dream.

"You want to live kid get in!" Angel yelled as Isabella shoved Connor into the backseat next to Evan and she got into the passenger seat and slammed the door shut. The demon hissed and started to chase the car.

"Go, go dad!" Isabella yelled and Angel shifted the gear into reverse, released the clutch and slammed on the gas. Angel drove backwards with ease as Connor watched the demon chase after them. Isabella leaned forward and found a crossbow on the dashboard and picked it up. A second demon then joined in the chase.

"Oh god we're going to die!" Connor yelled.

"Don't worry my dad's a good driver." Isabella assured him as she loaded the arrows on the crossbow. Then the Plymouth drove through a glass window which made Evan and Connor flinch. She put the window down and hung out the side of the door and began to fire. The car was still going backwards but Angel didn't want to keep going backwards he wanted to get out.

"Izzy hold on!" He yelled and she pulled herself back into the car as Angel swerved the car around so now it would be going forward, he shifted and was off. The demons were still after them though which was odd, usually they would give up by now. "I think we know who they're after." Angel said and Isabella turned her head looking at Connor, Connor looked around panicking.

"What? Why me?" He asked.

"Later," Angel said and nodded to Isabella and she looked to the side mirror and saw the demons. She went back outside the window and fired some more but unless the energy balls were destroyed the demons were still coming. Isabella pulled herself back into the car.

"I'm out." She indicated she had no more arrows and the demons were still chasing them through the building.

"Evan," Angel said and he looked up. "Under your seat." Angel indicated and Evan looked under his seat and pulled out what looked like to be a gun, sniper rifle was more like it.

"Whoa," Connor's eyes went wide as Evan passed it to Isabella and she check it to make sure it was loaded. Connor couldn't believe what was going on and there was no time to ask questions. Connor looked out the back window seeing the demons still after them.

"Drive." Angel said to Isabella as he took the weapon from her.

"What where you think you're going?" She asked as he had the weapon and she scooted into the seat. She was hoping to use the rifle but not today. Isabella knew how to drive, Angel taught her so if she ever needed to she could. Not only that, she could hotwire a car as too. Angel hung out the window and shot at the demons. The bullets didn't kill them but it slowed the down enough. Angel saw it worked and slid back into the car and Isabella scooted back into her seat taking the gun and handed it back to Evan and he placed it under the seat.

"You guys always go around packing heat like that?" Connor asked but he got no response as the Plymouth pulled out into a normal street. Connor looked behind him seeing the demons were not after them anymore

"Ok they aren't behind us anymore." Isabella said and turned to her father. He glanced at her and she knew he was upset. "Dad they could have killed Connor." She defended herself. "Besides you're the one who told me to go out,"

"Hey, not in the mood for a smart mouth at the moment." Angel snapped at her.

"Sorry," Isabella whispered looking ahead and it was quiet, uncomfortably quiet. "Seeing you go airborne like that was cool though." Isabella slipped in and from the corner of her eye she saw a small smile tug at the corners of Angel's mouth. "Can you teach me to do that?"

"No," He said quickly. "And if I ever catch you doing that," Angel looked to her and still had small smile. "I'll knock you silly." He finished and she smiled and he reached out pulling her closer and she hugged him.

"So what's going on?" Connor asked.

The Plymouth pulled around back to the hotel so Angel could have the cover away from sun light. The four piled out and headed inside the hotel together but then Connor stood there and Isabella turned back looking at the frighten kid. Angel could see he was pale, he was in fear.

"Connor it's ok." Isabella said as he stood there. "Come inside." But he didn't want to.

"Why?" He asked and then Angel walked closer to him and Connor looked up to the man clad in all black with a black trench coat.

"Because don't you want to look back on this and say you had the guts to walk in?" Angel asked and Isabella smiled and Angel headed back into the hotel with Isabella following and Connor followed. Angel always looked back and was in fear of following Buffy down that dark ally. Yes she kicked him in the back of the head but he would never regret it. The four made their way into the kitchen and Isabella ushered Connor to sit down as Cordelia filled up a glass of water for him.

"Hi I'm Cordelia if you need anything just let me know." She said giving him the glass and he took it. "Welcome to Angel Investigations where we help the helpless."

"Cordy," Angel said and she nodded.

"Right, you probably have a lot of questions. Well this is Angel which you already knew that so he'll explain things as best as he can." She then left and pulled Isabella out even though she wanted to stay.

"Hey," Isabella said in protest but it was too late. Angel stood at the end of the table while Connor sat at the other end. He looked at this young boy and already picked up he had the hots for his daughter but he needed to put that aside at least for now. It was going to be a long conversion.

"How long have they've been in there?" Willow asked Cordelia as everyone hung around the entrance of the hotel.

"I don't an hour maybe two." Cordelia answered.

"Well it's not every day you find out a demon is chasing you." Fred added and sat down on a seat.

"Yes I can imagine he's shell shocked right now." Wes commented Isabella looked up at them a little confused. "You were born knowing about vampires and demons he wasn't, I can imagine everyone here was surprised when you learn what actually goes bump into the night."

"Except me," Lorne said. "You know I was also…born into it."

"You know what I mean." Wes stated and it was quiet again.

"You really think we should have let Angel explain it to him?" Gunn asked.

"He's been in this world the longest, most experience, elder," Giles started.

"We get it Giles…" Isabella interrupted. "Dad's old."

"I kind of agree with Gunn though," Xander said. "I mean dead boy's been there and all but is he the one that's fit enough to say hey demons are after you, I'm a viscous vampire that's been reformed, married a slayer that kills my kind, we made a baby and now I run a paranormal investigation team with another vampire, two witches, a demon and an ex-demon?"

"And that's why you aren't the one talking to him." Cordelia said with a fake smile.

"Ok well what about Wes or Giles." Xander stated. "They are Watchers from the Watchers' Council."

"They'll spell out useless facts." Isabella added casually and the two Watchers looked at her.

"Our facts aren't useless." Wes defended.

"Well there's no way to break it easily usually you find out like how Connor did at least he's getting answers and won't think he's crazy." Willow added.

"He'll think we're crazy." Spike added into the conversion.

"Well if he doesn't believe us then Angel and Spike can vamp out and Lorne's here so what more proof do you need?" Xander asked.

"It's not that, he'll believe it but it's accepting the fact that these things are real is hard." Giles explained. "I don't think he's ready to except it and when he does it'll be face to face with a demon."

"Poor Connor." Willow said sadly and then Connor walked out of the kitchen with Angel following him. He looked pale and confused. Isabella stood up but avoided her eyes, he avoided everyone actually.

"Fred, Tara," Angel said knowing these two were the friendliest of the group to do this and they looked up. "I need you to get his parents and bring him here. If what Izzy said is true then the demons are after his family." The two nodded and headed to the training room for some weapons and then headed out. "Izzy," Angel said and motioned her for to come over to him. He bent down to her level. "Keep him entertained; answer any questions he has ok." She nodded and he walked away back to his office motioning for Giles to follow him. Isabella looked at Connor and nodded as he sat down.

"So…you're half vampire." Connor said and she nodded. "And your mom was a slayer?" She nodded again. "And your dad is a vampire?"

"Yup," Spike added. "You see he was once a bad ass vampire but love and pesky curse defanged him and now he's just a big fluffy puppy with bad teeth." Isabella looked up at him with a death glare.

"Really?" She asked. "Are you twelve or something?" Spike shrugged.

"How is that possible?" Connor asked. "I mean a slayer slays vampires why would she be with one?"

"It's a long story but it's like Romeo and Juliet." Willow stated with a smile. She always loved the Buffy and Angel story, romance, betrayal, heartache and heartbreak it encompassed pure love to the extreme. It was like watching a play but it was real. "But Angel and Buffy were madly in love with one another."

"Yeah dead boy's heart if it could would beat just for her. He'd call Buffy his slayer." Xander said.

"Dead boy?" Connor asked.

"Nickname see me and him never got along we just put up with one another, it's all cool though." Xander assured him.

"In love with a slayer how's that for a perversion." Spike scoffed.

"And you have a soul too?" Connor asked Spike.

"Nope got this chip, long story but it I hurt anything that's good I get this bone crushing pain in my head." Spike explained.

"Shock collar." Isabella whispered and Spike shot a look to her. "What?"

"I'm your number one uncle be nice." Spike said.

"Wait you and Angel are related?" Connor asked.

"To Peaches? Psh no but he is my Sire." Spike stated but Connor looked confused. "Oh right he's the vampire that made me, Sire, he sired me." Connor nodded slowly but still felt uncomfortable.

"Still odd two enemies would fall in love." Connor said.

"When you've seen what we've seen," Lorne jumped in. "Odd is just a normal day."

"It's not hard to fall in love with your enemy especially one like Angel." Fred began to explain. "I mean he's handsome, sweet and kind, you know if you go for that sort of thing." She trailed off.

"You know what Connor let me break it down to you on the Angel and Buffy history." Cordelia said and stood up walking to the middle of the room. "Oh Angel," She begun with poor acting and everyone watched. "I know that I am a slayer and you're a vampire and it would be impossible for us to be together," Willow didn't want to laugh but a smile tugged at her. Xander had a huge smile same with Lorne, Evan, Levy and Spike. Gunn chuckled a little and Isabella rolled her eyes. "But,"

"But," Wes said standing up and Cordelia jumped a little looking at him as he took off his glasses and set them down. He then squinted his eyes and deepened his voice a little. "My gypsy curse sometimes prevents me from seeing the truth, oh Buffy." He said looking up being way too dramatic which made Spike fight really hard not to laugh.

"Yes Angel," Cordelia said turning around looking at Wes.

"I, I love you so much I almost forgot to brood." Wes replied and now Spike couldn't back and Gunn laughed a little more. Xander shook his head and again Isabella rolled her eyes.

"And just because I sent you to hell that one time doesn't mean we just can't be friends." Wes then grabbed Cordelia still squinting his eyes.

"Or possible more."

"Gasp no we mustn't." Cordelia was now being way over dramatic. Wes then pulled Cordelia closer.

"Kiss me," He said.

"Bite me." Wes pulled her closer bending her over and pretended to bite her neck making sounds.

"How about you both bite me?" A voice said and the two stood up quickly seeing their boss standing there and Giles standing behind with a small smirk of amusement. Cordelia walked away fixing her hair and everyone cleared their throats trying to get serious. The subject of Buffy and Angel and their love was a very touchy subject around Angel. Connor sat there and while the little play was awful at best he understood the story or at least he thought he did.

"Angel we were just you know explaining and sometimes visuals are better," Cordelia explained herself and Angel looked at her curiously. "And besides if Connor remains friends with Izzy he's got to know all the history especially with you and Buffy I mean that's why we're all here."

"Right," Angel said and walked away and Cordelia sighed. Connor got the feeling he didn't want to share his and Buffy's story it was too personal and intimate and just for them. As the group was about to split off Tara and Fred came back running looking panicked.

"His family is gone." Fred said and Connor stood up worried. He checked the time and they should be back by now. "Their car was there."

"The place was trashed." Tara added.

"Willow," Angel said.

"On it," Willow got up to prepare a locator spell.

"Let's move it people like we've got a purpose." Angel said and they all headed to the training room for weapons. Connor felt lost and followed them in as they reached for swords, crossbows and axes. Isabella then saw him as he looked dazed and she walked over to him.

"Hey," She said and he looked up. "We'll find your parents and I know this is all well…over whelming at best."

"What can I do?" He asked, these people all knew how to fight, he could barely punch something.

"Grab a weapon you can carry." Isabella said and then Willow came in.

"Angel, ready when you are." She said and he nodded and they all filed out to the vehicles. The sun was setting so Angel and Spike had no worries. Connor followed Isabella and while Angel wanted Connor to stay behind he understood that wasn't going to happen. If Isabella was captured he'd follow those who were trying to save her. Connor crawled into the back with Isabella in the Plymouth while Spike got into the front seat and Angel turned the car on and backed out. Willow released the spell and all Angel had to do was follow it. Connor was nervous as they drove mostly because he was in a car with two vampires. Angel picked up on Connor's erratic heartbeat.

"It's ok." Angel assured him and Connor nodded and took in a deep breath and closed his eyes. Just hours ago he was enjoying the afternoon at the park and now he was in the process of saving his family. He then felt a hand on his shoulder and looked at Isabella and she tried to give him a reassuring smile.

The locator spell led them the outer parts of town and hovered over a huge sewer covering. Everyone piled out of the cars and walked over to it.

"Yup the usual haunts." Xander said and Angel handed his axe to Spike and bent down removing the covering and looked down. "Ladies first." Xander said and Angel jumped down and looked around and saw nothing. Isabella sat down and scooted in and Angel reached for her and helped her down. Spike reached in and Isabella took the axe passing it back to Angel and Spike jumped down looking around and everyone started to jump in.

"Yuck smells awful." Cordelia commented as she took a look around. Connor was the last one in. But before anyone could react Angel raced to Cordelia catching her as she was having a vision. Everyone crowded around her waiting for it to subside. "His parents," Cordelia said. "They're down here, there's others too, owe." Angel looked up to everyone.

"Be on alert." Giles stated looking around and they waited while Cordelia recovered.

"This is going to get ugly." The Seer said as she got back onto her feet. Angel stayed close and looked around.

"All I smell is sewage." Spike said and Angel nodded, he couldn't pick any human scents except for those around him. "Well let the locator spell do its thing." Willow nodded and looked at the glowing light as it hovered over them. The floated down and was off.

"Everyone stay close," Angel stated. "No stragglers." He pulled Isabella closer to him and they all bunched up. Spike went to the back of the group watching the rear as they moved down the sewer tunnel. Connor was shaking as they moved, he was scared and still processing the fact that demons were real, that vampires were real.

The group had followed the little light and then Isabella grabbed her father's jacket.

"Whoa," She said.

"Yeah I'm getting it too." Angel confirmed what Isabella was smelling and feeling. "We're close, ok listen."

"You're plan right?" Spike asked. "Go in full out back against the wall." Angel rolled his eyes.

"Listen we'll sneak and surround them, Willow, Tara and Levy I need you guys to take out the energy balls ok." The three witches nodded. "Xander and Evan get Connor's family to safety and if there's anyone else help them." The two boys nodded. "Everyone else take out the demons."

"It's go time." Gunn said and they all headed to where the demons were. They all walked down the sewer tunnel which then widen and fanned out but something wasn't right, there were people but there was no fear. Angel had everyone hang back and he went forward with Spike and the two peered around the corner and saw men in suits walking.

"What the hell?" Spike asked and Angel looked to Spike. "What's the plan Sire?" He asked and Angel began to follow. Spike snapped his fingers indicating for everyone else to follow but be quiet. Angel snuck behind them as one man stayed standing there and the others walked ahead of him. Angel snuck right up behind him and then he knew exactly who these men in suits were, Wolfram Hart's people. Angel covered the man's mouth and with one quick move he snapped his neck and Angel eased him to the ground. Connor's eyes widen and Isabella could tell that dramatized him. Spike saw Connor's eyes and walked over to the kid placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Makes you wonder a few things, what's he like when he is evil and if god created us out of his own image who the hell created Angelus?" Spike then went to follow Angel and Connor pressed on with the rest of the group. They followed the men in suits and saw that the sewer tunnel fanned out even more and there was light, it was like a huge room they were coming to that led to stairs that went up. The group all fanned out and climbed up the ledge and peered over. Connor's family was there along with others as they were tied up. A huge demon sat on the far wall and the men and suits stood next to the demon master.

"Wolfram Hart," Isabella said to her father and he nodded. Wolfram Hart hadn't showed their faces to AI in a long time. This wasn't all by accident. Angel climbed back down and the AI team regrouped together.

"Same plan ok, just wait for my signal." Angel stated and everyone broke off except Connor stood there. "Go with Evan and Xander." And he nodded now it was just Isabella and Angel. Angel went to the base of the stairs with Isabella next to him. "Be careful."

"You know me," She said but his face was stern.

"I mean it." He cupped her cheek and she nodded knowing playtime was over. Angel pulled her close and kissed her forehead and she headed off. Angel let out an unnecessary sigh and waited for the group to get in their positions. Wolfram and Hart was back he had hoped that was over but it was wishful thinking. Angel twirled his axe and slowly made his way up the flight of stairs; it was time to crash the dinner party. Isabella climbed up the ledge and to the floor laying flat on the ground waiting. Willow, Tara and Levy chanted a spell that would break all glass allowing the energy balls to be broken. Hopefully there would be no human deaths in this as the demon master was huge and Angel was planning on taking him out. Angel reached the top of the steps and swung his axe at a demon and it hissed. The AI team ambushed the other demons and glass shattered everywhere. Connor ran to his family untying them and they hugged.

"Go run!" Xander yelled as he freed the other people with his son. Angel saw the master getting up and roared. One man in suit talked to his shoulder but Angel ignored it and charged after the demon master. The thing swiped it's huge claws at him and Angel dived under the demon and sliced some of its leg. The demon howled in pain and turned around ready to kill Angel. Isabella cut the head off of a demon and saw her father dodging the master demon's swipes and ran to help him. She ran behind the demon and swung her sword at its tale taking it off. The demon master roared in pain and Angel swung his axe into the demon's side while Isabella went to help him hack it to pieces. This was much easy than they thought.

"Go help them." Angel said to her indicating to help get the families out and she did. She was covered in demon blood and Angel was too. Another demon came after him and he kicked it back and killed it. Isabella untied some of the people and directed them to get out as she fought of f some of the demons. But as she untied a man and woman she turned around quickly catching an arrow and looked to the one who shot it.

"That was cool," The man said. With one hand she snapped it in half and tossed it away. "So it's true, it's the Day Walker."

"Yeah, name's Isabella who the hell are you?" She asked the man with shoulder length hair.

"Old friend." He said.

"Friends don't shoot at friends." The twelve year old said to the man holding up her sword.

"You look just like him except those green eyes." The man smiled. "I do want you Day Walker but right now I'm interested in your father."

"Well he's busy so sorry it's just me." She said and he nodded and he advanced to her with a sword and she blocked every move.

"Not bad," He commented.

"Only learn from the best." She said and swung again, ducked a swing and jumped away from one.

"I'm just going easy on you so here's what I can really do." The man then lunged at her and his blows were harder now. It didn't take Isabella out but she had to work harder. "I really want to fight your father."

"Good thing wishes behold you today." A voice said and Angel jumped over Isabella and kicked the man away. Then man rolled on the floor. "Get out now Izzy,"

"But,"

"That's an order." Angel said through his teeth and with that voice and growl Isabella did what she was told and ran out. The man got up laughing a little.

"Oh Angel, she's pretty," He said.

"You stay the hell away from her Lindsey." Angel warned him.

"Had to see it for myself but now I know exactly how to break you." Lindsey said.

"You touch her I'll kill." Angel growled and Lindsey smiled.

"Just like old times." Lindsey then threw something to the ground and a cloud of smoke appeared. Angel ran to him but he was gone. Angel looked around and saw he was alone and then headed off to the group, Lindsey was back, Wolfram and Hart was back.

Angel had a long talk with Isabella after everyone had got home about Lindsey. He told her if she ever saw him again to run. When Angel got a good hit out of him he felt a change, Lindsey wasn't that scrawny person anymore, something has changed in him and it wasn't for the better.

The awful weekend was over and Isabella sat at the dining room table alone. Tomorrow was school, Connor would he even be there? She sighed and then heard someone coming in well a few people. Cordelia, Giles, Willow and Xander came in and sat down at the table. This was the original group just Angel was missing and they knew why.

"So," Giles started. "All in all it wasn't a bad weekend." He said but that was an understatement.

"Dad told me about Lindsey." Isabella stated.

"Wolfram and Hart is back," Cordelia said.

"Yeah it's just as bad if the Master came back." Willow added.

"There are forces that are about to raid against us." Giles stated and took off his glasses and started to clean them.

"So now what?" Isabella asked. "I'm not two I'm twelve I can take care of myself."

"Izzy," Xander started. "Wolfram and Hart embodies evil it's like LA's version of the Hell Mouth,"

"Yeah just in suits," Cordelia added.

"This isn't going to be easy." Xander finished.

"Angel's the tool, you're project now Izzy," Giles explained. "The key to Angel's downfall will be you, Wolfram and Hart will try to use you in the brutal ways."

"They've tried on us once or twice." Willow added.

"You need to be mindful ok." Giles said to her. Isabella was like his granddaughter and he'd do anything to keep her safe.

"Oh no," Cordelia said and they all looked to her.

"What?" Isabella asked.

"Angel," She said and then Xander went wide eyed.

"What?" Isabella asked again.

"Uh well," Willow started. "For a while if a demon or Wolfram and Hart threaten us in anyway Angel would…I don't know how to put this,"

"Kill the demon or person, string them up and light them up like a Christmas tree." Xander said and Willow glared at him. "What?"

"Dad killed people?" Isabella asked, her father never kills people.

"Yes Izzy but they were bad men ok. They were bad men that tried to hurt us." Cordelia explained.

"If Wolfram and Hart is back," Giles started.

"Christmas trees are going to start showing up all over town." Xander commented and Giles sighed.

"I don't understand." Isabella said.

"It's a warning sign." Giles stated to her. "He'd take what he killed, put up on a high roof top, tie them up and light them on fire as a warning sign."

"Stay away from us." Willow finished.

"You mean he's going to start doing it again?" Isabella asked and they all nodded.

"It's a warning for Wolfram and Hart to stay away from us." She stated as she understood but Xander shook his head no.

"No it's not, we're all ok it's not us Wolfram and Hart are after it's you Izzy." Xander said and they all nodded to her. "Angel's going to warn them to stay away from you." Isabella looked around them room. "If they're smart they'll heed that warning."

Isabella sat alone in her room looking at her necklace, holding it. It was two gifts from her father to her mother and now to her. She knew her father was out there about to string up somebody's body as a demonstration. It should comfort her but it didn't, something was coming after her the only comfort she had was knowing her father would die to protect her.

Angel stood on the roof of a building looking at the dead body. It was a man in suit from the sewer. He hadn't done this in a long time but it was time to send a message, mess with my daughter this is what I'll do to you. He did tied the man to a pole and took out a small glass angel and shoved it down the dead man's throat and then dumped gasoline all over the man. Angel then took a step back and lit up a cigar and took a long drag looking at his handy work. This was Wolfram and Harts warning after that he'd start killing off its people, the kill no human policy was done especially when it came to Isabella. He took one more drag and then flicked the cigar at the body and it caught fire. He watched it burn for a moment and left.

Before going back to the hotel Angel made one last stop, the cemetery to a grave site, Buffy's resting place. He was on one knee before his slayer, his wife, his queen, his goddess. Angel had some flowers and laid them down on the ground looking at the headstone. He kissed his hand and placed it on the headstone and on the inside promised if anyone touched their daughter they were dead, he wouldn't think twice. Angel stood up and headed home backing away from her grave site and left. He needed her now to help and guide him.

Angel returned to the hotel and everyone was asleep. He slowly made his way to Isabella's room and knew she was asleep, her heart was slow and steady. He walked into the room and checked on her. She was asleep, safe and sound. He leaned over and brushed some hair out of her face and leaned in and kissed her cheek. He left the room and closed the door and decided to turn in for the night. As he turned on the light to his room he saw a picture of Buffy on the nightstand and he picked it up touching it and for moment he could feel her, her warmth embraced him and for once he felt calm and relaxed.

Morning had arrived and the roof top with a burnt corpse was surrounded by cops. Kate was there and walked up to the burnt body and with tweezers searched his mouth and pulled out a small glass angel and she couldn't help but smile slightly. She then turned to a man and a woman standing there. She knew these two Lila and Lindsey and she had feeling this man was burned because of them, no one messes with Isabella and gets away with it no one.

_**So Wolfram and Hart is back, oooo. Hope you liked the chapter and hoped it felt very Angel/Buffy the Vampire Slayer like. So what's in store for Angel and Isabella? Well more on the way so stay tuned. Thanks for reading, comments and reviews are welcomed. **_


	15. I Promise

Chapter 15 I Promise

_**A/N: Haven't updated in a while I know. I'm writing another story plus school so yeah I'm a busy bee. So what's in this chapter? Well the last chapter Wolfram and Hart is back. Had to bring these guys back I know they're evil but it's awesome. Isabella is the new target it's kind of obvious that she would be I mean who wouldn't want a half vampire soon to be slayer? **_

_**A/N: Now with WR&H back how ugly is it going to get? I'm thinking mudslinging, name calling, brutality all that kind of ugly. These men are after Angel's only daughter, his last link to Buffy, and his last ties to humanity of course the fangs will come out. I'll put in light happy moments but it's time to take off the kid gloves and for Angel to really grow a set. Izzy is still a baby in a sense she needs his protection. **_

_**A/N: This chapter is going to blend reality and dream world so it's going to mess with you a little but it's all good. **_

_**A/N: One word Angelus. Angelus well we all have our guilty pleasures of Angelus. Yes we love Angel he's tormented, sweet, brooding, dark but then we have Angelus. Brutal, sexy in leather pants, mean, manipulative, sadistic I mean evil has never been so hot until Angelus. So keep that in mind, Angelus.**_

Isabella sat there looking at a crystal studying it as it dangled before her.

"Amathis." Isabella answered and Giles nodded. On the table were dozens of stones. Isabella wasn't the slayer not yet but she wanted to train like one. But this part of the training, the studying all that wasn't the fun part she liked the action and the fighting.

"Used for?" Giles asked.

"Breath mints?" She asked and Giles sighed, it was really like working with Buffy all over again.

"Charm bags, mini spells and to cleanse one's aura." Giles answered as Isabella fidgeted a little in her chair.

"So how would you know one's aura is dirty?" Isabella asked and Giles rolled his eyes and sighed. "Someone come by and write 'wash me'?" She asked.

"Izzy I'm aware that you don't like to study vibrations stones your mother didn't like it either." Giles began. "But you asked to be trained as a slayer and this is part of the slayer training so I would appreciate just a little interest in it." Giles finished and Isabella nodded.

"Sorry." She said to her sergeant grandfather. Isabella was now thirteen and more like her mother than ever. Giles reached for another stone a huge blue one.

"This one?" Giles asked.

The night was over as Isabella sat on her window sill looking out into the night. She felt her father walking into to her room as she gazed out.

"So how was crystal…reading?" Angel asked.

"Boring." She replied.

"You're the one who wants to be trained like a slayer."

"Yeah I know I'm more into the action and fighting." Angel smiled, Buffy was the same way. "When will I be the slayer?" She asked and Angel shrugged.

"Whenever they need you." He answered. "But in the mean time get to bed." Isabella climbed back into her room as Angel shut and looked the window. Isabella crawled into her bed as Angel sat down. They have been saying good night like this for years. Isabella could tell her father was on edge they shared a deep and unique bond. But this on edge feeling was different, she was afraid for him. She never felt so much fear and dread in him ever. So being the curious and loving daughter she was she sat up.

"What's wrong dad?" She asked and Angel diverted his look away. He knew she could sense it and it was stupid to think he could hide it from her. "I'll find out so it's just best to tell me."

"I'm just airing on the side of caution for now." He answered and she nodded.

"Is that why you won't let me go out after dark or without you?"

"Izzy Wolfram and Hart they are up to something ok and I won't risk your life not ever." She nodded knowing he was serious and she leaned forward and hugged him. After a brief moment they pulled away. "I know this scares you hell it scares me too but say it." What he meant was her promise to him if something ever happened to where he couldn't help her whether because he was trapped or worse Angelus was back. Isabella hated this little prayer, saying whatever it was.

"I promise to run, I promise to not look back," She stopped and looked at her father. "And if _he_ ever comes back I promise not to fight, to not hide, I promise to run." Angel nodded and hugged her again kissing her head. He didn't like putting that pressure and fear onto her. But as soon as she could understand Angel talked to her about Angelus and who he was. Angel made her promise him if Angelus ever returned that she'd would run and never stop running. It was a promise she didn't like making, she didn't want to run from her father but Angelus was not her father. For Angel, Angelus was always in the back of his mind always. And now with Wolfram and Hart back there only purpose was to unleash Angelus. Angelus could take a part this world and all those in it and he'd do it with a song and a dance. They broke their embrace and Isabella laid back down and Angel kissed her forehead.

"Love you." He said.

"Love you to dad." She replied and he got up and left the room shutting off the light. Isabella curled up in her bed closing her eyes. Angel headed downstairs to the main lobby where Spike waited. The hotel was quiet as everyone had turned in for the night. But Angel had some prowling to do and Spike wanted in. The two vampires, the two most renowned and dangerous vampires headed off into the night.

"Isabella finds out we're doing this she's going to kill me." Angel stated and Spike nodded agreeing. Angel bent to Isabella's every wish and will she was the true master like her mother.

Meanwhile a woman dressed up in a suit sat at her desk on the computer. Then the screen went black and she looked around and saw a shadow in the corner. Angel came out of the shadow twirling the plug.

"How did you get in?" The woman asked and Angel smiled that smile an evil one that most would only see if he was Angelus.

"I have ways." Angel answered and dropped the plug. "Oh no wouldn't do that." He said in calm voice as Lilah reached for a button. "Just stopping by to drop off a threat, first you aren't the one I want I'll kill you if I have too but where's Lindsey?" Lilah smiled.

"Business trip." She answered and then with lightening fast speed Angel as at her desk and slammed his hands on her desk. Lilah tried to remain calm but Angel knew how to put the fear of god in puny mortals. Then Spiked walked in followed by Kate. Kate was in love with Angel she had been for years now. Being in love with Angel meant caring for his daughter. She adored Isabella and would do anything for that kid.

"Ok I'm not messing around I know what you guys are up to you want Angelus and Isabella is the one right?" Angel asked his face was inches from Lilah's. "Well guess what bitch you guys come near my baby I will kill you. No actually I'll torture you so much so you'll beg for death. They didn't even have chainsaws back in my day it'll be fun." Angel said with a low growl. "You want me then you come after me you leave her out of this."

"She's the key to your downfall." Lilah said.

"Oh poor choice of words." Spike commented as he lit up a cigarette. All Lilah felt was pain in her head. Angel had reached out with both hands slamming her forehead into her own desk. Lilah fell to the ground a little disorientated. "See what I mean pet." Lilah sat up and when she opened her eyes Angel was once again in front of her. Kate just stood there with her arms folded across her chest.

"Back off now and you all might live through this." Angel warned her and she laughed a little.

"You think I'm afraid of your threats?" She asked but then she felt Angel's choke hold around her neck. Angel stood up pulling her to her feet as she gasped for air.

"You should be you're not the one I want, I want Lindsey. I will take this place apart if you so much look at my daughter funny." Angel said as Lilah begun to turn blue. Spike just sat there smoking his cigarette and Kate stood there quietly. Angel then tossed Lilah away she landed on a glass table breaking it and glass went everywhere and she coughed trying to get air. Angel stood there for a moment. "The more you try you'll see your men strung up around town and pretty soon I won't wait for them to come to me I'll just kill them. Then I'll start killing your higher ups, then I'll kill you then Lindsey." Angel then walked away but before he left he turned around seeing Lilah still there on the floor huffing and puffing it was a mix of fear and catching her breath. "Oh by the way sorry about the mess." Angel then walked away.

Angel shut the light off to his bathroom and headed over to his bed and crawled in. He saw the picture of Buffy and kissed his finger tips and placed them on Buffy's picture. He reached for the lamp and shut it off and got comfortable ready to sleep. But his eyes shot opened as he heard a scream. Angel jumped out of bed running down the hall as the screaming continued. He burst into Isabella's room ready to kill anything that posed even the slightest threat to her. He looked around the room and she wasn't in her bed but he could hear her. He made it to her closet where he heard cries and sobs. He opened the door and she huddled up in there. Angel reached in and grabbed her as he sat on the floor. She sobbed in his arms and he held her.

"Daddy," She sobbed and he just held her. Very few things scared Isabella these days it had to be a dream of some type and this dream had to be from hell if she had to hide in her closet.

"I'm right here baby." He tried to hush her. Every once in a while he forgot she still young girl and there were still things in this world that could scare and hurt her. She was still truly a little girl in many ways. Isabella begun to quiet down a little knowing she was in the safety of her father's arms. Angel held on to her and stood up and cradled her in his arms as he left the room. Everyone on the floor peered out of their rooms looking to see what was happening but seeing Angel holding Isabella met he had it under control. Angel made it into his room closing the door and sat on his bed doing his best to hush his daughter.

Angel sat there watching Isabella as she remained asleep. He managed to get her to go to bed but he wanted to take a look at her room to make sure it was just a dream and nothing more. He leaned in and kissed her temple and got up walking down the dark hall. The sun would be up soon but he wasn't tired not anymore. Angel walked into her room looking around trying to sense if anything was amiss. It had to be a dream and a hell of a dream for her to scream like that and then to call him daddy. Isabella never called Angel daddy anymore it was always dad or hey you but daddy something was wrong.

Isabella's eyes opened as if she knew Angel was gone and her safety net was gone. Her dream was something truly out of hell. She saw death, pain, horror but most importantly she saw her father dying. Something was after her something big and nasty and it killed her father. Isabella sat up and rubbed her eyes, the light was on just enough to see parts of her father's room but there were still shadows. Shadows never scared her until now.

"Dad?" She asked softly but no response. The door was open so she tossed aside the cover and got up to find her father. She headed out into the hall which was dark. She looked around and headed to her room but it was empty. "Dad?" She asked and then heard something coming from down the hall so she followed it. She walked all the way to the end to the stairs and stood there looking down the dark flight of stairs. But then something shoved her and rolled down. Once she stopped she looked up seeing some huge thing. "Dad!" She screamed but nothing. Isabella got up and ran away as the thing stalked her. "Dad!" She screamed and ran to the weapons room. But thing about the weapons room was there was no way out once you got in. She ran across the hotel lobby and to the back. All she knew was she was alone and there was no one to help her. Isabella ran through the kitchen and found a knife just sitting there and she grabbed it and kept going. She made it to the fire exit and got in the stairwell. She climbed up the stairs as fast as she could. She went up a few more floors to the parts of the hotel where no one else went. She ran down the hall trying to open up any door but they were all locked. "Dad!" She screamed again and then came to a dead end. She was in tears now. But there was nothing coming down the hall it just dark. She had to calm herself otherwise nothing would get done. She slowly walked down the hall looking around when something behind her grabbed her.

Isabella woke up looking around. She wasn't in her room and she could sense the sun was rising soon. She slowly sat up and looked around, the blackout curtains the old classy pictures. She looked over to the other side of the bed and saw her father's back was against her. It was a dream it was all a dream. She sat up a little more to see the clock and it read five thirty in the morning. She then sat on the side of the bed and her feet barely reached the ground. She felt cold and lost and scared she was scared out of her mind.

Angel woke up saw it was six in the morning. The sun was probably on the horizon by now. He rolled over and saw the space was empty. But Isabella wasn't gone he could still sense her. Angel got out of bed looking around the room. He checked the bathroom but nothing. Maybe she was actually gone and went back to her own room so he'd go check on her. Angel began to leave when he heard something. Angel walked over to his bed and knelt down and lifted up the comforter and found Isabella balled up and asleep. Angel stood up and walked over to the other side of his bed and crawled under and next to her. She started to squirm a little moaning.

"Hey, shh shh it's just me." He said softly placing a kiss on her head and wrapped one arm around her. She settled and went back to what sleep she could. Angel closed his eyes to sneak in a little more sleep.

Angel waited impatiently for Isabella to come home from school. She was late going because Angel allowed her to sleep in after last night. Then Isabella came through the door and Angel felt relief as long as she remained in his sight everything was ok. But he couldn't be with her all the time but there was one person who could.

Kate sat at her desk going through some papers when a cop came up.

"Lockely you've got a visitor." The cop said and Kate got up and left the room and found Angel standing there in his usual black on black with his trench coat.

"Well what do I owe this pleasure?" She asked as he stood there with his arms crossed like a bodyguard. "I sense this is a business trip and you're not picking me up for a date." Then Isabella came out from behind him. "Hey Izzy."

"Hi Kate." Isabella said.

"Got something to ask you." Angel said. "Izzy hang out here for a second this is…tall talk." Isabella nodded as Angel took Kate aside for a moment.

"What's up?" She asked.

"Something's going on with Izzy like last night it must have been a dream but I've never heard her scream like that not since she was a baby." Angel explained and Kate nodded.

"You're thinking something with Wolfram?" Kate asked.

"Narrowed my list down to one suspect." Angel answered her looking back at Isabella as she stood there waiting. "Look I can't be around her twenty four seven." Kate smiled a little and nodded.

"It's ok Angel I'll look out for her." Kate assured him.

"Thanks I owe you." He said smiling and she smiled back.

"You two going to kiss or what?" Isabella asked and Angel nodded looking at her and Kate walked over to her.

"It's gonna be you and me baby Buffy." Kate said.

"Cool I say we go shopping first." Isabella suggested and Kate smiled.

**One Week Later**

Isabella was out on the streets at night with Angel as they patrolled.

"Well you know my opinion dad." Isabella said and Angel nodded. "Besides you seem to have a thing for blondes, mom your sire Darla."

"I like Kate she's a friend but," Angel started.

"Dad I know you still love mom but I just see something missing." Isabella stated.

"Izzy I'm fine really ok you don't need to play match maker with me if there's someone out there for me then I'll find her but right now you're my number one priority." Angel assured her and Isabella nodded. Angel threw his arm around her shoulder as the two walked through the cemetery.

"Vampires," Isabella pointed and Angel pulled out his stake along with Isabella. "Go right I go left?" Angel nodded and they snuck up on the small group of vampires. The fight wasn't hard as these vampires were probably fresh. Isabella stabbed the last one and smiled. "Easy." She looked around but her father wasn't insight. "Dad?" She asked looking around. "Uh this isn't funny." She looked around. "Dad?" She asked again but she felt someone or something was watching her. She then turned around and the huge figure was back. Isabella did what she knew was best and took off running through the graveyard as this massive thing chased her. She couldn't scream as she ran hoping to run into her father. Then as she did what she promised not to do she looked back and saw nothing but ran into something.

Isabella woke up looking around her room and took in a deep breath.

'_Angel wake up_,' A voice said and Angel did as it was told. Buffy was looking at him. _'Angel our daughter needs you something is coming for her._' Angel nodded.

Angel woke up and got up quickly to check up on Isabella. He opened her door and found her awake at her desk packing her backpack. Angel squinted at the light and Isabella looked up and ran to her window to shut the curtains.

"Morning." She said.

"You ok?" He asked and she nodded and he gave a small smile.

Later that night Angel went out patrolling while Isabella was at the hotel with Kate. Everyone else was out doing family things or just out. Isabella was showing Kate some fighting moves. These two laughed as Kate struggled a little.

Angel headed over to Lorne's bar for a quick drink that he needed before going back.

"How's the pumpkin?" Lorne asked.

"Ok." Angel replied but then he felt something strange and then something hit him. Lorne raced over to the other side of the bar as Angel was on the ground having a vision. Angel was having a vision that somehow Cordelia was sending him without even knowing. Once it passed Angel sat up. "Crum cake you ok?"

"Izzy," He said and ran out, Lorne got to his phone to call the gang that something wasn't right.

Kate and Isabella sat in the kitchen sharing some chocolate milk together laughing. It was nice to hang out with her Isabella thought but then she could sense her father was close. The two heard someone come in and they walked into the main lobby to see who it was.

"Dad?" Isabella asked as Angel ran up to her hugging her. "Yeah dad I'm ok." Kate came in looking concern but before she could ask what was happening the lights went out. Isabella looked around.

"Izzy, listen to me very carefully." Angel said as he looked around and he reached for Kate pulling her closer.

"Dad," Isabella was getting nervous but it was too late something kicked down the front doors. Isabella screamed as Angel pulled Kate down with him and Isabella as well. The three looked up seeing this massive being standing there. Angel pushed Isabella and Kate back as this thing looked at them. This same thing was from Isabella's dreams and she clung tightly to her father's arm and Kate did likewise. Angel slowly backed away with them. "Run," He said softly to the girls. "Do it now." He ordered and Kate took Isabella and they were off. This huge thing that was twice Angel's size, it wore all black and its skin looked burned, its face was melted. Its mouth was exposed showing its teeth. The thing followed the girls but Angel raised his hands. "No here, you want me, here." Angel said and the thing grunted and walked over to him. The ground seemed to shake a little as it walked over to him.

"Angelus!" It roared and charged at him and Angel took off running away from it. He headed upstairs as the thing ran after him. Angel went to the first floor knowing it was a weak floor, this thing weighed a ton and it would fall through. Angel ran and the floor was already giving out and this beast whatever it was fell through. Angel didn't bother to check on it and kept going. Now he had to find Isabella and Kate.

Kate led Isabella through a hall and when they turned a corn they ran into Angel. Isabella couldn't help but scream a little but hugged her father and Kate couldn't hold back and hugged him too.

"You two alright?" He asked and they nodded but they heard a noise.

"What the hell is that thing?" Kate asked but Angel just pulled them along up a flight of stairs heading to the roof. Angel opened the roof access and looked around and led them to the side.

"Listen I need you guys to climb down ok." Angel said. This was a rather high building and Angel saw some old cable. "Come here." He said to Kate and started to tie the cable around her. "Izzy I want you to hold onto Kate understood. Once you get down I want you guys to run." Kate nodded and got on the ledge and Isabella held onto her as Angel begun to lower them down. About half way Isabella screamed pointing. The thing was back. Angel dodged its swipe but that meant he let go of the cable dropping Kate and Isabella. Isabella managed to grab a ledge from the roof breaking the fall. The two dangled for a moment and then they saw Angel flying off the roof landing in the nearby tree area.

"Dad!" Isabella screamed and looked back up seeing the creature looking at her. Isabella grabbed Kate and jumped the last few feet down and they ran to find Angel. "Dad?" Isabella called out and then she saw him lying there on the ground. "Daddy, daddy!" She slid to the ground and he was still. "Daddy please you have to get up please, please." She begged shaking him but he was still. "Daddy please, please," She begged some more crying and then she felt Kate grab her pulling her. When she looked up the monster was in the distance. "DADDY!" She scream but Kate pried her away and they ran through the woods.

The two girls came out of the wooded area to an old part of town and ran into the building hoping to hide. Kate pulled out her gun hoping it could help as they ran. They held hands and Isabella scooped up a pole for defense as they walked through the building. They looked around as Isabella was trying to calm herself otherwise she wouldn't be able to fight. Really all she wanted was her father he could fix anything but she was on her own right now. Then they both heard something and turned around it was monster thing. Kate held up her gun and begun to shoot at it.

"Run Isabella!" Kate ordered and Isabella did just that as Kate fired but it didn't stop it. She was out of bullets but she had one magazine left and reloaded and fired some more.

Angel rolled over and coughed up blood. He felt pain and dizzy, he hadn't been beaten up that hard in years. But the first thing that came to mind was Isabella. His human features morphed into his true vampire self and roared in anger and took off running.

Isabella heard the gun stop firing as she ran. It meant Kate was no longer defending herself. Isabella came to a wall and then made a left. She wanted to get out of here and into open spaces she didn't like the feeling of being trapped. She knew this thing was after her but why? As she ran she tripped and felt pain in her ankle. She sat up grabbing it and then she tuned in, this thing was closer than she'd like. Isabella stood up trying not to put weight on her foot and hobbled but then it was the monster. Isabella turned back around and ran the other way as fast a hurt ankle could carry you. She could feel the thing running after her as the ground shook. The pain was no longer there now as she ran. She then saw a chance to slow this thing down. She through her pole and dived to the ground. The pole hit the weaker poles allowing some of the structure to fall onto the thing.

Isabella crawled away not wanting to get back up because of the pain but she willed herself to. She kept going not sure how much time she had and then she found a hole in the wall and crawled in. She then crawled up in the wall and into the ceiling and she laid there trying to rest. She laid on her back closing her eyes praying her father would come to help her.

As she prayed she heard the heavy breathing of the monster. Isabella slowly rolled over and found a hole she could look through and saw it searching. She kept as still and as quiet as possible. She held her breath as she laid there but then she felt something crawl on her leg. It was a rat she tried to shake it off and it squealed. Isabella realized she didn't hear the heavy breathing, it was quiet. But then a huge two by four burst through the ceiling. Isabella screamed as the monster kept ramming it up into the ceiling. Isabella crawled away trying to avoid the two by four. But Isabella crawled onto a weak spot and fell through the roof. She landed on her back and found to catch her breath when she felt someone pull her up to her feet.

"Kate!" She scream and the two ran away with the monster chasing them. The monster threw the two by four at them and Isabella grabbed Kate and pulled her down to the ground dodging the flying weapon. The girls rolled over seeing the beast getting closer and Isabella acted quickly and found a pipe and reached for it and shoved it through the monster and it screamed in pain. Isabella grabbed Kate and they got back up again holding onto one another running away. Then Isabella stopped running and Kate looked behind her.

"Izzy come on!" Kate scream and Isabella pushed her to keep running as Isabella picked up another pipe. Kate wouldn't win and kept running, maybe she could find some help. The monster roar and took out the pipe Isabella stabbed him with and twirled it. Isabella held her ground as the thing charged at her. Isabella jumped into the dodging him. The monster came back and swung the pipe and Isabella blocked the blow. She kicked the monster in the knee and it stepped back. Isabella swung the pipe again and got a good blow. She swung again and again.

Kate ran and turned a corner and ran into the greatest person on earth she considered.

Isabella swung again but this time she wasn't lucky. The monster grabbed the pipe and ripped it from her hands and back handed Isabella. She flew across the room and skid on the ground. She rolled over coughing and saw the thing walking to her. Isabella tear up and all she could do was crawl away and she did just that. But then she crawled right into a very familiar pair of shoes. She looked up and seeing the tall figure vamped out and there were no words to describe the anger she saw. Angel jumped over Isabella and charged at the monster.

Angel jumped into the air and kicked the monster in the face. Angel roared in anger and threw another punch. Kate ran over to Isabella and sat next to her. The monster roared back at Angel as is was now beast against beast. Angel grabbed a huge pipe and swung it. The monster blocked it but Angel jumped in the air kicking it. Angel then dropped to the floor and with both feet to its knees. The monster grunted as Angel then stabbed the thing with the pipe. In a quick second Angel saw chains that held some piping together. The beast took out the pipe while Angel rolled over and grabbed the chains and ran behind the monster. The chains were tossed around the monster's neck as Angel pulled tightly. Angel kicked the back of the monster's knees and the thing went down grunting as Angel only pulled tighter. Angel ran on its back and placed his foot on its face. He pushed his foot down while pulling the chains upward as hard as he could. Then with one forceful pull and twist you heard a large crack. The monster didn't move anymore.

Angel grunted as he released the chains and slowly got off the monster and then fell to the ground in sheer exhaustion. He morphed back into his human face and then felt someone land on him. He knew who it was as he wrapped his arms around her. Isabella buried her face into his neck.

"It's ok, you're ok." He said and kissed her cheek.

Lilah sat at her desk typing up something when her window shattered. Lilah ducked behind her desk and then sat up seeing the huge dead monster on her office floor. Lilah slowly stood up looking around and then someone came in through the broken window. Her heart started to pound as Angel walked in.

"One of yours?" He asked and Lilah said nothing. "I thought I made it clear that if you came near my daughter I would kill you." Lilah said nothing. Angel looked down at the massive beast he killed and then when Lilah looked up Angel was vamped out. "I keep my threats." Angel walked over to Lilah as she was going to scream but Angel grabbed her by the throat and covered her mouth with his hand. "I guess threatening the little people of this firm isn't working. So how about I just go bold." Angel placed his hand under Lilah's chin as she finally had the fear in her eyes knowing she went too far. With one swift move Angel drove his hand upwards and he felt her tiny neck snap. He let go and Lilah fell down. "I never get tired of doing that." He cracked his neck and left.

Angel didn't burn Lilah's body just strung her up. He was done with it no more. Anyone who tried to hurt Isabella they would die, no second chances, no remorse, no fear just pure animal instinct, just a father's love for his child.

_**Kind of dark I know but if someone was trying to hurt your child what would you? So Angelus? What's going to happen with that? More to come soon thanks for reading. Comments and reviews are welcomed. **_


	16. A Nightmare is Reality

Chapter 16 A Nightmare is Reality

_**A/N: Back to back update I know. Well the last chapter and this chapter run together but I felt if posted it as one chapter you would get tired and a little overwhelmed. So broke it up but I'm sorry in advance because I'm leaving you with lots of questions at the end.**_

_**A/N: The title name? Well there is another dream sequence in this chapter a rather not good one. The reason being is because one it's not a dream but a nightmare and a nightmare that can come true.**_

_**A/N: Angel and Kate? I think everyone picked up on something between them because I did when Angel the series started and that coupling was much better than Angel and Cordelia. For this story is there a spark or a moment? Guess you'll to read and if it's not in the chapter than guess you'll have to wait until the next one. Oh gosh I know I'm mean but keeps you guys guessing and you know that's fun. Enjoy. **_

Angel sat at the dining room table wrapping up his hand it was most defiantly sprained maybe even broken. He punched that monster with all the force he could will, he didn't realize he was that strong. But knowing it was going to hurt his daughter that's all he could do. He looked pretty beat up in general especially after being thrown off from a hotel roof and into the woods. His lip was split opened, a bruise was forming on his right eye, there was another bruise forming on his jaw not to mention all the cuts, scrapes and bruises under the clothing. In all honesty he couldn't remember the last time he was beaten up like this.

Killing that huge monster, beast whatever it was took all his strength. He figured he got that strength out of pure fear and anger because he could have lost Isabella. In his mind that would never happen. He'd fight until the death before anything like that came close to happening. All the adults were at the table too and the kids in the training room asleep on the floor. The training room was close to the dining hall so if some ugly thing decided to rear its head in the hotel for the remainder of the night then they could reach the kids faster.

"Angel you shouldn't have," Wes explained, Angel told them he killed Lilah. It was a bold move perhaps even stupider than bold. "You know what this can do?" Wes asked out of the entire group Wes was the most rational person even more than Giles. Angel didn't answer he was off in his own mind right now. Whatever Wes was saying it meant nothing to him.

"Give it a break Wes." Gunn stepped in seeing how Angel wasn't going to speak.

"Lilah was one of Hart's valuable assets." Wes started. "Taking her out like that only means Angel has declared war."

"I think Angel declared war on Wolfram and Hart a long time ago." Cordelia suggested but Angel still sat in silence.

"Killing the beast thing was one thing but to take out Lilah," Wes was still trying to argue.

"If you had a child what would you do?" Angel asked and everyone looked to him. "Hmm?" He asked and then turned to Willow. "Willow, Tara this thing went after Levy what would you two have done? Xander, Anya what if it was Evan?" There was a pause as the other parents of the group thought about it and there was only one answer.

"I'm with dead boy on this one, anything came after my son I'd kill whatever it was and the thing that sent it." Xander finished. Wes was a good man but he didn't have a child nor did he ever raise something like a child. Giles understood, he was Buffy's father by all accounts and had a father's love for Buffy. Gunn had his baby sister at one point. Cordelia has been helping with Isabella so she was somewhat the sergeant mother and an aunt biproxy to Evan and Levy. Spike took on an uncle role to all three kids. As for Kate ever since that Thanksgiving so long ago she found herself mixed up with Isabella and was more like a babysitter but she did love the girl. And then there's Fred, she was like Cordelia fulfilling the aunt role. But Wes he still stuck to his job. He knew why Angel did what he did but he would ever fully understand it not unless he had child of his own.

"Ok everyone just listen," Giles stepped in knowing everyone was tired. "First while I do agree with Wes that going after and killing Lilah wasn't the right thing to do well not yet at least I do understand why. But there's nothing we can do about it right now ok. What we can do is get some sleep." Giles finished.

"Willow, Tara I want you two to put up a defense spell." Angel said leaning forward; he was taking charge of this now. While the immediate danger was over he knew he awoken something in Wolfram and Hart and the fun hasn't even started yet. "Gunn, Spike I want you two to walk a perimeter." Gunn nodded standing up with Spike each holding a crossbow. There was some mumbling going on most with Wes disagreeing but everyone knew that was just too bad. "Hey," Angel said as everyone was either getting up or talking amongst themselves. "We're all bent out of shape ok I get that but stay calm and alert, can't let any one of those Wolfram and Hart bastards in here."

"Right," Gunn said and patted Spike's shoulder and they were off to check the hotel. Willow and Tara left to grab some ingredients for a protection charm. Angel still sat there as everyone moved around. Giles wanted to see if he could find the beast that attacked Angel, Isabella and Kate. Kate looked over at Angel as he sat there brooding.

"Hey? You ok?" She asked and Angel looked over to Kate. "Ok stupid question I know but,"

"I'm fine." He answered and she nodded. "I want you to stay here for the rest of the night ok." Kate nodded and Angel stood up to check on Isabella even though Willow, Tara, Anya and Xander probably already looked in on the children. Kate got up and followed Angel as he walked over to the training room and opened the door peering in. The three kids were asleep on the floor with pillows and blankets. Angel picked up Isabella's heartbeat and it was slow and steady the way it should be. Angel closed the door and walked away, the kids would be the only ones sleeping for the rest of the night. Angel headed upstairs to him to clean himself up and Kate followed. Angel noticed but it didn't bother him. Kate never saw Angel's room and it looked…normal. She looked around and smiled seeing Isabella's pictures everywhere. Then she saw a picture of Buffy and picked it up smiling.

"This is Buffy?" She asked and Angel looked up and walked over and nodded. "She's beautiful Angel." Angel couldn't help but smile a little. "I can see the resemblance between Isabella and her."

"It was what I was hoping for." Angel replied and Kate put the picture down as Angel slowly took of his trench coat but winced in pain as the adrenaline started to wear off and pain was setting in. Kate walked over to him and helped so the coat slid off. She took and placed it on the bed as Angel let his body registered the pain. But that's not all he felt, there was some tension between these two. Angel then removed his shirt which Kate wanted to look away but she couldn't help herself. She could see the bruises and as he tossed the shirt away she could a tattoo well actually three. One was a bird of some kind on his right shoulder. Then on his left were two small ones.

"Uh nice tattoos." She commented. "Uh what are they?" Angel turned around and now Kate could see his whole front side and tried to keep herself from blushing, he was a very beautiful man…vampire…manpire? Whatever he was just beautiful.

"The one on my right shoulder is gryphon, bird of prey. The A stands for well now Angel it used to be for Angelus. The other two," He walked up to her showing. It was a footprint, a baby's footprint and under it was a date, Isabella's birth date. Under to foot print was a heart with two hands holding it and over the heart was a crown. That image was encased in a cross the same cross design as the one Angel gave to Buffy. Kate knew that one meant something about Buffy.

"The cross doesn't burn you?" She asked.

"It's just an image plus it's not blessed." He answered.

"What does it stand for?" She asked and then Angel held out his hand showing her a ring which matched the tattoo. Kate recognized it because Isabella wore the ring as a necklace and then the cross on Angel's back looked liked the same one Isabella wore.

"Hands are friendship, crown loyalty and the heart love." He said. "The ring Isabella wears is the ring I gave to her mom same with that cross necklace a very long time ago." Angel explained and Kate nodded with a small smile.

"That's really sweet." She admitted. Angel walked away pulling out a new shirt and sweats handing them to Kate.

"Will these fit?" He asked and she nodded taking them.

"Thank you." And Angel walked back to his dresser and pulled out another shirt and sweats for himself.

"You can change in the bathroom." He said and she walked over to the bathroom. After changing she stepped out and saw Angel rewrapping his hand and she walked over to help him. They both could feel the tension between them. There was attraction between the two of course but that's all it could be just tension. Once she was done Kate walked over and sat on the bed as Angel stood up and begun to walk out.

"You can take the bed; I'll crash on the floor." Angel said.

"No Angel that's fine besides you're pretty beat up you need a good night's rest, I'll sleep on the floor." Kate insisted plus she knew he was going to have Isabella with him when he came back. There was no way she was sleeping alone not tonight.

Angel walked down to the main lobby where he meant Willow, Tara was getting levy.

"Spell is up and running like a charm…uh no pun intended." Willow said quickly and Angel smiled, he needed a joke. "Anyways we'll know if anything tries to get in." Angel nodded and saw Tara holding Levy's hand as the young girl rubbed her sleepy eyes.

"Say night to Uncle Angel." Tara said and Levy waved and Angel reached out touching the girl's head and she smiled as the three witches went to bed for the remainder or the night. Anya was walking over to the training room. Anya shook Evan awake gently and they left. Angel just bent over and scooped up Isabella like she was two. Her chin rested on his shoulder, she wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist and he held her and left the training room. Then Giles was there and they nodded in goodnight to one another. Angel climbed the stairs to the second floor and down the hall to his room. He pushed the door open with his foot and Kate looked up and smiled. Isabella was so tiny compared to her father. Angel was gently rubbing her back as he shut the door behind him with his foot. Kate already made a makeshift bed on the floor and Angel walked around it putting Isabella to bed. Angel then crawled in on the other side and shut off the lamp.

Isabella woke up but not anywhere she recognized. She sat up and walked away from whatever she slept on. There was no one here so she left and came into a white hallway and looked to her right and then to her left and saw something. It was covered in blood, it looked like a person wrapped in white sheets, white sheets covered in their blood.

"Hello?" She asked then the feet of the body rose and some invisible force dragged it away. Isabella chased after it seeing what it was or more importantly who it was. The body slid down the hall and turned a corner and then it was gone. But there was a trail of blood and Isabella stood there and then followed it. She knew she should run but she didn't she just followed the blood trail down the long hall. "Hello?" She asked again. But there was nothing just silence and she stopped dead in her tracks and looked behind her and the trail of blood wasn't there it was only in front of her. She looked ahead of her and then kept going.

'_Isabella, Isabella, Isabella'_ She could hear whispers everywhere they were hissing and they got louder. _'Isabella!'_ She turned around and there was that huge monster beast thing again and she took off running but she stopped as it was gone. _'Isabella'_ the voice whispered again.

"Who are you?" She asked looking around.

'_Isabella!'_ She then turned around again and Angel was standing there.

"Dad?" She asked and he just stood there. "Dad?" She asked again but nothing. "Angel?" she called him by his real name but still nothing. There was only one other name to call him. "Angelus?" And then he smiled a wicked smile. Isabella tear up and ran as fast as she could to nowhere. "No! No!" She screamed as she ran as fast as possible. She could feel him following her. "Help!" She screamed hoping someone could hear her. "No!" She felt her body falling forward to the ground. "Help! Mom! Mom! Mom!" She called for her mother, which was the only person she could call out to the only person in the world that had a chance against Angelus. Angelus smiled, she knew that wasn't her father, Angelus and Angel may look alike but they were polar opposites. She kicked at him as he was trying to subdue her. "No! No!" She managed to get a good kick in the jaw breaking free and crawled away. Then someone wrapped their arms around her and Angelus stood up slowly with his vampire features staring at whoever was holding Isabella.

Isabella looked up and saw a woman all in white, long blonde hair and green eyes.

"You." Angelus said hissing as the woman pulled Isabella up to her feet. The woman held onto Isabella and she felt like she was home and well protected.

"You will never have her, she's mine." The woman said Angelus and he roared in defense. "Stay away from my baby."

Isabella shot up in bed looking around the dark room. Her father was asleep next to her and on the floor was Kate. She took in some deep breaths looking around and then turned to her father shaking him.

"Dad, dad, dad," She repeated and he woke up sitting up quickly.

"What, what? What's wrong did you hear something?" He asked looking around and Isabella just hugged him. "Hey it's ok." He calmed her because she was trembling violently. "Shh, shh." And she just held him hoping for that dream to go away. It meant something and she hoped it was wrong.

Everyone got little to no sleep. The feeling that something was coming from Wolfram and Hart made everyone on edge. Willow, Tara and Cordelia were making breakfast as everyone gathered around the table well everyone except Angel, Isabella and Kate. But Kate walked in to the dining room half asleep.

"Coffee is almost ready if you need it." Willow said to her and she nodded sitting down. Xander studied Kate for a second and then when Kate made eye contact Xander turned away.

"How's the vampire and bite size?" Spike asked and Kate shrugged.

"Izzy was up most of the morning crying I ignored it. It seemed important though." Kate answered as Giles set down a coffee mug before Kate with fresh hot coffee in it. "Oh thank you."

"Something is disturbing Isabella." Giles said sipping his tea.

"Anyone got a feeling something really bad is going to happen?" Xander asked and Evan raised his hand.

"Yeah because something is." Angel said standing at the entrance way with Isabella standing next to him.

"I take it we better all sit down for this." Xander deadpan.

Isabella explained her dream about Angelus to everyone over breakfast but no one ate. How could you eat hearing about Angelus, he could make anyone sick.

"Well as long as Angel doesn't get the happy then nothing right?" Xander asked nervously but Giles shook his head.

"There can be two ways for Angelus to come back. One is to experience pure happiness and the other like with anyone else give up his soul." Giles explained, Angel just sat there in silences.

"Pure happiness?" Kate asked.

"The curse is specific and pure happiness is really anything." Giles stated.

"So sex makes him…perfectly happy?" Kate asked but Giles shook his head.

"Well it did the first time." Willow interjected.

"Yes but he was perfectly happy because he had what he wanted most and that was Buffy. But to achieve perfect happiness is getting harder because well Angel is surrounded by joy now, I don't think sex will turn him." Giles stated.

"Unless it's with Buffy." Xander quickly add but Angel shot him a look and if looks could kill.

"Ok so Angel has to well right now he has to give up his soul willingly but why would he especially to Wolfram and Hart?" Fred asked and then Giles turned to Isabella as she stirred her spoon in her cereal but nothing more.

"He'll give up his soul for his daughter." Wes said and Isabella looked up at everyone.

"But why release Angelus?" Kate asked. "If he's as brutal as the books say,"

"He's worse." Cordelia jumped in. "Most of us here have dealt with Angelus and," Cordelia didn't go on.

"Well maybe we should tell Wolfram and Hart that Angelus isn't a team player." Spike joined in. "Yeah he might be evil but he won't play with others."

"So why would they release him he won't help?" Kate asked confused.

"Because Angelus will destroy this world on his own. Wolfram and Hart might offer him something if he allows them to help. They might give him access to what he needs but Angelus wants to end the world." Spike explained. "I don't think that Hart can take out the world. But Angelus he can."

"Almost did once." Xander added quickly.

"Most of the time vampires don't want to destroy the world." Spike started explained to Kate. "It's tough guy talk. Strutten around your friends over a pint of blood. The truth is vampires we like this world. There's dog racing and Manchester United. And then there's people. Billions of people walking around like happy meals on legs. But then someone comes along with a vision a real passion for destruction. Angelus can pull it off. Wolfram will be the weapon Angelus will be the one pulling the trigger." The air was thick now as everyone understood Wolfram and Harts intentions.

"So Isabella's purpose is to make Angelus come back? Then what?" Kate asked.

"Angelus kills Isabella because he'll figure if Angel comes back then he'll have to live with the guilt of killing his own daughter or if Angel never comes back then he just killed Angel's daughter, Buffy's daughter that'll be something gloat about." Spike said and sighed. Isabella just sat there. Either way Isabella dies.

"These dreams," Angel spoke up looking to Giles.

"They could be a manifestation or a uh premonition." Giles explained. "Angelus is still a part of you Angel he is that…animal if you will that's within all of us. I think Angelus knows something wants to release him and he's getting,"

"Excited." Xander finished and Giles nodded.

"Not my choice of words but yes." Giles said and looked back at Angel. "Isabella may not be a slayer herself but she was born of a slayer she probably has visions when she's in danger." Angel nodded accepting that idea but there was one more thing.

"Buffy," Angel said. 

"Mom was in my dream." Isabella spoke up. "She told Angelus that he couldn't have me." Everyone looked around.

"Seems even in death Angelus fears Buffy." Wes added.

"Why?" Kate asked.

"Buffy was by far the only person who could take Angelus out. He'd killed five slayers and Buffy was the one giving him the most trouble. I do believe Buffy might be the only who can defeat Angelus." Giles finished.

"But she's not here anymore so?" Willow asked.

"I got a feeling that if Angelus comes back Buffy will too." Giles stated.

"And what duke it out?" Gunn asked.

"Buffy made a promise to me." Angel joined back in the conversion. "She promised that if Angelus ever came back she'd kill him."

"Looks like she's going to make good on that promise." Xander added.

"Great but how?" Lorne asked. "I mean that makes me feel better but how is she going to do it?" Then everyone looked to Isabella and she looked back at them with her eyes widening.

"Uh no," She started.

"You're Buffy's daughter I have feeling somehow if this gets out of hand then Buffy will summon her way through and fight." Giles explained. It wasn't comforting in the slightest. Isabella didn't want to kill her father; she couldn't wrap her head around it.

"Look this is all theoretical right now ok. We might be able to stop Wolfram and Hart before they can do anything." Gunn tried to lighten up the mood but it wasn't going to happen.

"Angel killed Lilah it's only going to make them more upset." Wes added. Angel looked over to Isabella as she sat back in her chair with a blank stare. Her birthday was in three days. She was going to be fourteen. Angel couldn't believe it; his daughter was growing up so fast right before his eyes. She should be happy and excited about her birthday but instead she had to worry that her father was going to turn into a monster and destroy the world.

Angel just sat there watching Isabella fiddle with her necklace as she laid on her bed. There was now tension between them. It's not every day you learn that your father's alter ego wants to kill you and would probably get off on it. Angel walked into her room and sat on the edge of the bed and they made eye contact. Angel just looked at her and couldn't help but let a small, soft smile tug at him. Isabella saw the smile; it was so different from Angelus' smile. And then she couldn't help but smile back. She sat up and they hugged.

"You know I love you Izzy." Angel said and felt her nodded in his embrace. "I'd never do anything in this world to hurt you." Isabella pulled away nodding and he kissed her forehead and she cuddled up closer to him and he held her. "If he does somehow come back promise me if the time and opportunity is right,"

"I will dad." Isabella finished knowing what he was asking of her. This wasn't something to be taken lightly and while she said she would do it, it was the matter when the time actually came can she do it. Angel had feeling if Buffy was going to come back and help she would do it at the final blow. Angel didn't want to die if he did Isabella would be alone in this world with no one to protect her, no one that she could trust. He couldn't do that so he'd fight with what he had to stay here with her.

"Now for your birthday?" He asked and she smiled and looked up. "Party? Quiet night in?" He asked and she thought about it.

"The mansion." She answered. "I just want to go there." Angel smiled and nodded.

"We can do that." And he pulled her a closer. "That sounds nice."

Sunnydale was quiet which was needed after all this. But the somewhat blissful weekend came to an end. Angel and Isabella talked, they planned and she cried but things needed to be said and promises needed to be made. One good thing happened she turned fourteen. The two of them sat on a couch watching black and white Mickey Mouse cartoons and ate cake. They were going to leave that night and Angel was just waiting for the sun to set. Isabella sat on his bed watching more old cartoons as Angel was in the bathroom but he wasn't showering or brushing his teeth. He was on the bathroom floor crying. Angel doesn't cry in front of others especially Isabella. But he was crying now. He was in fear so much so that it brought him to tears.

He could lose Isabella and he would be the one that kills her. The idea of Isabella dying made him hurt, it crushed his bones. But the thought that he would be the reason for her death that made his sick. He knew Angelus would love to kill Isabella and would hope that he'd get his soul back just so Angel would forever walk this world with the pain and guilt of murdering his own daughter. He begged to Buffy not let this happen or if did Angelus could be put down right away like a sick dog. But then Isabella, she would be alone all alone. They were a team, a pair. They only survived because one of them was around. Leaving Isabella alone and defenseless in this awful world was not an option. But then again letting Angelus free wasn't an option either. Right now it was a lesser of the two evils, a double edge sword. He just begged for Isabella's mercy and forgiveness. He begged for Buffy's mercy and forgiveness. _'I just want to be a good father, I just want her to know how much I love her and would do anything and everything in this world for her. I just want her safe and happy; please keep her safe, please, please, please. If there is a god then spare her, please keep her safe please.'_

_**Wow. I know this was a more of talky chapter but it leaves questions right alot of questions. Like is Buffy going to come around? Is Angelus really coming back? Can Isabella take on the most ruthless vampire ever and have the guts to kill him even though it's her own father? And then Kate and Angel anything between them? Well this I will say with those two it's going to end and it's going to be sad when it happens. Put it this way sad stuff is coming not all in one chapter but sad stuff in general. I'm becoming Joss aren't I? Making you wonder and get mad and kill everyone. Anyways yes it's going to be a whirlwind soon this is just the start. So more on the way, comments and reviews are most welcomed thanks for reading.**_


	17. Dreamin Of

Chapter 17 Dreaming Of

The AI team was waiting for Wolfram and Hart to strike but nothing. Maybe killing Lilah worked or maybe they were hoping AI would let their guard down. Something had to give and it had to give real soon. The impending feeling of Angelus' arrival had everyone tense. In a logical sense as long as Isabella stayed safe then Angelus was only an idea and nothing more. But for Isabella he would find his way to her in her dreams. Isabella only mentioned once that her father's alter ego invaded her dreams. But it was becoming a nightly occurrence and she would stay up, too afraid to close her eyes sometimes. She should tell Angel maybe Willow and Tara could cook up a spell to help her not dream. But her father was on edge as it was and she didn't want to burden him anymore.

Isabella sat in class and at first the teacher made sense about the theory of betrayal of a story they were reading. But soon the coherent words became more muffled and made less sense.

"Izzy," Levy snapped Isabella awake before she fell asleep at her desk. "You ok?" Isabella smiled nodding.

"Yeah I'm great." Isabella assured and Evan nodded but didn't by it one bit. Then the bell rang and everyone got up and left. Isabella, Evan, Levy and Connor all walked together down the hall to their lockers. The three friends looked at Isabella as she looked tired. She was dreaming but what about.

"Have you talked to your dad or Giles?" Connor asked but Isabella ignored it.

"Guys really I'm fine." She lied and she knew she was lying. But there was so much tension going on right now that her dreams would only add onto the already high levels of stress.

"Well it's study hall maybe you can nap instead." Levy suggested as they left their lockers to the library together. Sleep sounded great, Isabella want to sleep but when she closed her eyes Angelus popped up. Maybe this was Wolfram and Harts attack on her. Drive her crazy make her lose it, if this was the plan it was working. The four found a table near the back and dumped all their stuff out.

"Cookies?" Connor offered the tasty snack to share with his friends. Cookies sounded great and Isabella took one. She opened up her text book and planned to get some homework done. But her eyelids suggested sleep was better than math. Isabella stared at one problem and felt her eyelids shutting. She forced them back open telling herself no. Maybe she should take up drinking coffee. That might keep her awake, anything really to keep her from Angelus chasing her.

'_Isabella!'_ Isabella looked around the table.

"What?" She asked thinking Evan had something to say but her friends just sat there and looked up at her like she was crazy. "Guys really I'm fine." But they said nothing, they just stared her down. "Guys?" She asked.

'_Isabella!'_ Isabella looked to where she heard the voice and her heart started to race again.

"Oh god no not again, wake up." She said to herself out loud closing her eyes. "It's just a dream wake up Izzy, wake up, wake up, wake up," Then she heard a chuckle. She didn't want to open her eyes knowing who was here. "It's just dream you aren't real."

"I am," The voice said right up in her ear. Isabella screamed and jumped out of her chair and took off running. She ran out of the library and down the hall. She was doing what her father told her to do until she looked back and saw Angelus walking behind her. She couldn't run fast enough away from him. It was like she was slowing down and he got closer. The lights in the hall dimmed as she ran for her life. "Isabella!" Angelus yelled laughing and she stopped and turned around. "Why are you running from daddy?" Isabella started to tear up and then kept running as she could hear him laugh cruelly. She turned a corner and ran right into him screaming and thrashing to break free.

"Isabella! Whoa, whoa!" Evan grabbed her as she thrashed around in her chair. She stopped screaming and looked around. "It's just a dream." She looked around, it felt real. She started to pack up her stuff. "Hey where are you going?" But she said nothing as she gathered her stuff and left the library. The three friends watched her leave in tears. Isabella ran down the hall as if she was trying to run away from a ghost. She round a corner and bumped into someone. She dropped all her stuff screaming but then looked up to see who she bumped into. It wasn't a dream this time. A staff member looked at her concerned. Isabella got down to the floor picking up her bag and her book.

"Where's your pass?" The woman asked and Isabella looked at her like she was crazy.

"Screw your pass." Isabella sounded annoyed and walked right passed the staff person heading to the exit of the school.

'_Isabella!'_ The voice said and she turned around seeing the staff woman standing there smiling. _'Hey Isabella no running in the hallway.'_ She said in a voice that made Isabella's heart race. She was awake right? She wasn't asleep and dreaming again right? Isabella just left the building running out in the daylight. She had to walk back home but there was someone close by that she could get a ride from.

Kate was at her desk typing up a police report when her phone rang.

"Detective Lockely." She said and then her face became concern. "Yes send her up." And within moments Isabella came in. "Izzy you should be in class," But the look and Isabella's face was something left to be desired. "What's wrong?"

"I am I crazy?" She asked. "I, I was studying and, and I see him. He's so different from dad but he's there. And then and then I leave and, and I run into a teacher and, and she told me I needed a pass and I said no and left but then she said my name but it, it wasn't her voice it was his. Am I dreaming? Please tell me I'm awake. I, I just want to go home." Isabella ranted and Kate walked up to her and hugged her.

"It's ok you aren't dreaming no one is going to hurt you." Kate assured her and Isabella sobbed a little. "Come on I'll take you to the hotel." Isabella nodded and the two begun to leave. "Brackette I'm taking off the rest of the day, important business." The man nodded as Kate took Isabella's bag and slung it over her shoulder and they left the police headquarters and to the parking garage. But only Kate stepped off the elevator. "Izzy?" Isabella looked around the dingy and dark place with the lights flickering here and there. "It's ok Izzy I'm right here." And Kate held out her hand and Isabella took it and followed her to her car.

Angel sat at his desk reading a book when his door opened.

"Dad," Angel looked up as Isabella came running over to him. He set his book down and she hugged him tightly. He picked her up so she could sit on his lap.

"Izzy what's wrong?" He asked and then Kate came in and Angel looked confused.

"I really don't know but she needed a ride home." Kate answered and Angel nodded while slightly trying to pry his daughter away so he can talk to her.

"Hey," He said but she clung onto him for dear life. "Hey Inion look at me." And Isabella pulled away so their eyes meant. "What's going on? You look so tired." Isabella looked like she wanted to go to sleep. She was about to say something and he knew what she was going to say to. "Hey don't lie to me or I'll kick your butt." Kate smiled at the last part; they were way too cute together. Angel cupped her cheek trying to read her.

"Will this work?" Lorne asked as Willow crushed something. Isabella finally fessed up about the dreams of Angelus. She was terrified to sleep right now but she needed rest otherwise she wouldn't be able to tell the difference between her reality and her nightmares. Not only that but she has been hiding the dreams from everyone for three weeks now. Willow found a potion that would allow her to sleep and not dream. It wouldn't be the end all solution but it would give her a night's rest something she needed. Today at school hearing Angelus' voice coming from a staff member while wide awake meant she was hallucinating, losing it.

"Yup she'll get a full night's rest." Willow answered while pouring the powder into a cup of tea. She mixed it and got up and headed upstairs but then ran into Kate.

"I was heading upstairs to see if I could do anything I'll take it up to them." Kate said and Willow nodded as Kate took the mug and headed upstairs. Isabella was sitting on Angel's bed as he was talking to her and then they heard a knock and Kate poked her head in. Angel nodded and she walked in handing Angel the mug. As much as she wanted to stay she knew this was a private moment.

"See you later ok Izzy." Kate said to Isabella and she nodded as Kate left.

"What is that?" Isabella asked looking at the mug and sat up.

"It's going to help you sleep." Angel answered and Isabella shook her head no. "Izzy you're very tired."

"I don't want to sleep," Isabella protested.

"Sweetheart it'll make you sleep and you won't dream ok, but you need sleep." Angel explained. "Please trust me." Isabella trusted her father and nodded taking the mug and sipped it. It tasted like tea which actually felt good to drink. Angel was going to stay will her until she fell asleep. After a few more sips she set the mug on the nightstand and felt her body relaxing. She wanted to fight to stay awake but her body was already tired and the potion working with a tired body made sleep impossible to fight. The last thing Isabella saw was her father before the black of sleep took over. Angel sat there for a few more moments and once her heart rate reached a certain rate he leaned in and kissed her.

Downstairs everyone waited to see if it worked and Angel came walking in holding his trench coat. Cordelia stood up indicating she would watch Isabella while Angel went out.

"Where you going?" Spike asked as Angel put on his coat checking his pockets for weapons like his wrist stakes.

"Out." He replied, he needed to do some street work.

"Well duh but where?" Spike wanted to join in.

"Local demon bar, if there's talk about me or Isabella that's where I'll get my information. Plus the bar tenders hear a lot they're practically psychologists." Angel explained taking his keys out.

"Can I go too?" Kate asked, she really wanted to help. Angel was hesitant to say yes. She was human going to a demon and vampire bar. But up until now she has been helpful.

"Oh come on mate it'll be fun we're just going in to talk nothing more." Spike said as we walked around the table.

"This isn't a good idea." Angel said which meant yes she could tag along. "In the mean time while I'm out find something about dreams."

"Like what?" Wes asked.

"I don't know anything about if people or things can manifest in them." Angel answered and Giles nodded as Angel left followed by Kate and Spike.

The black Plymouth pulled up to the club and the three got out walking up to the place. They could already hear the music from the outside.

"You've got a gun?" Spike asked Kate and she nodded. "Ok pet some advice don't wave it around unless you're here for a good brawl. Also keep that cop badge covered otherwise things will get real ugly real quick." And Kate nodded as they followed Angel up the stairs. "Just follow the poof he may not be a clubber but he knows how to work it." Kate nodded and followed Angel as his coated wiped behind him. He was something else. He encompassed the darkness night of the night like a vigilante. He could be a true superhero. He had the look, that brooding look, the dark eyes, the strength, the speed even the long trench coat. Angel stopped at the doorway where there was a bouncer. He looked human but Kate figured he wasn't a human in some way. The bouncer held up a card in front of Angel.

"Frog on a ledge." Angel said and the bouncer stood aside and the three walked in. Angel, Spike and Kate walked in the club. For Kate this was different, there demon and vampire girls dancing in cages. She knew she had to stay close to Angel, she was human this was dangerous and for a moment she regret coming. Angel walked through the crowd with ease as the people moved out of his way. He got some cat calls from the girl vampires but he ignored it. Angel wasn't looking for a good time; he was a father on a mission. Finally they made it to the bar and they took three seats and a bar tender came over cleaning a glass ready to take their orders.

"Shot of Jameson." Angel said.

"I'll take a scotch." Spike told the bar tender.

"I'll do a shot of Jameson too." Kate said and the bar tender went to get the drinks. "Now what?"

"Start pumping people for information." Spike responded as two shot glasses and a glass of scotch was set before them. Spike lit up a cigarette and sipped his scotch while Angel down his shot slamming the glass down and giving it back to the bar tender. Kate did her shot and it burned, Irish whiskey was something else. She never did whiskey before but she could tell it can mess you up real fast. Angel downed another shot like it was nothing.

"What?" Angel asked to Kate and she shrugged. "I'm Irish what do you expect?" And she smiled a little. The bar tender came back over to refill Angel's shot but in one swift mover Angel grabbed the bar tender and brought him closer and morphed into his vampire face. "Ok we can make this real fast or incredibly slow and painful." The bar tender was listening Spike smiled as he took a drag on his cigarette and sipped his drink. "Does Wolfram and Hart ring a bell?" The bar tender shook his head no. "What about Isabella?" Again same response. "Day Walker?" Then the bar tender nodded. "You tell me what I want to know I'll let you live."

"Rumor has it that Angelus is on his way to kill the Day Walker." The half man half demon said.

"How?" Angel asked.

"Oh when you're done I'd like another glass of scotch." Spike added in quickly shaking his empty glass and set it down and huffed his cigarette bobbing his head to the base of the music. This whole scene looked weird to Kate. Angel was about to rip a guy's head off and no one came over to help and then Spike is right next to him head bobbing to the beat of the music asking for more alcohol from the man about to die.

"I don't know how but I hear something dreaming." Angel let the half breed go and got up. Angel had some information knew where to go. Kate and Spike went to follow but Angel had that look for them not to follow and left.

"Peaches?" Spike asked but no response.

"I've got a feeling he's going to Wolfram and Hart." Kate stated and Spike nodded and took his new glass of alcohol and downed it and tossed the glass breaking it.

"Hey," Kate said looking at the vampire. "Was that necessary? You'll have to pay for that."

"No it's ok pet people do it all the time." Spike answered.

"Hey you gonna pay for that glass?" Another bar tender asked and the two looked behind them and Spike shrugged.

Angel left the club and headed to his car and sped off. He had a bone to pick with someone.

At the hotel Isabella was sleeping peacefully while Wes and Giles looked up anything with dreams.

"Found something." Wes spoke up and Giles walked to Wes and looked over his shoulder to the book. "Here," Wes pointed. "If correctly summon from the ether one can plague another in dreams." Wes read and Giles nodded while reaching for the book.

"Anyway to stop it?" Giles asked as he skimmed through the passage.

"It mentions it's vaguely but the thing summoned needs to be beaten so to speak."

"Izzy will have to face her nightmare then." Giles stated but Wes shook his head no.

"She can't this dream that's being created renders her in a helpless state she can't fight anything."

"So someone has summoned Angelus in a dream form to attack her?" Fred asked looking up.

"Appears so." Wes answered.

"But why? You can't die in your dreams." Fred commented.

"No but you can be so afraid to sleep that you'll go insane." Giles added.

"But this is just a dream Angelus isn't real…right?" Willow asked stepping into the conversation. Wes sighed and it wasn't a good sigh.

"Whoever did this summon Angelus through the ether meaning he is real, he back and he's doing what he does best through Isabella's dreams. While he can't kill her in her sleep he'll drive mad." Wes explained.

"Ok but why make her crazy?" Fred asked.

"Angel will want a way to save her." Willow answered.

"Even give up his soul?" Fred asked and Willow shrugged.

"Maybe."

"Ok well how do we stop this?" Fred asked.

"Well Izzy can't she's helpless right now she can't fight." Giles stated.

"Well what about Lorne?" Fred asked and they looked at her. "Couldn't we maybe summon someone in her dream to combat Angelus what would that do?"

"It says here if the summon one is essentially defeated out they can no longer invade. The reason why people go crazy is because they can't do it themselves." Giles quoted from the book.

"So we bring in someone to help her." Willow added.

"Who?" Xander asked, he had listened in from the kitchen.

"Who else Angel." Fred answered. "We can get Lorne to bring Angel into Isabella's dream and he can fight Angelus off."

"There's an interesting fight." Gunn added with a smile.

"May not be enough." Giles deadpanned.

"Why?" Willow asked.

"It'll be Angel verses Angelus," Wes started.

"Yeah greatest smack down in history." Xander commented.

"They'll cancel one another out it won't go anywhere." Wes finished and everyone looked defeated.

"No," Spike said walking with Kate. "We do this we need to bring in the big guns, I'm talking bringing in the rain, we bring in Buffy."

"How?" Willow asked as everyone was even more interested now that Buffy's name was mentioned.

"If someone can summon Angelus we sure can summon Buffy." Gunn added.

"Ok this is getting good." Xander added smiling bigger everyone smiled at the idea of bringing Buffy into this.

"How about mom and pops go in there." Willow suggested and everyone nodded. "Lorne will put Angel in there and Buffy will be summoned."

"I stand corrected that will be the greatest smack down in history. Oh Angelus is so going to lose." Xander smiled while saying that.

"There's a fight I'd pay big money to see." Giles quickly added like it was nothing looking at everyone as they were a little taken back at his comment.

"Where is Angel?" Gunn asked.

"Heading over to Wolfram and Hart about to beat up some poor soul." Spike answered like it was no big deal and no one seemed too excited about that.

"Let him he needs to release some anger." Xander added.

"Ok so how are going about this?" Spike asked getting a little excited which Kate noticed.

"You really want Angelus' ass kicked." She stated.

"Oh you have no idea." Giles added.

"Angel and Buffy fighting him wow wish there was a way to put it up on the big screen with hi-def and surround sound." Xander said.

"Will Izzy let us?" Willow asked.

"If she wants to sleep again then yes she will." Wes stated.

Angel walked into the hotel and noticed everyone was in the dining room everyone except Isabella, Levy, Evan and Cordelia. Angel walked in and everyone looked up.

"So how did it go?" Xander asked but Angel said nothing. "Well dead boy we've got answers and a plan."

"What?" Angel asked.

"First someone summoned Angelus to Isabella's dreams to torment her. He can't kill her but it'll make her go crazy if it continues." Giles begun and Angel leaned up against the wall. "We figure that whoever is behind this thinks if she goes crazy enough or you seek answers you'll give up your soul. Now we've found a solution." Giles paused. "First Isabella can't fight this off, the summoning of Angelus weakens her in the dream state so someone's basically,"

"Screwing around with her dreams," Spike added.

"Yes thank you Spike but she can't fight this off and the longer it goes on the weaker she gets." Giles went on. "We were well hoping that with Lorne's help by linking you and Isabella up you can combat Angelus and drive him out. Once he's driven out he can't return." Angel nodded; he can do that he'd love to beat up his alter ego for everything he's done. "There's a problem though you and Angelus are one in the same it would be a never ending battle no one would win."

"Great so why tell me you solution when it really isn't one?" Angel asked, he was irritated from that speech.

"Cause dude we have a better idea." Gunn said smiling everyone was smiling which Angel noticed.

"We're still sending you in." Giles started again. "We've found the summoning spell that was used on Isabella and we're going to have someone help you."

"Yeah the only other person who can kick Angelus back to hell." Willow said smiling.

"We're summoning Buffy." Wes finished and Angel stood there for a moment in silence. Could they really do that? The idea though of fighting side by side with Buffy again stirred something in him. Not only would they fight side by side they would be fighting to save their daughter together all the while beating the living hell out of Angelus. A small smile tugged at Angel, Buffy is coming back for round two with Angelus.

_**And cliffhanger, yeah don't be mad. I'll update ASAP I promise. But Buffy's coming back to fight Angelus please tell me that makes you all smile. Not only that it's going to be Angel and Buffy fighting Angelus even better. Any guesses to what and how it's all going to go down?**_

_**Now on a serious note I have a question for my readers. Major dilemma happening and as I debate with myself and yes I debate with myself on every issue anyways that's not the point. So I think hey let me see if my readers can help. The dilemma is the Angel and Kate thing. I know some people like it others not so much. Right now there are a few ideas in my head but the outcomes are the same it's how I want to go about it. I said before that the Angel/Kate thing will end it's not meant to last. But its how I want to get to the ending and how important I want to make it for Angel. I mean our poor Angel lost Doyle and Buffy and as you've read and keep reading its possible Isabella is next. Throwing it out there so it's on the table there won't be just a 'one night stand.' **_

_**Ok now before some of you get all happy or really mad like said I don't know how I can please both the BA fans and just Buffy fans and Angel fans but not over step the boundaries. Because I am a huge BA fan they should have remained together. But for this story to work and to fit into The Gift I need some big bang, something that's going to hurt. Angel's a champion Joss said so because everything can get stripped away and yet Angel somehow rises above it. So how important can I make Kate and then make her gone without upsetting people and yet still make tasteful? I would love to hear your input and then from there I'll try to make everyone not happy but make it work so there's a mutual agreement. **_

_**And one more time Angel and Buffy verses Angelus place your bets.**_


	18. I Wanna Wake Up

Chapter 18 I Wanna Wake Up

_**A/N: Angelus is home. I re-watched Buffy/Angel episodes with Angelus so I could get a feel for just how nasty of a thing he is. Hopefully I do him justice and you guys like Angelus well I know you don't like him but he was one of the coolest vampires even if he was so cruel. So no more ranting hope you placed your bets may the best vampire win. **_

Angel shook Isabella awake, she didn't move all night which was good. She slept right through the night but he knew Angelus would be upset and come back with a vengeance.

"Izzy?" He asked and nothing but a small moan and he smiled and kissed her cheek. "Hey wake up sleepy." Angel then picked her up as if she was still a baby. She rested her chin on his shoulder as he held like he once did fourteen years ago. She was dead weight on him but he didn't care. "You hungry?" He asked and he felt a small head shake and smiled. He carried her out of his room and downstairs. She was slowly waking up but she would still be sleep deprived. Cordelia smiled seeing Angel carry Isabella like she was two again.

"She awake?" Cordelia asked.

"Somewhat right?" He asked and felt a small nod. Angel smiled as he swayed a little rubbing her back. "I remember doing this when you were a baby." Angel said with a smile remembering when she was tiny. She would fall asleep in his embrace and stay asleep. Angel missed those days. Of course he loved her getting older it meant they could do so much more but she was the cutest baby. She was funny when she was tiny. She didn't take no for an answer and while Angel felt up until Isabella's birth he needed to by a shot gun to keep the boys away Isabella held her own. It was when she was two and beat the snot out of Evan did Angel realize if a guy wanted to date her they would have to sign a waiver stating they understood they might get hurt, Isabella was fine. Isabella slowly picked up her head their foreheads met and her eyes were barely open. "Still my baby girl."

"I'm fourteen dad." Isabella mumbled but reminded him. He kissed her forehead and she rested her head back on his shoulder wrapping her arms a little tighter around his neck.

"You'll always be my baby girl." He assured her and kissed her head. Cordelia smiled at that moment. Angel walked to his office and sat down in his chair with Isabella still in his embrace. Tonight they would go after Angelus. Angel wanted to choke the life out of him for even looking at his daughter. He hoped that Buffy would show up to help no he knew she would. Buffy wasn't here physically but she was here. Isabella lifted her chin from his shoulder and their eyes met. He smiled and kissed her forehead and she shifted from his left shoulder to his right shoulder and settled. "I know I make a pretty good pillow but you need to wake up soon." He felt a head shake in protest. Angel sighed knowing the morning was going to be a little rough. Isabella probably won't let go. But it was tonight he was worried about.

The day turned into early evening now. Isabella was now being briefed on the plan.

"No I can't." Isabella said.

"Izzy I'll be with you." Angel assured her. "I won't let anything happen to you." Isabella thought about it. She had fear in her eyes. She was afraid because Angelus followed her in her dreams; he had complete control so there was nowhere to hide just run. Isabella nodded she just wanted this to be over.

"Ok," Giles said and he was ready to begin. "Now listen Angel the dream world and reality are not the same by any means. In dreams you can defy all logic. Angelus has control and it'll be up to you and Buffy to take it back." Willow sat at the table mixing something for the summoning spell. This spell though worried both her and Tara it on the edge of black magic. Summoning spells depending on what they were used for could be deadly. Whoever summoned Angelus was a very powerful wizard or witch or maybe something worse. But Angelus was not summon from beyond the grave he was alive in Angel. Buffy however was dead so to summon a spirit gone from these plains can be dangerous. Levy was not to engage in this spell only Willow and Tara. Also just in case everything went south they were ready to re-insole Angel too. "We all had to realize you've never fought Angelus." It was true Angel never fought his alter ego before. If Angelus was here Angel was gone they never collided before so for these to come head to head there was no telling what could happen. Also how do you kick someone out of a dream for good?

"You and Angelus will not outmatch one another ok so hopefully we can get Buffy in and she can help." Wes added.

"And how we kick him out?" Angel asked. "Just beat the crap out of him until says he'll leave?"

"I believe Isabella will be able to get rid of him when he ceases to have control." Giles answered and Angel nodded.

"How long do I have?" Angel asked.

"Well we could go at this every night." Lorne stated but he knew that wasn't the answer they wanted.

"Once Isabella wakes then you'll wake up too and then if we don't succeed tonight then," Giles was saying there were more rounds. Angel wanted to end this now. Angel rubbed his eyes, in all reality no one had a clue what was going to happen. It was going to be plop in Isabella's dream and the rest was up to him and Buffy if they are able to summon her.

Isabella was laying down in bed next to Angel as everyone was crammed into Angel's room. Instead letting them fall asleep they would give them a sleeping potion.

"I don't want to do this." Isabella had sheer fear in her voice which only angered Angel more. Angelus was truly hurting her and she was helpless. Angel grabbed her hand squeezing it and they faced each other.

"I won't let anything happen to you ok I promise." Angel assured her and she nodded and he leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

"Ok here's the potion." Willow handed them two cups and they sipped. Willow then joined Tara on the floor to begin the summoning ritual that would hopefully bring Buffy into this. Angel took Isabella's cup and set it aside.

"See you soon," Angel said and Isabella nodded and she was trembling. Because she was so tired the dreams only felt more real and dragged her deeper into fear. Angel picked up her heart rate that was racing and all he wanted to do was comfort here. He was hoping that he would find her right away but he had feeling that wasn't going to happen. Isabella fought hard to not go to sleep but it was an impossible battle. Angel felt the potion working too and nodded as Lorne came over. Lorne placed on hand on Angel's head and his other to Isabella's and was now going to link them.

Isabella looked around the basement, she hated basements, you couldn't get it out. She looked around the brick room.

"Dad?" She asked softly and begun to walk. She then came to a hall; it felt so hot her like she was going to hell. She was careful not to touch the wall feeling heat from it. Once in a while she would look behind her to see if anyone was following her.

Angel opened his eyes and looked around. He was laying flat on the floor and rolled over getting up fixing his coat. He looked around the white space.

"Izzy?" He asked but nothing. He turned around and saw a little girl it was Isabella when she was two. "Izzy?" He asked and she giggled and jumped a little. "Izzy come to daddy ok." And she shook her head no and took off running and he chased her. Angel followed her down a hall and then stopped realizing that wasn't Isabella. Angel looked back and the white hall was gone and before him was like a picture out of hell. "I hate dreams."

Isabella walked slowly by herself hoping to run into her father where she would be safe.

'_Isabella!'_ A voice said and she turned to it but kept walking and found a flight of stairs and descended down and kept walking.

"Angelus?" She called out looking around. "I'm here!" She looked around and kept walking. Then she saw something on the ground. She walked over to it and picked it up. It was a picture frame with a picture in it. The picture was her covered in blood. She dropped it and it shattered a little more. "Ok come out here you son of," She screamed as Angelus was right in front of her. He laughed as she took off running from him. Isabella ran down another hall and rounded a corner. "Dad!" She screamed.

Angel kept walking when he heard a faint noise.

"Daddy!" Isabella screamed.

Angel heard it again and took off running knowing it was Isabella and she needed help. He wanted to kill Angelus with his bare hands.

"Isabella!" He called out looking around as he moved through the tight brick halls.

Isabella came to a dead end and went to turn back around but Angelus was there.

"Sweetheart why are you running?" He asked and Isabella just backed up into the wall sliding down. "Aren't you the sweetest thing I ever did see?" He was walking closer to her and all Isabella wanted to do was wake up. He was now hovering over her and knelt down. Isabella tried to back away as far as possible as he reached out to touch her face. Isabella swatted him away and that angered him. "Ok you've been a bad girl." He then lunged forward. Isabella fought her way from him and managed to crawl out from under him. "Women." Angelus said as she Isabella took off. She rounded a corner and Angelus was right there and grabbed her laughing. "Hush, hush just like that song. Hush little baby…"Isabella sobbed. "don't say a word…" Angelus gripped her tighter and brought her closer.

"No!" Isabella screamed.

"Papa's gonna by you a mocking bird," He sung in a creepy voice. "And if that mocking bird doesn't sing," He kept singing as he held onto is Isabella and she tried to break free. "Well then I'll just gut it." Isabella broke free and ran as Angelus laughed. "This is so much fun." And he went after her again. She wanted to wake up as she ran this was just too much. "Izzy get your ass over here you're grounded." Isabella looked behind her and kept running and found a flight of stairs and ran up them. She tripped but crawled for a moment up the stairs and then got up and ran. Why was she so helpless she was never this helpless?

Angel stopped running because there was no more screaming but then he picked up her scent that was riddled in fear.

Isabella ran down some other hallway and found another flight of stairs and was about to up but Angelus was waiting at the top.

"No," She sobbed and ran away again. She tripped, this was going to be a tripping dream she hated these. She crawled on the floor and then found what looked like a hole in the wall and crawled to it and in it. If she could wedge herself she could climb up the shaft so she did but something reach up and grabbed her leg pulling her out. Isabella skid across the ground and tried to crawl away from Angelus. "No! No!" She managed to get up and run but she couldn't run fast enough. She tripped again and this time Angelus managed to grab her. Isabella screamed an ear piercing scream as Angelus laughed.

"Oh no honey, shh it's ok." He said smiled while covering her mouth as she thrashed about. She then kneed him in a place that she knew would hurt. She pushed him off of her and got up and ran as Angelus rolled over in pain. Isabella rounded another corner and ran into someone else and screamed.

"Izzy it's me, it's me." Angel said and she recognized his voice. Angelus and Angel's voices were very distinct and different. Isabella jumped into her father's arms hugging him like her life depended on it. "Where is he?" Angel asked and Isabella pointed as Angel wrapped his arms around her.

"Isn't this a pretty picture?" A voice asked coming from behind them. Angel got in front of Isabella and she grabbed onto his arm gripping it with death. Angel for the first time was staring down the demon that has haunted him for years. "Gotta say Angel we made one good looking kid." Angle just held his ground ready to defend Isabella. "Also we're some pretty good looking felloes too but unlike me you won't use that to your advantage instead you morn for the loss of that slayer. Speaking of she was a pistol. I thought Izzy being her daughter there would be some fight in not some helpless brat." Angel started to back up with Isabella following his steps. "All she ever did was bitch and moan at least she's toilet trained now."

"Whatever he says Izzy don't listen it's not true." Angel whispered to his daughter nodded. Angelus just walked closer. "You leave her alone this is between you and me."

"Oh come on you know how to ruin the fun."

"Izzy run." Angel ordered but Isabella didn't want to leave her father's side. "Do it now." And she did what she was told and took off. Angelus stood there smiling.

"Come on daddy, what you got?" Angelus asked as Angel advanced to his demon self and delivered a hard swing. Angelus blocked it and delivered a punch himself and Angel was knocked back to the ground. "Being all soul having and being father has made a huge pansy!" Angelus went to slam his foot down but Angel blocked him and kicked his knee. Angel got back to his feet and punched him again. "About time." And the two swung a punch at one another at the same time.

Isabella kept running but she didn't know where to go. She saw another flight of stairs and climbed up and looked around and kept going hoping she wouldn't hit a dead end. She turned a corner again and stopped running looking around. She just wanted to be with her father, she felt so alone right now.

"Izzy where are you?" She heard and got up.

"Dad?" She asked.

"Izzy can you hear me?"

"I'm here dad!" Isabella screamed.

"Where?"

"Here!" Isabella ran to his voice but there was nothing and she stood there for a second. "Dad?"

"BOO!" Isabella screamed and took off running as Angelus laughed and reached out to grab her. She thrashed around trying to break free. Angelus then tossed her over the side railing and she landed on the ground. Angelus jumped over and knelt down beside her. "Oh look at this." He said in a baby voice and brushed some hair out of her face as she slowly turned her head away from him. "I think they gave you a potion and guess what my dear you aren't waking up for a long time. See throwing you over you should have woken up screaming but here you are." Isabella coughed catching her breath.

"I'm here too," A voice growled and two hands picked up Angelus by the shoulders and tossed him like a rag doll across the floor. Angel wasn't done yet and walked over to his not so better half and reached down and picked him and threw a punch and dropped Angelus. Angelus laid there for a moment and Angel kicked him in the stomach and Angelus grunted. Angel leaned back down and picked him again and threw him over another ledge and looked down as he fell. He would be back but round one went to Angel. "Asshole." Angel muttered then turned back to Isabella as she turned over slowly. Angel helped her up as she tossed her arms around his neck.

"Daddy," She said and he held her and picked her up. The two started to leave this spot to go elsewhere.

'_Isabella!'_ And she turned to the voice; Angel heard it too and dragged his daughter along down another narrow hallway. But then stopped as Angelus was down the way.

"What the hell?" Angel asked.

"He's in control." Isabella said and tugged on her father to fall back and he did. If this was what it was going to be Angel had no idea how to get rid of him. The two backed away as Angelus advanced to them.

"Come on you two are no fun." Angelus said as he walked and when he came into better light he had his vampire face on. "Let's have another round daddy." Angel vamped out too and charged and they fell to the ground. Isabella took off running again. Angel punched Angelus as hard as he could and Angelus managed to get Angel to the ground and punched him back. Angel used both his legs and pushed Angelus off of him and then got up and kicked him right in the face. Angelus roared and tackled Angel back to the ground and they wrestle some more. Angelus threw another punch and Angel went down as Angelus took off but only made it a few inches. Angel lunged forward and grabbed him by the feet and Angelus fell face first.

"Going somewhere?" Angel asked and punched Angelus again.

Isabella stopped running and took a few deep breaths. She hated running away she should fight but when she did it was like her arms were made of jell-o. Isabella walked down yet another hall and then heard music_. 'Nights in white satin, never reaching the end. Letters I've written, never meaning to send.'_ Isabella followed the music. _'Beauty I'd always missed, with these eyes before. Just what the truth us, I can't say anymore.'_ Isabella stopped as it seemed the music was all around her. _'Cause I love you, yes I love you. Oh how I love you.' _Isabella started to cry and turned back around and Angelus was there.

"Singing it just for you." He said with a smile. Isabella backed away slowly from him.

"This is just a dream you're not real." Isabella blurted out and then with his quick vampire speed he was right next to her.

"Then why are you so afraid?" He asked and grabbed her by the throat but it didn't last long as something grabbed him and punched him. Angel reached down and pulled Isabella back to her feet and tossed her slightly telling her to move. Angelus got back up and vamped out and roared and once again two different sides of the same person fought for control. Angel lost his footing and Angelus tossed him over the ledge. Angel managed to grab onto some rope that was dangling. He had no idea what this place was. Angelus then advanced to Isabella as she went to run. He caught up to her and grabbed her. "You know this might be a little bit more fun if you could actually fight." And then he back handed Isabella and she flew to the ground. "Nope still fun." And then he pinned her down and she screamed. "Fear you reek of it, no true daughter of mine would be this scared I raised you wrong."

"Daddy! Daddy!" Isabella screamed.

"What I'm right here." Angelus laughed.

"No! I wanna wake up! I wanna wake up!" She pleaded.

"Sorry baby doll ain't happening it's just you and me." Angelus drew out his fangs and went to bite her when he was yanked away. Isabella begun to crawl away as Angel tossed his evil counterpart away roaring. Angel leaned down as Isabella jumped to him.

"Look out!" Isabella screamed as Angelus charged at them. Angel pushed Isabella aside as Angel fell to the ground and Angelus roared. "Dad!"

"You think you could stop me, I own her dreams and I'm going to make her go crazy because that's what I do best." Angelus then laughed. "Who's gonna stop me? You?"

"No that would be me." A voice said and Angelus looked up and a fist connected to his jaw. "Last time you came around I kicked your ass all the way back to hell guess you haven't learned your lesson." Then the person grabbed Angelus by his jacket and threw him through the wall. Angel looked up and his eyes widen. _'Willow and Tara did it.'_ She held out her hand and Angel took it as she pulled him up. "Sorry I'm late had to go through channels and then to find you two this place it's a maze." Angel just stood there with a smile and then she smiled back with those green eyes.

"Buffy," He sighed.

"That's me." She said smiling.

"You look good." Angel said, she was dressed in her normal fashion her blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail that he always loved as if she had been here the whole time.

"You look timely and also good." She said smiling they were literally flirting with one another. Isabella stood up in disbelief as her mother was here but there was a noise. They saw Angelus running back for more and Angel was about to step in but Buffy pulled him back.

"Ok," Angel said as Buffy stood there holding her ground and Angelus charged but Buffy stopped him dead in his tracks and punched him. "God I miss watching this." Angel commented as Buffy kicked him again.

"Can I please just have a moment with my family then I'll kick your ass." Buffy said and then punched Angelus down and kicked him again. She grabbed him by his collar and threw him over the edge. "What a rude person." She said as she watched him fall and then she looked back over to still a shell shocked Angel and Isabella. "Well at least you two can tell me that you're glad to see me." Buffy hinted and Angel literally charged at her, cupped her cheeks and kissed her. It wasn't a sweet kiss no it was passionate. Isabella smiled at first seeing her parents together but as Angel kissed really passionately it started to become uncomfortable. She's never seen her dad kiss someone and now it was just gross it was like watching the teenage lovers kiss and grope each other in the hall at school. Then her mom wrapped her arms around him and she could see her hands start from the top of his back and one started to glide down and she knew where it was heading.

"Uh ah hem," Isabella cleared her throat breaking that chance of ever seeing someone squeeze her father's butt that was just nasty regardless if it was her mother doing the squeezing and the long lost lovers broke their heated kiss smiling. Buffy looked over seeing Isabella as she stood there.

"Look at you." Buffy said smiling standing there. "You're so big," Buffy reached out and the two embraced. "And so beautiful." She kissed the top of her daughter's head. Isabella hugged her mother and she felt so safe. She had both her parents with her even if it was just a dream they were actually here with her. She wasn't dreaming that her parents were here. No they were actually here together they were a true family for the first time since Isabella was born. Angel stood there seeing his two girls and smiled. The last time Buffy held Isabella was when she was just a few minutes old. Angel took a few steps forward still smiling. Then Buffy reached out and grabbed Angel and he joined in wrapping his arms around his two girls with Isabella in the middle. He wished that this place they were in would turn beautiful and they could stay together. He wanted his family and this felt like a tease knowing when this was over Buffy would be gone again.

_**Ok didn't leave you hanging for too long well from the last chapter at least. There's more Angelus doesn't go down that easy but I needed the family shot. Hope you like it that Buffy is back to break out a can of whoop-ass on Angelus. She won't do it alone she had Angel too. This will be a family effort in the end. So yeah another cliff hanger and I'll update soon. Comments and reviews are most welcomed thanks for reading. **_

_**Song excerpt is from Nights in White Satin by The Mood Blues**_


	19. Power, Control, Time

Chapter 19 Power, Control, Time

_**A/N: So Buffy is back and momma lion is going to let the claws come out because someone is trying to hurt her cub. And then Daddy Angel well we know Angel is going into full out protection mode.**_

_**A/N: Now this is all a dream so the family will be 'traveling' so to speak to get away. And to clarify some confusion and not to confuse you any further. Buffy is actually Buffy she's not Isabella's imagination she's Buffy, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Buffy that kicks ass, the Buffy Angel loves, the Buffy we love and is brought into Isabella's dream to help combat Angelus. I think I've emphasized who Buffy is. Also Angel is not a dream figure he's really Angel in all his glory and hotness. And yes Angelus is Angelus in all his wickedness and the very thing that makes us hate and love him. Think of it of like these four were pulled together and placed in one room. Isabella could dream of like I don't Gunn but it wouldn't be true Gunn it would be a Gunn that Isabella can come up with but it's not actually Gunn just a figure of her imagination. Does that make sense or did I just confuse you more? Explaining dream worlds can be difficult oh great it's like Inception/The Matrix.**_

_**A/N: Anyone pick up the little hidden things from well chapter 15 until now? The dead giveaway was in chapter 17. If anyone is an A Nightmare on Elm Street fan (more so the original one) you know where the last few chapter ideas came from and the "Where's your pass" moment. Think of Angelus like Freddy Krueger in the dream world…scary as shi…yeah. He's nasty as it is not in dream world and now he controls Isabella's mind, that can't be good. So on happy that note I also own nothing of Wes Craven. Now onwards!**_

The family was together for a brief moment but they had to get serious now.

'_Isabella!'_ Isabella looked around hearing the voice coming in all directions. Buffy looked around too and once more Angel's protection mode kicked in. It always kicked into overdrive when Isabella was in any sort of danger but now with his family here it kicked into maximum overdrive. _'Isabella!'_

"Why me what does he want?" Isabella asked as her mother still had one arm slung over her shoulder.

"He's everywhere." Angel stated looking around.

"Any chances the Scoobies and AI know how to win this?" Buffy asked.

"No." Angel replied and then he looked back to his wife.

"What? I don't know what's going I was just summoned here." Buffy stated.

"Ok let's calm down." Angel suggested.

"Angel we're in a dream, anything can happen in a dream and because she's not in control it makes ten times worse." Buffy explained.

"I know that,"

"Hey you two." Isabella stepped in. "Stop fighting like an old married couple."

"We are an old married couple." Angel and Buffy said at the same time and then they looked at each other.

"Well he's the old one." Buffy pointed out and Angel stood up a little taller looking like he was going to defend himself but then the two giggled a little. It was like old times. "Ok let's get serious what do we know so far?"

"Not much just something summoned Angelus here to make her crazy hoping I'd seek help and possibly give my soul up for it." Angel answered.

"And Giles has no idea how to fight him?" Buffy asked or possibly stated.

"No."

"I love all of you guys but sometimes you're all very useless." Buffy stated and Angel shrugged.

'_Isabella!'_

"Ok he sounds like he's getting angry." Angel said looking around.

"Wait Giles said something about giving me my power back." Isabella began and Buffy nodded.

"Ok how?" Her mother asked.

"How should I know?" Isabella said with her annoyed attitude.

'_Isabella!'_ The three heard his voice again.

"Wait can't we just bring Giles into this?" Angel suggested and Isabella nodded like that sounded like a good idea but Buffy shook her head no.

"We're actually here as ourselves Isabella puts Giles here it would just be a manifestation of what Isabella sees him as, he'd only know as much as Isabella."

"So you and dad are actually you and dad?" Isabella asked and Buffy nodded.

"Yes Lorne linked Angel to you and then I was brought in same with Angelus. You've never met Angelus it would be impossible for you know his true nature." Buffy explained. Both Angel and Buffy looked at one another hoping that Isabella would never experience Angelus but it was happening. That was a dark secret and past they wanted to keep forever in the dark and a secret.

"It's a good thing he's just confined to my head then, is this what he's really like?" Isabella asked and both Angel and Buffy nodded.

"Except he just doesn't appear out of nowhere that quickly." Angel added.

"Actually he does." Buffy quickly added and Angel sighed. "I know what you mean." Buffy saved herself.

'_Isabella!'_

"I don't want to stay here anymore." Isabella stated in fear.

"Oh why not?" Angelus asked and the three turned around. Buffy pulled Isabella a little closer to her wrapping both arms around her shoulders. Angel then stepped in front of his wife and daughter in full protection mode. "I like it here it's fun."

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" Angel suggested as Buffy was slowly backing away with Isabella.

"Like you?" Angelus asked and then charged and Angel held him for a moment.

"Go!" Angel yelled and his two girls ran off together. Angel delivered a punch to Angelus' jaw and Angelus roared and kicked Angel flat on his back. Angelus went to jump over Angel but Angel grabbed him by his feet and Angelus fell flat on his face as Angel pulled him closer. Angel then slammed his elbow down Angelus' chest and the vampire grunted.

"Whatever happened to wooden stakes?" Angelus asked and Angel punched down on him hard as possible. Angel threw another punch but Angelus caught it laughing. He then punched Angel in the jaw and he managed to free himself a little. Angel blocked another one of Angelus' moves and threw him off of him. "We're going to be here forever at this rate." Angel got back to his feet and vamped out at the same time as Angelus and charged.

Isabella and Buffy ran through the brick hell hallways together and came to a set of stairs.

"Bet you ten dollars he's at the top." Buffy stated and Isabella nodded pulling her mom to back away.

"Guess you lost that bet?" "Angelus said and the girls turned around seeing Angelus standing there. Buffy pulled Isabella along up the stairs as Angelus laughed. "I want my ten dollars now." Buffy and Isabella ran down a small bridge and at the end Angelus was waiting. Buffy made sure Isabella stayed behind her as Angelus advanced.

"Mom," Isabella said shaking her mother's hand and Buffy turned around seeing Angelus on the other side of the bridge. There were two Angelus'.

"The best thing about me is there's a ton of me enough to go around." Angelus laughed and Buffy turned to her daughter.

"Izzy this your dream you can't let him do that you have to fight it!" Buffy yelled and Isabella closed her eyes trying to think _'just one Angelus, just one Angelus, just one Angelus.'_

"Mom!" Isabella screamed as one Angelus grabbed Buffy and tossed her away. The second Angelus then grabbed Isabella and she screamed.

"Come on Buffy let's have a go?" Angelus suggested looking at Buffy as she laid there. Buffy jumped to her feet and charged to punch Angelus and he ducked. Angelus threw a punch and Buffy blocked it and grabbed him and then elbowed him. She grabbed his arm and threw him over her shoulder and he grunted. Buffy went to slam her heel into him and Angelus grabbed her foot laughing and threw down the length of the bridge. Angelus then climbed on top of her as Buffy tried to wrangle away from him. "You know you like it when I'm on top." Buffy grunted as she tried to break away and he just giggled his hellish giggle. "Hold still I'm enjoying this." He grabbed both her hands and pinned her down. He then got close to her face. "As much as I hate you for making me feel like a human being I've always wonder what it would be like to be with a slayer like what it would feel like if I raped you to death. I mean vampires get you hot right?" Buffy grunted louder trying to pull away and Angelus laughed vamping out.

"Only one vampire gets her hot." Angel said and Angelus looked up and a baseball bat swung under his chin and he flew off. Buffy rolled onto her stomach and got up as Angel pulled her up. "Find Izzy." He said and Buffy nodded as she took off running. Angelus got up as Angel stood there and then the baseball bat ignited on its own.

"You learn quick." Angelus stated and Angel vamped charging ready to beat the living hell out of Angelus with a flaming baseball bat. Angel swung hard hearing the wood of the bat hit against Angelus' body. Angel kept swinging as hard as he could; all he could see was red especially seeing Angelus pin Buffy down like that. It made him so angry over the edge angry. Angel swung the bat again and Angelus went over the railing landing a few feet down. Angel climbed up on the rail and then jumped down landing gracefully and swung the bat again as Angelus grunted.

Isabella was alone once more this time in the sewer tunnels and it looked like LA's sewer tunnels but she knew if she climbed up a manhole then it just lead to another sewer level _'Control,'_ she said to herself she had to find control and use it. Then she heard a screeching noise and turned around seeing Angelus walking with a knife scraping it along the sewer walls laughing. This was getting worse and she couldn't wake up from it. Isabella slowly backed away seeing the sparks he was creating as the blade grinded against the wall. _'Control, control, this isn't really, not real, not real, not real,'_ She repeated over and over again. Angelus just laughed and Isabella ran down the sewer tunnel and Angelus took off after her.

The water that seemed to barely reach her ankles was now rising making it harder to run through but it didn't slowly Angelus down.

"Dad! Mom!" Isabella called out to her parents.

"Come here," Angelus said as he swung his arm around her bringing her closer.

"No! No! Dad! Mom!"

"You whinny brat hold still!" Angelus then dragged her under the water. She fought to pull herself up and she managed to resurface only for a second as Angelus brought her under again. She fought to break free. She resurfaced again trying to breathe.

"No!" She screamed as she felt Angelus pull her back under but then someone grabbed her hand keeping her head just above the water but she lost her grip and was kicking wildly to get Angelus away as he resurfaced too. Then she heard someone jump into the water and Angelus' hold loosen. She saw her father throw another punch and Angelus disappeared into the water. Then she saw her father swim to her and he wrapped both arms around her.

"I've got ya, you're safe." Angel whispered to her and then she looked up seeing her mom hovering over the sewer tunnel. Angel then hoists Isabella up as Buffy pulled her out. Isabella wrapped both arms around her mother's neck as Buffy pulled her out. Isabella had a death grip around her mom as Buffy reached back for Angel and Angel took her hand and Buffy with all her strength pulled Angel up that gave him enough he grabbed the sides of the opening and climbed out into another sewer level. Angel laid there for a second and then was attacked as Isabella landed on her father with a great deal of force hugging him. Buffy looked around the sewer tunnel as she crawled to Angel and took the empty side of his chest resting her head as Angel laid flat on the ground both his girls holding him. It was a quiet moment that was needed after all this running around.

"Where the hell are we?" Angel asked looking around.

"Sewers." Buffy responded. "You know the usual haunts." Angel nodded as Isabella and Buffy felt him about to sit up although none of them wanted to move. Angel stood up as Buffy pulled Isabella off the ground and they looked around. "It's kind of like Alice in Wonderland or a really creepy and sadistic ride."

"Why the sewers?" Isabella asked.

"Creepy and dark?" Buffy suggested.

"Creepy, dark, closed and confined." Angel answered. "He likes that." Angel then pulled them closer knowing Angelus was going to pop out somewhere and soon.

"Izzy you have to try to regain some type of control." Buffy stated.

"How?" her daughter asked.

"I don't know but you have too." Buffy answered.

"Like right now would be nice." Angel said and Angelus was just down the tunnel and begun to walk towards them. "Go." Angel didn't want to fight right now and he pushed his family along, he couldn't allow them to split up anymore it did them no good. They had to be stronger together right? The three ran down the sewer tunnel. "Izzy get us out of here!" Angel yelled knowing Angelus was going do something real soon maybe even try to drown them again. Angel and Isabella couldn't wake up anymore not until the sleep potion wore off. They were stuck here which that gave Angelus an advantage. Before Isabella could wake up screaming if she fell or almost got killed but not this time, this time she would keep falling over and over again. She knew she had to refocus and do something. She stopped running and grabbed her parents hands and thought of a place.

When the three open their eyes they were right outside some woods. Angelus wasn't behind them anymore for now at least.

"The woods why the woods?" Angel asked and Isabella shrugged.

"Not a confined area." She answered breathless which was true.

"No just lions, tigers and bears." Buffy added.

"Well lions live in the Sahara desert; tigers are the jungle so just bears." Angel corrected his wife and then after looking around his eyes met hers.

"Thanks mister national Geographic." Buffy looked at him. "We've got to find a way to beat him." Buffy said and Angel nodded looking around up to the night sky.

"It's a dream world so the usual ways aren't going to do a thing." Angel stated.

"Wait Angel where did you get that baseball bat?" Buffy asked.

"I don't know I just thought it could be handy and then I thought it would be even better if it was on fire." Angel answered.

"So we can just think about weapons then." Isabella stated and Buffy shook her head realizing it might fend him off but it wasn't going to do anything

"No weapons won't work." She said.

"Why the hell not?" Angel asked.

"He's in control they won't do anything I mean look you don't have the bat anymore and when you were beating him up did it do anything?" Buffy asked and Angel thought about it, it didn't do anything. And then fighting him didn't do much it was like he could subdue you so quickly.

"Great no weapons what the hell are we supposed to do use harsh langue?" Angel asked, it was getting intense, it was like fighting a ghost and now that Angel was getting worried it was only feeding Angelus more.

"It's all about power and control." Buffy began. "Right now Izzy he has it you've been feeding him fear and he's using it."

"So take it back." Angel said like it was the easiest thing to do in the world but it wasn't. Angelus grew very strong over the weeks that taking it back wasn't a quick thought.

"That's why we're here we can help you to take it back." Buffy explained and Isabella nodded. "We can't be split up anymore that's what he's trying to do."

"This is your dream Isabella think about what you want." Angel said finally understanding what needed to be.

"I just want him to leave." Isabella stated plain and simple.

"Can't tell him that it's going to have to get physical." Buffy then knew how this had to be done. "Your father and I can beat him back you're the one who will send him away and then you'll have control again." Isabella nodded understanding.

"Took you guys long enough not getting any older." Angelus said and the three looked to him. "The only thing is I own this, I own her mind and you guys can fight me until kingdom come but she's mine." Angelus then charged at them more so going after Isabella. Buffy pushed Isabella away and then advanced to Angelus. Angel joined in the fight and punched his evil half. Isabella looked around and found a small tree branched and then charged at Angelus and stabbed him in the back. He grunted in the dull pain and then grabbed Buffy by the neck and threw her and she hit a tree. Angelus then pulled Angel closer to him and reached behind him pulling out the makeshift stake and stabbed Angel in the chest. Angel fell to his knees and then Angelus did an upper cut punch to Angel's jaw causing him to fly back.

Angelus turned around as Isabella stood there and she knew she made a huge mistake. Angel was rolling on the ground and ripped out the stake and Buffy grunted as she slowly got back up.

"I really wish there was a way to kill them. Well your mom is already dead so it would just make her go away. But Angel maybe he would wake up for a brief moment and then poof turn to dust. And then I just haunt your dreams until you beg for death and then three of you can be a family in hell!" Angelus screamed and charged after Isabella and she took off running into the woods. Isabella pushed away the branches as she ran crying. She just kept running she didn't look back and she knew these woods would be never ending. _'Take control, take control.'_ She repeated but how? Then Isabella tripped and rolled into a ditch. She got up slowly and she had that feeling of being alone now. Isabella crawled out of the ditch looking around in the dark woods.

"Mom? Dad?" She asked and then she heard what sounded like kids laughing. "This isn't real, this isn't real, it's just a dream, it's my dream." She paused looking around and the laughing stopped. "It's my dream I can do whatever I want." She felt some control at least that's what she hoped she felt. "It's mine and I want you gone!" She screamed into the woods. "Leave me alone!" She stopped and looked around and it was quiet. It was quiet for once, the feeling of dread was gone and she felt somewhat safe as she walked a little looking up in the sky. But then she heard something and that small light happy feeling disappeared as she turned around and saw two moving lights and heard an engine. "No!" She took off running again. Angelus still had control he was able to bring a car into this.

Isabella did her best to keep her speed and then she jumped and the car flew above her and crashed and went into flames. Isabella sat up for a second. But then Angelus came out of the car unhurt and walked to her. Isabella started to cry, she didn't know how to take control of this. He had weeks of fear built up, he knew her weakness. Isabella started to crawl away on all fours crying as she was alone. She then felt someone grab her.

"No, no, no, no, no, no." She said as Angelus picked her up and flipped her over and pinned her down.

"I own you, you're nothing. You're just a burden to your father. He deals with you but one day when you're alone facing death he won't come, he's better off without you. He prays everyday you would just die." Angelus said as Isabella laid there sobbing. "You're nothing." He laughed a little. "Let me make you go insane and then you can take your own life end it." Isabella had her eyes closed tight she didn't want to look at the monster it had her father's face. "Die already." But something struck a chord in her. This was all a dream, she couldn't die.

"It's just a dream." She whispered.

"Oh you wish."

"This is just a dream, you aren't real. You had to be summon here you're the one nobody wants." Isabella stated and then she felt his grip loosen just a bit. "You're not my father you're nothing, you don't even exists anymore in the world." Then Isabella managed to shove him off. "I'm going to wake up and you are to never return, I'm taking back everything. You're going to leave my father alone no one will ever see you again and you'll cease and become nothing more than a children's story." Isabella stood up it was working as Angelus just laid there on the ground. "Leave-me-alone!" Isabella screamed. There was a moment of silence and she thought it worked. But then Angelus vamped out, roared and then tackled her to the ground.

"Great speech but I still own you. You and me we're together. I'm a part of your father which makes us one." He then pulled her up and threw her. She managed to sit up and then Angelus shoved her up against the tree. "Go ahead call for mommy and daddy do it I like it when you squeal." Isabella fought him and then she thought getting rid of him the woods wouldn't work. No head to be closer to hell so she thought about that.

Angelus looked around and they were back at the hell maze. It caught him off guard and Isabella used that to her advantage and head butted him then kicked him away. She got up and started to run away as he got back up and went after her. Isabella ran down a set of stairs not looking back. She switched dream locations and didn't know if her parents would find her. Then she felt something grab her feet and she screamed as she went down. She kicked away and managed to plant a kick on his face. She crawled away and found a place to crawl into; she was small enough to fit. She crawled in as Angelus reached it snarling like a wild animal trying to reach her. His finger tips were just inches from her as she fought to stay away. Angelus shoved his arm as far in as possible and he could her flesh on his finger tips. Isabella screamed as she could no longer keep away from him and he grabbed her.

Angelus slammed her on the ground and stood up. She slowly started to crawl away knowing she couldn't go anywhere and now this was just torture. This was what he wanted this was what was going to drive her insane. Angelus bent over and pulled her by the feet and pressed his knee into her back and she yelped in pain.

"Weak, humans are weak." Angelus started and drove his knee in deeper. "You may be half vampire but you're half human too which makes you weak like them." He let up and turned her over.

"No," She sobbed.

"Mom and dad aren't here I own this, you can't break me." Angelus said as he had her pinned. "My world, my game, my rules so let's play." He then grabbed her and threw her. Isabella hit the wall and fell to the ground. Angelus once again hovered over her laughing. "Look at you alone, helpless it's perfect." He reached for her and then held her up so they were eye level. "Just give up you aren't worth anything." And then threw her again and she rolled on the ground. Isabella sat up and crawled away again. She just wanted to wake up she would be safe if she woke up.

Angel and Buffy were back in the maze and they knew they had to hurry. Angelus could break her right now and she could very well lose it. Angel couldn't let that happen Isabella was all he had left in this sorry world.

Angelus had Isabella on his lap as he tucked some hair behind her ear. She could only wince, she couldn't move.

"Such a pretty little thing." He said as he gently let his finger tips glide up and down her cheek. "Now all I want you to do my daughter is tell me when it hurts." She felt something painful hit her stomach and she fell to the floor. Isabella laid there as Angelus paced back and forth thinking of his next move. Isabella prayed her parents would come right now. _'Whatever he says Izzy don't listen it's not true.'_ She heard her father's words. Isabella felt herself hit something else but it didn't matter she opened her eyes and stood up holding a crossbow. "What the," Angelus wasn't prepared for that and she fired it and while one arrow hit the heart it only caused him slight pain. She fired another shot without reloading causing a little more pain. "What is this?"

"My world, my game, my rules." Isabella repeated his words. Back in the woods she managed for a brief moment to get him to second guess himself which allowed her to regained control. She knew that feeling of being in total control and she had to use that feeling and stay strong. Plus her father's words helped. Angelus was just full of lies. He takes a small truth and twists it. It makes it harder on Isabella because she see her father's face and it's almost like it's her father telling her but if just listen to herself and not him then she can win. While the weapons wouldn't kill him maybe she could weaken him. "So let's play." She shot again. Angelus roared and charged to her and she dodged him.

"I make the rules!" He yelled and punched Isabella to the ground kicking the crossbow away. He grabbed her and tossed her again. "I will end you!" He roared and then before he could advance to her a force pulled him back. Angelus skid on the floor and looked up as Angel stood there vamped out and the roared too. Angelus stood up and except for the fact that Angel was all in black and Angelus wearing black leather pants and a blood red shirt you couldn't tell the difference. They charged at one another swinging punches which sent them both to the ground. They both scrambled to get to their feet and then went back it.

Buffy made her way to Isabella to check on her.

"Izzy you have to fight it." Buffy urged her while sitting her up. "Fight and then I can send him away." Isabella nodded. Angel body slammed Angelus to the ground and then kicked him in the stomach. He reached for him and tossed him and then Angelus was gone like he just disappeared. Angel looked around and he couldn't feel him anymore. Angel turned back and saw Isabella holding onto her mother and he ran to them.

"He's gone." Angel said and became part of the embrace. Isabella was in between both her parents safely. But then she felt it and started to get uneasy. Angel looked to Buffy and she nodded. The two stood up and turned around seeing Angelus standing there ready like nothing happened.

"If he keeps coming back," Angel started.

"He won't I know what to do he's weak enough." Buffy finished.

"Good then let's end this once and for all." Angel and Buffy walked side by side ready to end this they walked to Angelus as he stood there. Angelus braced himself as they charged towards him. Buffy jumped into the air and kicked him and before he could fall Angel punched him. Angel bent over grabbing Angelus by the collar and shoved him to the wall and then slammed him down to the ground. Then Buffy got a few good kicks in and then Angel grabbed him by the shirt again pinning against the wall while Angel gave low growls. "You're going to hell Angelus."

"I'll save you a seat." He said and then Buffy punched him.

"Go to Isabella now." She ordered Angel and he did as he was told and let Angelus fall to the floor and walked away but not without one last word from Angelus.

"Angel you will never get rid of me! I am you and you are me! As long as you live so do I!" Angelus yelled but Angel ignored knowing that's what he wanted to make him doubt himself. Isabella was sitting there as Angel knelt down and scooped her up. Angelus looked up to Buffy as she looked beyond mad and then kicked him.

"Maybe you haven't been keeping up on current events but I am no mere spirit I am something beyond the realm of your imagination." And with one swift move she grabbed Angelus by the throat with one hand. "You can send demons after me, you can even kill me but no one hurts my family." She said letting his feet dangle as he was pinned up against the wall and he looked surprised and shocked. "You will never come back to the plains of earth; you will never ever exist again, ever!" Then Angel as he sat on the ground with his daughter felt like wind blowing. Buffy just stood there holding Angelus as he couldn't move. There was no more fear for him have. "Considered your ass kicked." Angel then saw a white vortex forming around Angelus as Buffy remained there. The suction of the vortex started to pull Angel to it with Isabella.

"Hold onto me." Angel said as he grabbed onto the edge of the wall. The white light was blinding and Angel closed his eyes and shielded Isabella with his body. Angelus felt like he was being ripped apart as the vortex took him and then place shook violently as Buffy jumped back. Angelus screamed in pain and then was sucked in and the white vortex sealed shut and everything was still. Buffy stayed on the ground for a moment and slowly rolled over to her back seeing the wall as there was nothing there. She then rolled back over and saw Angel and Isabella on the other side of the room. Angel was holding Isabella close to him and they were still. Buffy crawled over to them and reached out to Isabella. She felt her mother she knew that touch. Isabella pulled away from Angel and rolled over seeing her mom.

"Mom," Isabella said and Buffy embraced her daughter. Angel rolled onto his back letting out an unnecessary sigh and then turned his head to Isabella and Buffy seeing them hold one another and gave a small smile. He could feel it, Angelus was gone. Buffy opened her eyes that were full of tears.

"Not bad for a Valkyrie." Angel said softly and Buffy smiled and kissed Isabella's head. Angel slowly sat up looking around the place it wasn't hot anymore. It just felt empty as the nightmare was over. Angel scooted over to his girls wrapping his arms around them too. Isabella was sandwiched in between them and then pulled away looking up.

"He's gone you can dream again." Buffy said softly and Isabella smiled but then she knew something was about to happen.

"Please don't go." Isabella blurted out and then Angel looked to Buffy.

"I can't stay." She said and both Angel and Isabella shook their heads in protest. "Once you wake I leave."

"No," Isabella said softly.

"How long?" Angel asked.

"Soon." Buffy answered.

"No," Isabella protested again and hugged her mother. "No." Buffy didn't want to leave she was with her family.

"Izzy," Buffy began and pulled her daughter away. "You have control now and some time." Buffy finished smiling. Isabella knew what she meant. She wanted to dream her parents into a beautiful dream forever and ever. She nodded and closed her eyes. The three opened their eyes and they were in a field facing a little cottage, it was the cottage out in Ireland and Buffy smiled. So long ago Angel promised to get a cottage out here by the ocean to always hear it speak. The three walked together to the little cottage and went inside. This was Isabella's favorite place and this is where she always dreamed that she, her father and mother could live in it in another life. The three made their way upstairs to Angel's room since the bed was bigger and they could all fit.

Angel was sitting up slightly in the center and Isabella was on his left with her head on his chest and Buffy mirrored her daughter as she was on Angel's right. Angel held his girls; he didn't want to wake up ever now he could stay here and forever be happy. Isabella and Buffy held hands looking into one another's green eyes.

"Please stay with us mom." Isabella begged and Buffy smiled and she could feel tears forming in her eyes. Angel was quiet silent pleading to wake up with Buffy at his side.

"I can't," Buffy stated

"Why?" Isabella asked as he voice was unsteady.

"My place is not on earth ok,"

"No it's not ok, ok." Isabella sobbed which only made Angel shed a tear. Buffy's heart broke as Isabella quietly sobbed. She then looked to Angel and he looked at her. There was so much pain in eyes. He didn't think it was going to be this hard to wake up. Buffy was truly here with him again. She left him once before, he lost her and he couldn't bare the idea of losing her again especially now feeling like the family was complete. Buffy cupped Angel's cheek, she didn't want to leave either. She sat up slightly and placed a soft kiss on Angel's lips. They parted and he looked to those green eyes he missed so much

"Don't go." He begged. "I need you."

"I'm always with you; I'm always with you both I'll never leave. The Powers owed me one and I didn't waste it. I saved my guy and my daughter." She said and a tear traveled down her cheek. "I knew this was going to happen but it was worth it you both know now how strong you really are." She gave a soft and reassuring smile. "Keep her safe." Angel nodded, that was promise as she kissed him once more, he missed her kisses it made him feel alive, made the pain leave, made the world right even for a moment. Buffy pulled away looking into those brown eyes she fell in love with so long ago then rested her head back on her vampire's chest and Angel could feel both sides of his shirt wet with tears. "You be a good girl now ok." Isabella nodded. "Mind your father." And Isabella gave a soft giggle and smiled. But then something changed, she was waking up.

"Mommy," Isabella sobbed as she could feel the time was almost up. "No." Buffy looked up to Angel as his eyes pleaded and were filled with tears.

"I love you Angel." She said smiling.

"When do you leave?" Isabella asked.

"Another minute." Buffy answered.

"A minute, Buffy no it's not enough time," Angel said.

"We don't have a choice Angel." She said.

"How are supposed to go on after this?" He asked and she smiled.

"It's ok Angel, it's going to be ok I promise." She then turned back to Isabella and leaned over and kissed her daughter's forehead.

"I love you Izzy, my little Izzy." Buffy then rested her head back on Angel's chest and reached out taking Isabella's hand into hers and squeezed it and Isabella squeezed back. "I'll be seeing you both soon." Isabella sobbed as Angel pulled both of them closer hoping he could keep them both. He wanted to be selfish and keep them both it wasn't fair. "I love you both." She smiled as she got to be with her family even though it wasn't under the best of circumstances. Angel looked at the clock and begun to panic as he held his girls tighter.

"Oh god it's enough time." Angel cried and Isabella sobbed too. "It's not enough time." Buffy just laid there, it was never enough time it would always be never enough time. But this time spent with her family was just enough time. She squeezed Isabella's hand and held onto Angel just a little but tighter.

"Oh by the way, you're welcome." And she closed her eyes feeling herself fly away.

Isabella's eyes fluttered open, her head was resting on her father's chest just the way it was in the dream. She slowly sat up and looked around the room seeing everyone in the hotel was there asleep on the floor. She saw the clock and it six in the morning but it felt like a life time in that dream. She looked to the other side of her father and it was empty. She then felt her dad stirring awake and he opened his eyes and quickly looked over for a fool's hope that Buffy was there.

"Dad?" Isabella asked and he looked up to her and her eyes were filled with tears. He sat up and held as she sobbed into his chest and he was quiet.

"I know, I didn't want to wake up either." He said softly. His heart was ripped out again, he's lost count how many times it's been ripped and torn. It also ached for her daughter knowing how much she wanted her mother here. Angel picked Isabella up and quietly left the room not waking anyone. He carried her down the hall to her room and sat in her bed as Isabella clung onto him.

"Shh, it's ok, she's still here somehow. Shh." He hushed her as Isabella sobbed and Angel let his own tears stream down his cheeks. He wanted to stay back in that dream. In that dream he had his family together the way it should be, he felt whole, complete and happy. Angel then looked over to a picture on Isabella's nightstand and it was a picture of Buffy smiling. "Thank you." He whispered.

_**So sad I know I felt horrible typing it. The first draft was Angelus gets sucked in and they're happy and Isabella and Angel wake from it happy and it's over. But then I thought that's not right it's too dry and there are no layers so this is the version that went in. I didn't want to take Buffy go away but if you've read The Gift then this wasn't so bad. Now if you haven't read The Gift then this was just heartbreaking. Also if you've read The Gift you know what happened to Angelus again if you haven't then keep reading this and then The Gift or not you could just skip ahead. **_

_**Now what's next? Well you'll see Isabella is fourteen now and getting stronger and we need to bring Wolfram and Hart down right? The next slew of chapters will be that, Angel and Isabella bringing down the powerhouse of evil. This story has an awesome ending too so stay tuned. And the update on Angel/Kate found a way to end it with good taste and a mutual agreement, still sad but Kate will go down defending Isabella that's all I'm saying for now. Thanks for reading, comments and reviews are always welcomed and I love them. **_


	20. Tik Toc

Chapter 20 Tik Toc

_**A/N: Ok we need a pallet cleanser after the last chapter because I know it was a happy yet very sad chapter. So what's happening with this one? The title says something if you know the song by Keisha but it has another meaning and you'll find out about at the end, double meaning. This chapter will mimic Buffy the Vampire Season 3 episode 6 Band Candy and season 4 episode 5 Beer Bad so I think you might see where this is going. Enjoy.**_

Isabella and Angel explained to everyone what had happen in the dream, what Buffy did and there was an incredible sad feeling in the room. All of them either wished they could have been in the dream with them or somehow Angel could have brought Buffy back. It was such a tease and it hurt. But the hurt wasn't as deep for them as it was Angel and Isabella.

Isabella sat on her mat in the training room and the look she carried was of disappear and grief. Angel walked in as he was going get her ready for a training session he saw nothing but sadness. He knew that feeling all too well. Isabella didn't even look up to her father as he walked through the training room grabbing his own mat and set it next to her and sat.

"Hey?" He asked and she finally looked up at him. "I'm going to tell you something and I know right now you'd rather be alone and plus what do I know right?" Isabella said nothing. "I know exactly what you are feeling. You feel like you were betrayed, there's questions that are left unanswered. And all the while you live inside your head trying to recreate that perfect feeling and no matter how hard you try it's not even close." Angel finished, he was right, why was he always right?

"How come you have to be right all the time?" She asked.

"I'm your father I'm always right." Angel smiled a little and there was a small smile trying to tug at Isabella. "I had to give up on a dream too years ago. Did you know I was human once?" He asked.

"Well duh I mean you have to be human before you become a vampire." Isabella added and Angel shook his head no.

"No I was human for a day, full twenty four hours. I fought a demon and its blood mixed with mine and it made me human." Angel explained and Isabella sat up a little more. "Your mother and I were together for a whole night. I went to Oracles and they told me I was relieved of my duties."

"You were human like a real human?" Buffy asked and he nodded.

"But the demon came back and I went to kill and if your mother hadn't been there I would died. I realized that I couldn't protect your mother not as a mortal. And if I remained mortal and you were born I won't be able to protect you. So I asked for the Oracles to change me back." Angel explained.

"Dad," Isabella protested, she was on the verge of anger. Her father was human and he took that back, the very thing he always wanted he took it back. "Why?"

"Because I knew my purpose I was that champion of the hapless human race. The Oracles turned back time so I could kill the demon before its blood mixed with mine. That day never happened, no one knows except for Doyle and Cordelia." Angel finished. "I know what it feels like to have something that you wanted, it's all you ever wanted it, it made you whole. And then for it to be gone like it was dangling before you, I know what that pain feels like." Isabella nodded. "You will never know how strong you are until you've been tested. So far Isabella you're passing." And she smiled.

"Wow you being human I hope the Shanshu happens I'd like you to be human." Isabella commented.

"It wasn't my time to be human yet it was an easy way out." Isabella nodded; her father was the real deal. He was given many chances to be happy but chose the hard way a way most people would back out from. People were too afraid to give up things for the greater good, too stupid to see if they give up the petty and fake things then they could have the real thing. But Angel he's sacrificed more than his fair share and she just knew someday he had to be rewarded for it. "Before we start training I need you to understand something."

"Ok." Isabella was going to accept his words; he was close to three hundred years old he knew a thing or two about life.

"Isabella you're so unique there has never been anything like you created and because of that you can be unstoppable." Angel finished. "Focus and there may be nothing out there that can't touch you." Angel then took something he had set on the floor. Isabella didn't notice it when he came in. It was a long rectangular box. "I've lived in this world for almost three centuries and there's one thing I've learned. In this world you can't trust anything but you. Because in the end there is only you in the end all you'll ever have is you, just you." He then handed her the box and she took it. Isabella took the top off and a beautiful sword laid in it. "Late birthday gift." Angel added quickly.

Isabella grabbed the sword by the handle and set the box down. The blade was new, shiny and sharp. Then as she looked up and down this weapon she noticed at the base of the handle there was an engraving two actually. One side was Angel's tattoo of the gryphon with its feet forming and 'A' and on the other side was the claddagh ring with the heart, hands and crown. Those were parents' symbols. But also she could feel the handle had some engravings on it too. She looked to it and her father's and mother's names were edged into it. She smiled looking at her brand new weapon.

"I told you once if you learned to use your head I would teach you to use a sword, here's your own." Angel explained and she smiled her own unique weapon.

"Can I kill something with it?" She asked and Angel smiled.

"When your homework is done and we go out on patrol." Angel stated and she nodded looking back at her sword. Angel made it himself, he made the steel blade, he wield the metal, made all the engravings. The sword was a symbol of Angel and Buffy's love, strength and power. Then it would be used by the very gift out of that love, out of that strength, out of that power they created together a real true gift a force no one should underestimate. No one knew for sure how Isabella came to be and there were a few theories but Angel's belief and for mostly everyone else it was she was created out of love. Angel and Buffy had that forbidden love but it was love. It wasn't lust it was love that was true and solid. A love few rarely found and in it came Isabella. She was the perfect blend of Angel and Buffy down to her green eyes and brown hair. Angel never thought once he could have children and yet here she was the best thing he could ever have.

Angel sat at his desk reading in the dark. Isabella and the kids were at school and it would be at least another two hours before they would be home. But then Spike poked his head in and then back out. Angel could sense him knowing her was itching to ask a question.

"What?" Angel asked without even looking up and Spike stepped casually in the office.

"Oh nothing mate." Spike answered and slowly walked in looking around. "Can you even read in the dark?" Spike asked and Angel looked up. "Oh right suppose you can vampire right so can I." Spike cleared his throat.

"What do you want?" Angel asked and Spike sighed as Angel kept reading.

"It's Friday night," Spike started.

"No." Angel answered without letting Spike finish.

"Oh come on mate when was the last time you unleashed it?" Spike asked and Angel kept reading. "Back then you were the vampire to party with come on it'll be fun." Angel said nothing trying to ignore Spike. "Fine." Spike left and Angel thought _'thank god.' _And he went back to his book until he looked up and everyone started to pile into his office and stood there. "We're doing this the hard way."

"Angel," Cordelia begun. "You need to get out more so all of us are going out tonight and being normal people." She explained.

"Uh what about the kids?" Angel asked hoping that would get him off the hook.

"First they're fourteen they can pretty much watch themselves." Gunn added.

"But just in the off chance Giles and Lorne have agreed to stay here and keep an eye on them." Willow finished smiling. Angel sat there looking at them as they were eager for him to say yes. Angel knew he wasn't going to win and they drag him out no matter how much he kicked and screamed. He did that sigh which meant yes and there were a few 'yeses' as they won.

Isabella, Evan and Levy came home and Connor came over to join them when they smelt dinner. But it was a little early for dinner the three thought so they headed to the kitchen with Connor following.

"Oh good you guys are home." Willow said as she cooking with Cordelia.

"Yeah what's going on?" Isabella asked.

"We're all going out tonight well the adults at least so gotta make sure you guys eat plus we need to get ready." Cordelia stated. "Connor joining you guys?" And Isabella shrugged nodding as in 'yeah I guess.' "Ok well sit." And the four of them did and Willow and Cordelia served them some pasta.

"Wait is dad going out too?" Isabella asked and Cordelia nodded. "How did that happen you torture him or something?" Isabella asked taking a sip of her water and Cordelia shook her head no. "Wow that's a shocker."

"Why?" Connor asked as he was about to take a bite of his spaghetti but the noodles unraveled and fell back on his plate.

"It's kind of like an eclipse," Levy started to explain. "Doesn't happen that often." And that made Isabella smile.

"Love to see your father drunk." Evan added. "That's even rarer than an eclipse."

"That's the plan." Cordelia stated.

"What get dad drunk?" Isabella asked.

"Oh yes," Spike said walking in. "Little history lesson nibblet your father back in the day before he became all soul having he knew how to put it down couldn't keep up with him." Spike explained.

"Ok I want to see that." Evan added and Isabella shook her head smiling while eating.

"How drunk?" Isabella asked she was little concerned mostly because she would be the one taking care of him in the morning when he had a hangover. Spike had to think about it.

"So much so we will have to carry him home." Spike answered and Isabella sighed.

"Well be careful with him I kind of like need him." She warned and they nodded.

Isabella, Evan, Levy and Connor all sat at the dining room table working on homework when Angel walked in. Isabella looked up he was dressed in nice black dress shoes, black slacks, a black button up shirt, black vest, hair was neat and done up.

"Wow dad." Isabella commented and Angel stood there.

"Is this clubbing...clothes?" He asked confused and Isabella got up smiling.

"Whoa looking good mister O'Brien." Levy said turning around while Evan and Connor were shocked. Isabella walked up to her father and button up his vest. "Your dad is hot." Levy blurted out, she meant to keep it to herself but sometimes she just spoke her mind. Everyone then looked to her and she was blushing.

"Ok ew and I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that." Isabella commented as she buttoned up the last button. Isabella went to touch her father's hair to keep it spiked but he pulled away.

"Oh not the hair never the hair." Spike said as he walked in and Angel looked over as Spike set down his jacket. "He's got his nancy boy hair gel that he likes so much." Angel did his best to ignore it. "But other than that you look good mate." Spike was in black slacks too with a red button up shirt and would wear his long jacket. The kids wanted to see what all the adults looked like as they got up and headed to the main lobby to see. Willow was dressed in a knee length red dress while Tara was dressed in green dress that was just a little longer.

"You two look like Christmas." Levy pointed out. Xander was in a nice shirt and blazer while Anya was in a blue dress that came just above the knees.

"Whoa mom, dad." Was all Evan could say. Cordelia came down the stairs in a black mini dress while putting her ear rings in. Wes walked in with a nice casual suit and Fred was in a nice brown dress. Gunn walked in wearing black slacks, a white button up shirt and a blue vest.

"Wow you guys." Isabella said, they all looked great.

"We're not too old to party?" Willow asked and Tara shook her head no. Giles and Lorne walked in looking impressed.

"You sure you two can watch them?" Angel asked hoping one last time to get out of this.

"Dad we're fourteen." Isabella stated, she really wanted him to get out and actually enjoy himself.

"Plus misses Anderson thought it would be really funny to assign a ten page paper on the Civil War over the weekend and make it due Monday." Evan added. Giles was excited about that he could help with their papers.

"Ok come on guys better get going or we won't get in." Cordelia said in a hurry voice.

"What club?" Isabella asked.

"Some new place." She answered.

"Izzy," Angel started while putting on his trench coat. "Be in bed by midnight," Isabella rolled her eyes. "Also the number where we can be reached is in the kitchen,"

"Yes I know," She said while fixing her father's coat and then started to shove him out the door. "Also by that number is the police station, fire station and probably the National Guard yeah it's going to be fine." She insisted as everyone moved outside. "Now go have fun, I order you to have fun." Angel turned around to say good bye but first handed his keys to Spike to drive the Plymouth, Angel was taking one of the motorcycles, and he didn't want to be jammed into a car.

"Go easy." He said as Spike smiled taking the keys. "Ok I'll be back in a few hours."

"The night is young go shoot a Russian unicorn." Isabella said and Angel looked at her funny.

"Is that a youthanism for something?" He asked and Isabella rolled her eyes.

"Dad be normal get tipsy, dance, party until the sunlight." Isabella said and he couldn't help but smile and they shared a quick hug and he was off. The kids all waved to their parents as they got into the Plymouth or on a bike.

"Have fun!" Levy called out as the engines started. Giles couldn't help but smile as they all pulled out of the driveway.

"Oh god I'd pay big money to see your father dance and get drunk." Giles said while crossing his arms, he was almost sad he wasn't going as the vehicles started to pull away.

"Oh yes." Isabella added and then the parents were gone and the kids headed back inside.

The adults all walked together to the club and waited to be let in. It was early but the amount of people showing up meant this place was the place to be. The group was only four people away from getting in so they had a spot. Angel was dreading it, it meant lots of people. He was only doing this so they would get off his back for the moment. The bouncer then let them in and the place was big, loud, lots of flashing lights and of course lots of people.

"This is neat." Spike said as they all looked around the place. Angel just wanted to head to the bar but he knew that wasn't going to happen.

"Let's get a table and then some drinks!" Cordelia had to scream and they all nodded and went to look for a table and found a booth. Angel scooted in thinking, it was early and the place was already filling up meaning it was only going to get worse. But as Angel was about to get settle he felt Spike grab him by the shoulder.

"Come on Peaches drink run." Spike said and Angel thought about it. To get him through this hell hole he would need at least five shots of Jameson to get him to relax.

Meanwhile at the hotel Giles had a dry erase board up and writing down notes on the Civil War for the kids. Lorne came in holding a drink and sat down for the history lesson.

"Now you had the Union and the Confederates," Giles begun as the four of them either listened or jotted down notes.

"Not to sound like a party pooper but this is really boring." Lorne stated while sipping on his colorful drink. Giles sighed as he kept writing. Lorne was mostly saying how he wanted to be out partying with the others but got stuck with babysitting. The gang wasn't going to a demon bar just a normal human club and Lorne didn't fit into that crowd. Angel and Spike did as long as they didn't vamp out.

"It's an important piece of history that the children should know and understand." Giles explained and Isabella sighed, this was going to be her weekend it couldn't get any worse.

At the local police station Kate just wrestle a man into a cell for being drunk and disorderly. It was a Friday night so yes it was to be expected but she noticed there were more drunks than normal. Plus the time of the night it was, it was rather early for this.

At the club Angel had eighth empty shot glasses same with Spike.

"Go, go, go!" The adults cheered on Angel and Spike as they both downed their ninth shot. Angel slammed down his little glass on the table and everyone clapped. The table was getting full of beer glasses, wine glasses, mixed drinking glasses and shot glasses.

"Wow," Gunn clapped as Spike was showing signs of giving but Angel wasn't even done drinking. If he had stayed human he probably would have died of cirrhosis of the liver because back then he was a drinker heavy to be exact. When he was a vampire he could drink even more as alcohol takes a little longer to affect a vampire. So nine shots he was feeling good and loose.

"Let's dance." Cordelia suggested and they all agreed and they piled out of the booth while drinking the last bit of liquor at the bottom of their glasses. Even Angel got up and followed. They all made their way to the dance floor and begun. Angels stood there for a second watching others dance studying them. It was really just mating while standing up he thought. Everyone cheered as a new song came on and the lights went crazy and some people went even crazier.

At the hotel the kids were on a small break after putting an outline together for each paper. Giles wasn't a bad teacher and they felt they learned a little more than their actual teacher taught. For an English man he knew quite a bit of American history. Isabella yawned as she was bored of this and really wanted to go out kill something.

"Angel?" A voice asked and everyone in the dining room looked up. Kate then came in and she saw the kids, Giles and Lorne there and that was odd.

"Kate what's up?" Isabella asked.

"Not sure your father here?" She asked and Isabella shook her head no.

"He and the others are out clubbing." Lorne said with a little sadness in his voice.

"Wait," Kate begun. "Your dad is clubbing?" She asked Isabella shrugged smiling. "Wow I would love to see that." Kate couldn't help but laugh a little. Angel didn't come off as a clubbing type.

"Well is something wrong?" Giles asked while sipping on his tea.

"I'm not sure," Kate started as she sat at the dining table. "Lately we've been getting more drunk people at the local police stations it's becoming a problem. Like right now our jail is full of nothing but drunk people." She explained.

"Wells its Friday right?" Connor asked.

"Yeah but to have that many drunk people plus smaller police stations are full too and the night is young. Maybe at three or four in the morning do we get the drunks but it's eleven." Kate explained and that was odd. They all looked to one another. "I was hoping your father could help in this."

"Well we could call I mean we got the place's number." Isabella suggested and she got up and walked over to the kitchen to get the number while Giles followed and she handed him the little sticky note and Giles picked up the phone and dialed the number. It began to ring as he waited.

"Ethan's," A voice said and Giles hung up. Isabella looked concerned and confused.

"Uh hey Giles?" She asked and Giles looked to Isabella. "Giles?"

"We've gotta go." Giles said quickly.

"Hey wait what's going on?" Isabella asked.

"Kate I need you to go pick up Angel and the others." Giles started.

"Hey!" Isabella spoke up. "Hey what's going on?"

"I think I know." Giles stated. "Come on guys I'm going need your help." Giles said and they all left the hotel even Lorne followed.

"Ok explain please." Isabella stated as they piled into Kate's small car and she pulled away and drove.

"Ok Ethan's how long has been open?" Giles asked.

"I don't know never heard of it." Kate answered.

"Wait Cordy said it was new." Isabella added.

"Ok when did you start noticing more drunk people?" Giles asked.

"I don't know maybe three weeks ago and it's getting worse." Kate explained as she drove.

"That's sounds great but who or what is Ethan?" Isabella asked.

"Ethan isn't a very good person guys he's stopped by to wreak some havoc here." Giles started.

They pulled up to the club looking around as people waited outside to get in. The group got out of the car and looked around.

"Ok there's no way we're getting in." Connor stated.

"Even if we could you guys are too young." Giles added. "Now what?" Giles asked.

"Uh guys hello back entrance." Isabella said and they all had that look like_ 'oh yeah.' _The seven of them headed around back to the ally way and saw the back door. Connor ran up to the door and jiggled the handle and sighed.

"Locked, no way in." He said.

"Ok move," Isabella shoved through everyone and looked at the door. She then kicked just right under the handle and the door opened.

"Wow she's strong." Kate commented to Giles and he nodded and they headed inside. They could hear the music blasting and looked for a way to get to the actual club itself. Isabella led the group as she found a door and slowly pushed it open and there were lights and the music was even louder. They all went through the door and were up in the rafters and walked along the walkways.

"This place is packed." Evan commented.

"What?" Giles asked as they could barely hear one another.

"I said this place is packed!" Evan yelled.

"Why do want an ice pack?" Giles asked and Evan rolled his eyes and kept walking.

"What?" Connor asked tapping on Giles' shoulder.

"He wants an ice pack!" Giles said to Connor.

"Oh yeah we are kind of like a wolf pack!" Connor said and Giles turned away and kept walking. Finally Isabella found a good spot to where she could see the entire dance floor. They all looked trying to find their parents. It looked like allot of fun seeing people dance. There was like a teenage bar that they would go to once in a while but this was cooler.

"Can't wait until I'm twenty one." Levy commented as she looked for Willow and Tara.

"This place is awesome!" Lorne commented and Kate nodded she couldn't deny that. Then a new song came on with the screens saying 'Shots' on them as servers went out passing shot glasses around. Then Isabella spotted her dad as he held up the shot glass and downed it. Wow its true her dad could put it down. But also she noticed he was dancing. Her father was always the classic, waltzing type of dancer. But right now he was dancing or at least trying to dance. He had some rhyme but she kind of crinched at it. Then Angel and Spike took two shot glasses off the server tray and downed one and then another.

Then some woman was trying to dance on her dad. She felt a small sense of protection taking over. But her father didn't seem interested and she left and Isabella relaxed for a second. Spike however was a different story as the screens repeated the word 'Shots' over and over again.

"Well I found your dad and Spike!" Connor yelled and Isabella nodded then the song had a break down moment and Angel and Spike tried to break down too. Isabella wanted to laugh but she knew this was serious.

"We need to get down there." Isabella stated as she looked around but she could tell Kate and Giles were slightly amused by Angel and Spike. Isabella looked around and then pointed to what looked like a way to get down.

"Lorne head back outside and we'll meet you there." Giles said to Lorne and the green demon nodded and headed back to the way they came. The song changed into something techno as Isabella finally got to the dance floor and pushed her way through the crowds to get to her father. Kate and Giles stayed behind the kids to make sure they didn't get lost in the sea of drunk people. The lights were flashing which threw off Isabella's vision a little. Flashing lights for vampires is like what light does to a bat, they can't see very well. Isabella was half vampire so while she could see sometimes it felt like the floor was moving under her. But she continued and picked up that her father was nearby. Then she saw him dancing or maybe that's what he thought was doing in his head.

"Dad!" She yelled to get his attention as she pushed her way to him but he ignored as he moved. "Dad!" She pulled on his coat and he looked down slightly.

"Izzy!" He said smiling and danced a little. He looked really happy a little too happy for Isabella's liking, yeah she was thinking about cutting him off. Him dancing was funny at first but now it was just sad. "Isn't this cool? I'm having fun! This has to be greatest song!" Angel yelled as he started to dance to the techno beat. Isabella looked mortified, something was going on her dad was enjoying techno.

"Dad we need to leave!" She said grabbing onto his arm. "Giles says Ethan is back!" But that didn't seem to bother him as he kept moving. Evan and Levy were trying with their parents and Kate and Giles were trying with the others. "Dad!"

"Ok just one more shot besides the best part of the song is coming!" Angel yelled.

"Dad this is techno you've never listen to techno before!" Isabella informed her father.

"I know it's awesome!" Angel stated and grabbed a shot glass off a tray and went to down it but Isabella snatched the glass from Angel. "Hey that's mine give it!" He demanded as he reached for it.

"No you're done!" Isabella yelled. She could see that the gang looked sad that they were being dragged out. "Giles!" Isabella yelled and handed him the shot glass with the clear liquid. "Here now let's go!" Isabella grabbed her father's hand and dragged him away. As she pulled him along he was dancing as he walked. Isabella was glad that this place had no one she knew that could see this; it was completely embarrassing as Angel danced as he walked out. The kids managed to get their parents up into the rafters but not without difficulty.

"Wow this is cool." Angel said as Isabella pulled him along and then out the back into the alley way. Lorne waited as he saw everyone coming out of the back door. "Steppy step, step." Angel said as he walked down the three steps with Isabella still holding his hand.

"Oh my," Lorne said as he saw the AI team drunk, drunker than he's ever seen.

"No I want to go back in there." Cordelia stated and Giles managed to grab her and she stayed back.

"No you don't." Giles insisted.

"I don't?" Cordelia asked and Giles nodded. "Ok." She seemed ok with that. Giles then looked at the shot glass and walked over to Lorne. Lorne took it and sniffed it and then gave a strange face.

"Well it's a Jagermeister most likely a Jager bomb." Lorne stated.

"What's a Jagermeister?" Isabella asked the only alcohol she knew about was Jameson because well that was Angel's liquor of choice and then the Blessed Trinity which was Guinness, Murphy's or Beamish. That was it Angel would only drink those. He'd cook with one of the beers too when he made certain foods for her. And if they had an Irish dinner then anyone of those four drinks would be in Angel's hand. Isabella was interested in tasting one but Angel wouldn't allow it not until she was eighteen and it would just be a taste. She knew a few more Irish drinks but that was it. Angel always said American beers tasted like piss so she never saw anything like a Busch or Budweiser in Angel's hand that was Xander. Angel had a fine taste for his alcohol.

"Well sweetie," Lorne started. "You know how in fairy tales there's a potion that always puts the pretty girls to sleep so a prince can kiss them and wake them up?" Lorne asked and Isabella nodded. "Well it's like that except instead of waking up in a castle, they wake up in a frat house and their reputation is ruined." Kate couldn't help but smirk and Giles rolled his eyes. "Anyways there's more in this bomb than just Jager and an energy drink."

"So someone is spiking…alcohol?" Kate asked confused and Lorne nodded.

"The stars are so nice tonight." Angel stated and Isabella looked up to her dad.

"Dad we're in the middle of LA you can't see the stars." Isabella explained but Angel didn't say anything he was just gazing up at the sky. "Ok so the alcohol is cursed what does that mean?" Then Spike started to laugh as Xander was on the ground laughing.

"Kate anything interesting happening to the people after they sober up?" Giles asked and she shrugged.

"They seem like zombies but that's normal they just talk about going back and they're going to bring more people." She explained.

"So what's his deal?" Connor asked. "Just get people drunk?"

"Too many drunk people can cause a large amount of damage." Giles informed them.

"Well shut the place down." Levy said as she was in the middle of Willow and Tara holding them up as the giggled nonstop they were all giggling nonestop.

"I can't, "Kate started. "There's no indication they're doing anything wrong."

"Loop hole?" Evan asked as his parents started to make out on the ground. "Stop, stop, stop." He tried to break them up. Anya wined as she sat up against the wall and Xander just stayed on the ground. Isabella rolled her eyes and looked to her father who was still star gazing in his mind.

"Look a shooting star." Angel said pointing and the adults looked up smiling.

"Dad that's an airplane." Isabella explained but Angel just stared at it and Isabella turned to Kate.

"It might take time to find one." Kate stated.

"We don't have time people are going to leave and get hurt or worse, we have no idea what kind of effect this will have." Giles informed the sober people as the dunk people just giggled and fought to stay standing. Isabella was getting impatient and then to turned back to her father and grabbed him by the cheeks yanking him down so they were face to face as he smiled and then cupped her cheeks.

"Dad focus," She started. "You focused?" She asked and he nodded smiling. "Ethan Rayne?" She asked. "Do you remember an Ethan Rayne?" It looked like Angel was thinking about it.

"Oh yeah skinny dude, box looking face, he turned everyone into their costumes once and then made all the parents into teenagers once." Angel said and Isabella nodded.

"Good well he's back and I think he's spiked your drinks." Isabella explained.

"What?" Angel asked and looked concerned. "That piece of,"

"Well at least Angel is aware of it." Giles added.

"I'm gonna kick his ass." Angel stood up and went to walk away but Isabella grabbed his arm.

"Dad you're drunk and can't even walk straight no." Isabella said.

"I'm your father and a vampire so you do what I say and go home," Angel started and pointed up to the sky. "And go to bed." Isabella just stood there.

"Dad,"

"Isabella no we'll figure something out." Giles stated no use in arguing with a drunk person you get nowhere.

"Spike," Angel looked over to Spike and he came stumbling over. "We've got a bone to pick."

"Awesome let's go," Spike slurred and wobbled a little. "Whoa," Spike stayed standing and looked at his hands. Angel then looked at his own hands and they just stared at them. Isabella just looked confused then Wes saw what they were doing and looked at his hands followed by Willow, Tara, Anya, Fred, Xander and then Gunn. Cordelia was on the ground on the verge of passing out as she leaned up against Gunn.

"Cool," Xander said while wiggling his fingers.

"Are you sure they're just really drunk and not tripping?" Lorne asked.

"Tripping?" Isabella asked.

"Yeah you know LSD? Acid the phrase is tripping on acid." Lorne stated and Isabella nodded.

"What if they are and drunk too?" Kate suggested.

"No this is something mystical." Lorne stated as he sniffed the glass.

"Whatever how do we get to Ethan?" Isabella asked they can talk all night about what's in the drink but that wouldn't do much. The one who could defeat Ethan was wasted. But then Isabella had a good idea. "Kate?" She asked. "If four teenagers were found in this place how fast would it get shut down?" And Kate smiled and Giles knew what the plan was ok. Isabella then turned to her dad. "Ok dad," She pulled him so he stopped looking at his hands. "Dad I'll be back soon just stay here and don't wonder off ok." Angel nodded.

"Aye, aye captain." Angel said while saluting his daughter and she felt like she shouldn't leave him alone. She looked to Connor, Levy and Evan and they went to follow. Kate headed back around to the front to prepare to walk in the front to shut the place down. The kids headed through the back and made their way to the dance floor. They stayed close as they tried to get to dance on the floor. It was kind of fun but the feeling that their parents couldn't help them made them uneasy. The only comfort they had was the fact Isabella knew how to fight and Kate, Giles and Lorne were right outside. The music was pretty cool and then people started to talk.

The kids stayed close as people started to leave stumbling out it meant Kate did it she had the place closed but for how long? The four stayed close hoping Ethan would show up. The club had over two hundred people in it so they moved out of the way as people left looking confused. Then they spotted Kate walking around as the place started to clear out and they headed to her.

Meanwhile Giles sat down on the ground next to Angel as he seemed to getting sleepy. Then Angel turned to Giles smiling. The good thing about this Angel probably won't remember half of this.

"Why did you become a Watcher?" He asked and Giles sighed. "I mean you've lived here in the states and you still have your English accent I mean I lost my Irish accent a long time ago." Giles tried to ignore Angel because he started to not make any sense. "I said I would go out and have fun but sitting in an alley isn't fun but I am getting hungry maybe after this is over I'll get Izzy a Happy Meal. She use to love them mostly the toys." Then the back door opened and it was Connor. Giles stood up and Lorne would now watch them. Angel watched Giles disappear into the building.

There were a few stragglers leaving as the music started to die down and a man came out to the floor.

"What's going on why am I being shut down?" He asked.

"Ethan Rayne?" Kate asked and he nodded.

"I'm detective Kate Lockely and I was tipped off that there were underage people here." Kate said calmly and Ethan looked to the three of them as they stood there.

"I can assure you detective I don't know anything about this." Ethan said but one of the kids caught his attention as he looked to Isabella. He's sworn he's seen her before but where. "What can do?"

"You tell me what you're doing to the alcohol," Giles said coming in and Ethan looked more than shocked.

"Rupert?" He asked and there was a slight rise of panic in his voice. Giles came over standing behind the children. "New group of brats?" He asked.

"Ethan I'd like you to meet Isabella daughter of Buffy." Giles said and Ethan backed away a little. He heard of the slayer's death but he didn't know about a daughter. Isabella stepped forward.

"I promise I'm just running a bar and," But Isabella didn't buy it she picked up on his scent and was riddle with fear and deception.

"Don't lie Ethan," Giles added. "Because outside waiting is Angel," Ethan remembered Angel too. "Not only is Isabella Buffy's daughter she's Angel's too." Ethan looked back to the young and he could see both Buffy and Angel mixed in. Ethan then went to run but Isabella ran after him. At the same time Ethan ran a few bouncers came out and attacked the kids, Kate and Giles. Isabella stopped running and wanted to help her friends but Giles gave her that look to go and get Ethan. Isabella ran after the older man and jumped over the bar and Ethan stopped as Isabella stood before him. He then grabbed a bottle of alcohol and smashed it against the counter top breaking the glass so now it was jagged and held it up in defense. Isabella stood there plotting her next move. She saw a stirring rod on the floor and with one quick move picked it up with her toe and threw it to Ethan and hit his hand going through it causing him to drop the bottle and scream. He took out the rod and threw it back at Isabella but she dodged it.

Ethan jumped over the counter top as Isabella followed him. He would knock over chairs trying to keep Isabella away but then he tripped and saw a pair of black shoes and looked up seeing Angel standing there. Angel reached down grabbing Ethan by the collar letting his feet dangle and Angel vamped out roaring. He may be drunk but no one throws a stirring rod at his daughter. Angel threw him across the way as he skid and then was at Giles' feet.

"Still playing the same game aren't we Rupert?" He asked and Giles nodded.

"A game you keep losing." Giles then kicked Ethan in the head.

The bar was surrounded by cops now as Ethan was being escorted out. The alcohol at least the cops thought it was spiked with LSD but it was actually a potion. That potion if ingested long enough would cause the person to die. It made the alcohol sweeter and easier to drink. Also it allowed the people to take in more than they usually could. But the upside to this was it wears off. Kate would have a case on her hands but that was ok just one more bad person locked away. As Ethan was carted off he and Giles exchanged looks. Giles knew all too well that this might not be the last time he'd see his old friend.

Isabella walked over to the other side of the cab helping her drunk father out as he was getting more sleepy than drunk. She pulled him out and helped him to the hotel. Levy did the same for Willow and Tara as they giggled. Evan helped his parents, Connor helped Cordelia, and Giles helped Wes and Fred. Kate had Gunn and Lorne was helping Spike as they slowly got to the hotel.

"I won't blackout I won't blackout." Spike repeated as they made their way inside.

"This night was awesome." Gunn stated smiling. "But I've gotta pee." He stated which made Kate realize he probably couldn't stand up without help meaning she might need to help him until he stopped walking and found a tree. Kate turned her back as he went and Isabella thought that was just wrong on so many levels.

"Xander guess what," Anya started and Xander looked to her. "I'm drunk and I've heard drunk sex is great."

"Mom no," Evan pleaded as he got his parents inside. Everyone piled into the hotel but Angel hung back and looked to Isabella.

"Please don't tell your mom I did this." He pleaded and Isabella smiled. "She'll kill me."

"Dad it's ok." She assured him and he leaned in and hugged her. She was lucky she was strong like a vampire because her dad was almost dead weight. "No clubbing for awhile." She felt him nodding on her shoulder. "Ok dad ok come on let's get you to bed." Angel nodded and then almost tripped but Isabella had him and they walked inside. Gunn didn't make it and just laid out on the floor, Spike on the front desk top. He insisted this was his room so he just sprawled out on the desk top. Giles just made sure that the blinds were closed so he wouldn't burst into flames in the morning. Angel giggled as he literally skipped to Spike and shook him while scream.

"Man sod off! I'm trying to sleep!" Spike yelled and Angel laughed while Isabella grabbed her father to get him up to his room. Gunn laughed at that scene as Angel stumbled up the stairs. By the end of the stairs Angel was literally crawling and then sprawled out on the floor in the hallway.

"Dad you can't sleep in the hallway." She said and Angel just laid there and nodded as Isabella leaned over and helped him up.

"Don't tell mom," He pleaded again.

"I won't mom will never know this happened." Isabella insisted.

"Ok good," Angel said as he crawled into his bed and it felt good. "I'm so sorry I drank twelve shots and three beers." Isabella's eyes widen but she wasn't going to say anything.

"Just get some sleep." She said as she took his shoes off.

"You going to steal my shoes?" Angel said and Isabella giggled.

"No dad now sleep." She said and kissed his cheek and left and Angel rolled over to sleep. The morning was going to be rough.

Buffy kissed him smiling before she would leave the dream. Isabella was next to him sobbing. 'The Powers That Be owed me one and I didn't waste it.' Angel saw something flashing a face it was grey with horns, ram's horns almost. Then some monster that was red in skin, thinning white hair with orange eyes. Another that looked like the devil right out the bible, a woman with blonde hair. Three men and a green monster of some kind and in between each image of these people or beings was a circle with thorns on it. The circle was black the thorns were black. These faces stared at him then they disappeared and Buffy was standing there.

'Kill them all Angel.' She said then the most awful image he ever dreamed of was Isabella, her eyes gouged out, bleeding and screaming. 'Angel!' He heard Buffy's voice screaming in terror for him. The faces and the circle with the black thorns flashed everywhere. Then he saw fire, he saw fire consuming LA he saw it consuming the world. He was looking at hell.

Angel woke up looking around and sat up. He ignored the pain in his head as he looked to a picture of Buffy. She was telling him something she sent him a message a vision. He saw faces of these people, people that could make hell reign on earth. They failed at getting Angelus. Buffy did something somehow she made him go away he could feel it so he was out of the equation. But these people, things he saw he knew they were connected to Wolfram and Hart but he knew they were the ones who could hurt Isabella probably because they knew she was one of the only one to stop them. A plan started to form in his head; he knew what he had to do.

_**Circle of the Black Torn has been introduced… So now what? It's not going to go down like it did in Angel the series similar but not quite. I've got some plans. Now I also hinted something in the last chapter about Buffy. She said "I'll be being seeing you two soon?" Well if you've read The Gift then you know what she means if not then oh you'll love what I have in store. The Gift will be rewritten when I finish this story and my other one. I re-read it and there's so much that I can add and it'll make it flow better and just make it better. The Gift was the second fanfic I've written so there's much to be desired so it's coming back revamped to a FanFiction site near you ;) Thanks for reading comments and reviews are most welcomed. **_


	21. Mad World

_All around me are familiar faces  
>Worn out places, worn out faces<br>Bright and early for the daily races  
>Going nowhere, going nowhere<em>

_Their tears are filling up their glasses  
>No expression, no expression<br>Hide my head I wanna drown my sorrow  
>No tomorrow, no tomorrow<em>

_And I find it kind of funny, I find it kind of sad  
>The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had<br>I find it hard to tell you, I find it hard to take  
>When people run in circles its a very, very<br>Mad world, mad world_

_Children waiting for the day they feel good  
>Happy birthday, happy birthday<br>And I feel the way that every child should  
>Sit and listen, sit and listen<em>

_Went to school and I was very nervous  
>No one knew me, no one knew me<br>Hello teacher tell me, what's my lesson?  
>Look right through me, look right through me<em>

_And I find it kind of funny, I find it kind of sad  
>The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had<br>I find it hard to tell you, I find it hard to take  
>When people run in circles it's a very, very<br>Mad world, mad world, enlarging your world  
>Mad world<em>

Chapter 21 Mad World

'_Kate shot at the zombies as they charged. Isabella jumped into action and swung her sword cutting off one of their heads. Another charged at her and she swung her sword and its head rolled. These things weren't hard to kill but there were many still coming in. Isabella quickly scanned the room and found her father killing them too. AI was here it was supposed to be a quick rescue mission but it went south. Kate reloaded her gun and fired. She turned to Isabella and saw one of the zombies running to Isabella with her back turned to it. Kate ran to Isabella and tackled the thing to the ground and pinned it down and shot it right in the head. But then she felt a pain in her arm as one of the zombies bit down on her. She tried to pull away and then she felt its teeth sink into her neck.'_

**48 Hours Ago**

"Zombies?" Isabella asked as all of AI sat at the dinner table eating dinner. "Like I'm going to eat your brains, limbs falling off, rotting people zombies?" And Cordelia nodded as she ate. "Cool." Isabella said smiling and some of the guys smiled.

"How is that cool?" Levy asked.

"It's zombies." Xander stated but that wasn't really an answer.

"It's a guy thing like pirates, machines, explosions." Willow answered to her daughter.

"Wow so zombies we get to fight zombies?" Isabella asked and Cordelia shrugged.

"Well the people she saw in her vision match to that of a zombie." Wes added in.

"So we're going to be fighting zombies like Night of the Living Dead zombies?" Isabella asked sounding a little too excited and Giles shrugged.

"It's not completely like Hollywood ok." Angel quickly added and Isabella gave him that look asking how so? "These zombies are a product of mystical forces usually in movies it's an outbreak. Two some movies portray them as idiots which…they actually are they can learn though it's basic and then they'll forget. Three alone one is easy but in hoards not so much. Four they bite you just a single bite will turn you if they don't eat you first." Angel finished.

"Sounds like the movies to me." Isabella stated.

"Well I say after dinner we do some zombie research who's up for a little zombie moviefest tonight?" Xander asked raising his hand, Isabella rose hers followed by Gunn, Spike, Evan, and Lorne. Giles sighed a little while cutting his chicken.

"I let you watch too many monster movies." Angel commented to Isabella and she smiled. She was getting close to fifteen not only that she starts high school in the fall. Angel found that hard to wrap his head around his daughter was starting high school meaning college after. Where did time go?

"So these zombies they eat people like we chicken?" Xander asked and Giles looked down at his half eaten chicken and it suddenly didn't look too appetizing anymore. "You alright there G man?" Xander asked.

"Oh yes just full." He answered as Xander kept eating.

"If there are zombies running around I'm sure we would see them." Fred commented.

"There's very few out there if they do break free then we have a problem." Spike added.

"I'm going to take a really outlandish guess but Wolfram and Hart?" Isabella asked and everyone was thinking the same thing.

"Well I say we do some research and then go full attack." Xander suggested.

"You just want to watch zombie movies all night." Anya stated and Willow smiled, Xander was just a big kid.

"Hey dad you and Spike are kinda like…zombies…" Isabella started. Angel and Spike leaned back in their chairs crossing their arms at the same time. "I'm you were both bit by something, died and then came back. You actually eat people…"

"Vampires we're vampires not zombies." Spike defended. "Besides zombies aren't smart they have the basic motor functions and thrive for one thing and that's need to feed."

"Like you?" Isabella added with that cocky smile. Angel clapped and laughed out loud while everyone giggled.

"That was good." Angel commented to his daughter but Spike didn't look so amused. "Oh right Izzy start the dishes." Isabella nodded and got up clearing some of the plates as Levy followed and Evan would join them in a minute. "Oh come on Spike," Angel looked to the vampire. "It was funny." But he said nothing. "Ok fine don't take a joke."

"So Angel," Cordelia started. "Kate?" Angel looked up and everyone was looking at him.

"Izzy!" Angel called.

"What?" She asked from the kitchen.

"Stay in the kitchen!" Angel said.

"What? Why!" She asked.

"Just stay there!" He said and there was nothing and he sighed. "And don't use your bat like hearing either." He said at a normal tone knowing she would hear it.

"Fine!" She yelled back which made Willow smile.

"What about her?" Angel asked.

"Oh come on man she likes you so anything?" Spike asked.

"No." Angel said flat out.

"Angel," Cordelia started. "We're your friends and you can't keep your emotions bottled up," Angel nodded. "And, and the curiosity is going to kill me."

"Oh no wouldn't want that." Angel said and Cordelia scoffed. "Guys there's nothing between me and her, there never will be. She helps out, she's a friend but that's as far as it goes so drop it." Cordelia went to say something. "No, no, no, no, and no."

"Well she likes you." Xander added.

"So what?" Angel asked.

"Oh come on man I know you've been out of the dating game for a while but you have to do something about it or she's going to get led on and then she gets wishy washy with you and then her heart aches for you, then you say no, she cries and it gets ugly. But then I swoop in," Spike started.

"You've thought about this haven't you?" Angel asked and Spike stopped.

"I'm not saying I like her…" Spike then was quiet.

"What I think we're getting at," Giles started.

"I know." Angel sounded like he was getting defensive. "I know and I can understand why too but no there's nothing between us. There never was and there never will be ok so drop it." Angel demanded and got up and left.

"Touchy." Xander muttered under his breath. Giles looked to Angel as he headed into the kitchen with some more dishes. Over the years Angel and Giles have grown a bit closer mostly because of Isabella's training. Giles was the one person to Angel that had logic that really made sense.

Angel sat at his desk reading up on zombies while everyone else had Night of the Living Dead playing. Giles then poked his head in and Angel looked up at the former Watcher. Giles walked into the office and shut the door behind him and sat down in the chair in front of the desk. Angel went back to reading as Giles studied the vampire.

"I'm going to start talking and you can either listen or not," Giles started while Angel continued to stare at the book. "Kate's been around well since you've moved here and it's natural for us to think there's even a remote possibility you two are interested in one another. There's tension and I don't think it happened for a reason at all it just happened." Giles paused leaning back in the chair while taking his glasses off and began to clean them. "I know what kind man…vampire, person you are." Angel looked up. "You would betray her if you did fall in love." Angel was finally listening; finally someone was hearing him out. "You made a commitment and you're keeping it and that's not easy."

"I know most people after so long can just find new love but,"

"Angel you and Buffy share a really special bond that they don't understand. It's that they don't want to but after so many years you forget. The gang has moved on but I see you haven't you have Izzy. Dating someone else being with someone else and then looking at Izzy it wouldn't work." Giles stopped as Angel nodded.

"It's just Izzy,"

"Keeps pushing it too I know." Giles then put his glasses back on and sat forward. "Izzy knows her mother through stories and pictures. The dream helped to really understand who Buffy was but she in all reality has never known her mom. And then she sees other parents together Anya and Xander the people at school talk about their families. She may talk about you dating hoping that would complete a picture but I know if you did,"

"She wouldn't like it." Angel finished and Giles nodded.

"The dream with Buffy she wants the family, she's felt it and while Isabella is smarter than her years she's still a child a child who wants her family. She just doesn't see past that right now she doesn't understand what she's asking for. I know she understands no one can be Buffy but she doesn't understand that putting you with a woman won't make you happy and it won't complete the picture." Giles finished.

"Ok but how do I make her stop asking?" Angel asked.

"Talk to her just like anything else. Be honest how you feel and well the rest will unfold."

"And Kate?"

"Again be honest." And Angel nodded at Giles' words. "Now as far as the zombies? Anything standing out?"

Isabella was sitting at her desk in her room looking at a book and then she looked up seeing her father standing at the door way.

"What's up?" She asked and he walked in and sat on the edge of her bed and Isabella faced him.

"Izzy I want you to be completely honest with me ok," Angel started and Isabella nodded. "Can you really see me with someone other than your mom?" He asked and Isabella said nothing she just looked to her father. There was a long pause and all Angel could hear was her heart beating.

"No," Isabella said quietly and Angel nodded. "Especially after that dream I can't."

"Then why do you keep asking?" Angel asked, he needed to know from her.

"I don't know you seem like you're lonely and," Angel smiled and scooted forward.

"I'm not Izzy ok listen," Angel started. "There has been only one person I've actually loved in my almost three hundred years of existence and that's your mom. She was and I still believe the only person except you who has seen passed my demon. Who was willing to give a second chance when no one else would. I owe her for that. I've tried to let go over the years and I can't. And then seeing you it just reminds me how much I really loved her, how much I still love her." Angel finished and Isabella smiled.

"Wow," The teenager said and leaned forward and hugged her father. "I just want you happy."

"And I am as long as you're here." And the two pulled apart and Isabella nodded. "I'll always miss your mom and wish she was here but I'll never regret anything we've done." Isabella nodded and she felt like a weight was gone now. She felt like some kind of pressure was on her but now that she knew how her father felt she felt calmer. "Besides you're enough woman to handle these days." Isabella's smile grew a little more.

Kate walked into the hotel seeing Isabella at the front desk and then teen looked up smiling. Kate walked over to her.

"Your father here?" Kate asked.

"No he's gone but he'll be back in a second." Isabella said and Kate nodded. Isabella went back to reading and Kate peered in.

"Zombies?" She asked and Isabella nodded. "Interesting." It felt awkward now but Isabella brushed it off. "So," Kate started and Isabella looked up. "How are things?" And Isabella shrugged.

"We need a case like now." Isabella stated.

"Why?" Kate asked and Isabella pointed to the direction of the training room as she went back to reading and Kate walked over to the entrance and found Gunn, Wes, Xander, Evan and Connor dressed up in makeshift armor jousting. Kate walked back nodding. "I see."

"Sad isn't it?" Isabella asked and Kate laughed a little. Kate leaned up against the desk and sighed a little. Then there was a noise and Kate looked over to the training room ready to see what happened. "Oh don't worry about it." Isabella added as Kate leaned back up against the desk hearing the faint noise of the guys being boys at the moment.

"So what's up with the zombie research?" Kate asked.

"Cordelia saw zombies in a vision but they weren't attacking anyone so we're just waiting to see if there's anything else." Isabella explained and Kate nodded.

"Well how do you feel since well you know," Kate was trying to make small talk.

"I'm good, dad's good too." Isabella answered and Kate picked up tension between them.

"Well I know you and him were a little out of it after just making sure."

"Kate it's been a few months since all that so yeah I think we're ok now." Isabella assured her.

"I just know you guys miss her." Kate stated and Isabella wasn't sure where this was going.

"Well it was the first time I really got to meet my mom and have my parents together and yeah it was hard but I'm good now."

"I know it had to affect your dad because," Kate paused not sure if she should go on. "You know I wish sometimes I had met your mom she seems like a cool person."

"Yea me too." Isabella added.

"Guess your dad's been with her the longest."

"Actually mom and dad were only married for like six or seven months. They dated maybe a total of a year before then with almost a two year break in between." Isabella explained. "He still loves I mean well I'll see him cry sometimes he totally denies it too like he's got something stuck in his eye." That caught Kate's attention.

"Would your dad ever be another person?" She asked and Isabella shook her head no.

"His love for my mom is like the forever kind." Isabella answered and Kate nodded and then Spike and Angel walked in holding books. "What's all that?" Isabella asked.

"Giles' special request on everything you need to know about zombies." Spike added as they walked to the desk dropping the books and Isabella looked at the stacks. "Let's see Zombie Survival Guide, History of the Dead: Zombie Anthology, Pride Prejudice and Zombies, Resident Evil one, two and three," Isabella picked up a book looking at it.

"Zombies for Dummies?" She asked as Angel just stood there. "How to Survive the Zombie Apocalypse?"

"Weapons and Tactics for the Zombie Apocalypse?" Kate asked grabbing another book.

"Yes we want to make sure we've covered everything." Spike explained as Giles came out and saw the books and looked a little confused. "Ah well I think this will do."

"I just asked for the Canbis Major volume three." Giles stated and Angel and Spike looked at each other and then the other books they got. "You did get the book I actually asked for right?" And Spike handed him the older book. "Thank you."

"Well what about these?" Angel asked to all the books they had. "I mean they can be useful right?" He then grabbed on that Isabella was flipping through.

"Hey," She scoffed.

"Like this one," Angel held up the weapons and tactics book.

"Good information I think." Spike added. Giles knew they were going to run with the idea of zombies. Then he heard something in the weapons room.

"Oh that the guys are just jousting well at least that's what they were doing a little while ago." Isabella explained as Giles stood there looking at Angel who held up the book with Spike standing next to him.

"Right," Giles then turned around and walked away. "We really need to get back to fighting evil." Giles muttered under his breath. Cordelia hadn't had a vision in two weeks and the last one she just saw zombies and nothing else. Angel set the book down and Isabella took it.

"Well he can read his old books we'll just read these." Spike stated and Isabella smiled as she flipped through the book.

"Whoa this is neat." Isabella said and held it up showing her dad. "We should build one and then see if it works on vampires."

"You need bait in it though." Angel said as he took the book and read the description and Isabella leaned forward.

"Xander," She said and smiled.

"There's a reason why I've always loved you." Angel commented as the two looked through the book. Kate smiled as the two were flipping through books. But Kate wasn't here for zombies she needed to talk to Angel. But now she was afraid too after what Isabella said. But Isabella was just a teen right? She doesn't understand everything just yet. Kate then looked up to Angel and he knew they needed to talk. He hated talks especially ones with relationships. Angel causally walked away with Kate following and then Spike nudged Isabella.

"Hey wanna eavesdrop?" He asked and Isabella looked up at him, stuck her hand into his face and shoved him away. "You guys are no fun."

Kate and Angel found a more secluded place to talk and the tension went through the roof. Kate didn't know how to go about this. She wanted to admit her growing feeling for him but how? Angel wanted to admit that yes she's attractive but that was it he wasn't looking for romance. There was a silences and that awkward feeling. Angel was going to let her speak first if she was ever going to speak.

"So," Kate started as Angel stood there. "You know I was just thinking wouldn't be funny sometime if we'd see each other when it's not a kill a demon thing." She stammered out. "Not funny ha, ha." Kate corrected herself as Angel stood there.

"Want to date me is that what you're saying?" Angel asked.

"No I mean," Kate was now getting nervous. "I maybe I," She paused trying to regain herself. "What I mean is,"

"I know what you mean Kate." Angel stated and Kate looked up. But then Angel turned away which made Kate really nervous.

"So what happens?" She asked and Angel faced her.

"I can't," Angel answered. "Can't do it."

"If it's about permission from Izzy I'll go through her and make sure everything goes smoothly,"

"Kate no it's not about Izzy she knows." Angel then stood there.

"It's about Buffy." Kate stated and Angel nodded. "You're a one woman kinda guy."

"Slayer but yeah." Angel didn't mean to correct her but reiterated the point. Kate nodded and looked around.

"I just maybe," She paused and turned slightly fighting back the tears of rejection. She did care for Angel and thought he was giving her hints. It had to be the dream of Buffy that changed his mind. That or he was really stubborn.

"Kate I think you're very beautiful and I'm grateful for all your help but I made a promise a long time ago." Angel finished and Kate nodded and turned back to him. Was he serious, he was still in love with someone who has been gone for almost fifteen years. "I'm sorry if I confused you,"

"But Izzy she wants you to date." Kate added.

"We talked about it and deep down she wants her mom not a mom, not a mother figure but her mom. I can't give her that so if I can't then it's just me and her." Angel thought that would be hard to do but it wasn't, he felt relief.

"Angel I really," Kate paused again and she stood there looking so sad and Angel couldn't help but feel bad for her so he went over and hugged her.

"Kate I couldn't even if I tried. I still love Buffy and I made a promise I can't if I do I would be betraying everything we had." Angel explained and he felt her nod.

"I understand." Kate then pulled away and now the tears were running. "She's a lucky girl. I guess I'll go."

"Kate," And she looked back to Angel. "I'm sorry." And she nodded and left. Isabella looked up and saw Kate hurry out and she knew what happened and went to find her dad. She found him standing there.

"Dad?" She asked and he looked up and Isabella walked over to him and they hugged.

Night had fallen, patrol was normal and now it was time for bed Angel crawled in what happened between him and Kate played in his head. He thought he should feel back but he didn't. He liked Kate as a friend but it was something she took harder. Angel closed his eyes to sleep, one way to end a bad is to sleep.

Angel sat on the edge of his bed and the door opened with a certain blonde standing in the doorway smiling.

"Please tell me you're actually you and not just what I'm dreaming." And she said nothing as she walked in sitting down next to him. He reached out and grabbed his hand and looked to the wedding ban he still wore.

"It's me." She said with a soft smile. "I can now visit you a little bit more as me instead what you come up with which I must ain't half bad." Angel smiled but the smile went away. "Angel I know what happened and its ok." She placed her hand on his cheek he nuzzled into it.

"I sense this is a business trip." Angel stated and she nodded.

"Yeah as always." She sighed. "But how silly of me to forget what I came to tell you guess I'm stuck here until you wake up." She added and Angel perked up a little and she scooted closer and pressed her lips to his. It was slow but he missed them. The kisses he made up in his dreams didn't serve justice to her real ones. With all their kisses it got heated and he pulled her closer. If this was the real Buffy he didn't want to wake up. He tugged at her dress, it was a pretty dress, white satin and fell on her curves nicely but that's not what he wanted. He then felt her pulling at the bottom of his shirt and he lifted his arms up so she could free him from it. He smiled and kept kissing her. This was the real Buffy he knew it was she felt so real. He then pulled the thin straps away from her shoulders and laid small kisses on her bare skin and she giggled.

She kissed his cheek and their lips met again as he pushed the dress down. This was a good dream. He towered over her and those green eyes glittered.

"Angel," She whispered, he didn't want to wake up anymore. He buried his face into her neck trying to remember all this before he woke up trying to savoir it and keep it in a special place. He looked back up to her and she was too beautiful. How did he ever get so lucky? He leaned in for a kiss and she pulled him as close as she could.

Angel laid next to her watching her sleep. He would do that all the time watch her sleep. He scooted closer and wrapped his arms around her kissing her bare shoulder, her neck and then her cheek.

"Stay with me?" He asked.

Angel eye's fluttered opened and the bed was empty. But then he swore he heard something. _'I'm always here.'_ Angel sat up and saw the time knowing it was getting late. Izzy was already off to school by now. He got out of bed to clean up and start the day.

As Angel made his way downstairs he heard commotion and hurried, Cordelia was having a vision. She shook and then it passed

"Well that was fun." She said as she sat up.

"More zombies?" Xander asked and Cordelia flashed him an evil eye.

"Yeah and they're going to eat people to breed more." She stated.

"Finally a case." Giles stated and they looked up at him. "What I get bored too sometimes." He defended himself.

"The zombies they're attacking people it looks like the people are trapped." Cordelia explained.

"Bait." Fred stated and everyone agreed.

"Time for zombie hunting." Xander said.

"There's a problem though," Cordelia added. "It's Wolfram and Hart."

"Of course it is." Wes commented.

"Well let's get a plan together then." Angel stated and they all nodded.

Isabella, Levy, Evan and Connor walked into the hotel a few hours later and saw everyone up and about. Isabella figured it was time to hunt the zombies. Angel didn't want Isabella to go if it was at Wolfram and Hart but she would follow anyways so there was no point in arguing.

"Izzy stay close." He said and she nodded. They still had a few hours before going. Wes and Fred were going to stake the place out and see what was going on. Angel made a plan to get inside with a floor map of the place.

"Well the south entrance isn't too heavily guarded." Xander explained. "Go in get the people and then leave.

"What about the zombies any idea how many?" Willow asked.

"Well according to the book if we want to sneak around then its best if we kill them without anything that makes a sound. Sound draws in more." Spike said and they all nodded.

"Wow it's like the video game Left for Dead." Connor added and Angel looked up and went back to the map. "We're all thinking it." Isabella smiled.

"We sneak in, free the people then sneak out, quick mission." Angel stated and they all nodded. "Alright let's go."

They parked a block away and gathered their weapons. The building itself was quiet; very few people but there might be people still there. The gang all followed Angel as he walked over to a manhole covering and opened it. He went first followed by Isabella and then everyone else.

"Keep it tight." Angel said as they moved through the tunnels with their flash lights.

"It'll be nice when he's human," Cordelia started to gripe. "No more sewers." Angel then saw the covering he wanted and lifted it up and jumped out. He helped Isabella out and she noticed he wasn't so moody today he seemed to be enjoying himself. She wasn't going to think about it as they all got out and were in the basement. Fred held a motion tracker that they snagged from this place a while ago and it came in handy.

"Ok let's move." Xander said pointing to the stairs and Angel led them and opened the door slowly. It was dark with just a few hall lights on. They all piled into the hallway and walked slowly and closely together. They all knew what do with the zombies if they came up against them. They made their way up a flight of stairs and then came to a huge lobby, the main lobby.

"Ok Willow, Tara," Angel stated and the two witches begun to chant. They would make a locator spell to find these people. The little lights formed and they were off. Angel and the group followed the little lights quietly checking corners and such. After making their way up a few floors the lights hovered outside a room. Angel would go first and opened the door and walked in. He stopped once he was inside and told everyone to stay back as he looked around. There wasn't anything in the room except three people on the floor tied up and blind folded. Something wasn't right though Angel thought. He thought there would be more. Then on the other side of the room a door opened and he growling noises. Then out of the little room came people. He could smell them, they were dead. They stumbled into the room, blood dripping from their mouths, they looked dead too. They saw their meal in the middle of the room and charged.

Angel quickly shut the door.

"Dad?" Isabella asked.

"We're too late." He said and everyone looked confused. "We need to go." He said and they all rushed out quietly something wasn't right. As they headed back downstairs they heard gun shots.

"Oh no." Gunn said as they headed to where they heard the gun shots and saw Kate. She gunned down a zombie.

"Kate no." Angel said yelling in a whisper voice as he ran to her. She looked up at them not understanding. "What are you doing here?"

"Helping figured the zombies was a Wolfram and Hart thing." She answered and he smiled a little. He could still see a little pain in her eyes but what happened yesterday wasn't going to break their friend ship. He couldn't help but hug her for a second. She giggled when she pulled away but she noticed Spike looked around and then to Angel.

"It was a trap." Spike said and then they heard what sound like gargling noises. They all turned to the direction and a hoard of zombies came marching out.

"Run." Angel said and they took off in the other direction as the zombies went after them. Angel managed to close the door and they heard banging and screaming from the zombies. The group kept running and had to find a way out.

"We have to get to the basement." Xander said.

"No freakin duh," Cordelia stated. The group headed down the hall but at the end were zombies wondering aimlessly.

"Back up real slowly," Angel said and they did.

"What's the plan?" Spike asked.

"Keep going up." Angel said and Spike nodded. They managed to slip away.

"Guys," Isabella spoke up and pointed to the air ducts. Angel reached up and took the grate off. Spike poked his head out into the hall and saw up and down the aisle both ways were now getting infested with zombies.

"Whatever the hell you're about to do, do it fast." Spike said as he came back in the hall. Angel grabbed Izzy and put in the duct followed by Levy, Evan and Connor. Spike also helped the others in. "Bugger." He said as the zombies saw them.

"Go." Angel said and Spike jumped up followed by Angel. They all crawled through the ducts and then Isabella looked up and down. But she saw something at the bottom. More zombies were at the bottom of the duct slowly climbing up and she scooted back.

"What is it?" Evan asked.

"We need to find another way." Isabella stated and crawled over some of the group to her dad. "There's zombies in the ducts."

"Ok everyone be careful ok." Angel ordered and they followed him as he went a different way.

"How many do you think there are?" Isabella asked.

"I don't know but I don't want to find out." Angel answered but then they all heard it. There were screams of people. It sounded like it was right under them too. He then looked to Isabella.

"We can't leave them." She said and he nodded. Angel found a grate and started to kick it down. Angel looked and saw people tied up screaming. He jumped down followed by Isabella and the others. They went and started to untie them while figuring out a way to get out. But then there was a bang on the door and there was only one door. There were zombies on this floor probably for these people and now it was a full out buffet.

"Aim for the head." Angel said as the group pushed away the people to the other side of room and the AI team held a ready stands. The door was being banged on over and over again. The prisoners screamed as they were huddled next to one another. Then the wood of the door started to splinter and crack. A few more hard poundings then door flew opened as the zombies poured in. The AI team waited until they got close and started to fight. Kate fired her gun aiming for the head.

Isabella sliced the heads off as each came near her. She stayed closed to Connor since he was the least experienced but he was holding his own rather well. Then one of the prisoners screamed as a zombie got to her. Isabella ran over to the woman as the zombie begun to rip her open. There was no way to save the woman but Isabella killed the zombie anyways. Another zombie came charging at her and she jumped in the air kicking it and then chopped its head off.

Angel just sliced his way through but one zombie brought him down. It snapped at him trying to bite him. Angel thought that was odd since he was dead but he was up an moving so it probably didn't understand as tried to get a piece of him. Then something hit the zombie and he fell to the ground for a moment. Angel looked up and it was Kate. Angel reached for his axe and slammed it against its head and it was dead. Angel got up and started again as Kate kept shooting. The zombies were slowly starting to thin away but they still kept coming. Two more of the prisoners were bit and maimed.

Kate shot at the zombies as they charged. Isabella jumped into action and swung her sword cutting off one of their heads. Another charged at her and she swung her sword and its head rolled. These things weren't hard to kill but there were many still coming in. Isabella quickly scanned the room and found her father killing them too. AI was here it was supposed to be a quick rescue mission but it went south. Kate reloaded her gun and fired. She turned to Isabella and saw one of the zombies running to Isabella with her back turned to it. Kate ran to Isabella and tackled the thing to the ground and pinned it down and shot it right in the head. But then she felt a pain in her arm as one of the zombies bit down on her. She tried to pull away and then she felt its teeth sink into her neck.

"Kate!" Isabella screamed as Isabella chopped away as she went to Kate. The zombie ripped away at Kate's neck as she screamed. The zombie looked up seeing Isabella running up it and then its head rolled. Kate fell to the ground as Isabella defended her as the last of the zombies were in the room. Isabella chopped one more head and then saw Kate on the ground bleeding heavily. "Kate?" she asked and got to the ground and did what she knew of first aid and tried to cover the bleeding wound. "Kate it's going to be ok just stay awake." Isabella has never seen a person die before let alone in her arms. The last zombie fell and everyone looked around. The last three prisoners that were alive looked around seeing all the dead bodies.

"Oh my god." Cordelia whispered looking around. No one from AI has seen so many dead bodies. Angel looked around and then saw Isabella on the floor next to Kate. He took off running to see what happened.

"Kate it's going to be ok." Isabella started to sob. Her sense of smell was in overdrive as she could smell all the blood. Kate was bleeding out and fast. She could barely speak but there were tears. "Stay awake Kate." Angel then skid to the ground and was shocked at what he saw.

"Kate?" He asked and she looked over to him. "Spike take her!" He ordered and Spike snatched up Isabella and pulled her aside. "Kate look at me stay awake we'll figure something out."

"Please, please," She coughed and begged. "I don't want to…I don't want to die."

"No you won't." Angel said as he covered the wound with his hands. "Kate stay awake."

"Angel," She whispered and with what strength she had left she let her finger tips tough his cheek. Isabella all the kids sobbed as they saw this. Kate fought for air and more tears fell.

"Kate," He then felt her finger tips slide down and she took in a gulp of air and that was it. "Kate?" Angel asked. Isabella slid down to the floor in shock. She's never seen a human die before let alone one she knew. Everyone gathered around and stood there as Angel sat up looking down at another fallen soldier.

"Dad," Isabella sobbed and he stood up backing away slowly he was in disbelief too. Just yesterday she was alive just seconds ago she was alive. Angel backed right up next to Isabella and got down to the floor holding her. She let tears fall out of pure horror and shock. "Dad?"

"Shh, it's ok." He tried to sooth her but that would be hard as they were all covered in blood and for Angel and Isabella that blood was mixed with Kate's too. Isabella never saw death come and take a human life. She never saw one of her own die either. AI was invincible they would always come through in end and alive. Death didn't come to them but now she was staring at it. The first life she saw taken away and she couldn't save it. Levy hugged Willow and Tare looked away too sobbing. Evan didn't want to see and buried his face into his mother's shoulder. Anya only saw death once of a human and that was Joyce and she didn't understand and now it made less sense. Why would someone who fought for good be allowed to die. Xander just stood there. Gunn stood there next to Connor not moving along with Giles. Giles has seen too many people die and buried too many people in his time but this didn't go unnoticed. Fred hugged Wes sobbing as he held her and Lorne stood there in silence as well. Spike stood for a moment and was in shock too as Kate lay there not moving.

Angel carried Kate out of Wolfram and Hart to a back alley knowing what was going to happen. He and Spike back in the building chopped the heads off the prisoners that got bit so they couldn't come back. Angel laid Kate's body down on the ground. He was strong as anyone but he couldn't do it right now. They had to wait for it. It wouldn't take long but they had to wait. Angel stood next to the dead body and Isabella came up to him.

"I don't understand death." She blurted out. "I understand your dead, I understand I kill, I understand mom's dead but understand death and why happens to those who care. Why it happens to those who fight for something and," Angel turned to her understand she'd never seen someone die.

"Izzy calm down ok." He pulled her aside and knelt down so they were eye to eye for the most part. "No one understands death but it happens to us all."

"But she saved me and dad shouldn't that do something like," Isabella was starting to become incoherent now and Angel shook his head. "If there is such a thing as a merciful god then why?" She started to sob. She wasn't crying out of Kate's loss entirely but out of the idea someone was good and fought for what was right was killed. "Wouldn't he have saved her," Angel shook his head. He felt his heart being crushed as Isabella cried. He had no answer about death. He died once but that doesn't explain it. "It's not fair,"

"Life isn't fair death chooses everyone. The world is cruel and harsh. It takes and most of the time feels like it doesn't give back. I know I lost your mom and felt like I was dying too. I wanted you and her not just one or the other." Angel paused. "I don't understand Izzy no one does." She nodded with tears falling and he hugged her. He didn't realize just how innocent is daughter still was, how fragile she was, tiny, breakable, her heart could be crushed so easily. He had forgotten how young she really is how she's never seen death especially to someone she cared about. Kate became a friend to everyone and now she was gone. She saved Angel's life and his daughter's. It wasn't fair that someone who saves a life or the lives many dies. Doyle was one and Buffy was another. Too many he loved died already and he sided with Isabella it wasn't fair but it happened. Isabella buried her face in his shoulder sobbing for Kate. She was never coming back. Angel kissed her head and cupped her cheeks and tears fell from him too. "Izzy I'm so sorry." She nodded; he didn't want her to see death ever. Like Buffy he wanted to keep her safe, keep her heart safe from evil, everything that was broken, everything wrong, he just wanted Isabella to be safe. And he felt like he failed tonight in keeping her safe in this insane, this insane and mad world. Isabella hugged him again and then looked to Kate's body. She quickly pulled away from Angel and her eyes widen. Angel turned around knowing what she saw. Angel stood up and motioned for someone to take Isabella away. Wes came running over and then handed Angel a gun.

Giles took Isabella into the safety of the group as Angel walked over to Kate's body and knelt down. He picked up a heartbeat, very faint but it was there. It was happening Kate was turning. He leaned in and heard her breathing slowly and then she twitched slightly. This wasn't going to be easy to do, take one of yours. She twitched some more and he stood up. As he stood up Kate's eyes opened. They weren't her hazel color no they were red and where the hazel color was it icy and cold green. The group watched Kate twitch knowing she was coming back. Angel backed away for a moment as this new thing was waking. The body rolled over slowly and sat up looking around.

"Kate," Angel started it looked to him not because it knew its name but that was the first sound it heard. "Kate I'm so sorry." Angel looked to the body as it sat there as if it was thinking its next move. "I'm sorry about everything especially this and not giving what you wanted." He paused as she slowly got up. Angel backed away a little. "Thank you for saving my daughter not once and even twice but three times, thank you." The body stood up and gained its footing and Angel turned back to the group as Isabella stood there watching. "Close your eyes." He said to his daughter and she turned to Giles covering her ears burring her face into his chest. Angel turned back to Kate as she growled and walked over to Angel. She got right in front of him and he held her back with one hand. "Forgive me." He pulled her close enough to point the gun to the side of her head and pulled the trigger and her body fell to the ground. No one moved, no one made a sound. Angel dropped the gun staring at another dead friend. He never had to kill one of his own before. Then he felt a rain drop and then another and then another. The lightening cut the sky and the thunder clapped. The night said it all how the group felt as they all stood there. What just happened? Why? Why did they lose someone else? Why?

_**And there's chapter 21. Not much to say. The zombies came from Angel Season 4 if anyone recognized it. It was a trap seeing if Wolfram and Hart could take AI out but AI didn't come out scot free though. I did say the Angel/Kate thing would end never said how. She did help save Angel and Isabella. But her death won't go out meaning nothing so hang tight. Yes I know Angel used a gun but that was the cleanest and most dignifying way I could think of. The Buffy dream also plays a role later on as the story ends and The Gift begins. I think I mentioned in one of the last chapters that after this story is done I will re-rewrite The Gift and everything will actually tie together and The Gift won't seem as quick. So for those who are waiting for this story to be completed before reading The Gift don't read The Gift until I start re-writing it. I'm not going to remove the original post just going to post the newer version and no it won't be like Star Wars where Lucas added crap like changing the Ewok song ok not going to rant. It'll be like Lord of the Rings where we got a ton of cool extra footage that's how The Gift will be. Some of it will change but not too much. More to come, comments and reviews are welcomed thanks for reading. **_

_**Song: Mad World by Tears for Fears this version is the Gary Jules version which I find it better and more haunting when you listen to it. **_


	22. This Sucks

Chapter 22 This Sucks

_**A/N: So the last chapter I killed Kate and well I told you she was gone like way back in the early chapters. I was going to do it before Isabella got older but I thought well how about we have AI going strong and they take a blow which we introduce the real concept of death to Isabella. She's seen it of course but the things that die are evil not the good. Basically Isabella is growing up and understanding just what kind of world this is. **_

_**A/N: I'm bringing in some not so fun people in this chapter and you'll see who. Also from here on out Buffy will make some type of guest appearance. Enjoy. **_

Tara was flipping through some papers when the front doors of the hotel opened and the team came in dirty with what looked like green slime.

"Ok I understand people who put a little note on the car saying that the parking meter is broken when it's not," Cordelia explained as she, Gunn, Wes, Willow, Spike, Levy, Evan, Connor and Xander walked into the hotel lobby. "I don't understand people who worship demons."

"So how did it go?" Tara asked and they all sighed which explained everything.

"Well not much is going on." Giles stated as he walked into the lobby while Cordelia sat down sighing again.

"Something wrong?" Wes asked.

"Yeah we should go out and have fun." She answered.

"Well the last time that happen we got drugged." Spike stated. "Which was actually fun, loosen up the great poof."

"Speaking of Angel when are those two coming back?" Gunn asked.

"Once Isabella understands death." Cordelia added and everyone looked at her. "I don't know after they catch their breath well Angel doesn't breathe,"

"So soon." Connor stated well he hoped it was soon.

"Well Kate's death was something we never expected and," Giles was cut off.

"Angel had to put her down like a rabid dog in front of Izzy." Cordelia added.

"She always could cram complex issues into simple phrases." Xander said.

"Not my choices of words but yes and Izzy needs sometime to step away from it." Giles finished while looking back to his book as he headed to the counter.

"It's sad though," Willow started. "I mean here's Kate who's been in love with Angel for," She had to think about it. "Ok a really long time and she confesses and he says no but she's still willing to help and then dies."

"Strange world we live in." Xander added.

"Izzy just doesn't know how to cope with loss yet. We've all lost a person close to us and well she really hasn't." Wes explained.

"Well when will papa vampire and baby vampire come back?" Anya asked and everyone shrugged.

"Where did they go?" Gunn asked.

"Where else Ireland I bet the day Angel becomes human they'll retire out there." Cordelia said, lately she's been a bit more like her high school self, self center and annoying.

"Out in a cottage in the middle of nowhere, there's a party. He should have gone to Vegas and got hammered." Gunn said as he wiped his sword clean.

"What about Izzy?" Willow asked.

"She could have gone too sure there's plenty to do." Gunn answered.

"Well Angel doesn't need a lap dance and they both needed a place that's calm and quiet." Wes explained.

**Ireland.**

Angel stared down his enemy as it was quiet and he thought of his next move and what he had left. Isabella was next to him waiting as well. Angel had to make a move now. He laid down his cards, a royal flush. Isabella smiled as people in the tavern clapped and the other men at the table sighed. Angel reached and grabbed his winnings and father and daughter left the table to find booth. The tavern was busy and loud and Isabella smiled as they sat.

"Can you teach me cards?" Isabella asked and Angel nodded as a waitress came over.

"Guinness please." Angel said and the nodded and looked to Isabella.

"Oh uh Irish Rose." Isabella asked, it was fruity mixed drink.

"Virgin." Angel added and the waitress smiled and left as Isabella picked up a menu. The two had been in Ireland for almost two weeks now and it was nice. There were no vampires, demons nothing like that it was peaceful and she was just with her dad. She had his full attention and didn't have to share with anyone. The music and the atmosphere was perfect and Isabella had an idea where she wanted to live after high school. In fact she had plans to check the colleges here. The worst would be she would attend Notre Dame in the states.

"Hungry?" Angel asked and she nodded looking at the menu and he picked up one too to look. "Oh boxty you like that." He said and she nodded looking. Angel had his normal pig's blood before they came so he wasn't hungry but Isabella had a bottomless pit for a stomach and could eat. The people clapped as the band sung. She knew this little mini vacation was going to end soon and she didn't want it to. Angel wanted to stay too. He missed home and how care free it was. He could picture just them living in the little cottage off the cliff and hanging out in town and just being…normal.

She looked so carefree right now like a normal teenage girl should. This was the life she deserved not the one back in LA fighting a war with hell and it's minions. The waitress came back with their drinks and Isabella ordered her food. Also Angel couldn't help smile in the way she was dressed. It was a green and white traditional Irish dress and her hair was curled to a low side ponytail with a huge yellow flower in her hair. There was a festival in Galway going on and they went. Isabella got to dress up for a picture and the lady said she looked so beautiful she let her keep the dress. The picture turned out perfect and when he gets home it's going on the wall, his little Irish half vampire girl.

"So do you know the words to the songs?" She asked as she sipped her red drink and Angel shrugged.

"Some of them." He answered smiling. "Allot of them are new." And then the band started up playing a tune. Leave it to the Irish to play music and have people who don't know one another and party like they're good friends.

"Can you dance to this song?" And he smiled and got up holding out his hand and she smiled and took his hand. He then led her to the dance floor and twirled her out and brought her back. Her father was a classic dancer not a club dancer which was awesome. Tonight he wasn't even dressed in his normal attire he was dressed in jeans, a black t-shirt and nice pair of black shoes. She rarely saw him in clothes like these which made him look normal.

"Follow my lead alright Inion." Angel said and Isabella nodded and started. This wasn't like the club music back home this was so much better she thought and she was dancing with her dad which made all the more perfect. Angel knew how to dance to this very well and missed it. She looked down as he moved his feet which was more than just a one two step. Isabella tried to mimic and Angel smiled as she followed him on the dance floor. Angel spun her out and she smiled. A few women sitting in a booth close to them saw the sweet moment, a father and daughter dancing was so beautiful but all four women saw a wedding ban on Angel's left hand and on his right a claddagh ring with the heart pointing towards him so they could only gaze at him sighing wondering who the lucky woman was.

Once the tune ended Angel and Isabella sat back in the booth and her boxty pancakes with cabbage. This was one of her favorite meals that Angel makes for her and while the pub's was good her father's home cooking was still the best.

"Is this horse radish?" She asked and Angel looked at it and nodded.

"It looks hotter than I make it so beware." He warned while sipping his beer and Isabella tasted it. "Hot?" She nodded giving that look that it was spicy and he smiled. Isabella started to put the sour cream on the potatoes and the horse radish on the cabbage. She was hoping this tasted as good as what her father makes at home. He had great taste for someone who was on a liquid diet. She was really looking at the bottle of beer he had. Angel casually pushed it to her and she took it. Isabella and Angel looked around quickly and she took a sip. It was stout beer so it could be strong if you weren't expecting it. She gave a not a disgusting look but that look that she wasn't ready for beer yet. Angel smiled and took the bottle away and took a sip.

"Don't like it?" He asked and she shrugged. "It's an acquired taste grá." He assured her because he knew she wanted to like anything that was Irish but she was young no need to like Guinness and Jameson just yet. She was Irish and a half vampire she still wanted to be like her dad. When she was little she called Evan and Levy white and she was the only Irish person except her father. Mr. Gordo the pig was Irish and a vampire too. She was still proud of her heritage today. When she turns eighteen and they come here then he'll introduce her to Irish's fine choice in hops and alcohol and go to Dublin where they have lots of brewers. Here in Ireland the drinking age was eighteen so that would be his gift to her bar hopping. Of course if Buffy was here and found out he took her bar hopping at eighteen he would be a dead vampire.

"So which is the best Irish beer?" She asked as she ate enjoying the meal.

"That's a hard answer depends what you're in the mood for." Angel answered and she nodded. But then he leaned in and so did she. "When you turn eighteen I'll teach you all you need to know." And she smiled. "Don't tell the others back in LA." Isabella nodded knowing everyone back home wouldn't know a thing. Angel held up his bottle and Isabella grabbed her glass and they touched drinking glasses and took a sipped, it was a good day.

Isabella walked down the stairs to the den as the fire was burning and Angel sat on the couch reading a book. She got on the couch and rested her head on his shoulder. She then sat up a little to see what he was reading.

"Utopia." She said Angel stopped reading and looked at her smiling.

"It means paradise." He stated and she looked up at him. "It talks about how we could live in a place of perfectness and it might be just slightly above you." She gave him that look _'bring it.'_ He smiled and put one arm around her bringing her closer.

"When you're done," She started and he nodded and she rested her head on his chest and sat there very content. Angel went back to reading the book as Isabella was just quiet. They had talked about what she had felt about Kate's death and that conversion went into Buffy's death along with Doyle's. Both were not easy for Angel to open up and talk about. Isabella wished she knew Doyle he seemed like a fun person too. What they discussion was is how you deal and cope with loss. It's not something you'll ever master. You can never become fully ok with death of someone you knew and just brush it off. Maybe in front of others you can but in the shadows it can take you. To accept someone's death is something that takes time. Time can heal it but it leaves a scar. Angel while over the last fourteen years has been able to heal from Buffy's loss there's a huge scar in his heart that threatens to reopen. He has and had long ago accepted her death but that doesn't make any less easier to think about.

'_You'll always have a scar from it something that won't truly heal. The best you can do is make peace with the past. There are days where I feel like I can't move because it feels like it should be her here and not me and I lose it. But then other days well I can manage and not think of her because the call of duty and you have a more urgency than my heart. The one thing you can do is accept. Accept it and the healing begins.'_

Those were Angel's words to Isabella about death. That she understood, she understood death will happen to everything in the end that all things die. Angel one day would die and that nothing is truly for an eternity and nothing is forever. With her new found acceptance that even those who seem invincible can perish she could move on. Angel read his book but Isabella getting heavy meaning she was falling asleep. He remembered when she was so small that she fit perfectly on his chest and she would sleep there. She always slept more soundly when Angel was near. That's why at the hotel her room was close to Angel's. At one point it was so he could reach her faster but then it was because she knew and could sense his presents was close. It was the bond they had and she had security in that and took refuge within the bond. For almost three or four months Isabella never slept in her room she would be with her father even for naps. Angel would just watch her sleep guarding her being that true guardian angel. And it when she did sleep in her room and got big enough to jail break out of her crib Angel would wake up to find her asleep at his side. The night didn't scare her but he was her security a sense of safety and belonging.

Angel set down his book and cradle his daughter and carried her upstairs to her little room and tucked her. The whole time she didn't stir. He shut the door quietly behind him and headed back downstairs and outside to the cliff and stood there. He could hear the waves crashing up against the walls down below and the night sky reflected off the ocean. It was peaceful and calm. He could smell the fresh air and took it in knowing they would be back in LA. This place was the dream world he wanted to live in. He wanted to live here with Buffy and Isabella away from the pain of the world. This place was away from the fear, the darkness, the monsters it was heaven maybe the only heaven he would reach next to Buffy's embrace and his daughter's silly giggle she had. Angel took in the beautiful and cool night and looked up to the stars. Buffy was among those stars somewhere and he knew it. You could see the stars so clearly here and it always surprised and never ceased to amaze him. Angel looked back to the sea and for a moment felt a warm feeling one he hadn't felt in a long time and smiled a little.

Isabella heard something off in the distance and rolled over and slowly got out of bed and headed to her window and opened it. Voices or at least it sounded like voices singing in the night. She looked out to see if she could find them. It was a legend these voices they are said to be guides for spirits to find their way beyond this world. Then she heard here door open and Angel poked his head in.

"You hear them?" He asked and she nodded. "Follow me." And Isabella left her little room and followed her father downstairs and to the front door. Angel opened the door slowly and looked out. He took Isabella's hand and led her out quietly. The night was cold and the wind felt good. Angel led her to the edge of the woods and then had her crouch down a little and she smiled seeing them. They were a small group of people. They looked beautiful, tall and elegant and they dressed in white and silver robes that seemed to have a glow to attract lost souls. They sung as well to draw out the souls and have them follow. Angel looked to Isabella and she looked up.

"They're singing." Isabella stated and Angel nodded smiling. "It's pretty what are they saying?" She asked.

"It's very old language a mix of Greek, Latin and Aramaic," Angel explained quietly so they wouldn't be seen or frighten them. Humans well anything that is not a spirit never see them and they don't see anything that's not a spirit and are easily frighten off from mortals and probably vampires. They were not humans or anything like that. They were pure beings to take souls home. They can be slain and if you do slay one then your soul is ripped from you over and over and you become tortured for all eternity lost in disappear and in a place of darkness. You never slay something so pure without a horrible consequence. They are part of the earth and are not to be disturbed for any reason.

"Wow," Isabella said as she watched them walking through the woods.

"It's good luck to see them." Angel reminded her. They're found all over the world but very few humans ever see them.

"No one back home will believe me when I tell them." Isabella said smiling looking back to Angel and he smiled back. He would tell her stories about them and all the urban legends which a number held true like this one. Father and daughter watched them travel and singing as they disappeared into the woods. This was a good trip Isabella thought to herself

**Three Days Later.**

The hotel was running on the slow side today mostly because the kids were not back from school and night time wasn't here. Cordelia walked into the lobby as everyone lounged around holding some rat traps.

"Ok so who's turn is it to set the traps?" She asked and no one looked up.

"His." All the guys said at the same time pointing to one another. The girls giggled a little.

"You guys amaze me," Cordelia started. "You'll fight hell beast but you're scared of rats."

"Nasty buggers." Spike commented as he looked through pages of a book. He was more interested in the graphic pictures not so much what the book was about.

"Man I hate rats with their little beady eyes." Gunn added.

"And their beady teeth." Wes tossed in.

"And then their tales that are all swish, swish." Xander acted out the part of swishing a tale if he had one. Giles shook his head with a grin. Cordelia sighed and begun to walk away heading to the basement to do the chore.

"Well aren't you guys just the biggest scaries that I ever did see." She finished and opened the basement door and screamed dropping the traps. Isabella walked in smiling followed by Angel and Cordelia smiled. The two smiled back at her and she reached out and hugged Isabella and then Angel. "You two are back." She was happy to see them. "Hey everyone their back!" Cordelia took both their hands and led them to the main lobby as everyone got up to the greet them.

"Oh we missed you." Willow said hugging Isabella and she smiled. Isabella set down her new bag she had and sighed in delight to be home.

"So I hope you two had a good mini vacation all rested up." Cordelia said and was sincere about it. Angel smiled and turned to Isabella and the group knew something happened.

"Tell them what you saw." Angel said to his daughter.

"I saw Poika Feas." She said and the Watchers looked shock.

"Really?" Wes asked smiling and sat down still smiling and Isabella nodded.

"What's a poka flee?" Cordelia asked.

"Poika Feas," Giles corrected her. "Pure beings that help lost souls. Very few humans ever see them that's," Giles smiled. "That's really nice." He meant it was great for Isabella to see something pure and innocent then well there's still hope and love in this world and because she was still young it could help her through anything. To see something like that then it might give her the thing she needs to fight and understand why she fights.

"Well dad and I saw a group." She stated and everyone smiled, she looked much better. When she left she was pale, sad anything that could describe depression she looked like it and now she looked like her normal self happy, bright, cheerier and smiling. Angel put his arm around her shoulder but it only last a moment because her name was being called by her friends and she ran off to them.

"She looks much better." Giles said to Angel standing next to him watching as the four friends hugged each other quickly exchanging what they've been up too. Angel nodded and watched his daughter as she did look much better.

Later that evening Isabella was in her room quietly studying when Angel knocked and she looked up to him. He was back in his normal attire, black pants, dark shirt and his black coat.

"You finish?" he asked and she nodded indicating it was time to patrol. Isabella closed her books and followed him downstairs. Cordelia had no visions at least now so the two well Gunn, Spike, Willow, Xander, Anya, Levy, Evan and Connor would go too. The group would head out to the local cemetery for the hunt. It's been a little over two weeks since Isabella patrolled so it would be nice to kill something even if it's just a new risen vampire that she could take on with her eyes closed these days. But Angel had a different plan for the hunt. There was a vampire club, nest on the other side of town and it should be shut down.

"So no easy night?" Xander asked and Angel shook his head as they left.

"We haven't killed anything in like two weeks and dad has allot of pinned up energy." Isabella explained. "And so do I."

"So we're gonna crash a club?" Evan asked.

"Yup." Angel answered as he got into the Plymouth followed by Isabella and took off as everyone got into other cars.

Once they got on the other side of down they parked in an alley way and met up. Isabella, Angel and Spike heard the faint sound of music.

"It's underground." Isabella stated and Angel nodded.

"Wait for my signal." Angel said and everyone nodded and headed to what looked like an abounded building.

Inside the building underground a human was led here by a pretty vampire thinking he got invited to the hottest hot spot in town. He was dancing with the vampires not realizing that they were vampires. The lights flashed and on the two screens came the word blood across them. The guy noticed the people held up their hands and the sprinklers went off but it wasn't water that came down from them. The guy smelt it as the people danced wildly and enjoyed it. He licked the red liquid and the taste confirmed it, blood. He looked around the faces of the people changed their eyes changed to yellow, they showed their fangs and hissed. The man panicked and started to run but bumped into these strange people and then slipped on the floor that was covered in blood. He screamed in terror and begun to crawl away as he was being kicked and stomped on. But as he crawled away the kicking stopped and he saw a pair of black shoes before him. He looked up seeing a tall man standing there and the music stopped and the vampires all looked to the man standing there.

"Angelus!" One vampire yelled. "It's Angelus!" The vampires somewhat backed off as Angel walked into the place and they hissed.

"Let's go Angelus!" One vampire yelled and came charging thinking he could take on an almost three hundred year old vampire. Angel took out his axe and swung it cutting the head off. The vampires scrambled to get out as Angel took some more out. Then as a group went to run Spike walked in with a crossbow. The exits were being blocked by the AI group and the vampires were being trapped. Then there was one exits left and a few ran to it but a young girl stood there.

"It's her," One said. "It's the Day Walker." And Isabella walked in further and took out her sword and sliced one of its head off and the others ran. As the vampires that were brave enough to take on the group fought the others ran in terror, no vampire is stupid enough to take on Angelus and the Day Walker unless you wanted to die. The room started to clear when men in suits came in. Wolfram and Hart's people well expendable men came in. Angel and Isabella met somewhere in the middle of the club seeing the men.

"Ok Angelus and Day Walker let's go." One cocky man said. Angel smiled twirling his axe and Isabella held out her sword. The men attacked and father and daughter fought alongside one another in sync. They led the group of men in a smaller room and Isabella jumped on the thin ledge taking out a new weapon AI came across a few weeks ago. It was a boomerang blade, very sharp and deadly. Isabella threw it and Angel ducked. The blade cut the heads off of four of the men with ease.

"This thing is awesome." Isabella said as she caught it. Three more men came in and Angel jumped into the air and swung his axe cutting off their heads. Isabella jumped down from the ledge and one lonely vampire came running towards her and she took out a stake and threw it and the vampire was dust. Out in the main room the group killed the last of the vampires as Spike held down one of the men in suits. Angel walked over to the man and grabbed him by the throat holding him up.

"You know I'm getting tired of killing you guys." He then threw him to the wall and walked over to the man taking Gunn's crossbow. The man stood up and Angel fired at him having the arrows hit him in the hands pinning him up. He handed the crossbow back to Gunn as he walked to the man. "Also tired of stringing up people up around town. I mean it use to do something for me now not so much. So I want to leave a message to your boss Lindsey." Angel took out a cigarette and tossed the pack to Spike and he took one out too. Angel lit up his and Spike took out his own lighter. "I want him if he's got the balls to come after me," Angel took his burning cigarette and tossed it on the man and he lit up. The man wouldn't die right now, these men weren't humans. He would be found in time by more of Wolfram and Hart's people but would die later on most likely.

Later on more of Hart's people showed up and two men walked in Lindsey and another man that went by the name Marcus Hamilton. Marcus was a man on earth but he was something more than that. He was not human, nor vampire or demon. He was something else and he Lindsey were working together now to take down Angel and his daughter. Those two are all that stands in their way from ruling the world. The two saw their burning soldier knowing who was responsible.

A Week Later

Giles hung up the phone and sighed and headed into the training room where Isabella and Angel were sparing.

"Come on stop trying to hit me and hit me." Angel said and Isabella charged and he grabbed her and body slammed her to the ground, the match at one point was serious but now it just got silly as Angel pinned her and she roared with laughed as Angel tickled her. She tried to break away but was at his mercy. She had the cutest laugh that sounded like Buffy's. Angel tried to keep her pinned because surprising Angel was very ticklish and Buffy discovered that secret a long time ago.

'_During the night after Buffy lost her mother she and Angel laid together. He didn't turn because well her heart was broken and he ached for her. But perfect happiness that's not easy to achieve all the time. The first time he achieved it because he had Buffy, he was her first, innocent and she gave herself to him and it was perfect. But now to achieve it again to recreate that moment wasn't easy. He had many things happening to be happy for so to reach the level of perfect happiness actually gets harder kind of like a drug. It doesn't take much the first time to feel the effects but after a while you need more to get that effect. _

_Buffy was sitting up slightly tracing random patterns on his chest as Angel laid there quietly with one arm slung over his face. The night was ending and he was getting tired because it was his bed time soon. Buffy looked down at him and he looked peaceful. He took some of the pain away for now but she wasn't just sure yet if this meant they were back together or was this a 'I need you for comfort or guilt sex.' But she had a plan to get him to smile because when he did the pain went away completely plus it would catch him off guard. Her hand slid down to his side and she pinched him. Angel opened his eyes and looked up at her._

"_What are you doing?" He asked with a little bit of a tired voice. Buffy smiled that smile knowing she struck gold._

"_It's called tickling," She explained and pinched his side again and he flinched. It felt funny and he couldn't fight the urge to smile and laugh as she continued. "And in one second I'll have you begging for mercy." He laughed a little more trying to get the offending hand away._

"_I don't think I like this." He said still smiling and she smiled too._

"_You're not supposed to that's the whole point." She kept going as he laughed and managed to grab her hand away and pulled her in for a kiss as a diversion to start tickling her. "No Angel," She laughed and he managed to pin her down to the bed and stopped to gaze at her as her laughing subsided. That moment took some of the pain away. He leaned in for a kiss and she held him.'_

Who would have known that the little girl that was laughing before him was conceived on that very night? Isabella managed to get him back until Giles cleared his voice and the two stopped and she shoved him away and he smiled.

"Yes Giles." Angel said trying to get serious again.

"We have a slight problem." The Watcher informed them.

Everyone in the hotel was gathered in the lobby waiting for Giles to speak.

"Well I got an interesting phone call from the Watchers Council." Giles stated and that made Wes sit up more. The former Scoobies looked around at one another while Fred, Gunn, Lorne and Tara looked confused. Angel just sat there knowing right away they were interested in Isabella and he crossed his arms sitting back in his chair looking at Giles.

"What do those pouncy buggers want?" Spike asked.

"Watchers Council?" Gunn asked.

"Yes they're the council of Watchers and they run the show and the slayer." Wes explained. "Giles and I were one of them years ago."

"Yup they fired the G man." Xander added.

"Why?" Fred asked.

"He helped Buffy out when he wasn't supposed too." Willow finished.

"They almost killed Buffy." Angel added, he wasn't happy with the Council and he was close that night to killing Traverns. Was that old man still alive?

"So are they good or bad?" Tara asked.

"Yeah they're scary and horrible people." Willow added remembering what they did years ago. Isabella just sat there she knew about the Council and she knew how Giles, Wes and her father did not like them.

"They can appear hard nose but essentially their agenda is the same," Giles was explaining. "They want to save the world, kill demons." But that last part made Anya and Lorne perk up.

"Kill demons?" Anya asked.

"You mean the ugly nasty kind right?" Lorne asked.

"And the current demons." Anya added.

"Giles they aren't coming." Angel stated and Giles had the look like he didn't want them too. "I don't want them in my hotel or anywhere near my daughter."

"I can't they're on their way." Giles informed the vampire. "They say they have information that could be helpful to us about Wolfram and Hart. There's something else there other than Lindsey."

"They try anything that hurts Izzy," Angel started.

"I know I agree but let's see what they want." Giles finished.

**The Next Day**

Giles walked into the lobby with a book and found a group of older gentlemen in suits and knew who they were.

"Giles this demon might be," Wes stopped and looked up as well. Among the men and one woman was their old boss Traverns.

"Quentin," Giles said.

"Rupert, Wesley." The old man said and there was an awkward feeling and tension.

"Welcome to Angel Investigations." Giles said as the men looking around. However Quentin looked not impressed. "Uh back there is the training room, the offices with our books and then upstairs are the rooms." Quentin nodded as the two former Watchers just stood there.

"Guess we have plenty of rooms to sleep in then." Quentin stated but Giles and Wes were not amused. "We'll stay until after the review."

"What review?" Giles asked. "I was not informed of a review." And the men and one woman came closer. "Yeah stand around and look somber what review?"

"You two use to respect us." Quentin said.

"Yeah and you use to pay us." Wes informed them just in case they forgot.

"Well you both were on the inside and know what kind of resources we have and we've discovered some information about this Wolfram and Hart." Quentin began. "Some of it is clearly vital and some well just disturbing and it won't be handed over until we are clearly convinced that this girl Isabella, you, Wes, this team as you call it and Angelus are prepared for it. Thus a review."

"You will not put Isabella through a test like you did her mother." Giles clearly stated.

"She's half vampire right? The Day Walker she should be just fine." Quentin said. "But this isn't a test this is merely a check of her methods she is young. We need to know this information is safe."

"You can trust her and the team." Wes said.

"Isabella is strong and she has a remarkable focus." Giles added and the group headed to the training room.

"Tell me who trains her?" Quentin asked looking around the huge room.

"Uh her father mostly in combat skills, we figure if she can take on Angelus than everything else is a cake walk." Wes explained and Quentin nodded. Then they heard footsteps as it was Isabella standing at the entrance.

"I heard something from up…stairs and now I'm just going to…go," She said and turned around.

"Isabella?" Quentin asked and turned back around. "Wow you look just like your mother. Allow me to introduce myself I'm Quentin Traverns." And the young girl nodded and walked in. "Giles and Wes have been telling us about your training regiment and perhaps you'll favor us with a demonstration."

"Now?" She asked.

"No child," Quentin smiled and was trying to act friendly. "But we've already laid out our project, mister Nigel." And another man stepped forward.

"It will be an exhaustive examination of your procedures and abilities as a…whatever it is you are." Nigel started; the last part didn't sit well with Isabella nor with Giles or Wes. "We'll observe your training talk to your friends."

"Talk to my friends?" She asked. "What play the twenty question game?" Then Giles cleared his throat and Isabella simmered down.

"We understand that this place takes civilians out on duty." Quentin added.

"Oh bite me." She said crossing her arms.

"Isabella, Bella can I call you Bella?" Quentin asked.

"No," Isabella said harshly.

"Ok well Isabella I can sense your resistance which I don't blame you I'm sure you've heard stories about us," Quentin paused. "But I don't think that your tow former Watches haven't reminded you or haven't told you even though you are not the slayer but perhaps stronger than and born of one so we will treat you as such. But we are playing a little game. The Council fights evil and the slayer is the instrument by which we fight. There is a slayer out there but you serve a higher purpose and we find you well a bit more fit for this, a better instrument so to speak. The Council remains but the slayers change although we might have a more permit slayer soon." He looked to Isabella.

"Well that's a very comforting bloodless way of putting it." Giles added quickly.

"Giles let me talk to Isabella because I think we have an understanding." Quentin interjected and looked to the young girl. "Wolfram and Hart is stronger than this Angel Investigations a more powerful instrument," Quentin explained. "We can help you we have information that can help. Pass the review and we will give it to you without reservation. Fail the review for either incompetence or by resisting our recommendations,"

"Resisting your recommendations?" Giles asked and now he sounded annoyed.

"Yeah really she fails if we don't do whatever you say." Wes added and for the most part that was true. "Just fail her now and stop wasting our time."

"How much under your thumb to you think we are?" Giles asked.

"How much do you want our help?" Quentin fired back.

"She's not yours and you have no bloody right to do any of this!" Giles yelled to his former boss.

"Oh yes we can and we will. If you fail to follow our directions we will shut this place down." Quentin informed them.

"You can't do that." Isabella said.

"We can and we have the power and we'll deport Wesley and Giles back to England." Quentin added before finishing. "Perhaps you're use to ideal threats and sloppy discipline just like your mother." He literally just insulted Buffy, her mother right in front of her. "But you're dealing with grownups now so take off the kid gloves." But before anyone continued on there was a growl and before Quentin knew it he was pinned up against the wall. A Council member went to fire an arrow but Angel caught it and snapped it. Quentin was dangling there.

"Quentin I don't think you've met Angelus, Isabella's father." Giles said with a slight grin on his face. "Angel you can put him down for the moment." Angel dropped the old man still giving off low growls and walked over to his daughter and stood behind her crossing his arms. He was massive compared to the rest of these men in suits.

"Get out of my home." Angel demanded as Quentin was helped up. "Leave what you've found and get out."

"I'm afraid we can't An…Angelus," Quentin tried to sound tough but no Watcher except Giles and Wes have ever seen or met the legendary Angelus. Angel then walked away from Isabella to Quentin while one Council member held up his crossbow but Angel just knocked it right out of his hands and Wes couldn't help but smile as these men trembled before him.

"Did I stutter?" Angel asked as he began to back Quentin into the corner. "I want you and your team out," But before Angel could kill the man Giles got in between them.

"Angel its ok," Giles said. "We'll corporate and get through this." As Angel stood there staring down Travens.

"You want to be here then you should stand before my team put your head between your legs and kiss your own ass," Angel then turned away and motioned for Isabella and she followed, it was going to be a long few days.

Isabella sat at the dining room table with Giles pacing, Wes trying to get his mind off what happened by reading a demon book, Angel was sitting next to Isabella and everyone else was in the dining room too.

"It's a power play." Giles said and Wes looked up.

"Negative thinking doesn't solve problems." Wes stated and Giles flashed him a look. "Giles I'm just as frustrated as you but there's nothing we can do at the moment."

"Well it's about who has the power." Giles went on ignoring Wes, he needed to vent.

"I'm guessing they do." Isabella added. "Big power outage in Isabella County." Angel rubbed her back.

"Power outage at AI is more like it, stupid English men." Spike muttered.

"You're English." Gunn reminded him.

"I should have let Angel have more of a go at them instead of holding him back that's what I should have done." Giles admitted, seeing Angel go after Quentin was gratifying especially because he's never met Angel. It would have been quite a show letting Angel take down the Watcher's Council, he could do it and it would happen in the blink of an eye.

"Giles that Traverns guy is like sixty that would be rude." Isabella added. "Besides it would have done us no good."

"I suppose," Giles paused. "Oh hell with it I would have joined Angel."

"Me too." Wes added while still reading his book and everyone smiled a little.

"You know what I think we should." Giles stated, he was just upset he didn't really mean any of it.

"Can they really do the stuff they threaten?" Isabella asked. "Split us all up shut us down?"

"In a heartbeat." Wes stated and put his book down. "See the rough stuff they're alright at, they're a bit hammed handed but they get it done." Wes took of his glasses and rubbed his eyes.

"Now this stuff the pulling of political strings they're the best in the world." Giles finished while cleaning his glasses. "They can kill you with a strike of a pen. Pouncy," Then he broke his glasses from cleaning them too hard. He let out a frustrated sigh looking at his broken lenses. Isabella looked down at the table and sighed.

"Am I going to be able to get throw this review?" She asked her two Watchers and they both looked to her.

"They'll make it as difficult as they want." Giles stated plainly and Wes nodded. Angel sat there quietly.

"Physical stuff maybe a challenge." Wes added.

"That's not what I'm worried about." Isabella stated. "It's the other stuff, examining the choices I've made."

"Isabella its ok," Wes tried to calm her down.

"No one is going to be asked the questions that I can't answer. They're going to expect me to be like a slayer and know stuff but I'm just me and I don't know anything I'm not a slayer. Plus one said 'whatever I am' what does that mean? I'm me I'm not some freak," Angel then tucked some hair behind her ear and he was frustrated as well.

"Isabella calm down, the scandal here isn't anything you've done wrong." Giles assured her. "It's the way they're behaving, holding what they know hostage, pointing the gun to the group to split us up."

"It's humiliating." Wes added.

"Also smart, they picked the right thing." Isabella stated understanding that the Council wanted it to go their way so they had to pick out things that this group wanted to hold onto in order to carry out their plans. "I can't lose any of you guys." She looked around the table, this was her family. Angel just pulled her close to him and she sighed. "This sucks."

_**And the Council is here, dun, dun, dun. So what's next? I introduced Marcus and the Council has some news…hmmm. More to come, comments and reviews are welcomed thanks for reading. **_


	23. Intermission

_**Intermission**_

_**Hello my readers I know I haven't updated this story in…a while and it's because I'm having a writer's block at the moment. It doesn't help that my fourth semester of nursing is almost over and the last one is creeping around the corner. I know how I want to end this story and it's really good. I'm stuck on how I want to proceed with the Watcher's Council because I don't want to follow the canon because there is no "key" but I do have an idea it's just not pulling together fast enough. Also with the Circle of the Black Thorn I know what I want to do with that and that will stay pretty true to canon. So somewhere in the middle I'm stuck and I am so sorry. So with anything in life when you get stuck what do you do? Take a step back. So I'm going to let this story just be for the moment and hopefully an idea will pop in my little mind and then we'll start back up.**_

_**Again so sorry so just hang in there and I'll update as soon as I can. If you have an idea I'm willing to listen. So sit tight and I'll update soon I hope I really want to finish this story.**_

_**Thank you **_

_**Jen.**_


	24. Working Together

Chapter 23 Working Together

The hotel was quiet as the council members walked around looking at things such as the training room and the library that held the books and Willow and Tara's magic ingredients. Angel was uneasy as these people were in his home taking notes hopefully they didn't complain about dust or anything. As Angel stood there watching these men dissect his place he caught site Quentin as he strolled around the lobby. The kids were at school and would be home soon and Angel was busy preparing Isabella for a test and now these guys had to blow into town. Quentin looked to Angel and they both exchanged looks that they needed to talk so Angel walked into his office as Quentin followed. The old man was a little nervous to be in the same room alone with Angelus. Angel offered Quentin to sit and he did.

"Angelus I know you don't want us here but we need to make sure the information we have is safe." Quentin explained to the vampire as Angel just stood there.

"You know the last time you and your men came around Buffy's powers were taken and she was nearly killed. When she told me I was maybe two seconds away from finding you and snapping your neck." Angel started and Quentin shifted uneasy in the seat. "Now you're here for my daughter the information you have might be useful but its Isabella you want."

"Ok Angelus we are here to observe Isabella." Quentin confessed. "She is rather remarkable when you think about it. She's human but has the vampire strengths she won't live forever but she is gifted with long life. And the day she becomes a slayer she could be unstoppable." Quentin explained.

"Thank you for telling me what I already know." Angel deadpanned. "My answer is no she stays." Quentin nodded knowing if he tried to take Isabella away well then his neck might get snapped. "No test of any kind and if I find you did put her or my team through a test,"

"Angelus we won't hurt her." Quentin was trying to reason with the vampire but when it came to Angel's daughter there was no reasoning.

"I'll decide what is and isn't hurting her like say a hiccup." Angel threatened and that statement meant there wasn't going to be a test of any kind.

"I never thought a vampire could ever learn to love." Quentin started. "Let alone fall in love with its mortal enemy and on top of that create a child with that enemy and love that child." Quentin paused for a moment. "Let's say Isabella does die,"

"Then I kill the one who killed her and then I'll sit and watch the world burn." Angel answered if Isabella dies before Angel then there was no reason to keep living no reason to become human. He would destroy the world and then die himself he would truly lose what humanity he had left. Losing Buffy was a blow and if she had died and he was left no child then Angel would have lost it a long time ago. Isabella was everything to him she is the reason why he wakes up, why he fights, why he still keeps going when all he sees is darkness. She like her mother is his light and an extension of his soul. If that light is ever snuffed then he dies too. Quentin wouldn't be able to get close to Isabella not with her father around.

Isabella sat on the ground with a blanket under her and Angel stood behind a headstone holding a book. It was night time and these two were on patrol which was nice to get away from the Council although they had a feeling that when they return they might ask Isabella to do something what was she some show dog? She doesn't do tricks like jump through hoops she was a person a kid that goes to school likes to have a coke once in a while and thinks that boys are actually cute these days. She wasn't an experiment but they were treating her like one.

"And on that tragic day an era came to its end. That's all there is," Angel finished reading the passage and then looked up to Isabella as she sat there with her book and a pencil. "You ready?" He asked and she looked up with her cute hair that was braided on both sides.

"Hit me." She confirmed she was ready.

"Which of the following best expresses the theme of the passage," Angel started and Isabella listened. They were studying while patrolling it was like killing two birds with one stone. "A violence breeds violence, B all things must end, C," But before Angel could finish Isabella blurted out her answer.

"B!" She said as she filled in the bubble on her answer book. "I'm going with B we haven't had a B in like forever." She said to justify her answer even though Angel wasn't done reading the last option. Angel gave an unnecessary sigh looking at his daughter as she looked up at him.

"This is your honor's qualifying exam not connect the dots." Angel explained and Isabella fought not to smile. "Please pay attention a low score might not get you in the classes you want." Isabella was very smart and the teachers recommended that she takes the honor classes in high school which will improve her grade point average and help her with colleges later. Angel was excited to hear his daughter was recommended for this and wanted to help in any way possible. But first she had to take the qualifying exam to get in and this was the dry run.

"Gee thanks that takes the pressure right off." Isabella stated and Angel rolled his eyes _'where did she get the attitude? Oh right thanks Buffy.' _

"This isn't meant to be easy it's like a rite of passage imagine when you take your SATs and ACTs those are harder." Angel explained _'SATs and ACTs she's growing up way too fast and needs to stop.'_

"Is it too late to join a local tribe where you get your face painted and something pierced?" Isabella asked and Angel just stood there and glared at her and she just shrugged.

"Concentrate." Angel said and looked back to the book but something was coming behind the trees and Isabella spotted it.

"Vampire!" Isabella yelled and Angel turned around as Isabella got up and jumped over the headstone and kicked the monster. Angel stepped back ready to help Isabella but this was a newly risen vampire an easy kill for her. The vampire got up and threw a punch and Isabella ducked and the stabbed him with her pencil. "Broke my pencil oh well let's go home," She said as she walked to her blanket but Angel whistled and Isabella looked to him and he tossed another pencil and she sighed.

"The answer is C all systems tend towards to chaos." Angel said as Isabella sat down huffing. "Don't look at me like that."

"You really want me to leave you and go to college someday?" She asked and that was a hard question. The answer was yes and no. Yes Angel wanted Isabella to go to college but then again he wanted her to stay here too.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there next question." Angel looked back to his book and Isabella sighed. She was truly something else.

The Watcher's Council was back at the hotel waiting for Angel and Isabella to come back. They could not test her in any way without Angel present. While some of the members felt this was a waste and go against Angel Quentin knew that would be an unwise decision and one that would cost their lives. As much as Quentin held his ground around Angel there was still fear and a sense of feeling so little and helpless around Angel he was Angelus to them. Angel had two sides and most saw his good side and being a father it came through even more. But if anything threaten his team mostly his daughter in anyway shape or form then prepared to fight for your life and prepared to die while in the process. Nigel was one of the members who wanted to test Isabella and possibly take her back to England to further test her. In his mind and the entire Council's she could very well be the next super solider in fighting evil and superior to the slayer. The slayer would become obsolete to a degree. They would try to find ways to use her blood knowing that's where the power lies and maybe make more.

That wasn't the first the reason why they were here but it was something they were thinking. But to even mention the idea to Angel to take his daughter away let alone experiment on her they would be dead so quickly they wouldn't even have known it happened. Angel and Isabella then walked through the doors with the Council waiting.

"Go upstairs please," Angel said quietly to Isabella and she nodded looking back at the Council and then Giles and Wes came out as Angel stood there crossing his arms.

"So how was patrol?" Quentin asked and Angel shrugged.

"Nothing unusual." Angel answered. "Got some studying done." Giles looked at Angel with a curios look. "She's taking her honors qualifying exam."

"Oh really," Giles looked pleased. "That's wonderful how is she doing?"

"Excuse me," Nigel butted in and Angel looked to the Watcher. "There are more urgent matters to discuss."

"Right just trying to have my daughter get the best education so yeah no big deal so what's so important to you?" Angel shot back and Wes smiled a little while the other Watchers just stood there.

"If it's possible," Quentin started and Angel stood there listening. "We have a small test to perform on Isabella nothing serious just a check of fighting it's rather simple." Quentin assured him and Angel thought about it for a moment and nodded.

Everyone piled into the training room as they started to set up. Isabella stood there with Angel close by as they set up what appeared to be a headless person and it was stuffed with hay. Giles inspected the dummy as it suspended in the air. Isabella had no idea what was happening as a few members tied off the rope. Angel walked right up behind her wrapping his arms around her shoulders and everyone looked confused on what was about to take place.

"Agility, clarity, stamina and strength these are the four qualities a slayer must present." Quentin begun and Isabella nodded. "You are not a slayer but you are stronger than one and these qualities should be heighten already." He then motioned for a member to come over and he held a piece of cloth holding it Angel. "Angel if you'll blind fold her," Angel took the cloth and then begun to tie it around Isabella when she whispered something.

"This is stupid why am I doing this?" She asked and Angel leaned in ear while tying the cloth around her head to cover her eyes.

"Because they're old men that can split us all up so we must kiss ass up to them." He whispered back and she giggled a little. "Now go make me a proud vampire." He spanked her and she took a few steps forward. Isabella then stood there folding her arms for further instruction.

"So let me get this straight," Giles started hoping he was understanding the task. "You want her to attack the dummy?" Angel looked confused yeah she can attack the dummy and probably kill it this all seemed very pointless.

"Oh no Rupert, Philip will attack the dummy," Quentin explained although that made little sense either and Angel thought _'oh yes because that makes even more sense.'_ "Isabella's job is to protect it."

"Protect the dummy?" Angel asked.

"Yes as if it were precious." Quentin now stood before Isabella. "Now Isabella getting the best of Philip will require agility, listening to my instructions at the same time will demonstrate clarity and then stamina and strength will win out the fight." Quentin finished and everyone in the training but the Council all looked confused.

"Then what she gets a gold star?" Spike asked but the Council ignored him.

"So good luck," Quentin begun but Isabella was still hung up listening to commands direction. Everyone begun to clear the area as Philip walked in.

"Instructions?" Isabella asked.

"Yes I'll be telling you what to do how to counter Philip's thrusts, assuming you're familiar with Japanese names for Iketo, jujitsu," Quentin looked to Giles and Wes and they realized even with Buffy they never taught in that language.

"Japanese?" Isabella asked.

"And go," The female Watcher started a timer.

"Oh wait just two seconds," Isabella started. "I can speak Gaelic can we do that instead?" Isabella asked but she got no answer. Quentin then said something that Isabella did not understand. "What?"

"Oh uh he wants you to bow. Uh take a bow." Giles translated and Angel just stood there as Isabella turned completely away from Philip and bowed to no one which made Angel smile. Then Philip begun to walk around her and Isabella listened in. She could hear the quiet shuffling of his feet and then threw a few punches but hit air. Philip then threw a punch and Quentin said a command. "Uh punch him." Giles said but it was too late Philip had punched her. Angel had to fight really hard not to take Philip out. Yes he knew this wasn't anything that could really hurt her but to see someone attacking his daughter all his feelings were telling him to defend and project his baby.

"Thanks Giles," Isabella grunted and held her defense.

"Sorry," Giles apologized and the little fight continued on as Philip planned another attack and Isabella listened again. Then Quentin spoke a slew of commands to her. "Uh back kick, elbow uh strike." But that came out wrong but Isabella followed his commands. Everyone watched somewhat with their eyes closed knowing this was going so wrong.

"How have you been training her?" Quentin asked.

"I train her to win." Angel answered and Giles and Wes nodded.

"And he's the boss." Wes added.

"You know what," Isabella started. "I'm gonna have to do it my way guys." She stated and focused on her hearing and she could hear the axe coming her way and she blocked it. Isabella jumped into the air kicking Philip while tossing the ax away but it actually ended up hitting the dummy. Isabella removed her blind fold seeing the ax in the dummy's chest and Philip was moaning and she knew some of this wasn't right. "Uh," Other Council members came over to help Philip up as he grunted in pain.

"I think she just broke my rib." He stated.

"Yes well," Quentin had to think for a moment.

"I didn't mean too I can do a redo I know I can do better." Isabella sounded nervous because one she hated failing at anything and this could be considered a failure and two she knew how important this was.

"I think we've seen enough." Quentin stated but Angel was getting agitated and walked over to the old man.

"You want to see her in action?" Angel asked. "Take down the dummy everyone clear the area." Angel ordered as he took off his coat and shirt so he was just in an under shirt and slipped off his shoes and Isabella knew what he was doing. They took center of the training floor as everyone cleared the area. The AI team smiled as they knew what was about to happen. "Focus Izzy don't worry about me ok?" Isabella nodded and held a defense pose likewise with Angel. They begun to circle one another and Giles smiled their sparing was something really fun to watch. Angelus the legendary vampire almost mythical verses Isabella his daughter his own flesh and blood the daughter of a slayer. Isabella was barely fifteen and she took out vampires and demons with ease. The two then begun with Angel throwing his first punch and Isabella ducked.

Isabella countered his attack with a roundhouse kick that Angel caught her foot but she jumped and twisted her body freeing herself up and delivered a one two punch combination as Angel blocked. They would throw punches and kicks but they would either dodge them or block them all together. Some of the Council were taking notes and Quentin while he didn't show it he was impressed. Isabella was fast she had incredible speed and everyone from AI wondered how fast could she get as she trained and matured let alone if she became a slayer. Isabella jumped into the air and managed a good solid kick in her father's jaw sending him back a little. Angel regained focus and delivered a kick to her chest and she went to the ground but jumped right back up to her feet then rolled to the ground extending her leg swiping it and Angel landed on his back. Isabella ran up to him put one foot to his neck and then mimicked stabbing him with a stake.

"I win," She stated and Angel gave her a small smile of approval. He didn't go easy on her maybe two years ago he would ease up a bit. But these days she could take him out rather quickly and Angel wasn't going all soft either he was upping his game which on the battle field really helped. She kept him check and challenged ever since she was a baby Angel was on his toes. Before when she was a baby especially when she figured out how much fun it was to walk she got into everything. Children up to a certain age have no fear and Isabella being born from a vampire and a slayer she really had no fear. For a few months her name was 'No Izzy.' Her fighting style had become more defined and more focused and she knew how to calculate moves almost before they happened. She still had a ways to go but if this is any indication for the future then vampires and demons don't stand a chance.

The next day came around and today was the so called review. Because the Council did not interview anyone liked they planned or could close enough to Isabella well there wasn't much to go on. They got to see her fight but they couldn't test her like they wanted to. Giles and Wes knew Angel didn't want them here and not to test anyone but the way the Council is they will use that against him. They also knew the Council might try to justify why Isabella should go to England and that would upset Angel maybe enough heads would roll.

Angel poured out some M&Ms on the table as Isabella sat there. He walked away putting them away as Isabella picked them up eating them. Chocolate and peanut butter or M&Ms seemed to help relax her more than any other treat. Angel leaned up against the counter watching her eat and smiled remembering when she was little and how she ate M&Ms back then.

'_Angel reached into the bag and put a little less than a handful of M&Ms on the table for her. _

"_More?" She asked._

"_No that's enough." Angel said to his four year old and she sighed and started to sort them. She sorted them by color in rows after that she would make sure there was an even amount._

"_Dad one more?" She asked and he came over knowing if they weren't even there could be big problems. _

"_What color?" He asked._

"_Uh," Isabella looked at her M&Ms. "Blue." She answered and he searched for a blue one and set it in the blue row she had. "Thank you." _

"_No problem." Angel then reached into the bag and ate a few himself just to get a faint taste. Isabella hummed to herself as she ate her little treat but then she had question for her dad as he cleaned up the kitchen a little. She would be going to bed after the snack. _

"_Dad," She started but he didn't look up. "Dad I talkin to you." She raised her voice a little._

"_Oh yes," Angel acknowledge her._

"_Why," She looked around and saw Willow passing by with Levy. "Why do little girls have little boobs?" She asked and Angel's eyes widen and if he could blush he would. Willow heard the question and stopped to hear Angel's answer because this moment was priceless. Angel had no idea how to answer that and these were the times he wished Buffy was here to explain these kinds of things._

"_Uh," Angel thought the best way to answer this as Isabella sat there waiting. "Why?" He asked and she nodded. "Uh good question uh you know what how about you ask your aunt Willow or your aunt Cordy." Angel suggested and she nodded and went back to eating her M&Ms.'_

She was so cute back then now she was just gorgeous. She doesn't sort them out any more but she still preferred even numbers. As she finished Giles came into the kitchen signaling it was time for the review. Isabella sighed as she got up and Angel took her hand and they walked to the lobby. Quentin was sitting behind the main desk trying to look official and the man in charge. Isabella stood in the center of the lobby and Angel took the corner near the door. The AI team sat on the stairs while Giles and Wes stood opposite of Angel by the door.

"Well let's begin shall we," Quentin put on his glasses looking at his notes as Isabella stood there. "Well we'll begin with,"

"No," Isabella cut him off and the old man looked up as the teen stood there. "No," She said again. "You came into our home trying to throw your weight around because of a few rules so no. I am not the slayer so by all accounts I don't have to listen to you." Isabella paused and Angel gave a small smile. "There isn't going to be a review, no integration, no hoops, no jumps, no questions that you know I don't have the answer too let alone the one you want." Isabella then crossed her arms defensively. Then Nigel started to say something. "And no interruptions." She added and Nigel backed off. "First no I will not go to England I'm not a something to look at under a microscope so scratch that off your list. These last few days you've guys have been telling everyone here how unimportant they are even threatening some." She meant Lorne and Spike.

"We would never threaten our own people." Quentin stated.

"Your people?" Isabella asked.

"We're Angel's people." Everyone said at once.

"Well I just help when it suits me." Spike tossed in there and Angel smirked.

"It doesn't matter I'm tired of me and these people being told how unimportant we are. But I know why you keep saying it its called power. We have that power and I have it and you guys want to control it." Isabella stated. "It bothers you and the Council what we have here because it works and you want it." Quentin narrowed his eyes but said nothing. "You guys didn't come all the way from England to determine whether we were good enough to be let in. You came to beg us to let you in. This would give your jobs your lives some type of meaning."

"This is absurd," Nigel began but Isabella took out a stake and threw it at him. It missed but it was a warning.

"I thought I said no interruptions. Next time my dad will take care of it and it's been a little while since he's killed a human so it might take a while." Isabella said and Angel's smile grew this was truly his daughter this was Buffy now.

"That was awesome." Evan stated as he sat on the steps.

"You're Watchers but right now without us you're pretty much watching master piece theater." Isabella started and Giles and Wes smiled. "You can't stop Wolfram and Hart actually you can't do anything with the information you found except publish it in the 'Everyone Thinks We're Insanos' home journal. So this is the deal," She looked directly to Quentin. "You're going to tell us everything you know then you're going to leave. We won't ever see you again you will never make against anyone here again. You will contact us if and when you have any further information for us. This team stays together and because I will be a slayer someday I need a Watcher and because I'm also some other worldly being I should get two Watchers. So Wes and Giles will official Watchers reinstated at full salary,"

"Retroactive," Giles coughed.

"To be paid retroactively from the months they were fired." Buffy added. "I'll continue my work with the help of everyone here,"

"I, I," The woman Watcher started and Isabella turned to her. "I don't want a stake thrown at me or Angelus to kill me but civilians I mean some are children." The woman started and Isabella looked to the crew as they sat there.

"Two powerful witches, an ex-demon, a demon, the second deadliest vampire, a seer, a genius, a witch in training I don't see children." Buffy commented.

"I mean the three well humans so to speak what about them?" She asked meaning Gunn, Xander and Evan.

"Those humans have more experience than all of you guys put together." Isabella stated Gunn, Xander and Evan smiled. "Now you may all be very good at your jobs but the only way we're going to find is if you work with me. No more working in the dark we want to take out one of the biggest and baddest evil we all need to work together no more power play." Angel smiled he was proud of her. "So what do you think?" She asked Quentin and he nodded.

"Your terms are acceptable." He said and the AI team clapped and cheered Giles cheered a little too but quiet down for a moment. "See no big deal." Angel then came forward and placed both hands on his daughter's shoulders.

"Well I suppose you want know what we know." Quentin suggested. "It's well Wolfram and Hart is allot older than you think and we've managed infiltrate their system." Quentin flipped through the pages. "It's not good they have connection in politics, money if they are stopped then yes their followers will stop too. But they extend beyond this realm."

"What do you mean?" Angel asked.

"Something called the Senior Partners control them and they've recently sent a scout or messenger." Quentin explained. "This thing is powerful something that takes more than a stake to kill and he is putting something in motion to set forth the end of days."

"What are they setting up?" Isabella asked.

"That we don't know our spies were killed before we got the information but it's not good. They mean to strike at you," Quentin didn't look at Isabella but Angel. "You in particular they want you for something because you play a role in the end of days. We believe that they want you to either sign your prophecy away or they want Angelus."

"They failed at getting Angelus." Giles added.

"Once maybe but Angel and Isabella you two are the targets right now." A Watcher added and Quentin nodded.

"This thing they sent they call it Marcus he will either divide you both unless you both join him." Quentin explained. "He's a part of the Hart and he won't stop until one of you is dead most likely you Isabella you pose a bigger threat and they wouldn't mind having Angelus on their team."

"So what do we do?" Angel asked. "How do we kill this Marcus person thing?"

"We don't have the answer all know is Wolfram had some idea to start the end of days and Marcus will be that driving factor. There's something else that will ensure the end but we don't know. We'll leave you the notes and you guys can do whatever you want to decipher them." Quentin said while standing up. "A word of caution especially to you Angel keep her close." Angel nodded and for a small moment had a tiny bit of respect for the man. "Also we have received word that Buffy is being talked about and they fear her because she is Valkyrie and she appears to you. A Valkyrie is not of this plain and so they can't hurt her."

"You mean Buffy is coming to help?" Angel asked.

"You might have been a monster once Angel but the higher and good forces out there favor you." Quentin finished and the Council left as everyone from AI sat around looking at one another.

"Wow what a day." Xander added to the silence and the stack of papers that the Council brought was left on the lobby desk and it was time to sort through them.

"Anyone got a feeling we're going in wave over our heads?" Lorne asked raising his hand and everyone looked at him. "No ok well how about a drink?" Giles picked up the papers looking to Wes it was going to be a long night for the Watchers.

Isabella finally went to sleep and now Angel was going to bed too. He was tired but he knew he needed sleep for whatever was coming.

'_Angel sat by the window looking out into the streets. He felt someone in the room and knew who it was._

"_What are you doing here?" He asked._

"_Nothing just checking on you." She said as she sat down behind him. "Isabella is asleep and fine I'm worried about you," She then wrapped her arms around his shoulders resting her head on his bare back. She felt so real it sent a chill through Angel._

"_What's going to happen Buffy?" Angel asked and she then rested her chin on his shoulder._

"_I don't know Angel things are getting hard to see. I see two outcomes." She answered and she knew Angel wanted to hear them but she didn't know if she could tell him. "Angel I shouldn't."_

"_Please I have to know." Angel insisted._

"_Outcome one you win, Wolfram and Hart is defeated. But the second outcome," She paused and he felt a tear hit is shoulder. "Isabella and you die."_

"_I won't let that happen not if I can help it." Angel stated and Buffy nodded and pulled away and kissed the tattoo that represented Isabella and then her tattoo that symbolized her. She kept her lips on his back and then kissed his bird tattoo. Angel just sat there feeling and trying to remember it before waking. He turned around seeing her and she still looked perfect. "Why did you pick me?" He asked meaning why did she fall in love why would she allow him to be the father. "What makes me so special I'm a monster?"_

"_I don't see a monster." She then reached out and touched his face and with her powers forced him to change to his vampire form. "I never saw a monster, I never saw a vampire just a man like I see before me now." She glided her finger tips on his cheeks to his lips. "I feel in love with a man and now I see in that man a true father and a champion." She then stood up and he stood up too. She then cupped both his cheeks and leaned in for a kiss. She kissed the vampire but in her mind she was just kissing the man she always loved. She kissed him like this once before and this was to prove she saw passed that because she always saw passed that. Angel accepted the kiss and pulled her in closer. She pulled away and his features went back to beginning human. "A storm is coming."_

"_I know,"_

"_If you defeat Wolfram and Hart there will be another." She stroked his cheek. "Take care of her." Angel nodded and leaned in for another kiss and she walked backwards leading him to the nearby bed so they could spend the rest of his dream together. This was the only chance to hold her and when he wakes up it felt real but she wasn't there. He longed to wake and she'd be there but this was what he had to settle with. Buffy looked up at him and placed and hand back on his cheek and he nuzzled into it and let out a soft purr and kissed her hand. She was the only person except for Isabella who could tame the monster, the beast. Angel leaned in for a kiss and she pulled him closer wishing he didn't have to wake up. She wanted to be on earth with him with her daughter. There had to be a way to come back and to fight.'_

_**Did I hint Buffy might be returning and not just as an apparition? Maybe if you've read The Gift then you'll know. So next we will kind of do a hop and a skip and Isabella will be in high school and fifteen closing in on sixteen. It might seem like a chunk of time will go missing but not really. I'll fill in the blanks in the next chapter. But the next chapter Angel is going to change and then we see the big battle and then we're in The Gift awesome right. So I'm thinking maybe five more chapters at the most. So getting down to wire pretty cool. Once this is over then I'll start to rewrite The Gift. More on the way comments and reviews are welcomed thanks for reading. **_


	25. Better Angels

Chapter 24 Better Angels

_**A/N: So we're getting to the end I'm looking at this chapter, the planning chapter and then the battle. With the battle though haven't figured it out if it's going to be in two parts so I'm at a total of 26 or 27 chapters, might push it to 28 see how it all goes down.**_

_**A/N: The beginning of the chapter its fluff with Angel and Isabella and Giles realizes something and that all comes to play as the story goes along and even more so in The Gift. It's a sweet moment but I think we can all agree out of all the fathers that Buffy could have chosen for her child Angel was the best choice. **_

_**A/N: Isabella is now fifteen I know she's growing up. I'll fill in some details here and there from when the Council left until now. Also we get a quick hello from Andrew because he's so corky and comes back later on. Wow almost done anyways enjoy. **_

Isabella was out on patrol and for the most part she could take care of herself these days. She was just waiting to be called as a slayer. It sounded awful meaning she was hoping that the current slayer out there would die but she didn't want anyone to die. There were still two slayers one in jail and the other out there somewhere fighting. The Council saw Isabella more fit to win this war with Wolfram and Hart than the slayer also the slayer was to build a second front just in case AI failed. The notes given to the AI team were stacks of papers. Some of the writing was in different languages others had parts missing. The Council managed to pick out important parts but the story was missing lines and chapters. Wes and Giles have been putting all their time into interrupting what the Council didn't so Fred became the new book keeper person, person.

Isabella had grown since those months the Council had visited she was now fifteen and in high school. She was even more headstrong probably a little too much for her father's liking. Angel and Isabella were still a team though but Angel could tell Isabella was beginning to surpass pass him which didn't scare him but made him realize just how strong and how older she was getting. Isabella feared the day she would go off to college and Angel would pull out all her baby things and cry. Her father crying she's actually never seen him cry. She's seen him leak a few tears but he said it was just something was caught in his eye. She knew why he still cries alone and it was for her mother. Angel still fifteen years from that day missed Buffy. Isabella still to this wish she could have known her mother. The dreams she has with her fill in some of the empty space but she knows that's just a fragment of who her mother really is.

The one thing that comforts Isabella is her mother was a guardian of some kind to her and Angel. She watches them and protects them. But lately her aura has changed Buffy wore white but it was more like a battle suit clad in white. A Valkyrie wears a type of armor because she is a woman that was slain in battle. She chooses to protect those that need it. But her armor was gone now and in Isabella's dreams she's in a white dress with golden beads or glitter. She had a white glow to her these days. Isabella wanted to ask her father if he's seen it too but she also knew his dreams with her mother were for him and him alone just like hers.

Isabella trotted through the graveyard and for an average person this would look really strange.

"Ok vampires look I have a ton of math homework so can we make this easy?" She asked the night looking around. Isabella these days has grown in her sense of awareness in her surroundings. Of course she was young and a little careless but for the most part she was in tuned like right now. Isabella dropped to the ground and back kicked her enemy but it wasn't a vampire. "One of you," Isabella jumped and kicked the man in a suit and then punched him. She reached behind her and grabbed her sword out of his case and swung it slicing the guy's head off. Then she turned around seeing another one of Hart's members come after her and she sighed and as he got closer she held out her sword and stabbed him. "Do you guys come off an assembly line or something?" She took her sword out of his middle and stood there. But then something rustling in the bush caught her attention.

Isabella walked over to the bush and reached out pulling out a rather small guy. He looked terrified as she tossed him to the ground and held out her sword.

"Who the hell are you?" She asked confused she could sense he wasn't evil and well rather a dope.

"Uh you know out for a nice walk in the graveyard." The man said with a little bit of a shaky voice.

"Out for a walk at night alone in a graveyard?" Isabella asked and the man nodded and she saw a camera. "And I suppose that's for a school project?"

"Oh that uh that's nothing." As he went to reach for it but Isabella took it. "Hey it's mine."

"Finders keepers losers suck." Isabella said and then reached for him.

"Izzy he's harmless." A voice said and Isabella turned to the voice seeing her father walking out of the shadows.

"Were you following me the whole time?" Isabella asked her father and he said nothing. "I'm fifteen not five remember." The little man then saw Angel and smiled.

"Wow Angel it's so good to see you." The mop headed man walked up to Angel and hugged him as Angel stood there awkwardly.

"You know him?" Isabella asked.

"Yeah," Angel pried the man away. "Isabella meet Andrew, Andrew my daughter Isabella."

"I've heard so much about her and I just wanted to see her you know I'm going to become a Watcher." Andrew stated looking at Isabella and then back to Angel. "She looks just like you but also Buffy."

"You're going to be a Watcher?" Angel asked and Andrew nodded.

"Yup just you know hanging out here for a bit until they call." Andrew admitted and Angel nodded. "So I'll just go maybe they called and well the world always needs saving." Andrew walked off awkwardly into the night as Angel watched him he was strange little weirdo. Angel's caught him a number of times hanging around the hotel but it's been awhile. Isabella put her sword away and then huffed and Angel looked to her. She crossed her arms indicating she wasn't a happy person.

"Oh uh good job with the guys in suits." Angel said but Isabella continued to stand there and Angel knew that's not what she wanted to hear. "He goes way back from Sunnydale." Isabella continued to stand there. "Ok look it's just getting dangerous with Wolfram and Hart and we have yet to learn everything out of those papers I was just making sure you were ok."

"I'm fifteen not five and I can handle myself pretty well these days. You don't need to be tracking me dad."

"I know," Angel admitted she was right she was always right just like her mom. "I just," Isabella knew why it was her father he would always track her in some way shape or form. "Let's go home." He suggested and they left the graveyard together.

Angel knew he needed to trust her more but his excuse was he didn't trust the others out there. But there could be a day he's not around and if he continues to intervene then she may not be able to defend herself when it was most important. She's fifteen and she'll be sixteen in four months and that he couldn't believe. She was just growing so fast and from time to time he wanted to yell stop to the forces out there. He loved that she was getting old it meant more things that they can do together but when she was little she completely his. She was still his but she was branching away wanting to do more without him. They were close and they would always be but she was her own person and independent and Angel knew he had to respect that. She was into the teenage stuff, hair, clothes, makeup, and boys. Oh god the boys were slowly coming around. Boys were disgusting Angel thought they had one thing in mind and if he ever found out that happen he'd kill the boy before he even had a chance to run. If a boy broke his daughter's heart he rip and crush the boy's heart literally and might break his no human blood policy.

As Isabella walked into the hotel Angel had a flash back about a boy talk he and Isabella had way back when things just seemed simple.

'_It was Isabella's fifth birthday party and this year the entire kindergarten class was invited to the hotel and to celebrate. Isabella, Evan and Levy were all in the same class so it was nice to have instead of three screaming kids they had twenty. The hotel was decorated and the party was at night so if Angel had to go outside he could. At the hotel there was a huge room on the first floor that was turned into a carnival. Lorne even got to join in because it was carnival style and he looked like he was just dressed up. _

_As they finished setting up and waiting for their guest Isabella was at a table eating some snacks before the party and to "test" the food and Angel was at the table too. These two were inseparable for the most part. He saw her getting food by herself and decided to join her and talk to the birthday girl before the party got started. She looked so cute today she was in a pink dress and her hair was parted into two braids on either side of her head. She looked older he thought as she down her drink._

_Isabella had friends now more than Evan and Levy. While the whole class was invited Angel was interested to see what she would say if he asked who she actually invited._

"_Who did you invite?" Angel asked her and she smiled. _

"_Braden," Isabella said and Angel was shocked._

"_Braden wait you invited a boy?" He asked and she nodded like yeah so. _

"_That's my buddy," She said and Angel got a little nervous. _

"_That's your buddy?"_

"_Uh huh member when you talked to him?" She asked and he shrugged. "At school I play with him on the playground and the monkey bars." Isabella explained to her father as she leaned up against him. "I talk to him and he's my buddy." _

"_No hugs right?" Angel asked and Isabella looked shocked._

"_No," She said. "I don't hug people," She insisted and he smiled and leaned over kissing her cheek. "I only hug you." She stated and for some reason that caused a lump to form in Angel's throat. Angel pulled away smiling at his little girl she was so adorable like a mini Buffy._

"_No kisses right?" He asked._

"_No," She said again and she literally climbed into his lap as he kissed her again. "I only kiss you," And she kissed her dad's cheek. "I only kiss you remember?" She asked placing a hand on his cheek Angel kissed her little hand and smiled. "I don't kiss friends," And then she wrapped her arms around him holding him in her tiny little arms. "I love you only." Her little voice said and Angel held her closely to him and felt an overwhelming feeling like he wanted to cry she was so amazing but he knew that statement would change in a few years from now. She'll still love him but kissing a boy won't be gross in a few years._

"_I love you." He said squeezing his little five year old.'_

Angel came back to reality and then felt a pair of arms wrap around him. Isabella wasn't tiny anymore but she wasn't at her full height yet but he knew when she reaches it it'll be like with Buffy he could rest his cheek on top of her head when they hugged. Isabella hugged her father because she could see he was remembering something about them and it meant something could happen so he was remembering the good times. For a few weeks now she could sense something wasn't right with her father. She didn't know what it was but she knew so if anything to make him feel better she would hug him. She felt him wrap his arms around her holding her close.

From a distance Giles saw the moment. Over the years Angel was becoming more human in nature no longer a vampire. He still had his moments of being a demon but that changed with Buffy so long ago. Buffy made him human and Giles always feared that if Buffy died then the good part of Angel would too and the monster known as Angelus would be unleashed. Buffy did die but she left behind their daughter a life that should have never been created entrusted to Angel's hands. Isabella made him human made him a father. Giles didn't know what type of father Angel was going to be but seeing them together it was nothing short of amazing. Angel a vampire the most ruthless vampire to be exact was the most loving and caring father Giles has ever come across. Angel and Isabella pulled away and he must have said something funny because she was laughing. She then held out her fist explaining something to Angel and he then bumped his fist to hers and she nodded. He smiled as she was still teaching him the fundamentals of being cool.

Watching these two together after everything Giles has seen it was all of a sudden so clear to him like it was to Buffy so long ago. Angel would never stop; he would never leave her he'd always be there. Angel would never hurt her, never shout at her, never get drunk and hit her or say he couldn't spend time with her because he was too busy. And Angel would die to protect Isabella. All those fathers out there the one Buffy choose for Isabella to have for a father, no other man could measure up to Angel. Buffy knew that when she was sixteen that Angel would die for her too and knew Angel would do that and more for Isabella. In this insane world Angel was the sanest choice.

**A Month Later**

A man was taking a beating feeling the metal pipes hitting him over and over. He wanted it to stop but they were going to probably kill him. There were four people or something beating him. But then the beatings stopped and he felt like he could breathe. Someone grabbed him and pulled him up and took the bag that was over his head off. He saw a man and for a moment felt safe.

"Thank you." The man whispered to his savoir but then his savior's face changed into a monstrous form and sank his teeth into his neck. The man panicked and felt what life was he had left in him drained out.

_**Twenty Four Hours Ago**_

_Angel was on the surface of sleep knowing he was going to wake up soon. He then felt soft finger tips glide on his chest and a pair of soft lips following behind the finger tips. Angel looked down as a pair of green eyes looked up at him and her blonde hair draped around her shoulders. _

"_Wow," She said smiling as she placed another kiss on his chest. "Ok dreams are amazing." She scooted closer resting her head on his chest now and Angel wrapped one arm around her. "Wow I always knew there was a reason why I liked you." She smiled and planted a kiss to his lips. "You're waking up."_

"_I don't want to." _

"_Something's on your mind." She stated. _

"_There's a lot on my mind."_

"_I know I can read it."_

"_Then what's the point of you asking me?"_

"_Because you were never Joe here's what I'm thinking." She answered._

"_You can read my thoughts?" Angel asked and she nodded. "But,"_

"_Angel please I know and I," She paused looking to his brown eyes. "You be careful." She warned him._

Isabella was working out a math problem out on the dining room table as Wes walked by the table seeing her working alone. Evan and Levy couldn't help Isabella in her homework anymore because yes they were in honor classes but Isabella was in advance placement classes which were close to college work.

"Going ok?" Wes asked as he could see that same frustrated look in her face like her dad.

"Uh yeah," Isabella said setting down the calculator and writing something.

"You know you shouldn't use a calculator to solve the problem." Wes stated and Isabella looked up to her Watcher and slid her math book, paper and calculator towards him and sat back in her chair. Wes came over to look and nodded. "Right a calculator is needed." Isabella grabbed her stuff and kept working. Spike then came in seeing what he considered his niece working on homework.

"Going ok there bite size?" He asked and she nodded. "Where's the brute known as your father at?"

"Still sleeping." She answered.

"It's five in the afternoon." Wes stated and he was concerned.

"Well uh my dad is a vampire and they tend to sleep during the day." Isabella said and Spike crossed his arms thinking Angel sleeping this late was odd. "What?"

"Well he would be up at the crack of dawn to make you breakfast and pack your lunch for you nibblet." Spike added.

'_Angel yawned as he opened the huge fridge door looking to what he had to take out. Willow and Anya were in the kitchen with him packing lunches for another day of school while the kids sat at the table eating their breakfast. Angel took out what he needed and started to neatly put it together in Isabella's lunch box._

"_Organized are we?" Willow asked smiling to Angel as he packed in a juice container for his six year old. Everything was stacked and neatly put together. He sighed as he packed her meal. "What?" Willow asked._

"_Isabella is picky sometimes with food." Angel answered he knew she'd grow out of it but it could be difficult to please her. "She loves carrots, she hates tomatoes on her salad, and she's not a huge fan of dairy except chocolate milk." Angel finished and Willow smiled as Angel zipped up the lunch box. With the food inside was a note that said how much he loved her and would miss her until she came home.'_

Isabella looked up and shrugged not really knowing what they were trying to get at.

"Maybe it's time you two go on a vacation the vamp's working too hard." Spike added and Isabella went back to her homework when she could hear her father walking into the kitchen. She knew the sound and style of his footsteps and could pick them out of a crowd. Angel came in looking tired like he hadn't slept in days.

"Morning," Isabella said her father and grunted a little knowing she was being sarcastic. Wes and Spike then left the kitchen as Angel went to heat up some blood. But then Spike poked his head back in.

"What?" Angel asked as he poured blood into a cup.

"My advice to you two get out you know take a mini vacation. The Watchers are still reading so you know enjoy the sun metaphorically speaking before you go bats." Spike then left as Isabella went back to her homework.

"You have dinner yet?" Angel asked her and she shook her head no and Angel started to look to see what he could make her.

After a training session Isabella headed upstairs to shower and get ready for bed. If they trained then it meant no patrol for the night well for her at least Angel might go out alone later. Maybe he's been sleeping more because he was up later. Isabella felt like she was starting to hit a wall with her training though. It wasn't her father's fault she was just getting good. Angel started to put away the weapons when Wes walked in and Angel knew the look it meant Cordelia had a vision.

"Angel Cordelia saw an attack happening in Funville." Wes stated.

"What?"

"The amusement park that was shut down not that long ago a girl has or is about to be attacked. This will be the third victim." Wes explained as Angel put away a sword. "What Cordelia saw indicates a Borets demon." Wes finished while Spike came over.

"Oh bloody Borets nasty buggers stink to high heaven." Spike jumped into the conversion. "They dress as transients and prey on the homeless poor sorts." Angel nodded as he finished his clean up.

"This victim will be a girl and she'll be ripped apart." Wes stated.

"Ok well I'll deal with it later." Angel stated and that made both Spike and Wes do a double take. Did Angel really say he'll deal with it later? Angel would be quick to catch it right away.

"Angel we need to save the girl and destroy the demon." Spike added but Angel walked passed them.

"What before someone else dies yeah I know but guess what people are dying every day she'll just be one more static." Angel said.

"Stacy," Wes added. "The static will be Stacy."

"You know I can't save everyone and sweat the small stuff so,"

"Small?" Wes asked.

"Look I've bigger things to do than chase after a Boret demon so if you excuse me." Angel then walked passed Wes and left. Wes turned and walked away and Spike followed Wes as he headed back to the study.

"Something's up with my sire." Spike said and Wes nodded.

"I think we all know something is up but not sure."

"Well what about bite size she has to know." Spike explained.

"She may not but I know she knows something is going on with her father but she's young so if she ignores it long enough it'll go away." Wes explained to the vampire as they walked across the lobby. Wes has noticed well everyone has noticed something about Angel. He wants to stay in or just follow Isabella or completely disappear. Maybe he was losing interest but then again something was changing.

Isabella wanted to go and patrol after training tonight because she was still worked up so Angel agreed and the two were out on patrol while Wes and Giles were once again at the books. The Council left them with a number of books to look over and Giles grabbed another one and opened it. But then Giles saw one of the pages go blanket and a sentence formed_ 'you're looking in the wrong place.' _Then on the other page the words disappeared and a black circle with what looked like thorns on it appeared.

"Wes," Giles said and Wes got up to see what was happening. Giles quickly found a blanket sheet of paper and drew the circle with the thorns and it went away.

"What?" Wes asked and Giles looked to the book it was normal again. Then Gunn along with Spike walked in.

"We've got some problems," Gunn said. "It's Angel he's been acting funny lately."

"Yeah how you figure?" Wes asked.

"Found something." Spike added he had went after the Boret demon and found a little bit more than he wanted.

Giles, Wes, Gunn and Spike were at a little abounded apartment and a man sat on the floor.

"His name is Drogan," Gunn said. "A guardian he says he knows Angel and he says Angel isn't all here."

"Guardian of what?" Wes asked.

"I've came to warn you guys." Drogan said and they looked at him. "There isn't much time."

"What's happening?" Giles asked.

"Angel, your people are in danger especially the Day Walker." Drogan warned.

"Look stay here ok." Giles said and looked back to Wes, Spike and Gunn. "Let's get back to the hotel." The four left the place.

"Any idea what's happening?" Spike asked.

"No but listen," Giles started. "Gather the others except Isabella and Angel and bring them here." The three nodded and left as Giles stayed behind.

The entire AI team plus Connor was here in this abandon place all about to listen to Drogan.

"It was a ban of demons," Drogan started. "I managed to get away and when I went back one demon was dying and asked who sent them and the demon said Angel." Everyone looked shocked and confused. "I'm a guardian of works meaning if there's written plans I guard them ancient texts. I also watch for other things as well such as how people interact. The demon said Angel had me attacked because he was afraid that I might discover something. It would be the truth about something."

"About what?" Gunn asked.

"Death." Drogan answered and everyone was still confused.

"This doesn't make a lick of sense." Lorne stated. "Death ok,"

"Before the demon died he said something about a sacrifice of some kind." Drogan added. "Someone trusted and faithful." Everyone looked around and they were all still here except Isabella but there was one other person missing someone who did die not too long ago.

"Kate?" Willow asked and everyone looked to her. Angel has been giving everyone the cold shoulder except Isabella but even then he wasn't all there with her. "Are you saying Angel's responsible for Kate's death?" Now it was confusing. Kate came to help them with the zombie attack and ended up dying because she was bitten. Angel didn't cause that. But then Willow thought maybe Angel interfered by getting them out there.

"Angel tapped into a source letting the visions to Cordelia to go to the zombie attack which no one should have stepped into. Zombies in those numbers can take out even the strongest person. He may not have picked Kate intentionally or actually killed her," Drogan kept going but was stopped.

"Ok let's put a lid on it before this turns into an ass kicking." Lorne spoke up. Lorne knew Angel would never put anyone of his team members lives on the line if he didn't think they could handle it. Plus to mess with those powers to give Cordelia a false vision that was something Angel would never do. One person tried that stunt once and Angel blew his head off.

"You think I gain pleasure in this?" Drogan asked. "Angel is the champion of man ok and I as a guardian on earth like the gods above these plains like his wife hold him as an ally."

"God?" Cordelia asked. "Buffy is a god?"

"She's a demigoddess now soon to be god if she's not already." Drogan answered.

"Whoa," Spike added hearing the once brat from Sunnydale was now a god or possible a god. "Angel knows how to pick 'em."

"Look I know this is difficult for you guys but yes I do believe Angel was responsible for Kate's death and maybe more." Drogan finished and everyone looked at one another in disbelief.

The next day rolled around and it went pretty normal Angel woke up at five in the afternoon everyone had dinner together and then it was off to patrol. But Angel was heading off somewhere else. Isabella wanted to follow but she got a feeling she shouldn't follow him. She felt so much negativity from her father it wasn't right. Angel left the hotel and Isabella went to find the only other person she could talk to her grandfather and Watcher Giles. But Giles had already made plans to talk to Isabella.

"Giles," She walked into the kitchen and everyone was there already except Giles he had found something that could be the answer to Angel's problem and was reading but she knew they all knew something was off and not right.

"You know anything?" Xander asked and she shook her head.

"I just noticed especially in the last month it's like he's cutting everything off even me." She stated. "It's so weird."

"Angel's been doing allot of things that are weird." Cordelia added.

"Izzy we found out some news and you aren't going to like it." Spike warned her and she crossed her arms. "A man named Drogan who's a guardian,"

"Guardian of what?" Isabella asked.

"That's not the point sugar plum." Lorne added.

"The point is he wants this person dead." Spike finished and Isabella just stood there. "A guardian is a fair being innocent. Angel wouldn't kill an innocent person."

"Yeah but why now act like this?" Tara asked. "I mean why all of sudden do this? Tie up loose ends so to speak."

"He's going to make a move." Isabella stated and they looked to her. She knew this battle tactic get all your men in place make sure nothing is hanging freely and attack.

"What kind?" Anya asked and Isabella shrugged as she went to sit down. Wes then pulled out a piece of paper and placed it on the table.

"Giles was reading and this came up." Wes explained as they looked at the crud drawling. "Giles has been researching it since and it might be somewhere in the papers Council gave us."

"Came up?" Willow asked and Wes nodded and they looked to the circle with thorns.

"Maybe Angelus is back." Cordelia stated the worse and everyone looked up and it felt like it got cold. Speaking that name made everyone shiver in fear. Every one of them has dealt with Angelus for the most part. Wes came up against Angelus for a brief moment when he felt sheer bliss through drugs. Giles, Cordelia, Xander and Willow were terrorized by Angelus for months back in Sunnydale. And Spike well that was his Sire. The only people here who have not come against Angelus face to face were Lorne, Tara, Fred, Gunn, Evan, Levy and Connor. Isabella faced Angelus in her dreams which were worse than reality in dreams anything can go anything was up for grabs. So to speak of Angelus just made everyone sick. "He's back and we don't know it."

"If it was Angelus half of us would be dead already just for the fun of it." Isabella stated she knew of Angelus' ways. She has faced him and read about him. Angel kept no secrets from her but maybe now he was.

"One of us already is." Spike snapped at her and Isabella looked up at him. "Having fun yet?"

"Chill ok Spike we'll figure this out." Isabella warned him if they let this get the best of them and let it cloud their judgments then nothing would get done. "I know Angelus ok he's not Angelus."

"Not yet." Xander added and Isabella looked to him. "Maybe Wolfram and Hart found a way to take his soul." It could be true and that's what made the fear so real. "Angelus is back then we have to take him out."

"Damn if Angelus is back and actually teamed up with Wolfram and Hart we're all screwed." Spike stated. One of the most powerful evil forces led by Angelus it would equal in the world ending.

"Relax nothing has happened yet ok we're still here." Isabella was trying to remain calm.

"Yeah well you don't go out alone with him anymore you got that Izzy." Spike demanded and she said nothing. Spike over the years has become protective over Isabella and he has yet to figure out why. Maybe because she was his Sire's daughter and that made her family even though vampires aren't really family more like a pack of wolves. But Wolves do protect their pack. "Right now you and me are the only people here who can take him."

"If it comes to that I'll be the one to put him down." Isabella stated and she was serious about it. She did promise Angel to run from Angelus but if she had the chance she also promised to take him out.

"There has to be something to this." Wes stated. "It could be a ploy." He suggested. "For god sakes say something." He looked to everyone. It was a shock that Angel had a part in killing Kate. He shot her but she was already a zombie by then. But for him to not care about people and to possibly be falling and slipping it was hard to believe.

"What do you want me to say?" Lorne asked. "Angel loves us all and that he would never hurt anyone of us. I mean you heard Drogan the gods favor him he couldn't do this he couldn't be turning."

"Power it's about power and Angel has it and Wolfram and Hart wants it." Fred stated.

"Angel never cared about power." Wes added and sighed as they tried to figure out what Angel was doing and why. Any guess was good as the last.

"Yeah but like a drug one hit and that's it." Evan stated.

"So what Wolfram and Hart has been giving him power like trying to get him to join?" Spike asked. "What could they offer him to toss away what he fights for candy, pie, trips to the beach, Disney World?"

"Izzy," Connor jumped in and that made sense. "Join us or Izzy dies."

"Yeah but they've threaten Izzy for fifteen years and he killed them." Gunn reminded everyone.

"You grow tired of it." Wes said. "Fighting day in and day out with no real results you tend to give up."

"So he's giving up?" Isabella asked to Wes. "My dad never gives up."

"Izzy you get tired sometimes," But Isabella cut Wes off.

"No not my dad." Angel was her idol and her hero she looked up to him and to be told he was throwing in the towel and joining the bad people the people he swore to fight against it made no sense. Yeah things get hard but you just don't give up and she knows her father wouldn't go down without a fight. He didn't follow the cliché notion of _'Can't beat 'em join 'em' _crap that wasn't her father.

"Might have found something." Giles came into the room with some papers. For the past day he has been reading, researching and studying the symbol that came up. But the look on Giles face wasn't a happy one. "There's no way Angel would do this." He blurted out and that caused everyone to look up and be more concerned.

"Giles what is it?" Isabella wanted to cry her father was in trouble and she knew it.

"It's called the Circle of the Black Thorn." Giles stated.

"Sounds like a little sewing club for pirates." Lorne added.

"It's a secret society." Giles said.

"Never heard of it." Xander said.

"That's because they're secret you wanker." Spike deadpan. "Yeah and there's tons of these and they usually spend allot of time in basements paddling one another bums to prove their manhood."

"These aren't frat boys Spike," Cordelia could tell this was important.

"The circle is small and elite." Giles read from the page of notes he made.

"Evil?" Anya asked.

"Yes and very powerful." Giles added as he read.

"Ok so they're badass what do they do?" Gunn asked as Giles read and he sighed.

"They're going to bring out the next apocalypse." Giles sat up from reading.

"That theme is just getting redundant." Xander added trying to lighten the mood but it wasn't working.

"This circle is nothing like what we've come up against they make the Hell Mouth seem like a cake walk." Giles tossed his glasses aside and rubbed his eyes regaining himself. "This circle keeps man's inhumanity going."

"What about the Senior Partners?" Isabella asked she was confused. The Council warned them about the Senior Partners and a thing called Markus so this circle was that taking a higher priority at the moment.

"They're on a different plain they can't touch us," Giles started looking back at his notes. "The circle is the Partners' tools on earth to be with them you can have unlimited power. They're one of the driving forces of evil in this world."

"The circle is their way and Angel will be the tool." Wes finished and sighed.

"Ding, ding, ding we've just won the prize money." Spike added and sat down still in disbelief.

"Getting into the circle isn't easy Angel would have had to kill one of us to get noticed." Giles added.

"Kate," Cordelia stated and Giles nodded.

"But Kate wasn't always with us." Fred added.

"Yeah but she loved Angel and saved Izzy a few times." Lorne said. "That puts here in the drawing for death."

"This is not happening." Isabella felt lost.

"Well first he had to give up the whole save the world deal." Giles said. "For over a month he hasn't done much and then there's Kate so yeah he's a good candidate for the circle."

"The circle will kill us by degrees." Lorne realized it. "Pick us off one by one."

"Yeah and save the best for last." Spike added and looked to Isabella and she looked at everyone.

"No way," Cordelia spoke up. "Yeah I can see Angel letting all of us burn but not Izzy he won't." Cordelia said panicking. "Plus Buffy I mean the Drogan guy said she was a demigoddess now I mean Buffy will interfere right?" Everyone still relied on Buffy to a degree. She could put sense into Angel's head and so when the going got tough they hoped Buffy would jump in like she did with Isabella's dreams with Angelus.

"Buffy isn't apart of these plains either she can influence but not touch." Giles said. "If Buffy is what we think she is then Angel was not influenced by her and she will no longer aid him."

"I don't believe that." Isabella stated. "No way dad turns his back on mom no way."

"Sorry to break it to ya hun but Angel has." Lorne was confirming the worse.

"No I don't believe this." Isabella said more or less to herself.

"Believe baby doll." Lorne said back to her.

"So now what Angelus comes back we're sitting ducks." Gunn added.

"Buffy will protect Izzy and fight Angelus or at least try." Wes stated and the tension in the room was so high. Then Isabella spoke up.

"My father chose a life he dedicated his life to helping and saving other. He didn't have to and it's because he wanted to. But if he's been swayed from that the," She paused for a moment and stood up. "There might be a way to save him."

"Izzy your mother is god to Angel's eyes and out of everyone, everything in this world she was the only thing to influence him. If he turned his back on her you can't help him." Giles stated the fact there was no reason to hide it. "If he is Angelus,"

"No we're not talking about this." Isabella said again.

"Yes we bloody well are!" Giles yelled standing up and everyone was in shock. Isabella's eyes widen to her sergeant grandfather as he slowly sat back down. "If Angel has been swayed if he is Angelus," Giles paused again and Isabella crossed her arms waiting for him to finish but he couldn't.

"Come on say it tell me to kill my own father. We're bloody well talking about it." Isabella spat back.

"Izzy your mother is a god in some way and if she can't get to Angel if she can't save him then you as a mortal you can't do anything." Giles stated. "If Angel will be the hand that ends the earth and Buffy could not influence him then you won't either." Giles paused again. "Besides if he turns into Angelus he's not your father he may walk and look like your father but he's not. In fact to make this just a little easier he's a vampire and vampires shouldn't be allowed to live." Isabella nodded.

"Yeah but he's my father vampire or not he's still my father. I mean," Isabella paused fighting back the tears. "In this world Giles he's all I have he's the only thing that is close to me. I'm not fully human nor vampire I don't know what I am but when I'm with my dad when I hug him when we're together everything," She paused again. "Dad is a part of me and if I kill that part," Isabella let a tear slip down her cheek and Willow reached out to her holding her.

"It's ok we'll figure this out ok stay calm." Willow assured her.

"If Angel has been swayed and Buffy could not save him and he starts the apocalypse then everything in this world will die even him." Giles stated the end of the world meant everything in dies. "What can you do where can you succeed where your mother failed?"

"I can try I have too then at least I kill him knowing I tried to save him." Isabella stated and that put a memory back into Giles' head when Willow managed to save Angel but it was too late Buffy had to kill him. He didn't want that to repeat for Isabella it nearly killed Buffy back then. Everyone was quiet as now a plan must be made to either save or kill Angel. Angel was the champion and now he's fallen from that status it was so wrong.

Meanwhile Angel jumped through fire and found a man beaten almost to death. He reached down and picked him up and took the bag off his head. The man, Drogan looked relieved but then Angel morphed and bit him. Once Angel felt he took enough blood he snapped his neck and Drogan fell. Angel morphed back into his human form looking at the cloaked figures and they removed their masks.

"Welcome Angel to the circle." One of them said with horns like a ram.

Then night was dead as Angel walked back into the hotel. Everyone must be asleep and he was going to check on Isabella in a moment. He walked across the lobby towards his office. Once he walked in Gunn kicked the door close while Spike ran up and punched Angel causing him to fly back. Everyone else came out with weapons and Isabella walked in with a loaded crossbow. He never thought he'd see the day where his daughter would have a weapon pointed to him.

"Ok dad listen to me very carefully we all know what's going on so don't play dumb. You try to hurt anyone of us I will shoot you and don't think twice I won't." Isabella threaten her own father.

"You really think you guys know what's happening?" Angle asked and they all stood there.

"Yeah Circle of the Black Thorn." Isabella answered. "Kate you killed Kate and you're turning your back on everything you've fought for, for what? Power? The Council gave us those papers and in it was the circle good thing we found out."

"What I do here is my business you don't like it then you can leave before I kill you." Angel said to his daughter and she fought the tears this wasn't her father at all.

"Kill her? You're going to kill your own daughter?" Spike asked and then Giles cocked the shot gun he had. Then in one swift move Angel kicked the shot gun away and everyone sprung into action. Isabella shot an arrow and Angel grunted at it landed in his shoulder. Angel jumped and grabbed Lorne holding him hostage.

"We done?" Angel asked.

"Let him go dad!" Isabella yelled pointing her crossbow at him.

"You don't give the orders Izzy." Angel stated.

"Yeah but I'm the one with the weapon so I do call the shots right now so let him go." She said through her teeth.

"Lorne take this out of me and do gently not having a good day." Angel said to the green demon and Lorne yank the arrow out him. Angel then reached for his pocket and took out a red jewel of some kind and chanted something. A huge light covered the room and Angel let Lorne go checking to make sure he wasn't hurt. "You ok?" He asked and the green demon looked confused they all looked confused. "Ok we've got ten minutes."

"Until what?" Isabella spat out with some attitude still holding her crossbow.

"Until the glamour clasps as far as the outside world is concerned we're all still fighting so put it down Izzy," Angel said and Isabella lowered her weapon slowly but ready to use if needed. "Everything you think you know everything you've heard is a lie."

"And I'm going to believe you because?" Isabella asked.

"Because I was the one that told it." Angel answered. "Read any good notes lately?"

"You tapped into the notes giving me the circle." Giles said and Angel nodded.

"Yes also Drogan I told the demons just enough to get Drogan to believe." Angel explained.

"Why would you want us to go against you? To think you killed Kate and maybe kill Isabella" Cordelia asked.

"Because they needed to believe." Angel answered.

"The Black Thorn if a guardian like Drogan believed," Wes started and Angel nodded.

"I needed them to believe that you guys didn't trust me anymore it was the only way to gain their confidence." Angel admitted and Isabella stood there in shock.

"So this whole evil Angel thing has been a big scamola? I smell Oscar." Lorne added.

"When and where did this all start?" Spike asked as everyone was calmer now.

"About a year ago with a dream and a demigoddess." Angel answered and Isabella perked up a little bit.

"Mom," Isabella said and Angel nodded.

"Buffy shared that with you?" Wes asked and Angel nodded. Gods never share their knowledge with beings on earth but Buffy was always known to break the rules.

"She knows more than you think but like with the Senior Partners she can only influence." Angel explained.

"She's been the driving force all along." Giles added.

"Wow." Xander said.

"Buffy showed me where the real power is and guess what I got in." Angel stated. "I used Kate's death to gain access."

"So now what?" Levy asked but she knew the answer.

"Inside job." Willow answered.

"We're taking out Wolfram and Hart once and for all. The circle dies so does Hart." Angel explained. "Senior Partners whatever they are they'll keep going its evil and evil never dies but neither does good. So for one minute we can stop them."

"About time we got our hands dirty." Spike added.

"This isn't keep fighting the good fight. We do this and win something else will be unleashed not sure what it is but it'll come. We lose then we all burn." Angel explained. "But I'm talking about killing every member of the Black Thorn and taking Wolfram and Hart down."

"Suicide mission." Isabella said and Angel nodded.

"Burn down the house while we're still in it." Spike added.

"I'm not ordering you guys to do this the door is right there. But if you stay I can't say we're all going to make it out alive." Angel was honest. "Is this worth dying for?" Everyone was quiet looking at each other. "Buffy gave her life for this, what will be your choice. We'll vote as a team." Everyone was quiet.

"Certainty of death," Xander spoke up. "Small chance of success what the hell are we waiting for?" Xander raised his hand followed by Anya then Evan. Willow, Tara and Levy raised theirs. Cordelia, Fred and Wes were next followed by Giles, Gunn, Spike, Connor and Lorne. Angel then looked to Isabella and she looked to her father and raised her hand. They were all in and Angel nodded and let out an unnecessary sigh of relief. They lowered their hands as Isabella walked up to her father and he was ready to hug her but she threw a punch to his face and Angel went down to the floor.

"Oh!" Everyone cried out. Isabella stood there as Angel grunted in pain as she stood over him.

"Dumbass." She said.

"Owe," He said and looked up to her and her eyes were filled with tears.

"I thought we both agreed a long time ago that secrets are bad! Why didn't you tell me! Why! I could have killed you!" Isabella yelled at her father as he sat up.

"The less you knew the better." Angel said as he checked his nose for blood she knew how to deliver one hell of a punch. Isabella nodded but it wasn't an _'I agree with you' _nod.

"Don't lie to me dad ever again!" She yelled she looked so hurt and angry. The last thing Angel ever wanted to do was lie and hurt her. She then threw herself to him in a hug and he hugged her back. "I don't want to lose you I can't do this alone." She sobbed and buried her face into his shoulder. Angel held her close and felt her sobbing she was close to killing him and he wouldn't have been angry if she did. Everyone stood around looking at one another and thinking about what was to come. The choice they made was a truly a suicide mission and this could be one of the last nights together as a team. Isabella pulled away with tears still in her eyes and Angel wiped some away and kissed her forehead and she rested her head on his chest and he rested his chin on top of her head as she sat in his lap and he held her.

_**And now we begin the fight against Wolfram and Hart and the Circle. So how do you think it's going to go down? There'll be more Angel/Isabella flash backs because that gives Angel a sense of peace and simplistic before things go to hell in a hand basket. Next chapter will be a talky chapter but informative and it'll somewhat lay the grounds out for The Gift then we get to the battle. So we're almost done. Thanks for reading more to come comments and reviews are welcomed. **_


	26. New Divide

_I remembered black skies, the lightning all around me  
>I remembered each flash as time began to blur<br>Like a startling sign that fate had finally found me  
>And your voice was all I heard that I get what I deserve<em>

_So give me reason to prove me wrong, to wash this memory clean_  
><em>Let the floods cross the distance in your eyes<em>  
><em>Give me reason to fill this hole, connect the space between<em>  
><em>Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies across this new divide<em>

_There was nothing in sight but memories left abandoned_  
><em>There was nowhere to hide, the ashes fell like snow<em>  
><em>And the ground caved in between where we were standing<em>  
><em>And your voice was all I heard that I get what I deserve<em>

_So give me reason to prove me wrong, to wash this memory clean_  
><em>Let the floods cross the distance in your eyes across this new divide<em>

_In every loss, in every lie, in every truth that you'd deny_  
><em>And each regret and each goodbye was a mistake too great to hide<em>  
><em>And your voice was all I heard that I get what I deserve<em>

_So give me reason to prove me wrong, to wash this memory clean_  
><em>Let the floods cross the distance in your eyes<em>  
><em>Give me reason to fill this hole, connect the space between<em>  
><em>Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies across this new divide<em>  
><em>Across this new divide, across this new divide.<em>

Chapter 25 New Divide

_**A/N: This is a short chapter the somewhat pep rally before the big fight. It's all talk but we'll know everyone's mission. Next chapter is the battle which I'm breaking it up to two chapters because well you'll see and then one chapter after that then we're done. The end of this story is done as well and I must say it's going to be cool so enjoy chapter 25. **_

The secret was out now Angel was a spy on both fronts. He was pretending to take out AI to be in the Circle of the Black Thorn but it was really to take out the circle and Wolfram and Hart. As long as Wolfram and Hart believed he was on their side then he could destroy them from the inside gut them out and burn them. He has been waiting to do this for almost twenty years and now he was close but one slip up and he would be responsible for the death of his team. He would kill Isabella and that was something he could not live with and then the promise to Buffy would be broken. This was a one shot deal and there was no turning back they would plan, divide and conquer hopefully. This would be a slap to evil's face and if they won Angel knew something much bigger would come something worse but the cost to save the world was always unknown.

The entire team had a restless night sleep and now a new night was here. They all sat around the dining room table where many memories were made over the years. None of them wanted to think that this could be the last night as a team and they would someone but they had to. Isabella sat on the table near her father as they began hash out the details.

"So we all agree to do this?" Angel asked one last time it was fight or get out. No one moved of course they were all in.

"Yeah we're all one big happy family." Spike commented.

"So we taking them out at once?" Gunn asked and Angel shook his head no.

"Can't the Circle of the Black Thorn is the most powerful group in this plain of existence." Angel explained. "Together they'd vaporize us but separated they're just demons." Everyone looked around as Angel leaned forward resting his elbows on the table. Isabella was sitting crisscrossed on the table thinking.

"So when do we make our move?" Willow asked.

"Please don't say tonight." Xander begged.

"Soon like tomorrow night." Angel answered and Xander shrugged.

"Ok still not allot of time but ok." Xander took the answered and sighed.

"Until then I want you guys to keep up the infighting ok." Angel stated and everyone nodded but more was to be said Angel had to lay out the plans. His team was taking most of this quite well.

"God I think I'm going to throw up." Lorne blurted out and everyone looked up at him and he shrugged. "Ok then if I can't do that I'll just drink myself to an oblivion."

"You do that," Isabella muttered.

"So boss what's the plan?" Spike asked. "You've got us all here and you killed Drogan."

"They wanted to proof." Angel said.

"Yeah but are they going to anyone else for proof?" Fred asked looking around she was concerned and Angel shook his head no.

"Well we go in kill them and then done I mean it's pretty simple on paper." Willow stated. "We can do this right?" There was a small bit of hope but in everyone's faces hope was not there.

"Yeah but the question is we don't know if we'll all make it out alive." Wes spoke up. "If we manage to kill the members great but then burning down Wolfram and Hart I don't know Angel we're running up a hill on this one." Wes looked to his boss. "Wolfram and Hart will make an example of us if we lose and we'll die."

"Thanks Wes." Xander deadpanned.

"I'm just stating what can really happen alright we're going up against an evil powerhouse and we have a slim to no chance at this. We have no one to turn and I don't know Angel if this was a good idea," Wes turned back to Angel's direction as he sat at the head of the table. "I wished you would have discussed this with us before jumping in not only that but giving us only until tomorrow to come up with a plan."

"Wes he was right he had to keep us out of the loop for this to work." Cordelia defended Angel's actions.

"Yeah well he could be the death of us all now we need more time." Wes argued.

"We never have time don't you get that," Gunn jumped in.

"Guys," Isabella spoke up but everyone started to argue amongst themselves and she looked to her father as he sat there in his own thoughts. "Guys!" She raised her voice and everyone stopped talking. "We need to be a little bit more constructive here ok we need to find away to stop the end of the world from happening." Everyone settled down a little knowing they were toying with fire. "Relax ok I know we're all bent out of shape, tired and scared but please relax or we will die." Isabella was only fifteen but she was very mature for her age.

"Ok so what's the plan?" Giles asked.

"This may come out a little potencies but," Angel started and looked down the table at his team. "One of you will betray me." Spike raised his hand right away. "Willow, Tara" He looked to the two witches and they looked at one another.

"Oh," Spike sounded disappointed. "Can I deny you three times?" He asked and then Isabella slapped him on the back of the head. "Owe."

"Cyvus Vail is the sorcerer of the bunch and you both know that game. So make him believe that you two will make a play for my spot he'll love to have two powerful witches. Levy on their signal take the bastard out." Angel finished and the three witches nodded with their assignments. "Wes, Giles," He looked to the two Watchers. "Izzerial the Devil and three other members of the circle dine together every night take Connor, Fred, Xander, Anya and Evan with."

"On it boss." Xander said accepting his assignment.

"Gunn," Angel turned to his weapons specialist.

"Yo," He looked to Angel.

"I know how much you hate politics so Senator Helen Brucker is one of them." But there was no need for Angel to finish but there was thing to add. "She has an office down town and surrounds herself with vampires."

"Hoping it would vamps haven't dusted enough lately no offense." Gunn said to Spike.

"It's alright." Spike said.

"Gunn take Cordy with you." Angel stated and Cordelia nodded. "Spike," Spike looked up excited for his assignment.

"Right what lowlife do I get to kill?" Spike asked.

"The legion of the Fell Brethren." Angel answered. "They have a human baby I want you to take the baby and give him back to his real family and have the foster family dismembered."

"Done and done Peaches." Spike commented.

"Lorne you're a demon so you're going to take down a demon well a few demons called the Sahrvin Clan and they're not all that bright." Angel finished.

"Sure Angel wings." Lorne accepted.

"Archduke Sebassis has thousands of demons at his command and the other members fear him he'll be the key to thorns' down fall so he is mine and Isabella's." Angel stated and Isabella nodded. "After you take out your targets you make your to Wolfram and Hart's office and we'll take it down it'll take all of us to destroy Lindsey and Marcus."

"Then what if we kill them?" Cordelia asked.

"Get the hell out." Angel answered.

"So if we win this will you get to be a real boy?" Spike asked to Angel and he shrugged right now he didn't care about that.

"Any questions?" Angel asked and they all shook their heads they knew what was to happen. "One more thing tomorrow during the day leave." Angel said and everyone looked confused. "Spend the day out because it might be your last."

The hotel was quiet as Angel checked all the doors and he could see a little light floating around. It was the alert system Willow installed for the hotel. It would warn them if something was coming. Angel headed upstairs to his room and found Isabella sitting in his bed watching TV. She couldn't sleep alone tonight she had no desire too. Angel walked passed her to the bathroom to change and maybe get some sleep. Isabella saw the TV and the moving pictures but she wasn't really watching it. Angel came out of the bathroom and sat down on the bed and saw a black and white movie was playing.

Angel stretched out on the bed watching the movie and then looked to Isabella.

'_It was nap time he could tell his little two year old was cranky now. Angel picked her up and she repeated she didn't want a nap but she needed it. Angel walked to his room and decided to nap with her. He couldn't go anywhere it was in the middle of the afternoon so a nap would be good. First they stopped by her room and he set her down._

"_Izzy get your night nights on." He said and she went into her room and changed and when she was done she made her way to Angel's room and climbed into the bed and started to jump up and down. Angel knew she was going to have a great nap in a minute. "Hey Izzy what are you going to be when you grow up?" Angel loved asking this question because she gave the same answer._

"_I'm staying little." She replied and he smiled and he kind of wished that would happen._

"_You're gonna stay a cute little girl forever?" He asked and she nodded smiling and cuddled up next to him and he started to tickle her as she laughed out loud. He let up as she rested her upper body on his chest and her head laid where his heart would beat and then the lower half of her body was on the bed. It looked uncomfortable but it worked. Angel slung one arm around her as she was settling down and he listened to her heart knowing it start to slow down soon. Naps were the best times right now.'_

If Isabella takes naps these days it meant she was bored and she rarely took one with him. Those were good and simple days. Isabella continued to watch the movie and then she looked to her father.

"What?" She asked and he shrugged and he reached out and tucked some hair behind her ear. Isabella scooted down the bed and she laid on her side and they were eye to eye now. "Can I tell you that I'm scared?" Isabella admitted and Angel nodded.

"Me too." He also admitted.

"You know after this is over you think I can have a huge sweet sixteen?" Isabella asked and Angel smiled and nodded. "Really?" She asked.

"Yeah whatever you want."

"You're not saying that because you think we're gonna die are you?" She asked and he shook his head no.

"I mean it I'll give you a really nice party."

"And a car." She slipped in.

"Maybe." Angel said and she smiled.

'_Angel rolled over and reached out but Isabella was gone. He sat up and at the door stood Buffy. She walked over and sat down on the bed._

"_Nervous?" She asked and he sat up nodding and she held out her hand and he took it and pulled her close and kissed her.'_

It was daylight now the last day so to speak for AI. The hotel wasn't empty though everyone was here. Angel thought they would all go out and be alone but no they were here together. Isabella, Evan, Levy and Connor were hanging out together. Wes and Giles were reading it was like a normal day. But the original gang all shared a look and they walked into the kitchen. Angel, Willow, Cordelia, Xander and Giles were the foundation of this group along with Buffy. They started this whole crusade and it was only fitting it would end with them.

"So this is it?" Xander asked and Angel nodded. "Wow didn't think it would end like this."

"Like this how?" Cordelia asked. "How did you think it would end?" She asked.

"Guys," Angel spoke up. "You were my first family," Angel admitted. "I found a place with you guys and if this is how it's going to end I want to end it with you guys." Willow smiled.

"If Buffy was here the picture and circle would be completed." Giles added smiling.

"She's here and she's going to help us all somehow." Angel stated. "Whatever happens after tonight I want you guys to know this won't divide us we'll still keep fighting it's what Buffy would want and it's what we've sworn to do. If anything we get the kids out."

"Going out in a blaze of glory I like it." Xander commented and then he put his hand out and then Cordelia put her hand over Xander's and then Willow followed suit and then Giles. They looked to Angel and he put his hand in. "To the Scooby Gang and to Buffy because without whom none of this would be necessary." They laughed a little this group has changed so much over the years and for some their roles have changed to parenthood. But after all that has happened nothing could divide them.

Night was settling in and Isabella walked to her father's room. He had a meeting earlier with the circle and they still believed he was all in. Isabella was dressed for battle black pants, black shoes, black tank top and a black jacket. She walked to her father's room and he was putting on his trench coat and he was all in black as well. They matched for the most part and she walked in the room and now words were spoken Isabella just held her hand up to him and Angel took it squeezing it and then Isabella put her other hand over his and then he took his free hand and put it over hers. Angel then brought her into a hug and kissed her head and father and daughter, vampire and child held one another for a moment. She pulled away and Angel bent over giving her a kiss on her forehead.

"Ready?" He asked and she nodded she was born ready. They walked out of the room together down the stairs and to the lobby where everyone waited. Everyone had weapon ready and it was time. They piled out of the hotel to the cars outside in the night. Angel looked up to the sky seeing the faint stars. _'If you're up there Buffy I really need you tonight now more than ever.' _Angel then walked to the Plymouth and put his weapons in as Isabella walked to the other side and got in. Everyone got into the cars that they needed and now they were dividing up and Angel hoped to see them all soon. Angel got into his car and shut the door and turned it on and looked to Isabella and she nodded and he took off. Everyone followed Angel out of the entrance of the hotel and once on the main road they began to split off accordingly. Isabella looked out the window seeing the lights and the people and they were so oblivious to what could happen if she and her father failed this mission. It was all on the line now and then she reached for her father's hand and he squeezed knowing they were probably driving to their death.

_**And they're off on the suicide mission. Three more chapters and then we're done. It looks like this story will be done by the end of the week and guess what got the first chapter of The Gift rewrite is ready so no wait on that one. More to come comments and reviews welcomed thanks for reading. **_

_**Song Across this New Divide by Linkin Park**_


	27. The Beginning is the End is the Beginnin

_Send a heartbeat to  
>The void that cries through you<br>Relive the pictures that have come to pass  
>For now we stand alone<br>The world is lost and blown  
>And we are flesh and blood disintegrate<br>With no more to hate_

_Is it bright where you are_  
><em>Have the people changed<em>  
><em>Does it make you happy you're so strange<em>  
><em>And in your darkest hour<em>  
><em>I hold secrets flame<em>  
><em>We can watch the world devoured in it's pain<em>

_Delivered from the blast_  
><em>The last of a line of lasts<em>  
><em>The pale princess of a palace cracked<em>  
><em>And now the kingdom comes<em>  
><em>Crashing down undone<em>  
><em>And I am a master of a nothing place<em>  
><em>Of recoil and grace<em>

_Is it bright where you are_  
><em>Have the people changed<em>  
><em>Does it make you happy you're so strange<em>  
><em>And in your darkest hour<em>  
><em>I hold secrets flame<em>  
><em>We can watch the world devoured in it's pain<em>

_Time has stopped before us_  
><em>The sky cannot ignore us<em>  
><em>No one can separate us<em>  
><em>For we are all that is left<em>  
><em>The echo bounces off me<em>  
><em>The shadow lost beside me<em>  
><em>There's no more need to pretend<em>  
><em>Cause now I can begin again<em>

_Is it bright where you are_  
><em>Have the people changed<em>  
><em>Does it make you happy you're so strange<em>  
><em>And in your darkest hour<em>  
><em>I hold secrets flame<em>  
><em>We can watch the world devoured in it's pain<em>  
><em>Strange<em>  
><em>Strange<em>  
><em>Strange<em>

Chapter 26 The Beginning is the End is the Beginning is the End

_**A/N: The next and last chapters are done so no waiting. You can read them all straight through if you so choose to. There won't be any Author's notes until the last chapter which I hope you've all enjoyed. This is a short chapter but the next one is the big fight so enjoy comments and reviews are always welcomed.**_

Angel parked outside of Wolfram and Hart and the two just sat there but Isabella was confused.

"The duke guy is here?" She asked her father and he shook his head no. "Ok I thought we all meet up here once our missions are done."

"Sebessis is dead already." Angel spoke up and Isabella looked to him. "Had a meeting today and I poisoned his drink." Angel explained and Isabella smiled but knew why Angel killed off his target sooner and why no one else knew. He wanted to keep his people away from Wolfram and Hart and take it down without them hoping to save their lives. He needed Isabella's help because she was the second strongest person here.

"So what's the game plan?" She asked if he already killed the duke now what.

"Got enough C4 in the back to blow this place a mile high." He answered that was the plan blow the building up.

"Cool," Isabella smiled. "Can I pull the trigger?"

"We'll see." Angel said because really he wanted to pull the trigger maybe they both can. Angel turned to front window and looked out to the building from a distance a building that has haunted him and his team for so long, too long. "We're taking out Hamilton and Lindsey as well."

"We're not going to wait for the others?" She asked making sure she understood the plan.

"No." Angel answered and she nodded Angel wanted to keep the team out of this the less casualties the better. He trusted his friends and he's asked them to take out the circle which was more than they should do. Taking out the circle was enough it was his job to take out Lindsey and Hamilton. "Stay close to me ok." And she nodded.

Meanwhile Willow and Tara sat at a long table with the red demon eating his soup. He knew they were witches and he liked witches both for the magic and none magic reason and there were two. The conversion was going on as the two witches talked about Angel and how they've learned something about him.

"So what makes you think I won't kill you two where you sit?" Vail asked trying to be threatening which Willow and Tara should be but they didn't show it. Maybe fifteen twenty years ago they would have shown fear and doubt but these two have grown. Yes they were still awkward but when it counted they got the job done.

"Well you are smart and I think to whatever position you hold we would fit right in." Willow said and Vail stared hard at them trying to read them and see what they were really offering.

"You see," Tara began. "We know what Angel's up too and means to destroy you guys sorry." Vail nodded. "He can't keep secrets not from us we know all his secrets." That was a lie Willow and Tara only knew the surface of Angel the only two people in this world who knew his secrets were Buffy and Isabella.

"I knew he'd two time us." Vail said smiling thinking he's learned the greatest secret and he would tell the others.

"Well two for the price of one." Willow stated with the perfect poker face and Vail nodded buying it completely.

While the witches dealt with him Spike managed to sneak some robes and got in the small demon fortress. He found the baby he was looking for and looked down to it.

"Howdy junior," Spike said to the baby and leaned over and picked him up. "Names Spike don't worry I helped raised a few babies in my time and like them you're lucky cause I'm a strict diet." Spike reached for the baby and for a small moment he missed holding Isabella when she was tiny like this. Just then the door was kicked down. Three demons then stood before him.

"Place the holy vessel back in the bassinet." One threaten and then Spike looked to the little child and it smiled at him and Spike charged to his attackers.

Cordelia and Gunn walked into an office where a woman was talking on the phone and Gunn threw a mini ax right her head and that was over but her vampires surround him and Cordelia.

"Just like old times." Gunn then ducked and staked a vampire and Cordelia sliced the head off of another. She was a fighter a cheerleader at heart but also a fighter. Gunn was smiling the whole time as he killed the vampires. Cordelia made her way to the desk were the former senator laid on the floor dead the hell bitch was done.

"And we wonder why people don't vote." Cordelia commented as a vampire charged at her and she swung her sword. There were thirty vampires to kill and it felt good to it.

Spike scooped up the baby boy and left the place with the demons just the way Angel asked all completely dismembered. Spike felt good and now once the baby was home he would go to Wolfram and Hart to finish the job.

Izzerial the Devil along with three other members got into the car but when they looked around they were surrounded by people. Giles read an incantation and when one member tried to get out they couldn't. Evan and Connor poured gasoline all over the car and one member punched through the window. Xander lit a match and tossed it and the car was caught on fire. Izzerial the Devil fought his way out and then Wes had a gun and gave him a bullet between the eyes. They all stepped back watching the car burn and the demons inside burn with them. Everyone waited to make sure none escaped and watched them burn the way they should.

Lorne walked casually into a Hookah bar where the demons he was sent to kill hung out. This was special Hookah meaning it made you a little loopy. Lorne stood there with a sword and they got up slowly and stumbled to him and he knew this was going to be easy. Lorne brought a crossbow and a sword and shot one across the way. The one that charged him he stabbed it.

Meanwhile at Vail's place the demon fell to the floor as Willow and Tara used very powerful magic against him. The red demon stood up and looked at the two witches. He was weak and magic kept him alive but he was up against two powerful witches and they stood there with lights coming from their hands ready to take him out.

"It's over the Circle of the Black Thorn is done and Angel and Isabella will take down Wolfram and Hart." Tara stated.

"You two are good witches you've never killed with magic." Vail stated and Willow's eyes blacken. "I am powerful you're puny magic won't win." The demon threaten and raised his hand and a light started to form but then someone tapped his shoulder and he turned around Levy threw him a punch with a flaming fist. Willow walked over to the demon looking down at him.

"Puny," Willow scoffed as Vail looked up seeing three witches look down to him. "We're pro now." She then slammed her heel to his face smashing it.

The missions were going well but what they didn't know was this was diversion for the real one. Angel and Isabella were going to take out Wolfram and Hart without them. Once again Angel lied well sort of. He rather do this alone but he knew Isabella would follow. He then looked to her as they sat there. He held up his hand and she took it. He brought her hand to his lips kissing it. Isabella had feeling this was the plan all along. If anyone survives their task and this didn't work then they were the second front.

"I would follow you anywhere dad you know that." She said and he nodded with a faint smile.

"I know." He's always known she'd follow him like Buffy and he would follow his girls to the darkest places he'd walk to the ends of the earth for Buffy and for Isabella.

"To hell." She said letting him know she wasn't going to run.

"I know." He reached out and touched her face to remember it.

"I love you dad just in case." And she reached over and hugged him and he hugged her back. Angel kissed her head hopefully not for the last time.

"I love you." It was time to end this once and for all.

_**Comments and reviews welcomed.**_

_**Song **__**The Beginning Is The End Is The Beginning by the Smashing Pumpkins it suits the chapter. **_


	28. Flaming Skies

_I let it fall, my heart,  
>And as it fell you rose to claim it<br>It was dark and I was over  
>Until you kissed my lips and you saved me<em>

_My hands, they're strong_  
><em>But my knees were far too weak,<em>  
><em>To stand in your arms<em>  
><em>Without falling to your feet<em>

_But there's a side to you_  
><em>That I never knew, never knew.<em>  
><em>All the things you'd say<em>  
><em>They were never true, never true,<em>  
><em>And the games you play<em>  
><em>You would always win, always win.<em>

_But I set fire to the rain,_  
><em>Watched it pour as I touched your face,<em>  
><em>Well, it burned while I cried<em>  
><em>'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name!<em>

_When I lay with you_  
><em>I could stay there<em>  
><em>Close my eyes<em>  
><em>Feel you here forever<em>  
><em>You and me together<em>  
><em>Nothing is better<em>

_'Cause there's a side to you_  
><em>That I never knew, never knew,<em>  
><em>All the things you'd say,<em>  
><em>They were never true, never true,<em>  
><em>And the games you play<em>  
><em>You would always win, always win.<em>

_But I set fire to the rain,_  
><em>Watched it pour as I touched your face,<em>  
><em>Well, it burned while I cried<em>  
><em>'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name!<em>

_I set fire to the rain_  
><em>And I threw us into the flames<em>  
><em>Where it felt something die<em>  
><em>'Cause I knew that that was the last time, the last time!<em>

_Sometimes I wake up by the door,_  
><em>That heart you caught must be waiting for you<em>  
><em>Even now when we're already over<em>  
><em>I can't help myself from looking for you.<em>

_I set fire to the rain,_  
><em>Watched it pour as I touched your face,<em>  
><em>Well, it burned while I cried<em>  
><em>'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name<em>

_I set fire to the rain,_  
><em>And I threw us into the flames<em>  
><em>Where it felt something die<em>  
><em>'Cause I knew that that was the last time, the last time, ohhhh!<em>

_Oh noooo_  
><em>Let it burn, oh<em>  
><em>Let it burn<em>  
><em>Let it burn<em>

Chapter 27 Flaming Skies

Angel and Isabella sat in the car one second longer and then looked to one another and knew it was time. They didn't know how the others were but it didn't matter at the moment what mattered was taking this building down. They got out of the car and Angel popped the trunk and there was a huge duffle bag well two to be exact. Isabella opened on and it was full of guns and the traditional weapons. They would be fighting non-demons too. The second bag was full of explosives to take out the building. Angel grabbed one bag and Isabella the other and the headed to the building.

They stayed out of site and Isabella peered into the front door seeing one security officer and then she looked to her dad.

"Do your thing." Angel said to his daughter and Isabella headed to the front doors. She peered in and saw the security officer and knocked. She worked up some tears and the officer came over. He knew he shouldn't open the doors but the girl was crying and looked scared so he let her in. Isabella sniffed and cried a little more she was rather good at this plus a long time ago she learned if she worked up a few tears and played her cards right Angel would give her whatever she wanted it didn't always work but when it did it was great.

"Thank you oh god something was chancing me and, and I can't find my parents we, we were walking and something, something attacked us," Isabella pretended to sob.

"It's ok here do you know anyone who can pick you up?" The officer asked and she nodded. "Ok," The officer led her to the front desk and sat behind it and he picked up the phone but when he looked up Isabella held a small crossbow at him. The officer's eyes widen and she saw him reaching for a button but then another crossbow was pointed closer to his head.

"Don't even think about it." Angel said. "Hands where I can see them." Angel demanded and the officer raised his hands up and Isabella walked around the desk and pulled his gun away and slipped in her back pocket. She then took out a disk and slipped it in a computer. It would take out the security system and in place on the monitors you would see nothing but quiet rooms and halls.

"We're good." She said to her father and then he nodded as Angel tossed her a roll of duct tape and it was time to tape the man up. He was a man and Angel wouldn't kill him mostly likely he was going to die here anyways but he posed no threat. Once the poor man was tied well taped up Angel brought in the bags off explosives and actual human weapons. He knew both humans and non-humans were going to die tonight. Father and daughter then headed upstairs to the center floor where they would set up the explosives and then find Lindsey and Hamilton. The place was dark as they were on the center floor and the explored the area with some flashlights. Angel found a switch and the room lit up.

"Alright let's get to work." Angel stated and set down the bag of explosives and they began to work to wire the system. Wolfram and Hart's building would crumble once Hamilton and Lindsey were dead but this was the whole let's be sure it crumbles and stays that way deal.

Meanwhile Spike came up to the Wolfram and Hart building a little beat up but he still wanted a good fight. He ran pass the Plymouth parked further away and to the front doors and noticed they were unlocked and walked in. He heard a muffle noise and ran to the front desk and saw security officer duct taped from head to toe and Spike smiled and then left.

Up in the huge office room Isabella and Angel were synchronizing the explosives.

"How we doing?" Angel asked as Isabella planted one more C4 cartridge on the wall.

"Two more," She answered her father and then in a quick reflex she swung around and pointed the crossbow ready to fire.

"Watch where you're pointing that." Spike said and Isabella lowered her weapon.

"Spike," Angel came over to the two. "Anyone else here yet?" Angel asked hoping not and Spike shook his head no and Angel nodded.

"How much C4 are you guys packing in here?" Spike asked.

"Fourth of July is coming early this year." Isabella answered.

"I say once you detente the place we should place 1812th Overture in the background." Spike said as he looked to the cartridges on the walls and Isabella and Angel looked up at him. "Oh come on I know you're thinking it." The C4 was ready. "So how do we set them off?"

"Remote control." Angel answered and showed him the little remote that would do the damage and handed it to Isabella.

"Got Wolfram and Hart by the balls now," Spike commented and Angel made the signal for the three of them to head out of this area and find Lindsey and Hamilton. They knew they were in the building somewhere and now it would be a cat and mouse chase.

"Ready to rock?" Isabella asked her father and he nodded and the three left grabbing weapons knowing the fake security system they set wouldn't last long. They needed both sets of weapons to take whatever might come their way to protect the building, Lindsey and Hamilton. But as they headed off all three heard footsteps and a number of them and in an instance there was gun fire. Bullets wouldn't kill Angel and Spike but it hurt like a mother and it would subdue them so they could be killed easily. But a bullet to Isabella she was human and it there was a great possibility it would kill her so the guns were for her.

Angel heard the gun fire going and just as it happened Angel shoved Isabella to Spike and Spike knew it meant get her out of here. Isabella went to chase after her father but Spike held her back as the gunfire started.

"Dad!" Isabella yelled for him. "Dad!" Spike got her out of the room just in time. Angel jumped to the floor and hid behind a desk as the security of Wolfram and Hart fired at him. They were expendable humans right now and he had feeling more unnatural things would come out. These humans were just following orders and thought they were protecting a well respected law firm. Angel did a quick assessment and he had to get out from under the desk. Bullets would hurt him enough and bring him down and then they would probably save him and let him live long enough to let Lindsey and Hamilton kill him. Angel took out a gun and he would fire blindly and hope that would be enough for the escape. He turned around pointing the gun upwards and fired. The security team stopped firing and Angel began to crawl away as it was quiet for a split second.

Angel got up and ran to the back of the office as the security fired at him. Angel ran to the back room, slid to the ground and got behind another desk and there was no way out. But on the other side of the wall were Spike and Isabella.

"He's in the copy room there's no way out." Spike said looking to a security monitor and Isabella could feel that her dad was just on the other side. She then sprinted to the wall crashing through the rather thin material and her father looked up seeing her. She reached out and grabbed him and yanked him back from where she came from. She tossed him and he managed to stay on his feet. Angel did a quick look to Isabella and Spike and they gave no indication they were hurt and all three ran down the hall as Spike grabbed the weapons bag.

"When can we blow this place?" Spike asked as they ran but got no answer. The human security system was the least of their concerns right now. "Well it's a good thing you brought machine guns." AI had the classic weapons but they also carried modern weapons just in case. The three breaked for a moment and Spike dropped the bag and the three took out the usual weapons swords, knives and what not but also a few guns. They grabbed what they could carry with because the big bag was weighing them down and then took off running again. The elevators wouldn't work anymore so the head to the stairs but when they reached the stairs a monster came around the corner.

"What the hell?" Angel asked.

"Troll!" Spike yelled and they turned back around and turned another corner. Isabella then shoved her dad into another hallway and grabbed Spike with her. Angel knew what she was doing and he took off. Isabella and Spike rounded a corner and into a small room. The troll was coming and they hoped it would pass them and they could double back. But then walls came crashing down and Spike grabbed Isabella and jumped avoiding getting crushed. They looked up as the troll stood there and it screamed. Isabella held up a gun and fired it. The troll stopped moving and went down.

"Imagine what it would have been like if he was fully grown?" Spike asked and Isabella looked to him a little confused. "Oh yeah that's just a baby." Isabella got up and helped Spike up and they left to find Angel and help as they knew he would be after Lindsey and Hamilton and he couldn't take them alone not at the same time.

Angel was up on another level looking around hoping to find them. He walked through the quiet halls and then heard gun shots from behind him. Angel turned around and saw Isabella standing there and on the floor was a dead body of a demon. Angel walked over to it and fired his crossbow at its head just to be sure. Isabella and Spike caught up to him and they ran together until the security guards showed up again.

"You guys go I've got them." Spike insisted and Angel and Isabella ran the opposite way to another flight of stairs and headed up. They ran to the upper levels.

"I hate stairs." Angel stated as they raced up the narrow flight of stairs. Once they reached the second to the last level Angel kicked down the door and both tossed away their guns knowing it would have no affect on Lindsey or Hamilton. They knew Spike would go trigger happy so if he did die he'd die happy. Then Hamilton rounded the corner and Angel and Isabella froze for a moment.

"Making a mess are we?" He asked and Angel put himself in front of his daughter.

"Yeah it's fun." Angel said to Hamilton as the human that was truly a beast walked closer to them.

"Big mistake coming here." Hamilton then threw a punch at Angel and Angel ducked the first time but then his jaw caught Hamilton's fist. Isabella went in to take him but something caught her and tossed her. She looked up and it was Lindsey. Hamilton grabbed Angel and then tossed him through some glass windows and he fell a story or two. Isabella rolled to her feet and managed a good punch to Lindsey. Angel got up and shook it off and saw Hamilton coming after him. Hamilton jumped down and landed in front of Angel and Angel punched him in the chest but Hamilton didn't budge.

"Did that hurt at all?" Angel asked and Hamilton shrugged.

"A little bit." He admitted and then grabbed Angel by the throat and tossed him again. Angel rolled over slowly getting up when Hamilton kicked him. "No its ok don't get up."

Isabella tripped Lindsey and managed to kick him and sent him flying down the hall. Lindsey slowly got up and charged at her and they went crashing through the window landing hard on the ground on another level. Hamilton picked up Angel and smiled.

"You're gutter trash and should have just stayed there." He tossed the vampire again. Isabella kicked Lindsey off of her and he didn't move so she got up and ran to Hamilton and jumped kicking him. It sent Hamilton to the ground and he got up looking very upset. "And you," Isabella went to kick him again but Hamilton grabbed her foot and threw her against a wall and Isabella laid there for a moment. "Just going to snap that tiny neck and end it." But before Hamilton could reach for her Angel managed to kick him away. Just as Isabella got up Lindsey grabbed her but she grabbed him back and slammed him to the ground. She pulled out her sword and swung it. Lindsey managed to dodge the swings and tripped her.

"Come on I want to fight the daughter of Angelus not some little girl!" Lindsey then kicked the sword away and Isabella kicked him back and it was an all out fist fight between Hamilton and Angel and Lindsey and Isabella. Lindsey managed to pick up Isabella's sword and swung it around and Isabella dodged it. Angel knew he had to help her but Hamilton kept him busy and he couldn't get to her.

"I'd let you say good bye to her but I'm having too much fun." Hamilton then delivered a massive punch and Angel flew back and skid across the ground. Isabella dodge d he swipes of the sword and jumped grabbing a ledge and kicked Lindsey which gave her a moment to run. But then she realized she had the security officer's gun in her back pocket and began to fire. The bullets hit Lindsey but he was still walking. He was no longer human these days. Isabella fired all the rounds and then took off running leading him away so Angel just had to deal with Hamilton although that fight wasn't going well either.

Isabella led Lindsey to the next story up and then jumped into the air doing a black flip so she landed behind Lindsey and kicked him forward. Lindsey got back up and charged at her and swung the sword and Isabella grabbed the blade and grunted in pain and she held it in her hands. She kicked Lindsey back but Lindsey threw a punch and a kick and Isabella went down. She rolled over and felt dizzy as she went to crawl away.

"This is the Day Walker?" Lindsey asked and laughed a little. "I'm not impressed." Then he slammed her own sword at her but it was stopped just inches from her body. Lindsey looked up and a blonde woman clad in white held her own sword and the light was bright enough it blinded Lindsey and he backed away into an office room. Isabella looked to woman and smiled and she smiled back.

Lindsey was about to leave the office when Isabella jumped and dropped kicked him. Lindsey went to swing the sword but Isabella stopped him and threw a punch at him. With blunt side of the sword he hit Isabella in the face and swung and she dodge d it and threw another punch at Lindsey causing him to fly back and land on a desk. Lindsey quickly got up and Isabella threw a one two move at Lindsey but he rebounded and swung the sword and Isabella backed off for a moment and then grabbed a small lamp with its pole being long enough and she used it as a weapon. She blocked a few swings from Lindsey and smacked the lamps pole in Lindsey's face. Lindsey bounced back and swung the sword and like the last time Isabella grabbed it and felt the pain of the blade digging into her hands as Lindsey pushed the sword closer to her neck. Isabella then kicked Lindsey's crotched and he fell back to the desk and she pushed the blade closer to his neck.

Lindsey fought hard not to let the blade touch his neck and then he kicked Isabella back and then head butted her. Isabella took a few steps back and held her nose and she knew it was bleeding and might be broken. Lindsey felt his forehead because that caused allot of pain even for him. Lindsey got up and they charged at one another and at the same time kicked each other to the ground hard. For a moment they laid there for a second catching their breaths and Isabella got up followed by Lindsey and she crawled away grabbing yet another lamp and swung at Lindsey's face. She ran up to him and he kicked her back and she fell to the ground and when he went to swing the sword she grabbed the nearby garbage can and tossed its contents at him which this one was a half eaten sandwich, some coffee grounds and a banana peel.

"That's nasty." Lindsey commented as he got coffee grounds on his face and he wiped some off. Lindsey charged at her and Isabella grabbed the chair holding it as shield as Lindsey slammed down the sword to her. Isabella kicked him away and Lindsey jabbed the sword threw the chair and Isabella flipped the chair and tossed it away with the sword still embedded into it. They were now standing face to face and for a split second they realized they were both weaponless and then Lindsey made the first move and kicked her. It turned into a fist fight but they were both getting tired and they could feel it in one another. Isabella grabbed Lindsey and slammed him to floor and in turn he grabbed her flipped her over his and she went to the floor. Lindsey got up and Isabella pulled one leg over her head kicking him and did a backwards summersault and kicked him once more.

Lindsey was on the ground and Isabella got up and he managed to grab her and threw her and went through the wall. Isabella took in a few deep breaths _'dad didn't train me for this crap.' _And Lindsey came through the wall but she managed to kick both knees and he fell forward and then had him in a headlock and a tight one. Lindsey tried to get out of her embrace but she was really strong. Lindsey then managed a hurtful punch in her stomach and tried to crawl away but Isabella grabbed his feet and brought him back to her. He kicked her in the face grabbed her and then threw again and went through yet another wall and Lindsey went back into the office they started to fight in. Isabella laid on the floor and then on the wall she saw a hanging sword. She got up and grabbed it and then for a split second an odd feeling washed over her and she felt a surge of energy.

Lindsey went out to hall to help Hamilton if Angel wasn't dead already but then down the way Isabella waited. She stood there waiting and he cocked his head.

"Slayer?" He asked and she smiled

"Yeah," Isabella answered.

"Doesn't matter you're still human." Lindsey tried to sound big and stood there. "You think you can win this? What was the plan burn the building down then kill Archduke?"

"Dad already did spiked his drink earlier at a meeting." Isabella explained and Lindsey looked surprised that it happened and that Angel pulled it off. "The Circle is gone."

"Yeah but evil will always endure you can never kill us we are always here." Lindsey paused. "We'll kill you and your daddy and all your little friends because we rule this world and there is nothing that can stop evil," But Isabella cut him off.

"I don't feel like listening to an 'I'm evil' speech let's just finish this." Isabella stated and Lindsey held up his sword ready and Isabella held hers too. They stared down one another looking at each other's eyes trying to figure out what move would be made and then charged down the hall and their blades met grinding against one another. Lindsey stood taller than Isabella so he had the upper hand but he was tired. They fought not to let up the tension but Isabella got a surge of energy for turning into the slayer so she took the chance and managed a quick shove and sliced upwards and Lindsey stood there for a moment and looking down at the huge gash across his chest. Lindsey dropped Isabella's sword and fell to his knees. Isabella dropped the sword and reached for hers as Lindsey looked up to the new slayer who was already infused with vampire strength.

"You kill us more will come and you'll wish we killed and your little team." Lindsey huffed in exhaustion "Killing us won't make a difference." Lindsey warned her and Isabella shrugged.

"No but its one hell of a start." She swung the sword and beheaded Lindsey. She then fell to one knee taking a breather looking at the decapitated body but she knew she needed to help her father. She ran as fast as she could and saw Hamilton threw another punch to her dad. Her dad was pretty beat up by now.

"What's with you people?" Hamilton asked Angel and then tossed him again but then Isabella jumped down and landed on Hamilton and he fell to the floor and she kicked him away. She crawled to her dad as he grunted in pain and then he saw his daughter and looked at her.

"You're a slayer now?" He both asked and stated and then Isabella blocked Hamilton and managed a good punch but then he grabbed her by the throat.

"Slayer or not I still win." Hamilton said but then the butt of a gun slammed against his jaw and Angel jumped slightly and caught Isabella even though it wasn't a far fall. Hamilton stumbled back and the two looked up and saw Spike there.

"Ran out of ammo," Spike stated. "You two look like hell." And they got up slowly.

"Oh we feel great," Angel said sarcastically and he figured Isabella killed Lindsey finally he was dead it was about time. Hamilton then got up fixing his suit.

"Let me say this as clearly as I can," Hamilton started as the three stood there. "You cannot beat me I am apart of them the wolf the ram and hart." Hamilton explained as he got closer and Isabella backed away with her tired father in her arms.

"Great another evil speech we get it you guys are evil big whoop." Isabella said and Hamilton smiled

"Their strength flows through my veins my blood is filled with their ancient power." But the last part caught Angel's attention and he stood up a little.

"Can you pick out the one word you shouldn't have said?" Angel asked and vamped out and charged at Hamilton and sunk his teeth into his neck. Angel let go and jumped back and then tasted the blood on his lips. "Wow you really are full of it." And the two charged and now they matched moves. "What was that you were saying about ancient power?" The Hamilton caught Angel's neck and Isabella was about to intervene when Spike held her back.

"Don't join in unless he tags you." Spike said and Isabella knew her father had this.

"You really think you're going to win this?" Hamilton asked Angel. "You don't stand a chance we are legion we are forever." Angel then managed to break away and punched Hamilton in the stomach and as he bent forward kneed him in the face. Angel then spun to the ground kicking Hamilton's feet out from under him and he fell. Hamilton got up to his knees and Angel stood before him.

"Well then I guess forever," Angel threw a strong punch to Hamilton's face. He punched him twice more. "Just got a hell of lot shorter." The last punch Angel threw caused Hamilton's neck to go so far back it snapped and his body started fall. Angel turned around to Isabella and she tossed her sword to him and just to be sure Hamilton was dead and sliced his head off. Angel dropped the sword and fell to the ground he was tired. But before another word was said the building shook.

"Not good." Spike said and Isabella helped her father up and they looked around as the building started to crumble. The three took off trying to find the way out.

Meanwhile Gunn patched himself up as Cordelia drove the car.

"Oh thank god," She said as Gunn covered his wound. "Thought I was going to faint while barfing."

"Just get to the building." Gunn ordered as she drove. She wasn't the only heading there everyone from AI was on their way hoping they could help and it wasn't too late.

Angel, Isabella and Spike ran down a flight of stairs to the first floor as the place began to fall apart. They dodged the debris as they saw the doors and ran out. They ran a few feet from the crumbling building and then Isabella took out the detonator for the bombs.

"I push the trigger," Isabella started.

"We need to run like hell." Spike finished and Isabella looked at the little remote detonator and her thumb was on it touching it waiting to push the button. Angel was standing behind her and wrapped both hands around hers as in they would push the button together. "You always were an asshole Peaches." That was Spikes farewell.

The caravan of the AI teamed parked to the empty Plymouth knowing Angel and Isabella were already inside and they could see the building already caving in.

"We're too late." Willow stated and she was panicking they figured it out that Angel had killed Archduke and sent them on these missions to keep them away. Then a huge explosion was seen as the top of the building flew off and the building crumbled and the ground shook.

"It's a warzone." Gunn commented as there still more explosions happening and they couldn't do anything until the dust cleared but they knew Angel and Isabella were in there somewhere. The AI team watched as the building fell in fire. It was the mark of the end of Wolfram and Hart. Evil was going to be very upset and they knew if they prevented this apocalypse something bigger was going to come and it was going to come after them to seek revenge. But to see the building and watch it burn there was a sense of relief. Then the thunder and lightning rolled in as the building fell on top of itself and the rain fell.

The team watched it as it not only crumbled into the ground but a hole opened up like it was engulfing it. Willow and Tara held each other and Levy held her parents. Anaya was being cradled by Xander with Evan's around Xander's waist. The two Watchers stood there as the flames danced into the night. Wes then grabbed Fred's hand and she hugged him and Connor stood there alone next to Lorne. Gunn stood there watching as Cordelia rested her head on his shoulder. It was a powerful scene before them.

The flames were still going but the AI team did what they could to search for their friends. They didn't know if Spike made it here or died during his mission. As they turned over pieces of rubble without falling into the crater that was formed hope was slowly falling. Angel and Isabella were probably dead and in the crater. They didn't want to give up but they knew this could happen but they didn't want it too. Cordelia just sat on the ground in defeat yes they saved the world once again but the two real heroes were dead. They stopped searching knowing it was a lost cause and stood there looking around. At least it was over for now. The sun would rise soon and a new day would dawn.

"Look!" Fred yelled and pointed across the way and everyone looked and saw three figures in the distance. The rain slowly let up putting out any major fires the building could have caused. Angel was walking side by side with Spike and Isabella was on her father's back as he gave her a piggyback ride. The three saw the entire AI team running their way and Spike lit up a cigarette a victory smoke he would call it.

"So how upset do you think they'll be?" Spike asked meaning that AI probably knew that Angel sent them on the mission to keep them away and not to help.

"Really don't care at this point." Angel answered and Isabella sighed. "What?"

"I have a history paper to write when we get back home." She stated and a part of her wished the world did end so she didn't have to write that paper. Could she just tell her teacher she had to save the world and there was no time to write it? Could she do that?

"Need to empty the dishwasher too." Angel added.

"Oh you remembered to run it?" Spike asked and Angel nodded.

"And it's laundry day tomorrow or today?" Isabella asked and then the AI team was nearly in front of them. Isabella slid down from her father and then ran to her friends laughing and giggling. The four hugged and everyone had a sense of relief seeing that everyone survived.

"Gotta say the explosion it was awesome." Gunn stated and shook hands with Spike. Everyone could breathe now but it was time to head home and rest and sleep for a week. The sun would be up plus cops and fire trucks so they had to leave. Isabella walked back to her father and hugged him and then looked up to the sky and it looked so crystal clear. What they all noticed was the stars were just a little brighter like the heavens were pleased for what just happened.

"So now what?" Cordelia asked and they all looked at one another and they had no clue. Wolfram and Hart was gone their enemy that they've been fighting for so long was gone. What could they do? They felt like a whole bunch of time was free and they could actually be normal for a little bit. Isabella and Angel looked to one another and while this was a battle won another point added to team Angel and AI the war continued. But for now it was time to just enjoy this personal victory.

_**Comments and reviews welcomed. Song: Set Fire to the Rain by Adel **_


	29. A Storm is Coming

Chapter 28 A Storm is Coming

_**A/N: Last chapter! Well this is more of an epilogue and a prologue well it depends how you look at it and read it. It's short but it didn't fit with the last chapter it works all on its own. And I'm not going to ramble just read and enjoy. **_

The sun had just set another day was over another day the world was allowed to spin and the people could continue with their daily lives. Very few would ever know just how close the world could have burned. It had many chances many times over and yet a few brave people stood up and with only courage and hope won out the fight. Angel was on the roof of the hotel and watched the stars slowly show like little dots in the black sky. The city of Los Angeles never sleeps the lights, its beckons called out to everyone. This city could have been swallowed by the jaws of hell and yet here it remained. Miles down the road Sunnydale was still around it was never truly consumed by hell because his people stopped it. His team his friends but more importantly his family were still here and still alive and they would continue the fight. Fight the good fight was the mission.

"It's not over," A voice said and Angel turned around and Isabella was there standing in her pajamas. She was tired after all this and was going to bed early again. She would probably go to his room and watch TV and then pass out there. Angel would then have to take her to her room which he didn't mind some things never changed. Isabella walked over to her father and the new slayer stood next to him. She was now the slayer he could sense it and it was a good feeling. She was half vampire and a slayer somewhat a walking contradiction but it worked. Angel knew she was going to put fear into vampires and demons even more so when she was just half vampire. He had no idea how strong she was going to be but he was looking forward to it. But in the end he would still protect her.

"Yeah I know," Angel said he knew the war was going to continue one he wasn't human. If this was the apocalyptic battle the Shanshu described then he would be human so it meant another fight was on the way. But there was a sense of relief that Wolfram and Hart was gone one less evil thing in the world. Isabella leaned over the ledge looking out to the young night feeling the wind as it blew softly.

"Right because you know everything." She said with a smile and looked to her father.

"Damn straight I do." He then smiled back at her and they both looked out to the night. But they were both right something else was coming.

"Whatever it is it's going to be bigger than Wolfram and Hart isn't it?" Isabella asked her dad.

"I don't know Izzy." He replied once Angel thought he had an idea of the future it was like he could sense how things were going to happen but the recent months everything was cloudy like a vial set over his eyes and he was now completely blind. He had to trust Isabella and his people to get through the coming darkness he felt settling. Most of all he had to trust Buffy where ever she was and whatever higher power she became. But it was Buffy who put him on the righteous path so long ago. A pretty face and a weak heart and soul he'd do anything for the former blonde slayer.

"But you can feel it we both can." Angel nodded something was coming alright something big. He wasn't sure when or how or where but it was coming there was truly no rest for the wicked. Father and daughter felt the wind blowing softly on them and if felt good. "You think mom will help in this next one?" Angel nodded.

"She'll be with us always I know that." Angel's voice sounded sad and somber and she looked to him knowing his thoughts were now dwelling on her mother.

"It doesn't stop does it?" Isabella asked and Angel shook his head no. It'll never stop coming you can fight your entire life but evil will always come.

"No it won't stop the world isn't what it ought to be its harsh and cruel and sometimes you wonder why you even born into it. I died a long time ago Izzy your mother killed me to save the world and I came back." Angel paused. "I didn't know why but if evil brought me back only to kill me then it knew I could hurt it." He then looked to her meaning it might have known Isabella was suppose to come into this world. Then another flash back went through his mind long before Isabella was even a thought.

'"_Am I thing worth saving? Am I a righteous man? The world wants me gone."_

"_What about me? I love you so much."'_

"Dad," Angel's line of thought was broken and he looked to Isabella. Buffy believed he was worth saving and Isabella believes it to. If the Big Bad wanted Angel dead knowing he was father of this superhuman the father of Isabella then something big was coming to be sure to wipe them all out to make sure the world does burn. "What are you thinking?" And he gave a faint smile.

"How much I love your mom." He admitted. "Maybe it'll help if you knew that yes your mom and I were together maybe a total of a year and half maybe even two but I can promise you this in the time we actual shared together we both loved each other more than most would in a life time. And in the moments she held you she loved you more than anything in this world like I do now." Angel looked to Isabella and she nodded. "We both loved you before we knew you and I was the first to hear your heart beat."

"So what happens now?" Isabella asked and Angel knew a full circle was going to be made and the true fight was coming.

"Stay strong," Angel answered. "Fight I know it's hard and it's painful and it's every day. It's what we have to do and we'll do it together." She then leaned in and wrapped her arms around him and he embraced her back.

"I love you dad." She said and she felt him kiss the top of her head.

"I love you my Inion." They held one another for a moment and then walked inside together hand in hand. Whatever was coming they would deal with it but Angel felt a trip to Ireland was in the works and take a small much needed break. It was the break and the calm before whatever was to come.

**One Month Before the Battle of Los Angeles**

_The wind was cool to her skin and she missed it. The desert night air was calm and peaceful. In her lifetime she learned to value peace even if it was just for a moment because that's all you may have. She looked down and she was in mortal form again she was back in her body. Her white dress fluttered elegantly with the wind as she looked to the sky. For twenty years she would gaze up to the night sky in wonder and then for sixteen years she looked below to earth wanting to get back to it. You could never truly have a happy median nothing was really ever perfect without consequences. She was now in a mortal body and she would die as a mortal, feel mortal emotions, feel mortal pain but that's what she wanted. Of course she was still a goddess she retained her powers she was a goddess in mortal form. She was tired of only influencing from another realm she needed to be here her place was here. _

_She drew in a deep breath and closed her eyes enjoying the peace before all hell breaks loose. She took a few steps and stood near the edge of the hill top she was on and could see the lights of the city in the distance. But her moment of Zen was gone by an Irish accent._

"_Well look who's human again." She turned to the apparition of Doyle as he stood there. "You sure this is what you want you can be killed."_

"_I'm god takes a little more to kill me than just a sword." She answered and he shrugged as he stood next to her looking to the lights._

"_True I mean you've died before." Doyle said._

"_Twice now." She corrected him. "I've died twice."_

"_Yeah so you know the process not always fun." Doyle was trying to joke but she looked serious and he cleared his throat. "So," He looked around. "Yeah Buffy this isn't going to be a trip down memory lane and a family reunion."_

"_I know Doyle I know what I've chosen and I know what must be done." Buffy stated looking out to the city as it lit up the night. "I can't just sit and watch and hope they listen I need to fight with them."_

"_Buffy I understand ok but this is gonna be big bigger than what you've stood up to in the past bigger than Wolfram and Hart." Doyle warned her. "You of all should know you can't see the future and you fear it just as much as the rest of us."_

"_I'll do better damage down here than up there." She turned to Doyle. "If this is it I'd rather die by his side and with my daughter." She stated and Doyle nodded. "I'm done sitting on the side lines I can't, not this time." She turned back to the city knowing everyone was going on with their lives not realizing the danger that was coming. _

"_Angel is the champion of man of the hapless human race and Isabella is the gift they should be able to do this on their own they've proven they can."_

"_I know they can but we're going up against the Big Bad this time so admit it." Buffy demanded and Doyle looked to the city. They knew it this might the war they will not win. Fighting the First was like fighting smoke and it commanded everything that was evil and it'll bring fire down to earth. It wanted Angel gone a long time ago knowing he would be the only one that could take it out by helping with the conception of Isabella. Angel was Isabella's only and true father she could not have been without Angel. If Buffy had a child with any other man it would have just been a human child. The First knew Buffy and Angel's child could win so almost twenty years ago it wanted to kill one of the parents before she was even a thought. Angel was the weaker of the two at the time but Buffy always managed to get Angel to go on even when it felt easier to give up._

"_I don't think this is a war we can win." Doyle admitted and Buffy nodded she had that same feeling. The heavens felt it too. They favored Angel but the outcome could swing either way and there was no clear cut road. _

"_And you aren't the only one who thinks that but we have to try and if I can help by being mortal then I will." Buffy stated and Doyle nodded. "The First has upped its game and I will up mine they need me they can't do this alone not this time." The two looked to the faint city lights knowing their friends were in there somewhere. "He may be the most powerful vampire and she may be the most powerful being but we both know that's not going to win this time."_

"_Oh this is getting way out of control looks like AI needs to pull out all the stops because the First is." Doyle said and Buffy continued to look out into the night. _

"_That's why I'm here." She turned back to Doyle. "The First wants a war then I'll give it a war." Doyle nodded she was already seeking revenge on the First because it tried to take Angel once from her and she wasn't going to allow that again not only that is was going after her daughter. You can send demons after Buffy hell you can even kill her but no one hurts her family._

"_So now what?" Doyle asked._

"_I go and see my family." Buffy answered and Doyle nodded then they both heard thunder. It was just a lightning storm nothing more it wouldn't rain it just looked ugly especially because they stood out in the desert. But this desolate place could be the new face of the earth if they don't win this war. The wind kicked up a bit and she looked to her destination. Los Angeles was about a ten mile walk once she gets down the huge hill they were on. The thunder clapped lowly and it felt ominous to them like a foreshadowing._

"_A storm is coming." Doyle stated looking up to the sky as clouds covered the stars and there were faint flashes of light. Buffy took her gaze off the sky and back to city lights and nodded. "Batten down the hatches." Buffy then started to walk towards the city. "Oh and Buffy," She turned to face him. "See you soon." She nodded turning to the city and then back to Doyle but he was gone._

"_Hopefully not too soon." She whispered to herself and then began to walk to the city to her friends and her family. She walked towards the gathering storm as lightening cut the sky and the thunder clapped like it was a warning of what's to come. 'Wait until they see me again.'_

_**Imagine epic music playing as Buffy literally walks into the storm. Anyways there's the end. It's not really a cliffhanger because the first chapter of the Gift Rewrite will be up and ready like now. Hope you enjoyed this rather unique story. It was hard to write because while it says B/A pairing Buffy only made appearances but she wasn't really here. I just thought of it as ATS where Buffy pops in and out or BTVS season 4, 5 and 7 when Angel is mentioned or makes a quick visit. So there it is and now the big one is coming. Now onwards to The Gift and this story is over. Hope you enjoyed it and here's my list of thank yous.**_

_**For all who reviewed: SMGBest, Angellufy, ba2006, EmmaClark96, Sarah Giansanti, xxdawnbreakerxx. **_

_**For all who added this as a favorite: ba2006, Cassandra Picard, chevant, crazymel2008, meg9766, Nesska, perudencia, SMGbest, Thalia Grace DaughterofZeus13, TwoBecomeOne, xxdawnbreakerxx.**_

_**For all who read this.**_

_**For all whom I might have forgotten to mention. **_

_**And thank you Joss Whedon for making an awesome TV series with great characters because like Xander said without whom none of this would be necessary.**_

_**Thanks for reading comments and reviews are welcomed.**_

_**FIN **_


End file.
